Bloodlines: ties of family
by HyperFerret
Summary: The sequel to “Bloodlines: the dog demon’s heir”
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Inuyasha. All characters and pre-established plots from the series belong to creator Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters within the story are my creations and I request that they not be copied or used elsewhere.

Bloodlines: ties of family

By HyperFerret

Chapter 1

The night was still and quiet as the wolf snouted dragon Ukuri cut effortlessly through the air. Even with the added weight of his demon rider and her effects the creature's serpentine body moved in harmony with the wind, drifting like a feather with each gentle tug. The sun was still fading in the background, casting an eerie orange glow over the dark land. As he and his companion neared their intended destination, the rank stench of sulfurous fumes and volcanic ash tinged the air, causing the dragon's rose pink scales to grow pale with disgust.

_"Shura, are you sure this is right?"_ the dragon cooed in his native tongue to the demoness sitting atop his shoulders. He had reason to be doubtful, after all they were flying strait towards a desolate mountain filled with a valley of active volcanoes; not exactly the place to find many living creatures period, let alone renowned sword-smiths. Shura reached out a clawed hand and patted the beast gently on the neck.

"Rouyakan would not give false directions," she reassured him. Ukuri let out a skeptical sigh but continued on course. Shura's trust in her father's allies may not have sit well with him, but then again he wasn't the one who needed a sword repaired.

By the time the red glow of the charred valley came into full view, the atmosphere had become so thick with soot and burning cinders that clouds of it blocked out what little remained of the sun. The stench in the air had also intensified. Even from the sky, one mere sniff was enough to turn the stomach of any respectable demon and Shura's dragon friend was no exception. Armed with a wolf's unbearably acute sense of smell Ukuri was having great difficulties. Despite his efforts to descend to the ground, in the end, his sinuses just couldn't bear it.

"Its alright my friend," Shura informed him, herself shielding her nose and mouth with her kimono sleeve, "I'll continue on from here. You go get yourself some fresh air and rest. I'll meet you at the edge of the valley where the atmosphere is clear." The dragon didn't protest, only watched as his demon rider gathered her belongings, a satchel and the remains of her dragonfang sword, then slid from his back and hovered gracefully to the valley below.

As Shura landed her padded dog feet came to rest on a large demon skull, half buried in a dried lava bed. The object was warm, almost steaming thanks to the patches of glowing embers that dappled the landscape. One step on those, Shura quickly took note, and even her well-traveled paws could be burned beyond healing. Flexing her muscles, the demoness took an effortless leap to another island of bones close to her, all the while scanning the area for any trace of the fabled swordsmith rumored to dwell there. Amidst the rank volcano fumes, now at there worst, Shura's sharp nose managed to pick up another scent carried by the smoky valley winds. It was faint but unmistakable nonetheless. The scent belonged to Totosai, the famous crafter of demon fangs and the very one she had come there to see.

As she darted swiftly across the scattered patches of rock and bone Shura kept her finely tuned nose to the air. In the few weeks she had been away from home and traveling in the wild, tracking demons had become second nature to her; like a innate instinct reawakened by the savage wilderness. With a few gentle sniffs and a brief moment, to block the pain from inhaling volcanic air, she was able to hone in on the swardsmith's location. After that, all remained was getting there.

The demoness's golden eyes fell on a tall cliff formation in the distance. The structure was harsh looking, filled with sheer ledges and jagged peeks created by the fusion of rock and demon bone fragments. The formation's top most peek was perhaps one of the tallest in the valley, exactly the scouting post Shura needed. Rushing forward with a new burst of enthusiasm the demoness reached the cliff base with surprising speed. Then, without even breaking stride Shura pushed off hard from the rocky ground with her legs and soared upward along the side of the formation until she reached the top. Up there the wind was savage. Sharp gusts blew Shura's silver hair and kimono sleeves in all directions as she visually skimmed over the surroundings. Not far across the valley to the west was a gapeing demon skull, half buried in the base of rocky hill. It was an unusual sight, but even more unusual were the smells it exuded; the scent of fire, metal, and demon bones.

"So there you are," Shura thought as she shielded her face from another fierce blast of hot, ashy wind. "The sword smith Totosai. I hope you're as talented as the rumors say."

Within a few minutes Shura reached the forge. As she stepped closer to the doorway her senses informed her of the elusive crafter's presence. He was resting just inside.

"I beg your pardon master Totosai," Shura called as she stepped though the doorway. "I have a favor to ask of y…" her sentence was cut off. Just as she had she come within the swordsmith's view, Totosai let out a frightened wail.

"AKKK NOT YOU!" the old man howled as he tried with difficulty to scramble away. Only after taking a second glance at his addresser did Totosai realize that the demon who spoke was not his enemy Sesshomaru. "Oh…I'm sorry," he apologized in embarrassment "I thought you were somebody else." Shura gave a little laugh and one of her polite smiles, as the swordsmith looked her over. "Now then," the old man began after he decided Shura posed no threat, "Why have you come here?" The demoness pulled the cracked sword from its original position, resting across her back, and held it out with both hands.

"I am in need of your skill." The old man fixed his bulging eyes first on the damaged blade, then back to the demoness's face. In the long pause that followed, Shura was certain Totosai was pondering her request. Unfortunately, as was often the case with him, the old man was actually doing nothing of the sort.

"Are you sure I haven't met you before?" he asked. Shura nearly fell over. Luckily for Totosai, she was the most patient out of all her blood kin.

"I assure you, we haven't met," she replied with a bit of insistence, before trying to refocus the conversation "now about my sword…"

"Can't help you." Totosai responded before she could even finish and simultaneously gestured to the door with one hand. "I'm closed today."

"oh…" Shura tapped her foot lightly in annoyance. It was times like this she almost wished to be her father; he never got refused. But then again, it was for that very reason he had so few allies to begin with. No, she would not stoop to violence. "Very well then," Shura replied in a professional tone "If I come back tomorrow…will you consider my request?" The sword smith rubbed a hand over his lower back, which in turn led to a very unpleasant, cracking sound that made Shura flinch.

"Sorry, no can do," he answered casually "blew out my back last week and haven't been able to work since." Now the demoness really wanted to slap herself. A healer of over ten years, and still she had overlooked the fang crafter's obvious distress! Had her wonderings really made her so undisciplined?

"I'm sorry to hear that," Shura replied as she instinctively switched from determined customer to compassionate healer mode. Totosai continued to massage his aching back as it made more cracking noises.

"Why don't you come back in a few months," the old man managed to mutter between winces, "I should be healed by then." The demoness offered a lighthearted smile.

"I have a better idea. How about I insure you a faster recovery by fixing your back right now." Totosai stared as if Shura had suddenly grown another head.

"You can do that?" the question barely had time to leave his mouth before Totosai found himself suspended off the ground, his neck gripped firmly in one of Shura's clawed hands. "Hey! What do you think you're….!" Snap! The movement was so quick Totosai didn't even see it, but boy did he feel it. "Yeowwwwww!" the old man howled, casting an echo across the volcanic land before wrenching wildly around in Shura's grip, upon which she immediately released him. "Why you no good rotton…." Totosai began as he regained his balance and took a few angry steps forward "how dare you sneak up on me like…." Totosai paused when he realized his range of motion had drastically improved. "Hey! My back! It feels great!" the demoness watched with satisfaction as the old man started to dance playfully around the forge.

"I'm glad you're feeling better master Totosai" Shura commented as she bounced lightly on her toes. "But if I may be so bold to ask, would it be to much trouble for you to repair my sword now?" Totosai stopped his gig and stared at her. He had the look of a merchant, always anxious to haggle for the best deal.

"Well…I suppose I could take a look…." He at last mumbled with great reluctance. Shura once again extended her sword. Carefully, Totosai took the damaged weapon into his hands and inspected it closely.

"hmm…" he muttered "a sword of dragon fangs…don't see many of these," the swordsmith paused when his sight fell upon the base of the weapons handle. There was a large, ragged space where the power source should have been, a discouraging sight. "Oh dear…" he finally muttered, catching the attention of his client.

"What?"

"Well I can repair the blade just fine, but without a power source the sword is useless," he admitted sadly. "I'm sorry miss…but that's the trouble with dragon fang weapons." Shura watched as the old man frowned in disappointment. So her sword needed a power source, of dragon origin no doubt. Granted she had many dragon allies, but interrupting them with so little notice and such a great demand was almost asking too much. At the same time however, she couldn't expect to travel any further into the wilds in search of jewel fragments without some form of weapon. With her lack of training doing so was practically suicidal. Shura tapped her foot impatiently as she weighed the options in her mind. There was one other alternative; the crystal pendent Matyeo had given her would make the ideal power source. But sentiment was holding her back. What would the great dragon lord think of her if she fused his gift into her weapon?

Shura rocked gently on her feet and for a moment she found herself smiling. She knew exactly how her friend Matyeo would react, especially if he saw her hesitating like this. The dragon lord had crafted both artifacts, her sword and the pendent, to help guard her from danger, so what difference would it make if they were bound together? Setting her sight back on the old fang crafter Shura pulled the pendent from around her neck and held it out for him to see.

"Will this do?" she asked politely. Totosai extended a hand and took the crystal carefully. The radiance of the tiny object made his eyes boggle.

"ohhhh….there's a great deal of energy coming from this stone. It would make your sword very powerful…" Shura smiled.

"Excellent. I leave it up to you then." As she started to leave the forge, Shura paused suddenly in the doorway. All the debate about fixing her own sword made her forget the second reason she had come there. "Oh, master Totosai, I almost forgot…" the demoness turned back around and her eyes fell upon a pair of pliers resting neatly amongst the sword crafter's tool collection. Reaching over Shura picked up the pliers and simultaneously gave a little grin exposing her shimmering fangs. "I was wondering…if you would do me another favor…"


	2. chapter 2

Authors note: I meant to put this at the beginning of chapter 1. Please take note that for the sake of simplicity (and the fact that I have no idea how much time has actually elapsed in the Inuyasha animated series) I have thus condensed the happenings of the series from episode 35 "The true master of the great sword" to episode 77 "The panther tribe and the two swords of the fang " into a four week span. "Ties of family" picks up approximately after Ep 77, one month after "the dog demon's heir" ended. Sorry if this causes any confusion

-HyperFerret

Chapter 2

Naraku sat motionless in the safety of his newest stronghold and stared blankly out into the distance his cold, red eyes glazed over in anger. Though nearly a month had passed since his close encounter with Sesshomaru's heiress the handiwork of her fangs was still etched across his body as lingering scars. Even now, some four weeks later, the marks on his person still burned faintly, as if traces of the demonesses's acid saliva had been sealed beneath the scar tissue. And though he had the light of the Shikon jewel shards aiding his recovery and granting him power beyond imagination, the process was still a lingering annoyance he wanted to be rid of. The demon blinked and shot a weary glance over his shoulder. There was a demon lurking.

"Does it hurt you my master?" Naraku heard a gruff voice sound from the shadows behind him. The concern was accompanied by half hidden silhouette of a large, hunkering demon with a sharply pointed snout and glowing red eyes. Naraku recognized this beast as one of his loyal incarnates; the near identical twin of his fallen servant Goshinki.

"Goshuri," Naraku spoke just as he felt the familiar telekinetic pull of his demon servant raise him ever so gently into the folds of a blanket.

"Yes master. It is I," Goshuri responded while taking a cautious step forward from the shadows. As he did, soft moonlight poured onto his jet-black frame and cast a shimmer down the silver crest adorning his neck. "Tell me, what aliments have befallen you, and I will do all that I can to rid them." Naraku narrowed his cold, crimson eyes. This incarnate had not proved as powerful as his elder twin Goshinki initially, however seeming him now, with supple body and finely tuned telekinetic powers, it made Naraku rethink his original assessment of the beast. Perhaps it was Goshuri's time to test his strength.

"These wounds were inflicted by the acid fangs of the demoness Shuramaru," Naraku informed his servant "If you wish to help me, then use this and rid this world of her existence." Naraku paused and raised his hand. Resting neatly in his palm was a large portion of the nearly completed Shikon jewel. "With the sacred jewel's power victory should come easily for you Goshuri" Naraku continued "and perhaps after destroying Sesshomaru's heir you could slay her uncle Inuyasha as well." A horrific roar sounded from the black incarnate's throat and in the same instant the entire building seemed to shake with rage.

"_INUYASHA!!"_ The name blasted through the demons mind and made the tremors stronger "_That halfling twit who murdered my brother Goshinki! I'll never forgive him!_" Gradually the demon recomposed himself and the tremors subsided. "I will go at once master, and make this Shuramaru suffer, as you have suffered." With that he extended his clawed hand and daintily plucked the glowing red half-orb from his master's palm. Then he turned and started towards the door, leaving a half smirking Naraku behind him. As Goshuri stepped outside he parted his jaws in a menacing half snarl while bitter thoughts continued to race through his mind. "_Then once she has fallen, I will avenge my brother…by slaughtering Inuyasha_!" Lifting his pointed snout to the air Goshuri honed in on his masters scent trail before taking off in its direction. By backtracking along it, he was sure to find the demons he sought.

* * *

Mia remained still, seated comfortably sipping at her cup of tea. She could hear the commotion outside and feel the tremors as an enormous, hulking something maneuvered its way through the village, but still, she was not afraid. She couldn't bring herself to be…. not to of a demon. Finishing her tea, Mia looked only momentarily past her shoulder when the silhouettes of Soma and her parents darted past the side of the inn. Then without the slightest change in expression, Mia reached for her late husband's samuri sword, which was propped neatly against the wall closest to her. Picking up the weapon and tucking it neatly at her side the innkeeper started towards the front of the building; the direction the demon intruder was still approaching from.

Stepping out onto the porch Mia's raven hair was tussled lightly by the heavy pants of the demon intruder. The beast was standing not five feet away, its muscular black frame shifting slightly with each breath. Mia rested a hand on her swords handle as she stared into the creatures blazing red eyes.

"What business do you have here demon." The innkeeper demanded her gaze never wavering. The beast parted its lips, revealing serrated ivory fangs.

"I have come for Shuramaru," the demon answered in a deep, gruff voice, "unless you wish to suffer I suggest you tell me where she is hiding." Mia narrowed her gray eyes, unnerved by the demon's threat.

"I know no one by that name," the innkeeper lied hoping it would drive the intruder away "now leave here at once." The demon snarled.

"You lie. Her scent still lingers upon you and this place. Now tell me where she is." The innkeeper subtlety drew up her sword from its sheath ever so slightly and continued her unwavering stare.

"I don't know," she finally answered truthfully, hoping to discourage the demon once again. To her surprise however, the intruder seemed delighted by her answer.

"Pity…for you that is." The demon reared back its head and gave out a evil chuckle. "Without her protection I am free to devour you all!" Mia drew her sword and braced herself as the snarling black demon lunged at her with open jaws…

* * *

Shura shifted uneasily as her dragon mount took another turn she failed to anticipate. Tightening her grip slightly on the creatures frills the demoness breathed out a staggered, nervous puff of air. For some odd reason her senses were off that day. Hard as she tried to stay focused, the demoness found herself worried and restless, but she couldn't explain just why.

Ukuri must have felt the same way, for he too was acting notably unnerved.

"So you feel it too," Shura reaffirmed her suspicion when the dragon jerked suddenly beneath her. Ukuri replied with a soft, uneasy growl and immediately shifted direction. Neither demon needed to confirm with one another what their next destination would be. The foreboding dark vibrations in the air were enough incentive. They needed to return home, and the faster the better.

As Shura leaned close to her dragon friend a sudden, chilling sensation blasted through her body followed by an intense migraine. Wincing hard the demoness clamped her eyes shut, but in the following instant a horrific image flashed before her. It showed a massive black demon ransacking her hometown and devouring the villagers as they screamed in vein for help. The sight was so sickening that Shura herself shrieked in panic and lurched so intensely that she lost her balance and plummeted from her rides back to the soft earth below.

Thanks to Ukuri's reflexes, the demoness didn't reach the ground. Swerving into a dive, the dragon managed to catch his friend just before she bashed herself unconscious. He didn't get the chance to ask what had terrified his friend so badly, for she raced off the instant he released her from his coils. But judging by the speed in which she ran, Ukuri knew something terrible had must of happened. Kicking himself into full gear, the wolf-dragon sped after his companion in the direction of their hometown.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shura stood for a long while still and silent as her gaze swept over and over again the charred remains of her once peaceful community. There were no more recognizable landmarks, only piles of ash and rubble, scorched cropland and the scattered remains of farming tools, and household items. In truth these shattered fragments were the only evidence that people had lived there at all, for not a living soul remained. Tremors ran through the demonesse's muscles as she finally gathered enough sense to move. Her entire body was numb and heavy; it felt as though her insides were made of lead as she took painstakingly slow steps in the direction of her house. With each pawstroke, Shura's padded feet stirred up soft ash from the ground. The powder carried with it the ripe scent of scorched earth and human blood, and it seared deep into the demonesse's canid sinuses. Every step brought a flurry of blood signatures Shura had long since memorized, and as each one registered in her olfactory center, a painfully clear image of each individual's death cascaded in front of her eyes.

This mind-numbing gauntlet continued for hours until the demoness reached her destination at the very far corner of the village closest to the lake. There she found the torched remains of her home, now nothing more then a dark patch of seared earth and a few scattered pieces of wood and rock. Sticking out from the ground were the shattered remains of a samuri sword, the blade of which was stained red with demon blood.

Taking in a staggered breath Shura raised a paw to take another step forward. She froze when the tip of her foot nudged something hard under the ash. Bending down, Shura picked up the slender object with one hand, and gently brushed it off with the other. It was Soma's dragoncreast dagger. The weapon was soaked in blood and as the familiar signature of its young owner drifted into Shura's nose the demoness saw another scene dart before her eyes. It was a vision that would be forever burned into her psyche.

In her mind, Shura saw the glint of her mother's sword as she lashed out at the demon intruder, heard the snap as the blade split into tiny pieces across the creatures face…it was Mia's last act of courage before the demon took hold of her… Then came Soma's voice. She was screaming in the background, but not in fear, in anger. "Mia I'll save you!" the little girl howled as she charged from her parents grip, dagger in hand. Her cry was abruptly silenced as the vision faded in a haze of red. Then from the blinding veil of crimson Shura heard a new voice. It was deep and gruff…and it was laughing evilly.

Shura lost sensation in her paws and came slumping to the ground, the dagger still clutched in her palms. She didn't know what to do, what to think. Everything she had ever known, the people she had grown up with, her closest human ties…all of it, everyone…was gone…forever. Shura's jaw dropped open slightly as her throat suddenly constricted. Tears pulsed at the back of her eyes with each failed attempt she made to sob. Finally after nearly half an hour of uncoordinated, half choked gasps for air, Shura's throbbing chest heaved out her pent grief and she screamed up at an uncaring sky.

* * *

Shura woke around nightfall to a gentle muzzling on her tearstained cheek. Ukuri had finally caught up and was now trying his best to comfort her. Pulling herself into a half sit, Shura forced out the few remaining sobs that were still trapped inside her before turning her attention to the dagger she still held in her hands. The pale green dragoncreast was flickering ever so slightly, but for what reason she didn't know or care. After forcing herself to her feet and placing the weapon on her belt, Shura once again caught sight of the sword fragments littering the ground. Glittering in the moonlight, the piece's bloodstained edges shone even brighter then before. As she stared hypnotically at the metal shards a familiar anger started to grow inside her. It came from the deepest recess of her demon nature, and with each passing second it burned stronger. This rage extended beyond her acquired human range of emotions, and even further past her inherent demon refinements, for it carried with it no form of restraint or control. She had had such a feeling twice now: in her youth it had spurred her to slaughter demon trappers out of cold vengeance, and a month ago, given her an unnatural fighting zeal against Naraku. Both times, her conscience had proven to be the decisive factor in taming this wild half of her temper…but now…something was different. 

Shura walked forward until she reached the greatest concentration of sword shards. Then she bent down and took a scoop of earth in her hands. it reeked of mixed blood signatures, but one above all kept her interest, for it was the only one that wasn't human. Shura inhaled deeply, saturating her nasal passages with the murderous demon's scent. It's pungent aroma above all made the fury inside her burn even harder. She no longer felt grief, or even the desire for revenge. All she wanted was to hunt whatever creature was unfortunate to have the matching scent…and tear it apart.

Growling deeply in her throat Shura ignored the faint discomfort that followed the shift to a semi-powered state and took off into the night. Her prey's scent trail was still lingering faintly and Shura followed it like a homing beckon. The trail led through thick, dark forest, the perfect territory for stealth ambushes. But still Shura charged on, oblivious to her instincts and common sense. With each rapid stride her demonic impulses quickened blotting out logic and landscapes. As she surged forward, all Shura felt was a primitive, uncontrolled, wickedness boiling in her blood, and the irresistible desire that throbbed over and over in her head. Kill…kill…kill!

The demon's scent was closer now, so close she could practically taste it in her throat. Then suddenly, the forest parted before her and standing just within striking range was her crimson-eyed quarry, a shimmering red object concealed in the flesh just above his heart. Shura readied her claws, despite every protective instinct warning her to stop, and without even breaking stride, lept for the demon's throat….

Wack! Something sickeningly sharp hit Shura hard in the chest and slammed her into a large, sturdy tree. It was in the next agonizing instant that the demoness realized just what that object was. In her own blind fury, Shura had effectively stumbled strait into her enemies trap, and he had taken full advantage of his seamless strike opportunity. With one well-aimed swing, the demon had stabbed her clean through with one of his claws, and pinned her now useless body to a tree for good measure. Though incapacitated and seconds away from unconsciousness, the dark fury within her was still blazing. It was that reflex which allowed her a final countermove, which she made by cleaving off the arm that pinned her.

* * *

Goshuri looked on with satisfaction at his accomplishment and let out an evil cackle. His plan had gone flawlessly; first destroying that village to drive up her fury, then waiting in ambush at night when his vision was best. In truth the only mishap that had occurred was due entirely to his rusty aim. Though he had only missed his target's heart by mere centimeters, it had still given her the time to take his arm. Even so, seeing the western heiress's lifeless body strung up on his claws like a decoration made the loss bearable, if not enjoyable. 

Snorting proudly Goshuri turned and prepared to track his second victim when suddenly a snarling, slender something bit him hard on the back of the neck. Letting out a roar of his own, Goshuri dashed the creature to the ground with a hard push from his mind, and then struck him hard with a clawed hand, rendering the assailant motionless. As Goahuri started to leave once again, he didn't even bother to see what other creature he had just walloped, or even if it was still alive. Nothing mattered past the search for Inuyasha and his desire for vengeance upon the half demon who slaughtered his twin.

* * *

"Hello! Earth to Inuyasha!" Kagome hollered at her still unresponsive half demon companion. 

"Huh what?" Inuyasha replied with a little jump of surprise.

"Grilled fish, you want some?" Inuyasha reached out and took the skewered meat his friend was offering, though it was not with his usual enthusiasm. Kagome took a seat on the ground next to the half demon and shot him a concerned stare. "Is there something wrong Inuyasha, you've been acting really weird lately." This time Inuyasha did react with his usual stubborn sarcasm but as Kagome was quick to note, it was obviously a forced effort.

"Of course not! The only thing wrong is that we still haven't found where Naraku escaped to!" with that Inuyasha took a huge bite out of the fish he held and chewed it noisily. Only after Kagome had averted her gaze did he lower the half eaten food to the ground and let out an uneasy sigh. In truth something was bothering him, though he didn't know just what. His demon instincts had become unusually keen over the past two days, and they warned of something terrible.

Inuyasha glanced up when he heard Shippo's shrill voice call out from across the grassy river bank they had camped near.

"Hey guys! Come quick! You have to see this!" grunting in annoyance the half demon rose from his slouch and traveled to where Shippo was now standing. He was quick to notice that the gentle flowing river water had become tainted with red.

"There must have been a battle near here," Miroku commented as he too cast a gaze on the crimson water.

"I don't think so," Inuyasha cut in "I only smell one type of blood and it belongs to a demon."

"Hey," now Sango added her voice to the crowd. experience had granted her keen eyes for hunting demons, and this time was no exception. "Is that it over there?" All eyes followed Sango's gaze and fell on a pink, waterlogged lump barely clinging to a fallen tree limb as it drifted steadily downstream.

"What is that?" inquired Kagome as the creature came closer into view.

"Whatever it is," came Inuyasha's observant reply "it's not going to live much longer." As the log was twirled in the water's currents it rotated to allow the group a better view of its passenger. The demon was a young wolf-dragon cross with pale pink and white markings. Kagome let out a little gasp, having suddenly recognized the beast as belonging to Inuyasha's niece.

"Guys its Ukuri!" the girl exclaimed as she darted towards the riverbank's edge. Inuyasha followed after her, the dragon's scent just now registering in his mind.

"Yeah you're right," the half demon confirmed. As Kagome reached out and guided the floating driftwood closer to the steep riverbank, Inuyasha lifted the sopping wet dragon kit from his makeshift raft. The creature was barely alive, his body dangerously weak thanks to three deep, ragged claw wounds across belly and back.

"What could have done this to him?" asked Shippo innocently as Inuyasha carried the dragon back over to their campsite.

"A really pissed off demon," came Inuyasha's obvious reply, though in truth he wished he could elaborate more on the topic. If Ukuri was by himself than that meant his niece was also all alone in the wild, and as much as he wanted to believe she was safe, Inuyasha had an unnerving feeling in his gut that told him such was not the case.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

As night fell Kagome and Shippo kept an eager watch over the young dragon kit while he slept by the fire. Though bandages, medicine and warmth had improved his condition, Ukuri was still fragile and far from recovery. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku meanwhile had each taken off in separate directions in search of the wolf-dragon's rider. But as the night sky grew gradually darker all three eventually returned unsuccessful. Wherever Shura was, it was a great distance away.

As the group of friends sat and continued to mull over the situation and the various scenarios that could have led up to it a pair of large emerald green eyes spotted them from the sky and decided to investigate further. The owner of the stare was a massive dragon with a long, slender neck, muscular limbs, and large powerful wings. Its midnight colored body was barely visible in the dark sky, but the force of its wing stoke was turbulent enough to catch the attention of anyone in the vicinity.

As the demon passed overhead the gusts from its wings nearly toppled everyone in Inuyasha's party before it lowered itself to the ground some distance away. Inuyasha readied his sword, Sango her boomerang, and Miroku his wind tunnel as the creature swerved its head and stared at them with unblinking, cat like eyes. All three of them had sensed the demon's approach, but never expected it to appear so swiftly and from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Great just what we need, another dragon!" Inuyasha grumbled as he readied Tetsusaiga for an attack.

"Careful Inuyasha," Sango warned, "they're not as easy to kill as most other demons." Not surprisingly, Inuyasha was unmoved by the exterminators caution.

"Gimme a break! That one's only half the size of Ryuukotsusei, and I took him down no problem!" Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga high and started into a charge "This should be a piece of cake!" While he continued to race forward the half-demon's sword blazed with the wind's scar's power. All he needed was one well-aimed swing… and that intrusive dragon would get the butt whooping of a lifetime. As the half demon pushed off of the ground and soared into striking range a new presence became outlined in the dark. Springing from the dragon's shoulders, a man-sized rush of shadow with golden cat-like eyes stopped Inuyasha's assault. Before he knew what happened, Inuyasha found himself suspended just above the ground, his throat caught in the unknown fighters powerful right hand. Surprisingly though, the grip was not harmful or choking, only firm enough to keep him at bay.

"Half demon" the shadowed figure spoke out before Inuyasha had the chance to regain his bearings and slice the bastard in half with his still powered sword, "you are the kin to Lord Sesshomaru, and Lady Shuramaru of the west are you not?" By now the others had come within viewing range, a fact that made Inuyasha all the more anxious to escape.

"What's it to you?" he growled as his muscles gradually tensed. The demon captor gave a little laugh, but not in smugness, in fact his laugh was almost friendly.

"I thought as much. You carry the great Inutaishou's stubbornness as well as the scent of his blood." Inuyasha felt himself slowly lowered to the ground, and the grip around his neck released. Apparently this demon had no interest in fighting.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked in bewilderment as he put away his sword. It wasn't every day after all, that he confronted a demon that didn't want to kill him for one reason or another. The mystery fighter took a few steps forward until his body was free from the masking shadows. Though still in poor light, Inuyasha could see the gentleman had the finned ears and facial markings common to dragon kind and the garments of a monarch. But there was something else…the harder he looked, the half demon was certain he had seen this youth before.

"I am Matyeo, high ruler of the Northern territory…and over yonder is my travel guide Ebony" there was a pause as the dragon king inspected the group of travelers. Their presence was reminiscent in his memory as well. "And unless I am mistaken you are the exulted group of guests whom I met some weeks previously in a village south of here."

"Oh I remember now," Inuyasha replied having also made the connection "You're that dragon lord who came to Shura's home after Naraku attacked you."

"Yes, that's correct." The dragon confirmed with a gentle nod of the head. "I apologize if we startled you."

"Oh its okay," Kagome butted in and spoke before Inuyasha let his short fuse speak for him. "I guess we should be thankful that you weren't going to try and attack us." Matyeo gave a friendly smile in return then perked his ears in Miroku's direction when the monk cleared his throat.

"If I may dragon ruler, rumors tell that your castle is hidden in a mountain range a great distance from here. What brings you so far from your home territory?" the dragon lowered his eyes slightly, and a new look of worry crept across his face.

"I have come because of a disturbing feeling…it has made me worry for the future of the western dog clan." Matyeo turned to momentarily address the aforementioned clan's present company "Inuyasha, I am relieved to see that you are well."

"I don't think its me you should really worry about," the half demon replied with a note that harbored both anxiety and sarcasm as he glanced back towards the campsite. Matyeo tilted his head in bewilderment, unsure of Inuyasha's reference until he followed his stare.

"Ukuri!" Matyeo yelped. Finishing his exclamation in dragon tongue Matyeo strode over to the fallen beast and knelt by his side. The creature was only dimly aware of his surroundings, but he did react to Matyeo's gentle stroking. _"Who did this to you?"_ The dragon lord's inquiry came in his species native language, the easiest for Ukuri to understand. The young kit didn't have the strength to answer back in words, so instead opened his jaws ever so slightly, exposing a silver tuft of fur caught between his teeth. Taking the ruff in his fingers Matyeo recognized instantly the scent of the demon it had belonged to and it made him worry even more. _"Ukuri, What about Shura? Is she safe?"_ the question came to late, for the dragon kit had no more strength to spare and slipped back into sleep. Remaining still Matyeo stroked the creature a bit longer until his mind was lost in pleasant dreams. Then he rose and turned a serious gaze on the audience watching.

"Inuyasha," Matyeo addressed the half demon "Do you recognize the scent from this object?" As he spoke, the dragon extended the silver fur in Inuyasha's direction. One quick sniff was all it took for the distinct odor to register.

"Naraku!" the half demon hissed hatefully.

"I fear something terrible has happened to Shura, and now knowing Naraku is involved…" Matyeo turned back to the sleeping dragon kit and lifted the limp body gently into his arms. "I have to find her." The dragon strode over to his mount, laid Ukuri in the beast's saddle pouch and carefully secured him. "Ebony, take Ukuri back to the palace as swiftly as you can. He'll be safe there. In the meantime I'll begin looking for Shura." Ebony nodded in obedience and took off with a powerful wingstroke back in the direction he had come. After the creatures form had vanished Matyeo himself turned, ready to sprint off in the opposite direction. An annoyed Inuyasha stopped him short.

"Now wait a minute," the half demon interrupted "If Shura's in danger I think I have a right to come too." Inuyasha paused when he realized he was not only receiving a baffled look from the dragon master, but also from his friends.

"You mean you're actually volunteering to help?" Kagome finally got up the guts to inquire on everyone's behalf.

"Well yeah…she's our ally remember." Inuyasha paused and to avoid any further delving into his family ties made it a point to add "And anyway, it will be the perfect opportunity to find Naraku." That statement no one could argue.

"Very well then, if that is your decision then I welcome the aid of your skills," the dragon lord continued forward effectively ignoring the group's reluctance to follow in the dark.

"So where are you going?" Inuyasha inquired with an insulted tone that once again stopped the dragon in his tracks. Matyeo turned, locking eyes with his addressor.

"First I must seek out Lord Sesshomaru, to see with my own eyes that he remains unharmed, and bring him news of what has happened. I will rejoin you by dawn." he replied while simultaneously rippling the muscles in his back. From his shoulder blades extended long, leathery, wings, which spanned nearly the length of his body when fully spread. The semi-transformation did not impress Inuyasha, he was to busy muttering angry remarks regarding the dragon lord's senseless worry for his arrogant elder brother. In his mind Sesshomaru didn't deserve anyone's concern.

Extending his wings to their fullest, Matyeo flapped hard and pushed himself from the ground. Then after allowing his eyes to adjust and gain visibility through the darkened sky, the dragon propelled himself forward and out of sight.

The group watched as he left, having to shield their faces temporarily to the wind trail his wings created. Only after the forest became still once more did they dare to try and sleep. Matyeo may have had good night vision, but none of them, save for Kirara were so lucky. They would need to wait until morning to begin their next quest.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

A pair of deep, steady, golden eyes flickered through the perpetually darkened forest. Unlike so many other creatures, the owner of this demon stare was unafraid of the lurking nocturnal hunters, for he had the stature, power and confidence to repel such threats. In truth there were only a handful of things that had the capacity to stir emotions from this great demon's heart. More often then not, such situations ignited only anger, complements of an inherited short-temper. However in some rare instances feelings of concern and devotion shone through his seemingly impenetrable defenses. Now, in the beckoning morning, such emotions were pelting hard against his mental barriers, along with a steadily growing anxiety that made the great demon quicken his pace. As hard as Sesshomaru tried to suppress it, his instincts were blazing unwelcome warnings across his psyche to a degree not even he could ignore.

As the golden-eyed monarch continued forward three other figures followed from behind. The first, a small, toadish looking creature with large, bulging round eyes made hasty steps through the dark to catch up with his master and in the process also tripped over roots or ran into hidden branches. The second beast, though nearly the size of a horse was much less clumsy, for he had two sets of eyes, one for each of his serpentine heads and both sported the excellent night vision common to dragons. It was just as well that the creature be more cautious, for he carried on his back the third party, a young human foundling. Though passing wearily in and out of sleep, the little girl was surprisingly well mannered and cooperative. She didn't argue at all when Sesshomaru her protector opted not to set camp for the night as was the routine. In fact, she even gathered food for the journey, so her distinctly human appetite wouldn't slow their progress. The little toad creature however was not nearly so adaptive.

"Lord…Sesshomaru…" Jaken huffed out as he tried in vain to keep up with his master's unusually quickened pace "sire, is there something the matter? You've seem quite agitated as of late…and never before have we owf…" An unseen rock halted the inquiry momentarily "have we…traveled for so long…ow…" this time it was a branch to the face "without rest," the little demon finally managed to blurt out the remainder of his thought. To Jaken's surprise Sesshomaru came to an abrupt halt and turned a cold eye on him.

"If you wish to rest, then do so. I will travel on alone." that said, the demon lord started off again, his gate even brisker then before. Naturally that idea didn't sit well with Jaken who immediately started into a run.

"Wait milord!" he called frantically as he dashed to catch up once again. The entire process failed to interest the twin headed dragon, whose ambling gate remained calm and steady. There was no reason for him to hurry. Even after both Sesshomaru and Jaken disappeared from his line of sight their scents still left enough of a trail to follow. As the beast continued onward, the small child atop his back stirred restlessly into consciousness. Then letting out a half dazed yawn Rin looked sleepily around her.

"Almost morning…" she mumbled after noting the just lightning sky "Ah and Un where are Lord Sesshomaru and master Jaken?" the dragon beast gurred lightly to indicate the pair were somewhere up ahead. Sighing the little girl flopped backwards across the length of the dragon's back and stared up into the thick forest canapé. She had nearly fallen asleep again, when suddenly a dark blur with golden eyes darted across her line of sight in the branches above. Bolting upright Rin watched nervously as the shadowed something continued to maneuver around them with great agility. Then in an eye blink, it was gone. But in its place came another threat, this one from underground…

-----

Sesshomaru froze when Rin's scream burned across his ears. He didn't need to look to know what creature had decided to attack; the burrowing movement beneath his feet offered enough of a picture. It was an incredibly large, foolish and desperate ground serpent in search of food. Sesshomaru turned on his heels and shot back through the undergrowth with temper ablaze; any other day he would be tolerable even merciful to encroaching demons but not now, when his instincts agitated him so.

With sword drawn Sesshomaru readied a strike against the massive serpent intruder currently looming above Rin and her twin headed companion. But before he could act a new golden-eyed demon appeared and sped past him in a blur of shadow. Coming to a halt, Sesshomaru watched while the golden-eyed figure rushed forward and split the snake beast down the center in a fighting style unusually similar to his. Then the human-framed demon landed and turned his gaze from the scattered serpent fragments littering the ground to the noble demon lord observing him. Standing tall and with features still masked by dim light, the mystery demon appeared just as cold and domineering as Sesshomaru himself was. The pose lasted only an instant, for in the next the newcomer was attacking again, but this time his claws were aimed for Sesshomaru!

"Foolish dragon." Sesshomaru grumbled to himself as he avoided the attack and struck out with Tokijin's energy. The blast devastated the surrounding forest, but its target remained untouched. Sesshomaru lashed again, this time taking out the boulder his quarry had landed on. For a second time his energy strike missed, though only by inches. This game continued for three more strikes, and each time Sesshomaru came closer and closer to making contact. His opponent's movements may have been swift, but they were also amateur and predictable. With a final well-executed energy jolt from Tokijin, Sesshomaru destroyed the intruder's intended landing ground an instant before said move was executed, sending the surprised demon toppling off balance into the mud. A second later Sesshomaru was standing above his fallen opponent, the knife tip of Tokijin held precariously close to the fighter's throat.

Though sprawled on his back and staring up the wrong end of Sesshomaru's sword the intruding demon did not seem overly worried. He merely gazed with intelligent eyes at the weapons handler and gave a little smirk.

"I see you haven't changed," the gilded eyed warrior commented in a calm almost playful manner that made the western demon lord twitch an eyebrow. He recognized such an attitude, and the dragon youth it belonged to.

"Why have you come here Matyeo?" Sesshomaru growled, ignoring the inner urge to scold his former pupil for his loss of skill and style during battle. From the ground, the emerald haired dragon flashed a mischievous half grin before answering in the all to familiar composed yet incredibly sarcastic tone Sesshomaru had instilled on him.

"Only, to see your pleasant face milord." The western ruler narrowed his eyes and edged the tip of his sword closer to the dragon's throat. He was in no mood for such games. Matyeo meanwhile let out a little breath of surprise as the razor end of his mentor's sword brushed against his flesh. "In a bad mood I see…" he managed to remark with a final thread of amusement as the demon lord pulled the sword away and set it on his belt.

"You waste my time hatchling," Sesshomaru mumbled angrily while promptly turning away and starting back in the direction he had come "do it again and I will not be so forgiving." Behind him Sesshomaru could hear the footsteps of his double-headed dragon servant as well as Matyeo's uncoordinated efforts to rise and shake the clinging forest mud from his clothes.

"Master Sesshomaru," the voice of the young dragon lord rang out yet again, this time however it carried the respectable air of a monarch. "I apologize for my intrusion, but I must speak with you." Sesshomaru continued to walk, ignoring the request for an audience. Matyeo may have taken on the professional tone of a king, but that didn't make his concerns any more important. "Its about Lady Shura…" Now the lord of the west found cause to stop, and he did so immediately, though he kept his head turned away.

"What about her?" he asked with a sternness that made the dragon shift uncomfortably.

"I fear she may be in danger. Her mount Ukuri was found alone and wounded very badly…"

"Where?" the interruption came before Matyeo could finish.

"Downstream, east of here."

"Shura's left her village?" the western lord inquired having heard nothing of his child's habits since his leaving her home a month ago.

"Aye, that's right, but for what reason I couldn't tell you." Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. It was no wonder his instincts were raging. Far from being secure in one location, his only child was instead gallivanting around by herself in the wild! At least when she had been with the humans, repulsive as they were, he knew there was little chance she'd come to any harm. But now… The western lord gave an exasperated sigh. Out of all the parenting duties…worrying was not one he wanted to experience again.

"You will lead me to where you found the beast. I shall use his scent as a guide." Matyeo nodded obediently and readied his wings for flight. Then with the demon lord and his servant in toe took off into the pale morning.

"Milord!" a tiny voice called from the earth below. "Wait milord!" It was Jaken. Just now finding his way through the woods the little demon had arrived in instant to late and missed the ride. In a fit of frustrated tears Jaken sank to the ground only to be lifted by a sporadic gust of wind. The rush of air was well controlled, and carried just enough strength to send Jaken hovering until he reached the haunches of Ah and Un. Gasping in relief and exhaustion, the little demon glanced over at the favored wind's director. "Lord Matyeo?" Jaken questioned when he too recognized the face of his master's former apprentice. Flying parallel to the duel headed beast, the dragon monarch didn't answer, only gave a slight nod. He himself was to busy to enlighten Jaken on current events, for it was taking all his concentration to insure that those same winds which he had used to guide and lift the little demon now remained blowing in their favor. He had, after all, promised Inuyasha that he'd return by dawn's light.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru wasn't sure weather it was chance, or intention that Matyeo left out the tiny detail that they would be rendezvousing with his half demon brother, but either way he was thoroughly pissed. In fact, the second Inuyasha and his wayward group of misfits darted across his line of sight the western lord had cracked his whip clean across the dragons face.

"Stupid hatchling!" Sesshomaru growled angrily as he landed "stupid…stupid hatchling!" Matyeo himself followed suit shortly afterwards, having just remembered in that instant how dysfunctional the western dog clan really was. Inuyasha meanwhile had a similar reaction to that of his brother, however his was more bark and less bite.

"What the hell did you bring him for?" the half demon hollered in Matyeo's direction. Now being persecuted by both dog brothers The dragon youth let out a heavy sigh of frustration. Then, only after he mentally reminded himself for the umpteenth time why it was he remained so devoted to this clan of demons did he dare form a reply.

"Because he wanted to help in the search, just as you did" the dragon youth mumbled before adding in frustration "heaven forbid you two actually agree on something." Matyeo ignored the scowl he received from Inuyasha and just barely avoided another whip strike from Sesshomaru.

"Spare me your mumbling and tell me where you found Shura's mount." To this Matyeo didn't have an answer and with Inuyasha still fuming it was up to one of his friends to answer…which Kagome finally did.

"Over there in that river." The girl informed him. Without a second glance, Sesshomaru started in said direction. He was followed by his accomplices: the dragon servant, his passenger, and the imp, who in turn were trailed by Matyeo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo. Following last was Inuyasha. It may have been true he and his elder sibling both had a common goal this time, but that didn't make them any less hateful of one another. He would help find Shura, but for her sake, not Sesshomaru's, and he would make sure to do it as far away from his brother as possible.

-----

The atmosphere of the search was a tense one with few words spoken between anybody. In truth the only sounds that could be heard during the few hours that passed were the insistently grumbling stomachs of Rin and Shippo. The situation didn't really deter anyone; the two children remained quite out of nervousness and never once complained. Only after Matyeo collapsed from near exhaustion did everyone finally decide to stop and take a rest. Even Sesshomaru, though positive his child was somewhere in that forest, had to force a light nap. The continuous strain on both body and mind had depleted nearly all his energy reserves, and with only faint scent trails as a guide he could not afford to be careless due to something preventable like sleep depravation.

As everyone rested Rin could bear the pangs of hunger no more and thus headed into the forest with her ever faithful companions Ah and Un in search of edibles. At the same time, Kagome pulled a few items of her modern food ration from her backpack and passed them to her company. Then, ever true to her kind nature, she also offered food- stuffs to Sesshomaru and Matyeo. Nether demon responded, Sesshomaru for obvious reasons and Matyeo because sleep had out competed hunger in what was obviously a close struggle. Even from where she sat, Kagome could hear the dragon youth's stomach growling in almost rhythmic intervals with his snores.

"Poor guy," Kagome muttered softly as she picked up her food offering and slowly started to walk to where the dragon was sleeping hunched at the base of a large, sturdy tree "he must have been traveling all night." Noone really protested her actions, though Inuyasha was careful to keep a vigilant watch. Dragons were an unpredictable species, especially when they were hungry. In truth Kagome was not oblivious to this fact either; her intention was to simply leave the food, not wake the sleeping demon. She almost succeeded too, having come within a hairs-breath of Matyeo's dozing form before a stray twig blew her cover. Kagome froze out of reflex when the demon's finned ears twitched at the noise. Then his eyes opened.

"Sorry," Kagome squeaked in a half whisper "I didn't mean to wake you." Matyeo stared at her for a moment with an unreadable expression. Then much to the girl's relief, the dragon's lips curled into a light smirk before widening to a large, o shaped yawn that exposed purely fangs and the tip of a forked tongue.

"No worries milady," Matyeo reassured her as he worked the kinks from his neck and shoulders "I'd rather it be your face that greets me from sleep, then one of those surly dog brothers…" Kagome couldn't resist a giggle. It was the first time any of them had laughed in a while. Remembering her intention, the girl extended the box of nutritious edibles at arms length. Perplexed by the assortment of strange smelling items, the dragon cocked his head. Only after Kagome explained what it was she held did Matyeo accept graciously.

"They'res plenty more," the girl assured Matyeo as he proceeded to take curious nibbles of everything "Why don't you come and sit with us?"

Seeing no harm in the invitation and unable to ignore his still rumbling stomach, the dragon agreed. Moments later he was seated beside Shippo, and despite his efforts to remain polite, effectively devouring twice the amount of food as the young foxling. Only after the meal was concluded did the dragon realize the extent of his gluttony and extend a heartfelt apology along with a promise to return the favor.

"Its alright," Kagome reassured him with a half smile "You looked like you needed it anyway." To that Matyeo nodded in silent agreement. As much as he hated to admit, it was not the first time his stomach had caused him untimely embarrassment.

Now satiated, the dragon took a moment to scan the area. He was quick to notice that two of the gatherings members were missing.

"Where is the little one? Sesshomaru's foundling?" he posed the question with a hint of concern. His inquiry was met with bewilderment from Inuyasha and company. They had only first noticed the child that afternoon but in the ensuing tenseness hadn't really considered her significance or the fact that she was willingly following in Sesshomaru's band.

"I don't know. Guess she wondered off." Kagome at last responded after neither her nor her friends spotted the girl in the vicinity. She was about to inquire further on the topic but was cut off by Miroku who had taken the opportunity to pose a curious observation of his own.

"Speaking of Sesshomaru, I couldn't help noticing his rather barbaric attitude towards you…"

"Yeah you're a dragon lord right?" now it was Inuyasha who cut in "Why do you let him push you around?" the half demon asked with a buried note of resentment. Sesshomaru's bullying on him was bad enough, he hated to see it happen to others too, no matter who they were.

"I'm afraid it's…a bit complicated," the dragon at last answered reluctantly. There was a pause and everyone could see Matyeo's discomfort "I…owe him a great debt and until I repay it, he has no reason to respect me." Now Inuyasha was fuming. Owing a debt was one thing, but being exploited and humiliated for it…that was just not fair.

"What debt could be so important that you'd give up your pride?" the half demon snapped a bit gruffer then he should have. Matyeo lowered his golden eyes, now feeling the same creep across his person. Being treated like a cowering servant by a demon equal in rank was not something he enjoyed but such was the way of things. He after all, had no control over a pact appointed on him at birth…

A scream sounded startling everyone. The cry came from deep in the forest from the throat of a young girl. It was followed immediately by a the duel calls of a frantic lesser dragon. Sesshomaru was already out of sight, having darted into the forest before the shouts even faded. Matyeo and Inuyasha were running close behind him, themselves also blessed with demon reflexes.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

A long, quiet stillness seemed to envelop the air as Sesshomaru stared with unblinking eyes at the sight before him. He would never have believed he'd ever witness such a thing, and still there it was before him; his daughter pined helplessly to a tree by the gruesome three-clawed arm of a demon stinking of Naraku. It was this sight, which had caused Rin and her companion to cry out for it was indeed a startling one.

Sesshomaru remained still, despite Rin's incessant cowering behind him. He did not feel sorrow; his canine sixth sense relayed clearly that his daughter had not traveled to the netherworld thanks to an unknown binding energy, and so could be revived with the Tenseiga. Moreover it was sheer bewilderment, which consumed his thoughts. What on earth would have prompted Shura to act so foolishly, in a semi-powered state no less? The very idea made him absolutely livid. And still, something inside warmed that there was a greater evil at work here, one that extended beyond Naraku and would no doubt show itself again in the near future.

The demon lord cast a glance over his shoulder as Matyeo and Inuyasha arrived swiftly behind him. Neither one, it seemed, could absorb what their eyes relayed. Inuyasha just stood rigidly, as if the slightest movement would cause him to crumble into tiny pieces. He remained that way even after his friends caught up. Matyeo meanwhile was trying his hardest to remain civilized, though his flattened ears and wide, dilated eyes were not so convincing.

"She died quickly…" the dragon finally managed to force out, though it was obviously more for his sake then anyone else's "she must have…the claw went through her heart." Sesshomaru turned an angry eye on Matyeo.

"Don't be so naïve Matyeo, she's not dead."

"How the hell do you figure that?" snapped Inuyasha, his voice cracking despite his efforts to control it. Sesshomaru didn't answer, mostly out of annoyance that someone of his bloodline and his disciple would be so blinded by emotion they would overlook the faint, spiritual aura still emanating around his child's body. But then again he wasn't entirely surprised either. Such weakness certainly wasn't out of their character.

Glancing harder, Matyeo eventually noticed the energy also, along with the source that kept it there, a flickering dragoncreast in a familiar dagger's handle.

"My dagger…the protection seal…" the dragon blurted out before he could stop himself. The sorrow had disappeared from his voice, but in the same instant it was rapidly replaced by worry. It was not Shura, after all, whom he had given the dagger to…and for the object to bind its power to someone else… the dragon shuddered and tried to cast the thought from his mind by instead watching the white haired dog monarch as he approached the tree anchoring Shura's body.

As he walked closer Sesshomaru drew out the Tenseiga from its sheath. With his weapon's influence he could see the dragon protection aura vividly. It enveloped his child's pale, floating soul as it hovered inches from her body in a dreamless sleep. The beasts of the underworld were there also, but they received painful jolts every time they tried to touch Shura's spirit. Sesshomaru raised the sword to destroy the messengers, as was the routine, however as he did so, a most peculiar thing happened. Far from its normal behavior, the entire blade of Tenseiga turned an iridescent blue. Its pulses also came so hard they rang through the great demon's arm in painful bursts. Sesshomaru only had to shift the sword ever so slightly to destroy the netherworld beasts and negate the dragon protection seal, but when the process was over and his weapon concealed at his belt once more the great demon found blood running down his fingers.

Moments later another pulse sounded in the air, this time however, it was not from Sesshomaru's sword, but instead from Shura's heart. With each second it grew stronger, infusing life into the still demon body it inhabited. First Shura's fingers twitched, then her eyelids flickered. Soon her mouth opened to pull in a much-needed gasp of air. Every passing moment filled the demoness's body with energy and her dormant mind with consciousness…and pain.

Sesshomaru took a step backwards when he heard a growing snarl erupt from his daughter's throat. For some reason he couldn't name his child's resurrection had not gone smoothly; her wounds remained unhealed, her emotions frenzied. It was almost as if…she didn't quite have control over her own soul… Sesshomaru pushed the uncomfortable thought to the back of his mind. Now was not an appropriate time to be mulling over such things.

Meanwhile, half delirious from the revival, Shura writhed wildly in all directions her crimson eyes ablaze with panic and agony. The demoness scratched savagely at the clawed hand that pinned her, dissolving flesh and bone with each poorly aimed swipe. All the while the pain continued to intensify, driving up her delirium all the further. Soon her struggles turned from desperate to violent. The demoness thrashed her head of black tipped hair; foam dripping from her jaws with each jerk, and her cries came as rabid snarls. In this state she didn't recognize friend from foe. Like a cornered animal, she was pinned, wounded, frightened and desperate to escape.

With eyes still blazing red Shura finally did manage to pull the remains of the black demon's sickle shaped claw from her chest. It was a great and painful effort; rivers of blood cascaded from the ragged wound, but at least she was free. Sinking to the ground Shura now turned her attention to the many new figures that had surrounded her. Covered from head to toe in her own blood, the demoness could not distinguish their scents, and it made her even more frenzied then before. She snarled out warnings to all who were near, and they grew louder with the slightest movement anyone dared to make.

It was Sesshomaru who finally attempted to approach, though it was still done so with the necessary caution. Keeping his movements slow and his voice lowered, the great demon spoke out soft reassurances as he gradually closed the gap between himself and his daughter. In this manner, the demon lord managed to come within inches of Shura's snarling form but as he reached out to lay a hand on her head some unseen terror struck her and she lunged, sinking her fangs deep into his forearm. The blow came so sharply Sesshomaru couldn't suppress the roar of pain that sprang from his lips. But that was the only effort he made in protest. Even as Shura's fangs ground harshly against his bones, he remained still his expression an unwavering half grimace.

As the moments continued with painful slowness the taste of familiar blood gradually started to dawn on Shura. Her eyes widened then slowly changed from their current shade of crimson back to soft gold. Her jaws relaxed and slowly opened in the process pulling pointed fangs deep from Sesshomaru's flesh. Then, as Shura drew her head away, she let out a soft cry of sorrow causing her father's blood to escape the corners of her mouth and run down her chin.

"Be still, you're safe now," the great demon spoke as he knelt to the ground. He could see Shura's eyes grow heavy at the quiet remark, as if his very voice were the lyrics of a lullaby. Relaxing from her poised crouch Shura gradually she sank forward and her bloodstained face came to rest softly against her father's silks. Then sleep took her.

For a brief instant Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he looked upon the she-demon leaning against his chest. Her snores were quiet, almost beyond his range of hearing, but they brought back welcoming memories of the tiny infant who used to sleep just as soundly curled in his arms, her head upon his heart.

A knowing pain in his wrist, and the strong aroma of blood forced the images from his mind.

"Inuyasha," the great dog barked catching his brother off guard. "Take her." It was an order even the halfling was quick to follow. After binding his niece tightly with his fire-rat kimono top to slow the bleeding, Inuyasha pulled Shura onto his shoulders, allowing his brother the space he needed to stand. It was Matyeo who offered support to Sesshomaru; even with his inherent immunity to Shura's poison, it didn't make his wound any less painful. Still, injured or not, Sesshomaru had lost none of his mental parlance. Next he turned to his toad servant.

"Jaken."

"Aye milord?" inquired the little demon.

"Do you recall that cliff formation we passed earlier?" Jaken nodded. "Then I trust you to lead the way."


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

True to his word Jaken did indeed remember the location of the small, craggy outcropping that fringed part of the forest, though finding it amongst the dense thicket of foliage was a task better suited for Kirara and Sango. Not to be outdone by anyone in Inuyasha's party, it was Jaken who eventually found a cave shelter big enough to serve as an appropriate infirmary, a task he remained quite proud of. Next came the gathering. With Sesshomaru's physically unfit to travel, Inuyasha was thus was set in charge of acquiring medicinal herbs, though he did so only after receiving explicit instructions from Matyeo on their location. Had the dragon been more seasoned in earth elements he could have conjured the plants himself right there at the campsite, but at his inexperienced age, detecting their energy patterns was the only help he could offer. Miroku, Shippo and Kirara meanwhile started work collecting firewood, while Rin, An-Un, and Jaken set off to find food. Kagome remained close to the camp to help tend to Shura as needed. She remained under the watchful eyes of Sango who also had opted to stay for her protection.

Within the hour, Inuyasha returned with the herbs, allowing Shura's wounds to be properly cleaned, treated and bandaged. Sesshomaru too, received medical attention, though he did so begrudgingly, and only following Jaken's arrival, for it was the little toad that bound his arm. Miroku, Kirara and Shippo meanwhile had acquired enough wood to last several days and upon their return two fires were started; one near the cave entrance to allow its occupants warmth, and second further out for cooking the armloads of forest edibles Rin and her twin headed companion had gathered.

In the meantime, the dog brothers took shifts watching over their fallen kin. Though neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru enjoyed the other's presence, both had blatantly refused to leave making a temporary truce the only practical option. No one else really protested; Rin didn't think much of the newcomers and frankly had come to enjoy Shippo's company, as the fox had hers. Kagome, Sango and Miroku couldn't complain either, seeing as how the situation was clearly important to their half-demon travel companion, and Matyeo seemed apt to remain on neutral ground with everyone. In truth the only one who complained at all was Jaken but he shut up quickly after Sesshomaru ordered him to be silent.

As the hours continued to drag on with little progress on Shura's part, restlessness started to sink in making the atmosphere tense with unfriendly vibrations. Sesshomaru especially reflected an irate impatience, mostly due to the fact that he felt to many were prying into his family business. The situation bothered him, so much so that by nightfall his temperament had come to its breaking point. In the climax of his mood he even turned his anger on Rin. The little girl had only been humming her little ode to him, but still Sesshomaru had snapped at her uttering harsh words he never should have for such an insignificant offense.

Rin took the unnecessary scolding as any child would; she broke into tears and ran to the first secluded area she could find, the cavern infirmly. Worried that the girl might disturb Shura Sesshomaru started after her but was stopped mid way when a pissed off Matyeo stepped in his path.

"Leave her…" the dragon youth hissed with unusual bravery "she'll do no harm." a fury erupted in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Step aside boy…" he growled deeply. The dragon held his ground.

"I know you're worried, but that's no reason to treat others so poorly."

"Now."

"No."

In the background the quarrel's increasing volume stirred Inuyasha and his friends who were camped several yards away. None of them knew what had sparked the argument, but they all sensed it was best not to intrude unless things turned bloody…still the temptation was great…especially for Inuyasha.

"Impertinent hatchling! I give you one final warning, get out of my way our I'll kill you where you stand." Now it was Matyeo who burned with fury. Projecting out his wings and holding them high for intimidation the dragon advanced a step forward and snarled.

"You assume it would be so easy!" the dragon's protest ended there, for in the next instant Sesshomaru had seized him by the throat and with a subtle flex of the arm raised Matyeo from the ground.

"I assume nothing. It was my hand who saved you from your own families treachery, my hand that made you a warrior…" Sesshomaru's fist tightened "and unless you follow my orders without question until your retribution is repaid…it will be my hand that slays you. Is that clear Matyeo of the northlands?" The dragon's ears fanned back and his eyes lowered in submission. It was the only apology he could offer seeing as how Sesshomaru's grip was constricting his vocal chords. Thankfully, the dog lord took the cue and released his hold, causing the dragon to fall heavily to the ground. Slouched over and with his face half buried in the dust, Matyeo coughed for air. He clamped his eyes shut when the shifting dust pelted his face and he swore through clenched teeth. His bitterness did not go unnoticed, however for the moment it was ignored when another pressing matter arose….

-----

The demoness was screaming. Horrific shrill cries sprang from her gaping jaws and reverberated hard across the cavern interior. Her entire body was tensed and it twitched hard with every cry forcing blood to escape the ragged wound on her chest and soak through the bandages. But still she continued, oblivious to all pain save for the one tearing apart her emotions by showing again and again nightmare images of her villages' slaughter.

Little Rin could barely stand the noise. It was too painful, on her ears and her heart. She knew what nightmare plagued the demoness, for she herself had experienced it too…long ago…after her family was murdered before her eyes. With all her might Rin tried to wake the she-demon. She pulled her ears, shook her shoulders…anything to get her to stop.

"Wake up!" the little girl pleaded "Please…stop crying…" her pleas did not go unanswered for in the next instant the demon's eyes flew open and her screams were replaced by heavy gasps.

"Soma!" a half delirious Shura cried when her sight fell on Rin. The little girl cowered at the stare. "No…not her scent…" the she-demon corrected, her expression laced with both fear and anger "who are you!"

"I'm….Rin" the little girl stammered "My name is Rin." When the name didn't register Shura's fear escalated to panic and her defensive instincts kicked into full gear. Rin could only stare petrified as the demon pulled back her lips into a terrible fanged snarl and readied her claws for striking.

"Rin!" a deep voice barked from seemingly out of nowhere, though weather the tone was angry or worried remained uncertain. Then suddenly a strong hand yanked the child up hard by the back of the kimono and pulled her backwards out of range.

"Looorrrddd Sessssshommmmaruu…." Rin squeaked between shivers and tears as she stared at the cavern wall where she had been seconds before. The gray stone now carried five new etchings that fizzed with acid residue. The girl felt herself lowered and her body lurch at the nudge she was given towards the exit.

"Leave here…go" the demon lord's command was not harsh, only stern. Even so Rin didn't waste any time in obeying.

Meanwhile Shura was still writhing, her mind caught in a feverish state. She hissed at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as the tried to approach.

"Take it easy," the half demon instructed in a reassuring tone "Its alright, no one's going to hurt you…" To that Shura stifled her next growl but not her heavy panting or wide eyed gaze. The soft words and familiar scents of father and uncle may have subdued the inherent fear of vulnerability but it failed to counteract her raging grief and anger.

"Shura…" Now Sesshomaru was speaking, though his tone was much more stern then Inuyasha's. It immediately caught the demoness's attention and she turned glinting eyes upon him. When the great demon spoke again his voice carried both the concern of a father and the temper of a monarch. "What happened?"

On the cavern floor Shura's muscles tensed and her expression hardened. Her pants had slowed to a steady pace and were now deep and accented. When she finally answered her tone was almost beyond hearing.

"He killed them," she whispered "he killed them to get to me. They're all dead..." Shura's voice cracked harshly at her own words and rose in volume "he…he killed them!" Silver tears escaped the she-demon's eyes, blurring out the distressed expressions of her father and uncle. "He _killed_ them!" Shura cried, her voice hitting a high-pitched note of sorrow. Again and again she repeated the statement like a chant, all the while raising her voice until the notes blended into a single, wailing canid howl.

The noise rang out of the cavern and echoed for miles through the forest, rousing woodland creatures as it carried. Curiously they perked ears and turned heads in the notes direction, perhaps to see what demon could make a nose so awful and sad….


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

Night fell and cast haunting shadows over the forest and its occupants. It was in that darkness that Shura's cries eventually weakened to whimpers and finally quieted all together. With head and torso draped gently across Sesshomaru's folded knees the demon's heir rested silently, her mind kept just enough awake to avoid further nightmares by a continuous stroking to her left ear.

The western ruler himself remained just as quiet, his body staying unnervingly strait and still save for his fingers, which moved only ever so slightly now and then to brush the silver-fur edge of his daughters ear. At first glance it would appear he was napping also, however even with eyes closed and head tilted slightly to his chest Sesshomaru remained completely aware of his surroundings and the movements of his company.

Watching him from a slouch nearby was the ever-vigilant Inuyasha. Light from the fire danced across his scarlet garments giving the illusion that they themselves were warm candlelight. That same fire also shown faintly in the golden glow of Inuyasha's eyes which stared forward at the she-demon cradled in his brother's lap.

Unlike Sesshomaru, who remained undisturbed and motionless, Inuyasha found himself fidgeting restlessly. Countless questions pounded through his head, and each one brought on a new wave of emotion. First there was Sesshomaru. Why had he abandoned Shura when she was young, moreover what had prompted him to have a child in the first place, let along assume care of her? Inuyasha had a strong hunch it wasn't love. And then there was Shura. Why was she Naraku's target? Was it really because of revenge…or perhaps to get to him? And what would happen to her now that her home was destroyed? Would she remain loyal to Sesshomaru…even after he had deliberately and cruelly neglected her for so long? That thought above all intensified the half demon's restlessness.

Inuyasha perked up at the sound of shifting and through the dimly lit cavern he caught the faint flicker to two golden eyes focusing on him.

"Hey Shura," he murmured softly. It was no surprise when she didn't answer. Her body language showed clearly she was still in shock over the entire ordeal. Uncomfortably Inuyasha fumbled for words. He felt obliged to say something to comfort his niece…but what?

"I'm…" Inuyasha began, and before he realized it the remainder of the sentence slipped from his lips "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. If I could have killed that bastard sooner…this wouldn't have happened…" the half demon clamped his mouth shut. From across the cavern a second golden stare fell upon him.

"For once little brother" remarked Sesshomaru dryly "…. we finally agree on something." The half demon frowned faintly and continued to watch Shura as she painfully shifted to a more comfortable position. With deep yellow eyes now aimed at the ceiling Shura opened her mouth ever so slightly exposing the tips of ivory fangs.

"He'll pay…" she growled with a voice that was quiet and fatigued. "Naraku. He'll pay for what he's done." Shura wrinkled her nose, bearing her fangs a bit more "I'll make him pay." Both the dog brothers reacted, however where Inuyasha kept his gaze stern and approving Sesshomaru only shook his head doubtfully.

"Right now I find that hard to believe" he remarked with a frank honesty, which caught both his brother and daughter by surprise.

"You don't think I'm strong enough…do you father?" the demoness responded with a faint note of inner hurt. Sesshomaru's answer this time was even more brutal.

"Shura… Yesterday I discovered that you foolhardy decided to go romping around the wilds for a month without even breathing a word in my direction. Then this afternoon I had to pry your skewered body from a tree and simultaneously cope with your uncontrolled fits of emotion. Do you honestly think someone so aloof, so undisciplined and so feral would even stand the slightest chance against a demon like Naraku?" Sesshomaru's voice had turned cold, but not the bitter kind he so often slipped into when dealing with enemies. It was a parental sternness spoken only out of the need to impress on his child just how poor her choices were and how truly worried he had been. Unfortunately Inuyasha didn't see it that way, and rightfully so.

"Hey why don't you lay off?" snapped the half demon "don't you think Shura feels bad enough already…she doesn't need you to rub it in!" from across the cave, the demon monarch narrowed his eyes.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion on the matter Inuyasha…" retorted an annoyed Sesshomaru. The half demon glared.

"Well that's funny…" he sneered sarcastically "because I don't recall caring Sesshomaru…" Now both demons were glaring. Despite their greatest efforts to remain civilized and tolerant in one another's company, it seemed the hostility between them would never be extinguished, no matter what the circumstances.

Shura meanwhile, fidgeted uncomfortably as the staring contest between her father and uncle continued. Though neither of her kin would know it, inside it made her sick to think that on top of everything else she had been forced to absorb, she was also the only glue that was holding the last of her family together….

"Um excuse me If I may…" a familiar voice broke in amidst the quarreling brothers and caused Shura's ears to perk with interest "I don't mean to intrude but some of the younger members are trying to sleep…" at the cavern entrance two points of yellow light shone through the dark like fireflies. They were set amidst the soft features of an emerald-haired, demon, gentleman.

"Teo?" questioned Shura softly. The sound of her voice was apparently unexpected for it made the dragon jolt and wack his head on the top of the cave opening.

"Owowowow!" grumbled the dragon before answering with a polite smile "Glad to see you've awakened milady."

"What are you doing here?" Shura's inquiry continued despite the bewildered stare she was receiving from Sesshomaru.

"It would appear…stopping dog fights. Though that was not my original intention," Matyeo joked casually to try and cheer the atmosphere. A cold glare from Sesshomaru quickly put an end to that. Taking a step forward Matyeo lowered himself to one knee before the three western dogs. The flickering firelight cast a faint orange glow across his body and through it shone a softened expression of true concern.

"Shura… please tell me, is there anything you need? Anything I can do for you?"

Letting out an exhausted sigh Shura gradually relaxed her body against her father's silks. Then she gave the dragon kneeling at the entrance a serious and pleading look.

"Actually…Matyeo, if you could…would you…"

"You want me to attend to your home?" interrupted the dragon softly. Shura sniffled lightly and nodded. Matyeo dipped his head slowly in compliance then rose from the ground. "I will go at once milady."

With that he turned and disappeared from sight. Shura sniffled again and wiped salty tears from her eyes. She knew Matyeo would make sure the members of her town received the proper funeral honors, and take special care to insure the sight remain undisturbed in the future, but still that didn't the mourning process any easier. Closing her eyes for a moment Shura once again saw the faces of her human relations and village friends, but this time they remained as she remembered them best; happy, content and at peace. It was these images that would forever remain burned in her mind…until the day she herself would be able to join them.

Opening her eyes Shura now stared up into her father's striped face. He was one of the few sources of companionship she still had, and seeing him there before her, alive, warm…real…made Shura all the more eager to insure he remained that way. The same went for Inuyasha, Matyeo and every other being, demon or otherwise, she had come to know and care for. As soon as she got strength…Shura was determined to insure their safety…even if it meant destroying every threat herself…and that included Naraku.

"Father…I know I've disappointed you… but it will not happen again" Shura at last began quietly to the golden-eyed monarch above her. "If you permit, I would like to follow in your company, and gain whatever skills you wish to teach…." The demoness paused momentarily to gauge her father's reaction. When he seemed genuinely interested she continued "I promise I won't stop training until I have grown strong enough for your approval." Shura's eyes closed again, but this time it at the beckoning of exhaustion.

Sesshomaru stared unblinking for several minutes while his daughter fell once again into sleep. He was happy Shura finally wanted to embrace her demonhood, a late start he supposed was better then none at all. More importantly, he had been given the chance to correct his past mistakes, and raise Shura as she should have been. Still, in the same instant the great demon couldn't shake the twinge of guilt that kept gnawing at his heart.

The sound of movement stirred Sesshomaru, and he glanced up just in time to see his half brother storm from the cave, an utter look of disgust plastered on his face.


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thanks to a demon metabolism and keen knowledge of potent curitive herbs Shura's injuries mended rapidly. Within a day the wound on her chest had scabbed over and by the end of day two Shura was comfortable enough to sit upright. She also had gained enough stamina to converse for longer periods of time, which she often did with Kagome, Sango and Shippo. In truth Shura would have liked to talk with Inuyasha but he was still fuming and had made it a point to avoid her until his temper cooled. On day three Matyeo returned and he brought with him the satchel Shura had left behind when she ran from the village. The pouch contained a few defensive weapons like her flash powder and fire whip but for the most part it held healing potions, herbs, and instruments as well as the booklet that contained Shura's illustrated herbology records.

At first glance Sesshomaru had sneered at the bulk of the contents and commented that her business as a healer was "a waste of time." But despite his disapproval Shura remained true to her stubborn blood, and bluntly refused to give up both the items and the trade. True she may have wanted gain battle skills …but that didn't mean she was thus obliged to rip apart every creature that crossed her path.

Following this argument came a second some hours later. While Shura was critically injured Sesshomaru had tolerated Matyeo's continuous presence on the precautionary basis he would need a back up should they be attacked. But now that his daughter was making steady improvements the great dog saw no reason for the dragon to remain in his company. That and the apparent friendship Matyeo had with his child was playing havoc with his parental protection instincts. When he brought up this topic to the dragon, it too was met with Shura's rejection, as well as one of her very annoyed glares.

"Well I want him to stay," the she-demon had promptly voiced from the cavern interior before Matyeo had the chance begrudgingly comply to his canine mentor.

"Whatever for?" Sesshomaru found himself questioning suspiciously, though he was quick to regret it. His wary tone only amplified Shura's ire.

"Because he's my best friend and I happen to enjoy his company," she barked in return. After a long moment of deliberation the dog lord reluctantly gave in to his daughters wish. He would tolerate Matyeo's company for a bit longer. It would after all, be a bit hypocritical of him to do otherwise, what with his three tag-alongs and all. And in any case, the dragon did still owe him.

As for Inuyasha and his group of misfit friends however, Sesshomaru bared no such tolerance. As far as he was concerned the group had long overstayed their welcome and should continue on with their own business…away from him and his child.

But therein was the problem. Despite all their goals, to find the sacred jewel shards, and destroy Naraku, no one in the group had any clue as to which direction they should travel. Kagome had sensed no traces of the jewel, and without any leads, finding Naraku would be impossible. They were in effect, stranded. Then of course there was Inuyasha. Though he tried to hide it with his usual, surly attitude, it was clear he detested the idea of leaving his niece solely in Sesshomaru's care. He would later admit to Kagome his reasoning was for Shura's protection and that he feared his brother would repeat his past mistakes should she not prove worthy in his eyes. However deep down, the half demon also feared his sibling would turn the girl against him, and the last thing he needed was a Sesshomaru she-clone to berate and torment him.

And so it went. With both brothers harboring an increasing distrust for one another, and yet neither one willing to leave, conflict was the inevitable result, and it came swiftly.

-----

No one from Inuyasha's party ever really expected Sesshomaru to show himself among them, and yet there he was. His pale body, silky white hair and spiked armor bathed orange by the fire's light. It was not the monarch's presence however, which woke everyone from sleep, but rather Inuyasha's voice as it spoke out gruffly in the dark.

"What do you want?" Seeing that his presence was noted, Sesshomaru took a step closer causing the red glow of the pit's embers to reflect faintly in his golden iris's.

"Three nights have past, and I grow weary of your presence. Why is it that you still linger here?"

Sesshomaru's inquiry came seemingly out of nowhere and carried with it his usual, stubborn hostility. The remark surprised the half demon, and he glared up at his sibling from his typical sleeping slouch.

"Why do you think?" he grumbled with a returned note of anger. Sesshomaru cast a weary glance past his shoulder to the cavern where Shura still slept. He narrowed his eyes when Inuyasha followed his stare. It was as he suspected.

"Your concern is unnecessary" the demon assured gruffly.

"Oh but I disagree," retorted Inuyasha sarcastically in a tone mocking his brother's "Because unlike Shura, I don't buy into your whole 'devoted father' routine," the half demon's voice turned suddenly serious "and I'm gonna be there when she finds out what kind of demon you really are"

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru remarked coolly as he continued to stare unblinkingly down at his sibling.

"Yeah it is." Now it was the monarch's tone that hardened.

"And what makes you think she'll disagree with the type of demon that I am?" there was an unnervingly long silence…and no answer from the half demon. "Weather you approve of it or not Inuyasha," Sesshomaru continued gruffly "Shura is _my_ daughter and it is _demon_ blood that courses through her veins," Sesshomaru paused to brush a silky lock of hair back behind his pointed ear "I'd advise you remember that before you try presuming loyalties in your favor."

Now Inuyasha was fuming, but it was not because of his sibling's arrogant manner or subtle threat…no, this anger raged much deeper. And it came from the scared psyche of an orphaned half-demon child.

"You're a fine one to lecture me on loyalty Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha howled as he sprang to his feet and aimed a clawed fist at his brother. The anger and hurt…it was uncontrollable…and before he could restrain himself… the feelings flew from his throat. "Considering you had a kid with a mystery demon and then abandoned both of them!"

Sesshomaru's pupils constricted and a low growl started in his throat. His hand coiled into a fist, though the demon didn't feel it. He couldn't perceive anything past his siblings face… that tormenting, conniving half-fanged scowl Inuyasha was wearing as he blatantly, and wrongfully accused him… The monarch's eyes shaded crimson and the roar in his throat deepened. How dare he? How dare he! The question burned through his mind again and again, and each time his demonic impulses quickened. How _dare_ he! Now Sesshomaru was shaking. Harsh quakes blasted through his already tensed muscles and coiled them even tighter. He no longer cared about dignity or elegance….or even bloodlines. All that he saw was the object of his hate, and like a tightened spring being suddenly released, Sesshomaru snapped forward at his target…

-----

A painful fluttering in the chest stirred Shura to consciousness. At first she tired to ignore the discomfort, but each passing moment only seemed to make it worse. Soon the throbbing extended beyond her chest, and branched to even the very tips of her fingers and toes. Recoiling, Shura pulled herself into a sitting position and reluctantly opened her eyes. Her sight fell past the dreary cavern interior and focused instead on the scenery beyond the entrance. A fire was still crackling just outside, and sitting near it Shura could see Matyeo's familiar shadowed outline. His fin ears were perked forward, as if watching something very intently…

Shura winced hard as pain flooded suddenly to her head. It was then she became aware of a strange, thrumming pulse of unknown demon energy. It was beating in her mind at rhythmic intervals, and each throb seemed to intensify the discomfort that now plagued her body. Shura rose and took a few staggered steps forward. The pulses were growing stronger now, as was the energy signal. It seemed to be coming from somewhere outside…somewhere very close.

Shakily the demoness continued forward until she stepped from the cavern. She could just barely make out the rapidly moving forms of her father and uncle as they struck at one another with claw, whip and blade. Another demonic pulse rattled through Shura's mind causing her vision to blur and distort the image of her feuding family.

"Shura?" the demoness heard a familiar voice question. Shura rubbed a hand hard across her forehead in the hopes a massage would at least help adjust her eyes. It worked. Matyeo's concerned expression eventually came into focus. "What is it?"

The demoness could tell from his tone that Matyeo knew her agony extended beyond seeing her family members trying to tear one another apart, but beyond that he didn't seem any the wiser.

"Can't you sense it?" Shura asked with a deep note of worry. When the dragon shook his head, the demoness's expression turned from agitated to downright afraid. "There is a great evil approaching here…"


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Sesshomaru poised his arm and lashed out again at Inuyasha with his glowing whip. He was still brewing with anger, but it had become more controlled and fluent as the combat progressed. In the beginning, the monarch's pent frustration had tainted his fighting so badly that Inuyasha was easily able to avoid his rabid strikes. But now, with concentration returning, Sesshomaru was much better able to control his attacks and movements. Each assault continued to increase in accuracy, and Inuyasha's opportunity to counter became less and less. By the time fatigue started to work at his muscles, Sesshomaru had gained the upper hand and began to repel his sibling's sword-strokes with practical maneuvers instead of raw power and rage.

Inuyasha meanwhile continued his own attacks with a seemingly tireless vigor. He didn't care that his wind-scar strokes had tripled the size of the clearing, nor did he take even the slightest notice to Kirara's warning roars or Kagome's insistent attempts to gain his attention. His camine senses wouldn't hear anything past the din of battle or see beyond the white-haired demon that was his target.

Sesshomaru dashed to the side as another jolt of deadly wind energy surged from his brother's blade. The force of the blow missed him, but the recoil it left upon the land did not. Skidding hard for balance Sesshomaru seized hold of Tokijin's handle and pulled the elegant blade from his belt. As far as he was concerned, this battle should have ended long ago, and probably would have, had his anger not hampered him in the beginning. As he raised the sword in preparation it began to hum with building dark energy. The vibrations cascaded down the shimmering blade making Sesshomaru's hand and fingers tingle. Slowly he coiled the muscles in his arm, readying all his strength for the strike that would slay his little brother…

A jolt of invisible demonic energy froze Sesshomaru in his tracks and with it came a hauntingly familiar feminine presence. It pulsed through his head for only an instant, but it left a cold, numbness the monarch could never forget…even after two decades. Blinking his eyes hard Sesshomaru cast his gaze across the deep, shrouded forest. A soaring glint of black just above the tree line flickered momentarily past his sight before vanishing, but a glance was all he needed.

A surge of dread jolted adrenalin through the white monarch's blood enabling him to move. However before he got the chance to act, Sesshomaru felt the razor tip of Tetsusaiga come to rest across his throat. Moving only his eyes Sesshomaru stared down the sword into the face of his younger brother. Inuyasha wore a half baffled but none the less triumphant expression.

"Looks like you're losing your edge Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha stated in a "matter of fact" tone of voice. The monarch kept his expression neutral despite the urge to do otherwise, and shifted his gaze once again. Some distance away to the right of Inuyasha he could see the half demon's group of friends. All of them were watching with intent faces, save for the oddly dressed, brown haired girl; her expression almost perfectly mimicked that of the saber cat demon, who at the moment was growling in annoyance for being ignored. To the left of Inuyasha, at further a distance the monarch could see his daughter and Matyeo. The dragon, was seated in a poised crouch and watching the combat very closely. No doubt Matyeo was waiting should the need for his assistance arise. And next to him stood Shura… though it seemed will was the only thing that kept her there. Even from that distance Sesshomaru could see his child looked very ill, and she carried a half vacant gaze he didn't like.

"Do not try and disguise you're luck as my weakness little brother…" Sesshomaru at last replied to the still smirking half demon. Then in an eye blink he zipped out of Inuyasha's range an instant before the half demon was able to flex his arm muscles and drive the Tetsusaiga's blade into his throat. Sesshomaru ignored the resulting swears from Inuyasha and with a raised voice called past him "Matyeo! Come with me at once!" The dragon did not hesitate and was swiftly by his side.

"Father," now it was Shura who spoke, though her voice was distant "do you feel it too?" Sesshomaru turned in his child's direction and fixed her with a most serious stare.

"Shura you will remain here until I return is that understood!" the demon's voice harbored a hint of anxiety, but his gaze demanded obedience.

"Yes" Shura squeaked as she flattened her ears timidly. Confident his child would comply; Sesshomaru darted off into the forest, the emerald haired dragon running only a beat behind.

Inuyasha meanwhile was on the verge of having an angry fit. As second ago, he had Sesshomaru pinned…and the white haired bastard not only had the nerve to ignore him, but also leave the battle entirely!

"Hey wait a minute!" Inuyasha howled in the direction of his elder sibling "Where the hell do you think you're going! We're not done!"

_"Inuyasha!" _The half demon heard Kagome yell in a tone that was not only insistent but also downright annoyed.

"What!" bellowed Inuyasha as he pivoted around.

"I've been trying to tell you! I'm sensing jewel fragments" the girl informed him irately "They went in that direction a good five minutes ago!" Kagome raised her arm and pointed along the path Sesshomaru and Matyeo had taken. Inuyasha clenched his teeth tightly.

"ah of all the timing!" he growled in frustration. Had he not been so absorbed in battling his arrogant brother, he probably could have already gotten the shards. Sheathing his sword, Inuyasha sprinted in the direction Sesshomaru had taken. Kagome and the others quickly followed suit, leaving only Shura, and Rin to remain behind.

* * *

In a flurry of speed Sesshomaru ran through the forest, effortlessly dodging between trees and around logs. And with every step making the adrenalin within him course harder, his movements only grew faster….

Then suddenly, out of the corner of his eye the monarch saw a faint flicker of power activate at his feet. Swearing, the demon lurched his body hard in an effort to shy away, but not even his reflexes could match sorcery. Turning his body while he skidded to a halt, Sesshomaru looked swiftly back along the path he had just taken. He had hoped to warn Matyeo, so that the dragon could avoid the invisible trap and in turn help him escape from it. Unfortunately he misjudged the dragon's acquired speed; he had already passed the activating power, having sensed it an instant to late.

"Damit!" the dragon growled with a frustration surprisingly out of his character as he skidded to a halt "I should have guessed it was witch demons….no wonder I couldn't sense anything, they must have used cloaking spells." Sesshomaru didn't have time to comment on either Matyeo's inexperience or the craftiness inherent to witches, for in the next instant a red and silver blur darted past them.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" the dragon youth yelled while simultaneously extending a clawed hand and seizing the nape of said half demon's fire-rat kimono shirt. The force practically yanked Inuyasha off his feet and it left him gasping and furious.

"Wha'd you do that for!" snapped the half demon as he pulled himself free. The dragon just stared calmly and proceeded to demonstrate their predicament with the aid of a small rock. With a flick of the wrist he tossed the pebble forward several yards. A sharp flicker of iridescent blue and green unexpectedly erupted into the air, disintegrating the rock, and casting an eerie glow across a normally invisible dome shield wall. The jolt of light faded almost instantly, leaving the barrier completely unnoticeable.

"It's a magical barrier…a good one" Matyeo went on to explain, though by that point such a statement was rather obvious. Inuyasha merely turned up his nose.

"A barrier huh," he scoffed as he drew out his sword "no problem! I'll just use this!" Inuyasha flexed his wrists and a wave of energy shot through Tetsusaiga, empowering it for battle. Then in the next instant the sword hummed with another energy, and it cast a ruby-red sheen down the length of the blade. It was the sword's newest feature; an energy spell granted out of favor that had the capability to disrupt and destroy even the toughest of barriers, and the half demon was more then willing to bet it would work on this one as well.

As he raised his weapon and prepared to strike the half demon met with an unwelcome complication. The same green-blue energy bursts of magic that fed the barrier suddenly enveloped the Tetsusaiga negating its effect. Before Inuyasha could react further, that same magic cascaded over the swords handle and seared so painfully into his flesh, the half demon was forced to drop the weapon.

"Hey! What the…" was the only exclamation he could manage as he watched his treasured sword hit the ground. His shock was understandable; after all it wasn't every day that barriers fought back. However he didn't receive any compassion from Sesshomaru; he had expected as much from a witch trap.

"Fool, it's a magic _trapping_ barrier," the monarch stated matter of factly "You're sword is useless inside it." His tone pissed off Inuyasha, who immediately shot a glare in the demon lord's direction.

"You could have told me that sooner!" the half demon pointed out, or rather yelled, sarcastically.

"Inuyasha!" the half demon turned abruptly when he heard Kagome's call and his heart sank when he saw all five of his friends, as well as a painting Jaken, had unknowingly followed him into the barrier. Great, now they were all stuck...and with Sesshomaru of all demons. Not to mention the jewel shards were probably fleeting away with each passing moment…

"Um…" Matyeo's unsteady voice gained everyone's sudden attention "everyone…I don't think we're alone…"


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12

Very slowly all heads turned in the direction Matyeo was looking. Beyond the barrier, perched comfortably on a rock was a devious looking crow. The bird was unusually large for its species, with glittering silver talons, sapphire eyes, and an eerie demonic stare. The creature screamed, as crows so often do; however its voice was much higher, sounding almost like a human wail. Then suddenly, the creature took on a strange aura.

As the glow around it grew brighter, the creature's body started to grow and manipulate, its frame becoming distinctly feminine. The animal's beak and feathers were gradually replaced by flesh scantly cloaked in black leather, and it gained distinctly demon features: elf-like ears, pointed horns, clawed fingertips, and haunting slitted eyes. When fully reverted the, demon bore no resemblance to a bird at all, save for the large pair of jet-black, feathered wings, which stretched elegantly from her shoulders.

Curiously the group watched as the winged demon stepped from the rock with a semi-seductive gate.

"Well well …look what I've caught," she chortled in a rich, flowing tone "It isn't every day demons of royal blood venture so far." There was a pause as the new demon glanced over the large, diverse group lingering in her barrier trap. Her gaze paused when it fell upon the familiar striped face of the western dog ruler. "Sesshomaru…." Now the demon's face twisted into a sly grimace "What a…pleasant surprise…"

Sesshomaru meanwhile just stared at the female demon with a casual, almost uninterested expression.

"Mura," he at last remarked dryly "I see you have fared well."

"Yes, that I have," came she she-demon's flowing reply as she proceeded to look him over more carefully. Her sight lingered for an instant upon Sesshomaru's missing left arm, then the witch demon coyly tucked a lock of her ebony hair behind her ear and continued with a note of arrogance "Can't say the same for you. What happened? Did you enter the wrong battle? Or perhaps…you weren't capable of taming the sword you sought so desperately?" The statement came as a shock to everyone, save for Sesshomaru who twitched an eyebrow in annoyance but said nothing. The great monarch's silence only broadened the witch's devious smile. "I see…how very ironic…"

Now Sesshomaru was mumbling and his normally calm face harbored distinct lines of suppressed anger but still he kept quiet. Inuyasha meanwhile, had become impatient with the situation and voiced his confusion angrily.

"What is she talking about?" Beside the half demon, Matyeo also cleared his throat to address the white haired monarch, though when he finally did so his manners were distinctly better.

"It is very odd. If you don't mind me asking…. have you two met before?"

In response, Sesshomaru cast a momentary glance over his shoulder. Under any other circumstances he would have refused to answer.

"Once." He finally mumbled gruffly. The reply was vague at best but Matyeo caught on immediately.

"Oh…I see…" the dragon murmured quietly as a blush crept across his cheeks. Then Matyeo turned and scratched behind his head in embarrassment "wow…. this is really awkward…." The dragon's discomfort didn't go unnoticed, and gradually Inuyasha and his friends also picked up on dog monarch's cue.

"No way," blurted Inuyasha as he stared back and forth between his brother and the witch Mura. They seemed as unlikely a pair as night and day, and yet they still…. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust. The mere thought was as unbelievable as it was sickening. This black-winged, witch demon before them…. was Shura's mother!

"Sesshomaru…." The half demon gawked in his sibling's direction "What were you thinking???"

Beyond the barrier, Mura sneered at Inuyasha's remark, but Sesshomaru surprisingly kept his wits about him.

"It was a bargain," he at last replied coldly "A sad attempt by a failing matriarch to keep her rank among her clan." That answer met with Mura's immediate resistance. Glaring savagely and spreading her wings the witch stormed a few steps closer to the barriers edge.

"Silence! Vile creature!" she hissed, "It was you who sought my help…to find your fathers tomb and the demon slaying blade he hid there!" There was a pause and the she-demon's expression grew even more angry and bitter "I carried through with my half of the deal…but what did I get in return? Nothing but a mutt! A filthy, savage creature no better then the mangy _dog_ who sired her!"

The insults burned in everyone's ears, but no one dared make a move. Sesshomaru himself was no less perturbed, but he managed to contain it for the sake of his own dignity. Inuyasha remained still also, but only because he was still trying to absorb the contents of the argument. As for Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo, none of them were very anxious to piss off either of the feuding demons and so kept their opinions to themselves. In the end the only one with the nerve to butt in was Jaken, and as usual he was none to subtle about it.

"Why you!" snapped the infuriated little imp as he stormed to his master's side and shook an angry fist in Mura's direction "How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru like that!" To Jaken's surprise an answer did not come from Mura, but instead from the demon lord beside him.

"Don't waste your breath Jaken," Sesshomaru ordered, "There is no sense in even talking to a pathetic coward like her."

"I beg your pardon!" snapped Mura with eyes shining hatefully. Sesshomaru held his ground and kept his still annoyed expression steady.

"You sensed her power even as a baby and feared she'd overthrow your rein when that strength manifested. But rather then risk ruining your clan dignity by killing the child yourself, you sent a messenger to throw her at my feet like a sacrifice." There was a long, unsettling silence, and in that time Sesshomaru never moved his eyes "The only thing more spineless than that, Mura" the monarch continued "is the fact that you were too fearful to see if I actually carried out your bloody intentions."

Everyone faces fell in shock, but not even Inuyasha's horrified gape could compare with the stunned expression Mura had plastered across her face.

"Sesshomaru…." The witch's tone had turned hard and serious "are you telling me that you let that creature live!" Now it was the monarch who glared with hate.

"And why wouldn't I?" he snapped, "If you ask me you were a fool to ever think I'd murder my own heiress." The great demon's statement met with no verbal reply, only Mura's expression as it altered and faint traces of nervousness replaced confusion. It was exactly the cue Sesshomaru had been looking for. "Tell me," the monarch's voice had lowered and it carried with it the distinct notes of authority Sesshomaru so often used when he knew he had gained the upper hand "does this news frighten you?"

The witch's face twitched faintly before hardening into a stern mask of bold anger.

"No," she promptly answered.

"It should…" Sesshomaru advised in a tone that bordered between a threat and an order. His confidence enraged the witch demon. Swiftly she stepped forward, her previous expression of fear rapidly shifting to a dangerous ire.

"I'll show you who should be afraid!!" she roared.

Everyone watched anxiously as the she-demon radiated a strange, glowing aura. Then from out of nowhere, a long wooden staff sporting a glowing magenta orb on top appeared in her grasp. The orb was held securely in place by means of a carved three-fingered demon hand, the claws of which were wrapped tightly overtop the glowing object. It was not so much the witch's weapon that gained everyone's interest however, but rather the three crystalline objects that flickered faintly from within the orb.

"Shikon Jewel shards!" Kagome thought to herself when she saw them "Three of them, in that ball on her staff…" the girls comment ended there, for in the next instant a strong, sonic like pulse radiated from Mura's body, making everyone brace. The force of the telepathic energy seemed to make the entire forest shudder, but despite it's potential for damage, the attack settled on one mind…only one.

Sesshomaru gripped his head in agony as the black witch's ice-cold mental signature seeped into his mind. The power Mura was harnessing from the sacred jewel shards had amplified her natural telepathic abilities almost one hundred fold, and now she was using all that strength on him! Wincing hard Sesshomaru tried with all his might to shield his mind, but even his extensive training and Matyeo's assisting telepathic block was not enough. Mura's grip was so unbearable…he could barely breathe…


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13

At the same time, miles away from the drama, the dog demons heir waited inside the cavern stronghold for everyone's return. Rin was there also, though she stayed just outside the cave entrance, safely out of the demoness's line of sight. The little child had every right to be cautious; her previous encounter with this female demon had almost proven fatal. And still, something about the atmosphere, the stillness that had suddenly come over the forest…. it made Rin desperate for company. It was the reason she couldn't bring herself to venture from the cavern outskirts…the reason she couldn't take her eyes off the demon within.

"You shouldn't linger out there," a flowing feminine voice suddenly sounded in the child's direction, startling her into alertness. Nervously Rin peeked her head around the tree stump she had been hiding behind. She could see the demon was seated inside the cave, with back resting comfortably against one of the cool, rocky walls, and knees pulled to her chest. Her expression was earnest, almost agitated, but it seemed to soften when Rin couldn't find the courage to respond. "Come now…" a much gentler sounding demoness instructed "Its to dangerous for you to be outside…Rin." The subdued tone must have helped, for the child gradually came out from behind the stump and stepped into full view.

"You remember…" Inquired the little one with both curiosity and caution. Shura nodded slowly in return.

"Yes. And I'm sorry…for my behavior before…it was unacceptable." Now more curious then afraid Rin worked her way into the cavern and at last settled on the floor next to the demoness.

"Its ok," the child assured her company gently "I understand. You were just upset…about your family." As the last note of her sentence faded Rin became aware of a gentle shivering coming from the demon beside her. Glancing upward for an instant, she caught a faint glimpse of the she-demon's expression. It was heavy, still, and fraught with lines of concealed despair.

Casting her own eyes downward, Rin toyed at the sandy cave floor with her bare toes. She knew to well the after sting of loss, it had hurt her a great deal in the beginning and when she was living alone. But things had changed. Sesshomaru had accepted her into his travel group, and life was no longer so painful to bear. Perhaps if she relayed this to the demon…her heartache might be eased as well.

"I lost my family too," the little girl at last spoke quietly. Her words must have struck a cord, for the demon set her ears backward ever so slightly and shied a glance in her direction. Rin continued, "I was so scared and lonely that my voice stopped working." The child paused momentarily and her tone of voice escalated into a playful note of happiness "but things are much better now that I'm with lord Sesshomaru…" to Rin's surprise, the she-demon cast a semi-bewildered glimpse in her direction.

"You're actually traveling with him?" she inquired with a subtle note of skepticism. Rin nodded vigorously.

"Uh-huh! He's so nice, and strong too. He gave me the courage to talk again, and now he protects me from demons," the child replied proudly. Her announcement gained an unusually cool reception from Shura, who once again set her sights forward.

"That's very strange." Rin was hurt.

"Why is it strange?" she asked innocently. The demon took a while to answer and in that time Rin noticed she wouldn't even look at her.

"Sesshomaru isn't exactly the type to harbor young children," she finally replied softly "You must be very special to him." Rin cocked her head in bewilderment. Though it didn't reflect at all on her face, the she-demon's voice was filled with sadness. But why?

"Well," Rin eventually got up the courage to answer, "I suppose so." she concluded reluctantly. Then a thought struck her, or rather a memory "Actually… Lord Sesshomaru said that I reminded him a lot of his own daughter."

"He said that?" the demoness's almost stunned remark caught Rin by surprise, she hadn't expected anything more then a nod.

"Uh-huh," the child answered casually as she stretched her arms behind her head and relaxed her body against the cavern wall. "I wonder if I'll ever get to meet her…she's so lucky to have lord Sesshomaru as a dad." Though it was quiet, Rin was almost certain she heard the she-demon chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose she is," the demoness's voice was warm and soft again making Rin's face brighten. Eagerly she stared up into the she-demon's face and this time, received an equally bright golden stare in return. It was a gaze Rin was almost positive she had seen before…. The child's eyes started to widen as similarities gradually dawned on her. This demon's face, her stripes, her features, her expressions….all were almost identical to….

A jolt of invisible demonic energy made Shura rise up in alarm and startled Rin from her thoughts.

"Wh…what is it?" the little girl finally questioned as she watched the she-demon tensely scan the surroundings with her ears. Another energy surge, this time concentrating in Shura's dragon sighted left eye. It activated her gift for only an instant and in that time a vision of her father's impending death filled her mind. Horror stricken the demoness turned to the child, currently shivering in fear.

"Danger" she answered sternly "Stay here until I return!" Instinctively Rin froze, not daring to disobey a direct order. Then she watched as Sesshomaru's daughter sprinted from the cavern in a rush of silver and white.

* * *

"Die! Sesshomaru!" Mura screeched as she forced even more energy into her mental bind. Her grip was unmerciful and driving. It shattered Matyeo's protective telepathic shield and was now working to try and to tear the great dog lord's mind apart…

A ball of energy shot down from the sky, striking the ground near Mura and sending the witch dodging to the side. Her concentration broken, Mura's telepathic hold over Sesshomaru ceased leaving the great dog painting and tired but immensely relived. The sight infuriated the witch, who quickly turned to face the new attacker. In that time a rush of silver had cascaded from the canapé and now stood snarling before her. Mura's eyes widened at the sight but such was the only reaction she had time to make before the silver haired demoness charged at her…

With claws bared Shura struck again and again at Mura's staff, hoping a well-aimed swipe would shatter the orb and release the three jewel shards her dragon sight detected. Unfortunately the witch's movements were just as rapid, as were her counter strikes… Shura let out a yelp of surprise when one of her swings fell upon an invisible shield the witch suddenly formed around herself, and the conflicting force sent her flying backwards. Landing hard Shura's padded feet caught the earth just in time for her to see the witch ready another attack.

"Filthy mongrel!" snapped the black-winged demon in an attempt to drive up her mental rage and amplify her attack. Her efforts worked. An intense pulse of psychic energy cascaded from her body with a force that made the scenery ripple. Shura didn't even have time to think about evading, for the attack came with the speed of the witch's will, and so she reacted solely on reflex, bracing her body and shielding her face with her crossed forearms. The attack hit…but to everyone's amazement…there was no damage. In fact, the instant it reached Shura the blast dispersed, leaving only the rush of wind it stirred to harmlessly toss her hair and tail behind her.

The incident baffled Shura who blinked momentarily in astonishment and relief before relaxing from her brace. Mura however was anything but relieved, in fact she was downright horrified. In a flurry of fear and rage she charged the dog demoness with staff at the ready. Blood ties might have insured her daughter immunity against a psychic assault, but not even a witch-cross was invulnerable to magic. Glaring hatefully Mura shot sphere after sphere of magenta colored energy from her weapon. The tactic sent Shura into charging, and though each sphere only missed by mere centimeters…the dog demoness still managed to get within striking range…

The demons lept simultaneously and collided for an instant in mid air before landing, Shura near her comrades, Mura in the opposite direction.

"Got her!" Shura beamed silently to herself when she saw the witch's blood on her claw tips. Then, without loosing sight of her opponent, she addressed other matters of concern. "Is everyone alright?" Matyeo, who was currently guarding Sesshomaru while he continued to gain his bearings managed a snort but that was all. Meanwhile, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and Sango all nervously exchanged glances and with it the duty of answering. The consensus eventually fell on Kagome.

"Yeah, we're okay!" the girl replied on behalf of her group of friends. The discomfort in her voice was not hidden, but to Shura's naive ears such was only the result of the unfavorable situation. And so she continued, oblivious to the fact that everyone's befuddled state stemmed from a reality she didn't know…that she was fighting her own mother…

Angrily Shura took a step forward but was surprised when a sharp pain erupted on her left shoulder. Glancing over the demoness found her dragon scale kimono split wide open, and a deep, rugged gash that stretched from collarbone to the far edge of her upper arm. Blood was already seeping from the wound, leaving a crimson trail that flowed all the way to her fingertips. Growling the she-demon stared hatefully over at her female adversary who was currently grumbling with a similar ire. As it turned out, Shura's mark had been more effective effective, for the witch had gained five scratch marks that spanned in range from the upper shoulder to the far comer of the face. All her cuts were bleeding as well, an act, which gradually worsened thanks to the acid, reside eating the tissues around them.

Screeching and snarling, both demons lunged, again in near perfect synchronization. Flawlessly they passed one another, avoiding collision by mere centimeters, and never once loosing eye contact. It was in that instant of passing, during the fractions of seconds it took for mental attack commands to reach their perspective muscles, that the scent of the black-witches blood seeped into Shura's sinus's. The blood signature was strong, reeking of magic, shadow, hate and deceit. But it was not these things that made Shura hesitate and miss her attack, rather it was the almost indefectible similarity…between the demon's blood scent… and her own.

A sharp jolt of energy blasted Shura from the air. The witch had not been so distracted and thus her attack was flawlessly exicuted. Landing hard on her back, Shura skidded for a great distance along the ground until crashing forcefully into a tree. Pulling herself up with difficulty the demoness tried hard to focus her doubled vision. When her sights did clear they were centered on the black-winged demon's face, as well as the aggressive stance she had taken with staff held ready to deliver a killing blow…


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14

Intensely Mura readied her staff. The orb within hummed with power as did the three sacred shards. As soon as she attacked the battle would be over…as soon as she attacked…

A spark from out of nowhere ignited on the ground casting an eerie blue flame up from the forest floor. The fire was magic in origin and it spread almost instantaneously in small, concentrated line along the forest floor. The path guiding the fire was the witch's own blood; thanks to her still fizzing gashes there was no shortage of it on the leaf litter…and the source of the spark? Mura stared wide-eyed when she glanced momentarily back along the flame's pathway to its point of origin. The source was a second blood trail…that of her canid daughter! The foreboding fire had started at a single point…the exact spot where the two bloodlines mixed!

Hissing in a panic Mura flapped her wings and tired to back away as the flame surged from the bloody ground to the crimson rivers covering her body. Savagely she whipped at the fire with her free hand, all the while trying desperately to think of a spell that might end the bloodfire. But no incantation came to mind. Mura's thoughts were distracted; first by the silver dog who had seen the strike opportunity and was now hovering precariously closer with each passing moment, and second by a haunting memory she had buried nearly two decades ago.

Mura recalled the meeting with her consul, the day after Sesshomaru had departed from her clan's mountain home. It was during that meeting that the eldest member, a witch experienced beyond all others in shadow reading and prophecy, had given her a warning.

_"Be cautious Mura, for your fate…the fate of our tribe lies solely in the hands of the child you will come to bear… I tell you now… if she is born with the guise of a witch…you and our tribe…will become unstoppable. However…if she bears the markings and nature of a hound like her sire…your dynasty will fall, as will you… at her beckoning."_

Painting heavily with fright Mura flapped her wings even harder until her body was airborne. The old witch's words pounded in her head with each wingstroke, making her move all the faster. Her daughter, the silver haired dog demon who was currently floating with fangs bared only an arms length away…was destined to kill her! Even the slightest brush with her blood emanated a fiery foreboding that threatened to claim her life! Pushing hard against the wind currents, Mura gradually gained height enough to spread her wings entirely and maneuver more freely. The more distance she put between herself and that silver-mane welp the better… for it was her essence, which fueled the fire. As the flames rapidly diminished the witch found it easier to concentrate and before long she had readied a transport incantation. She chanted it swiftly, just as Sesshomaru's welp lashed out for the kill….

* * *

A thick plum of black, smoke appeared in Shura's path an instant before striking, toppling her senses completely off balance. Disoriented and dizzy she abandoned all thoughts of attack and instead focused on reaching a safe landing point without crashing in the process. Coming to rest in the thick branches of the nearest tree, Shura immediately pivoted around ready to retaliate. Her eyes fell on the dispersing smoke, but there was no sign of the demon, or the jewel shards she carried. Growling hatefully Shura hovered to the top of the tree and stood tall from the highest branch, in the hopes that her dragon sight would catch a glint of the retreating shards…

Meanwhile on the ground Inuyasha had taken immediate notice when the barrier that surrounded them had started to flicker unstably. Very carefully he took up his sword, and when no reaction followed empowerment of the blade, attacked the fading barrier. This time there was no resistance; the dome shield dematerialized as did so many others before, and the group promptly scattered, weapons at the ready just in case.

At the same time Sesshomaru, though still a little rattled by Mura's mind hold, had regained enough of his senses to realize Shura's blood signature was heavy in the surrounding air. Scanning the area with keen golden eyes, it didn't take the demon lord long to locate his child; standing poised and alert like a silver statue amidst the thick forest canapé.

"Shura," Sesshomaru called, his voice heavy with fatigue "come down here at once." The she-demon remained motionless except for her ears, which fanned backwards to acknowledge she had in fact heard the command. Despite her father's wishes Shura was not yet ready to give up the hunt. The jewel shards alone were a prime incentive, but even more so…was the hauntingly similar scent that demon had carried. For some reason she couldn't name the creature's presence, her shadowy aura…felt familiar. And she wanted to know why.

"Shura…" the great dog called again, this time his tone much less patient. Sighing in disappointment Shura at last obeyed and hovered to the forest floor. She was met by an unusually quiet gathering, nearly all of whom seemed reluctant to look her in the face.

"Father," Shura finally spoke up with a note that reflected her inner agitation "are you alright? Did that demon hurt you?" in response Sesshomaru shook his head. It wasn't exactly the truth, but seeing as how he still had his sanity, it was an accurate enough reply. In all reality the great dog was not so much concerned with his condition. Gingerly he reached out and with his pointer finger wiped a dab of blood from his daughters wound. As he did so, his expression remained composed and serious, a fact that made the she-demon suddenly hesitant. Unresponsive sternness from the great dog usually meant one of two things, he was distracted in thought and hardly paying attention, or he was brooding with anger. And considering she had disobeyed a direct order by being there…Shura assumed it was most likely the latter.

"I'm sorry I left camp…" Shura began nervously "but I sensed you were in trouble." When Sesshomaru didn't seem to react to her apology, the demoness's voice turned shrill and frantic. "Please forgive me…I never meant to disobey…. I just reacted… out of instinct…"

The demoness's defensive came to a sudden halt when Sesshomaru raised his hand and laid it gently on her head. The gesture surprised Shura who flattened her ears at the touch.

"We should return now, and tend to that wound," instructed the dog lord quietly.

"O…okay…" muttered a stunned Shura in return. Receiving a pat on the head instead of a scolding was far from the reaction she had anticipated, and it made her both relieved and worried in the same instant. Everyone it seemed was acting strangely towards her…but why?

As the pair of demons slowly turned and started back towards camp, a hesitant Inuyasha and crew watched as they left. Close by stood Matyeo, his expression also agitated. Only after Jaken had departed and was well out of earshot did Inuyasha finally get the nerve to address the concern that was no doubt lingering on everyone's mind.

"She doesn't know does she?" his inquiry was soft, almost beyond hearing, but still it managed to reach the dragon's ears.

"No." Matyeo answered quietly in return "but I have a feeling that is about to change."


	15. chapter 15

Authers note: Okay I know the end of this chapter is really bad, but as of now its the best idea I could come up with (and believe me I toyed with lots of them). Also, due to the excessive amount of work I'm finding myself with this semester I'm afraid I won't be able to post as frequently as I would like. Don't worry, the story **will get finished**...just not as fast.

Just thought I'de give you a fair warning, and I apoligize for the inconvenience this might cause.

-HyperFerret

Chapter 15

Upon their return to camp Shura took measures to clean the shoulder wound while Sesshomaru readied herbs to calm the bleeding. Then after the medicines were applied it was the great dog who finally stitched the gash closed. Both demons remained unnervingly distant during the length of the process, a fact that did little to cheer the already tensed atmosphere.

"All finished," the great dog at last informed quietly after he tied the final stitch. His announcement seemed to stir Shura, but only slightly.

"Hm…oh…right…thank you." muttered the she-demon as she glanced over the mended wound before pulling the still torn Kimono back over her exposed shoulder. There was a pause, and in that time Sesshomaru became overcome with restlessness. He had a hunch as to what his child was contemplating over, and if it was as he suspected…he had best prepare an explanation.

"You seem distracted," Sesshomaru spoke again as he replaced Shura's healing instruments and settled himself cross-legged on the grass "tell me, what troubles you?" Another long pause.

"That demon…" Shura at last replied "I'm almost positive I've never met her…and yet…something about her scent…" the she demon glanced over towards her father then shook her head casually. "Never mind…it's probably nothing."

Sesshomaru returned his daughters stare with a serious glance of his own. The conversation could have ended there, but as tempted as the great dog was to forgo the issue right then, in the end his heart wouldn't allow it.

"No, in this case I'm afraid, your instincts were uncanny." That got Shura's attention. Immediately she straitened and a new, nervous curiosity shone in her eyes.

"What are you saying?" Sesshomaru's voice lowered and reflexively he looked away.

"Shura…that witch demon she's…you're mother." The silence that followed was deafening and for an instant Sesshomaru feared his child had fainted at the news. When he shied a glance back however his sight fell immediately on his child's face. Her expression appeared calm however there was no mistaking the deep shock and hurt that reflected in her eyes.

"I see," came Shura's reply after a long stillness. Her voice, though nearly as unwavering as her expression, carried an unmistakable note of sadness "well…I'm not sure what you possibly saw in her…but…"

"There is nothing to admire in a witch demon," Sesshomaru abruptly cut in before Shura could finish. The harshness of his tone seemed to distress his daughter so the great dog made it a point to calm his manner before continuing. "I was just abiding a contract" he at last concluded "…and you I'm afraid were the fine print she didn't read." To that the she-demon lowered her eyes.

"So my creation was purely business then?" she murmured quietly. Unable to answer with his throat constricting the demon lord merely offered a nod. The gesture made Shura sink down a little lower. As hard as it was for her to hear, the dog lord's confession had shed a great deal of light on her rather shrouded early childhood. She now knew why it was that she never encountered her mother, and also why Sesshomaru had such little patience for her toddler antics. Neither of them had been entirely willing or prepared for the duty of childrearing…or so, that's how it seemed.

"Shura…" the demoness glanced upward when she felt a gentle hand come to rest on her shoulder. "I know this hasn't been easy for you to hear…" began the dog lord gently. Before he could finish Shura raised her hand and laid it on her fathers.

"But it is the truth, and I'm glad you were finally honest with me. It proves your willingness to change…and I think you have…for the better." With that Shura gave her father's hand a little squeeze. Then slowly, she stood. True she may have become more trusting in her old man, but the pain of his news was still throbbing in her mind and needed some quiet sorting out time.

"I just going to go and…. gather some firewood," was her flimsy excuse for leaving but Sesshomaru allowed it. Within moments she had reached the camp's border just in time to pass Inuyasha and the remainder of his company. None of them uttered a word in her direction, but it was obvious they knew what had transpired.

* * *

For a long while Shura sat motionless atop a large boulder overlooking the swiftly flowing currents of that forest's main river. The waters cast back a choppy reflection that blurred the demoness's features as well as those of the landscape, but Shura didn't really mind. She would have preferred seeing anything over her own face considering she had spent the better part of two hours crying. Encountering her birth mother had filled Shura with a deep homesickness and longing for her true mother…the mortal woman Mia, and as hard as she tried to retain control, emotional restraint was still proving difficult for her human heart.

Eventually though her tears did subside and the demoness's thoughts trailed to other matters…mainly those of her relations. Shura thought at great length of her demon parents and speculated over the pact that had inevitably led to her creation. Though she didn't know the finer details, the two demon's brief and violent interaction that afternoon painted as clear a picture as any. She was not spawned of affection or even lust, but instead remained a child born solely out of selfish whims and petty greed.

Rising to her feet Shura stepped from the boulder and started deeper into the forest in the hopes that a brisk walk would take away some of the heat that was beginning to emanate from her body. The entire situation was frustrating beyond imagination; knowing both her parents resorted to abandonment when she, through no fault of her own, had failed to reach their credentials. But even more infuriating was the reality that as things stood now… the black-witch seemed no less anxious to be rid of her. A snarl crept across Shura's face. Even the great dog lord of the west, a beast who cowered to no one, eventually shuddered at his act of mistreatment. But that witch…she had shown nothing in the realm of shame or remorse following their meeting. The black-winged demon's body movements relayed only anger…at the fact that her own daughter was still alive!

Now Shura was running. Her pawstrokes were light, featherish like her fathers, but rapid like her uncles and they guided her through the woodlands with a swiftness known to the canine breed. She continued her pace even as trees and thorn bushes reached out angry branches from every direction and scratched delicate ears and striped cheeks. Nether the slightest pain or fatigue registered.

A dark object suddenly flashed in the corner of Shura's eye and with it came an illusionary image of her witch kin. The mirage was yelling at her…just like in battle…. calling her a filthy mongrel! Without even bating an eye the demoness readied her claws and struck. Five ragged gashes dissolved the image and soon after sent a spray of shattered bark and splinters into Shura's face as her claws found the solid, dark mass she had been aiming for. Recoiling Shura lept back a few feet and observed her handiwork from a far. The tree she had hit, now sporting five diagonal scratches clean through its trunk, fell heavily to the forest floor, leaving only a stump to mark its once proud stature. As she watched the object land Shura felt herself overcome with a strange sense of satisfaction...

* * *

"So what are we going to do now?" asked a curious Kagome to her group of companions as they thoughtfully dined on a meal of freshly roasted pig. Not shockingly Inuyasha was the first to voice a reply.

"What else? We're going after that witch and her jewel shards." There was an unnerving silence, and in that time the half demon found himself bombarded by weary glances.

"Are you sure that is a wise idea Inuyasha?" Miroku finally interjected "especially considering what we know about her…" the cue registered immediately and it made the half demon grimace.

"Oh come on! Its not like she welcomed Shura with open arms!" Inuyasha started to protest, but once again Miroku intervened.

"Nevertheless I think we need to be careful."

"I agree," added Sango with a deliberate nod "hostile or not that demon is Shura's blood kin…and there is no telling how she'll react if we suddenly start making threats on her relatives." To that the half demon sneered. Under normal circumstances he would have agreed with Sango's point, but not this time, and with good reason. He knew better then anyone that enemies did not cease at a family level.

"Besides," Miroku had stepped into the conversation again "even if we did decide to go after the witch demon, at present we have no indication as to where her clan resides, let alone where to begin looking." The monk's reasoning was truthful enough…at least it was for a moment.

"I know." a fluent dragon voice suddenly sounded in the air above. Everyone's heads tilted upward in surprise. Resting comfortably on a tree bow not far above their campsite was the dragon lord Matyeo. Currently the beast was stretched elegantly across the limb, with shoulders and head arched slightly to meet the curve of the branch as it joined to the tree body.

"How did you…" the now exasperated half demon started to ask but he quickly dropped the topic in favor of a more intriguing one "ah…never mind…you said you know where the witch demon tribe is?" the dragon nodded calmly.

"The black-wings at least. They dwell in the northern mountains that border my territory. Though I wouldn't plan on attacking them…" he cautioned "as things stand now…you wouldn't even make it close to their stronghold."

"What makes you so sure?" snapped Inuyasha out of reflex to defend his pride. Matyeo only shook his head slightly.

"Witch demons are revered for their telepathic abilities…and the black-witch tribe is the largest. You saw what one did to Sesshomaru; imagine the power of hundreds. Your minds would never withstand it." everyone's faces fell slightly. They did indeed remember. The witch's mind grip had nearly crushed the elder dog demon, and no doubt could have easily done the same to them, had the demon decided they were targets.

A stirring from nearby foliage roused everyone's attention, and in the next instant a familiar feminine striped countenance had come within viewing range. From where she stood Shura didn't appear any more worse for wear, aside from some bloody thorn scratches across the face, ears and hands.

"Oh, hey Shura." Kagome managed to extend a welcome without sounding overly suspicious. The she demon shrugged off the greeting with a twitch of one ear.

"I know what you've been conspiring," she informed them in a dull quiet whisper "and I've come to tell you not to hesitate on my behalf." The she-demon's stare was eerily cold and it made everyone shift with discomfort.

"Are you sure…" offered an unusually timid Kagome who was immediately followed in sequence by Miroku.

"You know they'res very little chance your mother will give up the shards without a fight…" the faintest of growls resonated from Shura's throat, making the monk gulp nervously.

"The only mother I knew is no longer of this earth. It would be wise of you to remember that from now on" was all she said, but the intensity in her voice portrayed just as vivid a message as any. The she demon had sided against her witch heritage and furthermore granted such demons no greater rank then pesky enemies.

The decision relieved Inuyasha more then anyone; he would have worried greatly for Shura had she chosen to protect a demon that despised her so. More importantly, he and his friends now had a clear objective, and a hefty prize attached to it.

"So it's settled then. Tomorrow we start north to the witch's territory…" the half demon started to announce only to be stopped mid sentence by Kagome.

"Um, did you forget what Matyeo just told us? He said we didn't stand a chance against the witch demon's psychic attacks…" Inuyasha blushed faintly, unwilling to admit that he had.

"Actually," now it was Matyeo who spoke again "I said _at present_, you wouldn't be able to stand against them. With the right defense tools to protect your minds…defeating the witches would prove no more difficult a venture then any other you've faced thus far."

"And I take it you know of such tools…." Replied the ever-perceptive Miroku with a slight smile. The dragon let out a small snort and casually averted his eyes upward to the nocturnal sky.

"Indeed. I myself can craft them for you…though I'll need time to gather the ingredients…and of course look over the references back at my palace." The young dragon's announcement simultaneously rose, and dampened everyone's spirits.

"And how long will that take?" asked an impatient Inuyasha. Matyeo offered little more then a shrug in return.

"That depends, I suppose, on weather I receive assistance or not." Almost immediately Kagome opened her mouth to volunteer her companions for the task; with no other leads to search out, what was the point of refusing. Before she could speak however an unexpected voice cut her off.

"I'll help you Matyeo" Shura announced casually "father and I were planning on heading to the northlands anyway for my training. I'm sure he won't mind."

"We'll come to!" Kagome finally managed to express her interest, and surprisingly it met with very little protest. Even Inuyasha, normally a stickler for unnecessary charity, didn't put up much of a fuss.

"Might was well," was all he had to say.


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16

The news of Inuyasha and company's decision to ascend into the northlands didn't really go over well with Sesshomaru until he learned of his half brother's foolhardy plot to gather recipe ingredients that would let him take on the black-witch tribe…then the elder dog demon became almost numb to the situation. After all, Inuyasha's loss would bring him no tears, and if the half demon, by some miracle, were actually able to win against the blackwings…then there would be a few less witch demons for the dog monarch to concern himself over. Inevitably, he would only gain from Inuyasha's suicidal confidence. As for the rest of his brother's mortal followers Sesshomaru was content to ignore them just as long as they didn't infringe on Shura's training. If any of them did that he would show no mercy.

As for Inuyasha, he still disliked the idea of his niece being subject to his domineering siblings training fancies, however the half demon was becoming confident that she would never assimilate into the demon that was her father. She had volunteered to help during her spare moments after all. And in any case they were traveling in the same direction which meant he could very easily step in and mediate Shura's progress should the need arise.

The following morning the remaining lines of the western dog clan and all their accomplices, demon and mortal alike, started towards the northern territory. The clan brother's travel paths were separate of course, seeing as how, aside from the rivalry issue, their goals in the north were completely different. However this rigidity didn't filter nearly as deeply through the ranks of following friends and allies. Unlike the ill tempered brothers the remaining travelers were not opposed to periodic visits for advise, assistance with their objectives, or simple companionship.

Shura especially held to this ideal in an effort to maintain ties with both dear father and beloved uncle. After a few successive and very long days of travel the she-demon's sporadic trips to visit her half demon kin gradually smoothed out into a predictable routine. Each morning before dawn she would rise and, after taking special care not to wake any sleeping forms, silently join her father in the wilds for training. Though occasionally ah-un or Matyeo would tag along to help with special lessons, most of the time it was just the pair of them. Sesshomaru would lead her to a practice ground, usually incorporating some sort of obstacle course or speed trial on the way, and then once they arrived continue to drill her himself. His lessons were always intense, ranging throughout the day from strength training and combat tactics, to agility and reflexes. But Shura would go through them all, multiple times if necessary, without complaint. Then around sunset the she-demon would leave her father to brood over her progress or lack thereof, and join her uncle and his five friends as they started to make camp. More often then not Matyeo would also join them at the conclusion of his ventures, the little girl Rin sometimes riding proudly atop his shoulders or snuggled sleepily in his folded wings.

Following greetings, the significantly larger gathering would split into various smaller groups to go about the nightly chores and duties of gathering firewood, catching dinner, collecting water, batheing, tailoring clothes, repairing weapons and in some rare instances, squashing an intrusive demon.

When no other tasks remained, human and demon alike would then regroup and settle near the fire to watch the fresh caught meal of fish or game sizzle temptingly over the flames. Then once the meal was done, they would eat and take turns exchanging stories of that day's events and accomplishments.

These nightly gatherings, practical as they were to hear of everyone's status and shed light on the following day's objectives, also came to provide a surprising level of comfort and support. No matter what misfortune or difficulty the day had provided, the cozy campfire atmosphere always managed to lighten everyone's mood. Conversations gradually became more open and as time progressed so did the amount of knowledge regarding everyone's unique personalities and lives.

Matyeo, for all his formalness, actually turned out to have a rather spontaneous and comical nature once he lightened up to the new company. On many a night the dragon did not hesitate to initiate playful mocking teases that eventually set everyone to laughing, including whomever he was joking about. His favorite target, of course was Shura. And though he claimed such was the case only because they were friends and she was "fun to pick on," Shura herself was the only one that actually believed him. For her part Sesshomaru's daughter was never hesitant about returning the dragon's teases with zingers of her own, and she did so with a surprisingly cynical edge that near perfectly matched Inuyasha's. Rin too, proved quite the little talker; often narrating for hours about the many places and demons she'd seen while traveling with Sesshomaru. Though her stories were childish at best she had the type of infectious cuteness that never failed at gaining everyone's attention. In fact the little girl's charm was so endearing that not even the hardheaded Inuyasha could resist cracking a smile when he heard Rin refer to Shura as her beloved "sister."

Following the conclusion of mealtime bonding, Matyeo would quickly look over the items himself and Inuyasha's party had managed to gather. Then after mentally running over the assortment of rare plants, guarded treasures, and various demon parts he would assign new ones to be acquired over the proceeding day or two. Following instructions pertaining to the location of said items, the dragon would then gather the current loot in a sturdy animal-skin travel pouch and bid his farewells for the night. Social creature though he was, the dragon refused to sleep near "innocents," though for what reason he wouldn't mention. Rin and Shura on the other hand would usually opt to remain, Shura for the sake of company, and Rin for the sake of her demon sister. Fatigued from a day of travel, battle and limit- testing endeavors, sleep usually settled quickly upon the assortment of mortal and demon bodies.

That was how the routine went, and it did so very well for a good seven days. Unfortunately, as is so common in quests, such organization and progress was only a fleeting luxury.

* * *

It was a cold day, the air thick with the scent of the incoming winter. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara were all making slow strides into the perpetually sloping mountain terrine in search of their next item; the claw of a "snow giant." Matyeo had described the beasts as hideous, shaggy coated, ape like monsters and afterwards Kagome was quick to voice the more politically correct name from her era "Yetti's."

During this particular mission the dragon had insisted on accompanying them, and though he said it was only because his elemental strengths would be useful against this particular adversary, the faint note of hesitance in his tone gave a different impression of his motives. The dragon doubted their strength.

Though a majority of the team didn't mind the extra help, Matyeo's lack of confidence immediately set Inuyasha into fuming. The half demon, after all, already had enough problems taking crap like that from his older brother and Naraku. The last thing he needed was Sesshomaru's graduated protégé continuing the trend. And so Inuyasha marched forward, bound and determined to disembowel the first Yetti unfortunate enough to cross his path and then parade with the carcass in front of the snotty dragon's face.

Ironically enough, that's exactly how it went too. Inuyasha readied Tetsusaiga the instant one of the six-foot tall, white ruffed, human/ape figured beasts came into view and promptly split the creature down the center. And he did it all before the dragon's eyes, not even hesitating once, even with Matyeo's distracting shouts from the air above. Then with sword still empowered the half demon cleaved off one of the Yettie's muscular arms at the shoulder and held it up to expose the massive hand and the five, black hooked claws it supported on each finger; all intact.

"Well that wasn't so hard," the half demon boasted further with an emphasized note of arrogance to prove his point. To his surprise however, not only was the dragon unimpressed, he was also furious and terrified.

"Are you _insane_!" yelled Matyeo as he landed and roughly seized Inuyasha by the front of his kimono "We just needed the claw! Why did you kill it?"

"What is your problem?" roared back an infuriated Inuyasha as he promptly yanked himself free. Though the answer should have been obvious from the profound look of horror currently plastered across the dragon's face.

"You're recklessness is going to get us killed, that's my problem!" Matyeo promptly snapped back. Naturally the rational behind this answer eluded the half demon.

"By what?" he snorted while gesturing with the severed demon arm still in his hand "in case you haven't noticed…the demon is dead." In a rage Matyeo snatched the limb Inuyasha was now waving in his face and from it tore out two of the shimmering black talons.

"Yes and you reek of its blood. So we had better leave before its mother shows up." Mother? Inuyasha raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"That oaf was a Yetti child?" The dragon flashed an angry stare.

"An infant." No sooner had the words faded then a tremendous quake rattled the landscape. It was followed in sequence by another, and another… and they were growing stronger….

"In…Inuyasha…." The half demon heard a stunned Kagome utter in a small voice. She was standing amongst his friends all of whom had frozen in their tracks some five feet from where he and the dragon were currently standing. The girl's stare was wide and fixated on the background Inuyasha currently had his back to. Slowly the half demon turned, his golden eyes falling instant on the disturbance. Peering around the mountainside were two red eyes the size of wrecking balls. They were set amidst a jet black, wrinkled, pugish face surrounded by long, tuffs of fur. The creature sniffed once, puffing out a thick white cloud of condensed moisture. Then its stare shifted from the group of mortals and demons and settled on the mangled body of its newborn.

"uh-oh…" was all the half demon had time to say. For in the next instant the creature's massive head swiveled upwards and its stare rested upon him once more. Slowly the beast's jaws opened exposing, among a glittering row of pointed teeth, a set of four, five-foot long canine fangs. It was the last thing Inuyasha saw before Matyeo yanked him from his feat and a deafening roar from the monster sent all of them into running…


	17. chapter 17

Chapter 17

Shura paused mid stride when another faint tremor from the ground reverberated through her toe pads. The sudden halt caused the dragon ah-un to groan in discomfort for at present he was precariously balanced lengthwise across the span of her shoulders and quite sensitive to any disturbance of motion. Grunting, Shura hoisted the dragon up a bit for balance before calling across the peeked landscape to the nearly indistinguishable form of her father. Her cry did not go unheard, for an instant later Sesshomaru's milky white outline had gone from a mere speck on the horizon to a distinguishable presence.

"You'll never make any progress if you continue to rest so frequently." The great dog informed her as he continued to step closer. Now his golden eyes were visible through the misty north mountain air; annoyance and disappointment flickered heavily in them. The demoness let out a snort, her breath condensing into a small cloud of white.

"Its not that," Shura assured him as she shifted the dragon/weight resistance atop her shoulders again "I'm fine to keep going…but…" Another tremor, this one stronger; it made the hairs on Shura's paws stand upright.

"But what?" asked Sesshomaru, now aware of his child's unease.

"Don't you feel it?" there was a pause and in that time two more trembles rattled the surroundings ever so slightly. The dog lord raised a curious eyebrow when the faint disturbance came to his attention.

"It would seem we're not alone on this mountain." Sesshomaru concluded with a muffled note that carried both irritation and intrigue. Then the dog monarch raised his eyes upward, catching in his sight an appropriate lookout point. "Come," was all he said before scaling the height with a few effortless leaps. Shura followed her father's movements with her eyes, and after letting out an exasperated groan, proceeded upward as well. Her assent wasn't nearly as swift; with the dragon ah-un atop her shoulders she was unable to make the same flawless, successive leaps between the mountain wall's scant outcroppings as her kin. Still Shura managed to reach the top, and after a brief moment of painting to catch her breath, join Sesshomaru at the furthermost edge. From the vantage point both dog demons had a breathtaking view of the surrounding gray stone mountains. Though there was no snow at their current altitude, the chilled misty air was indication enough that such storms would greet them should they climb but a bit higher. Sesshomaru had his sights fixated on something, and as Shura too glared through the fog she eventually saw what that something was.

A massive trail of thick smoke was parading its way along a distant mountain…or so it appeared to be smoke. One sniff however revealed that the plume was not stirred ash…but instead a powered rock dust, like the kind so often created by landslides or simply when boulders are pulverized.

"Something's destroying the mountain," Shura concluded when the dust grains in the wind tickled her nose. In return Sesshomaru gave her an almost arrogant smirk.

"Not something Shura, someone," the dog lord paused and in that time his smirk turned unnervingly thoughtful. "More precisely, you're next opponent." To that the demoness's face fell.

"You're kidding…. you really expect me to kill something that powerful?"

"Think of it as your midterm examination." Responded the dog lord with the faintest note of amusement. Shura merely scowled at the joke. Then with a heavy sigh, she raised the twin-headed dragon on her shoulders gently to the ground.

"Very well father," the demoness at last agreed, "I will go at once." With that she was off in a blur of silver and white, her significantly lightened body moving with a noticeably improving amount of speed. Sesshomaru watched for a moment until his child was out of sight. Then taking hold of ah-un's reins he pulled himself atop the creatures back and gestured him forward. He would watch Shura's progress from a distance, and provide assistance should the need arise.

* * *

Both Matyeo and Inuyasha heard the creature pounding behind them ready a paw for striking but neither of them had any further time to react…it came that swiftly. A massive padded paw walloped both the sprinting half-demon, and the airborne dragon and pelted them hard into the nearest cliff face. The force of the strike caused the two demons to leave rather deep indentations in the mountainside before gravity took effect and sent each of them plummeting back to earth. Inuyasha, not having to fall very far, reached it first, landing heavily on his stomach. He was followed immediately by Matyeo, whose mid-flight pummeling not only left him with a greater distance, but a near identical landing space.

"Arrrg!" groaned the half demon in agony when the dragon's stone heavy body landed forcefully on his back and knocked the wind clean out of his lungs. To winded to yell a protest the half demon made due with an elbow shove and harshly whispered "would you…get…off…. me…" The dragon rolled as fast as he was able, which was good, for no sooner had he done so one of the Yetti's three-foot long finger claws embedded itself in the exact spot where his head had been moments before. Inuyasha missed a similar skull cleaving by only inches and it set him into an angry retaliation.

"Iron rever soul stealer!" wheezed the half demon as he unleashed a claw assault of his own on the now precariously close Yeti. The strike tore into the creature's arm making it recoil backwards with a seething rage. Now Inuyasha was on his feet and trying with all his effort to get an appropriate aim so he might strike with Tetsusaiga. But the opportunity just wasn't there. As fast as he would maneuver to an opening, the enraged Yeti would keep striking with her claws, forcing him to evade each time.

The solution to this problem arose in the from of a massive rush of air. Matyeo, who had taken flight once more, seized control of the frosty north winds and was now pelting them down upon the white-furred enemy. The creature reaction was as hoped for, stopping her consistent paw swinging in favor of shielding her face and eyes. It was just the strike opportunity Inuyasha needed. Intensely the half demon raised the Tetsusaiga high above his head. The sword hummed in his hands as wind scar's vortex coiled around the blade. All that remained was for him to attack...

A roar of fury exploded from the Yeti and before Inuyasha could move she exploded from the driving winds that had kept her immobilized and lunged for the element's controller. The dragon reacted instantly, shying with surprisingly nimbleness away from the beasts crushing bite. However in the same instant the creature's fangs crunched heavily on empty air, one of her hand claws snagged the far edge of Matyeo's left wing while it flapped heavily to keep him aloft. The faint catch was all she needed.

With a massive lurch the Yeti slammed her paw downward taking the dragon with it until his body slammed heavily into the earth. The collision did more then knock Matyeo half senseless, for as the Yeti continued to drive her nails down into the earth they split through the snagged left wing, pinning the dragon like a displayed butterfly. Dazed and now unable to fly, Matyeo had no defense save for one…and he wasted little time.

With a heave of his sword Inuyasha sliced through the Yeti's hand, cleaving off the two clawed fingers that were pinning Matyeo. But that was as far as he could get before the creature landed him with her heavy back swing. The blow toppled Inuyasha's senses, made him dizzy, nuisance, faint… it was as if all solid ground had suddenly dropped out from under him…. and indeed it had. The half demon was falling.

"Inuyasha!" the faint squeak of Kagome's voice registered for only an instant but it was just the incentive Inuyasha needed to try and focus past the rushing wind in his ears, and the blurred shades of gray and blue that swirled around his body. He could see the cliff face, and the winding path he and his friends had been taking. Both were growing smaller with each passing second. Inuyasha could just barely make out the outlines of his companions, though they appeared little more then black specks. The half demon's insides lurched in horror as the sensory tidbits registered in his mind. That blasted Yeti had literally thrown him off the mountain! Another wave of dizziness struck him and for a moment the half demon was forced to clamp his eyes shut. Not even he could survive such an intense drop. Even if he were to hit another mountain, the force alone would shatter every bone in his body…

"Inuyasha!" the half demon's ears perked when for a second time a feminine voice reached them. For a fleeting moment he had registered the call as Kagome's…a last desperate cry of his most valued companion.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed back with all his might. In these last priceless moments before his demise on the rocks he let pour from his mouth the one burning confession that was kept sealed away in the deepest recesses of his heart…. The wind tore away the three words before the half demon could even hear them, but he knew they had come.

"….Inuyasha…." another call. This time very much closer. The half demon's eyelids flickered. Strange…now that he listened, the tone wasn't quite the same as Kagome's. "Uncle Inuyasha!" Now the half demon's eyes flew open and his sight focused just in time to see a silver and white something brush past him. A firm hand seized his wrist, jolting his body to a stop and straining the muscles through his shoulders and torso as they stretched to obey the new pull. Already the half demon could see the mountain he had been thrown from moments before. The Yeti, still rampaging atop the narrow pathway was growing larger by the instant…and they were rocketing strait towards it.

"You aim for its heart while I take the head!" the half demon heard his niece command over the rushing air. As if by instinct the half demon nodded. The Tetsusaiga was still empowered in his other hand, but he didn't feel the weight. It was as if his fist had been permanently fused around the sword's handle.

With a mighty lurch Inuyasha was propelled forward into a dive. The air around him was practically screaming from the speed. Already his target was in range; its white furred, muscular, frame rippling with each movement it dared to make towards the scampering mortals that currently darted around its feet. Without thinking he hoisted the Tetsusaiga high above his head and seized hold with both hands. Then with a ripple of strength he drove the blade downward landing it hard against the tower of fur and muscle. The impact sent a ripple of resistance through the half demon's entire body, but still he pushed forward, driving the blade deep as he could.

The creature groaned heavily in return, rocking only slightly backwards as the half demon and his sword became buried in the rough on her chest. But she did not topple completely until a second blow landed directly between her glinting red eyes. That strike came from Shura.

Using clenched fists in place of a sword the she demon struck so hard into the creatures skull that the resulting shock nearly shattered the bones of her hands. But her effort did not go un-rewarded. Like a towering forest evergreen, the Yeti sagged backward, landing heavily along the rugged trail. After that, she did not move.

Content that the beast was no more Shura managed to fumble her way though the creatures vast tangles of hair until she found her uncle sprawled half dazed among the chest ruff, the Tetsusaiga still clenched in his hands. The sword, she noticed, wasn't buried quite as deep as she had expected thanks to the Yeti's unnaturally thick hide and muscular build. But the wound was still impressive. It bled a great deal once Inuyasha finally roused and recoiled his weapon.

"Are you okay uncle?" cooed Shura softly as she then helped Inuyasha steady himself. He managed a nod in return, a bit to frazzled apparently, to make up some stubborn remark of bravado. As the pair of demons stepped free from the furred lump now blocking the trail for incoming travelers they were greeted by three very relieved mortals and the same number of demons. Kagome nearly threw herself into Inuyasha's arms she was so relieved to see him alive and Shippo eagerly bounded to his shoulder. Sango and Miroku stood a bit further back, for each of them were helping to support the wounded dragon whom they had helped pry free from the ground.

"I don't know about you guys," voiced Inuyasha after a long while "but I think I've had enough travel for one day." his statement was a bit surprising, but at the same time no one was quick to object. With painfully slow steps the group of eight started along the path in the direction of a cave Matyeo had spotted earlier that afternoon. The space would make a fine shelter, at least until they regained their second wind.

Shura was the last to follow. As anxious as she was to see to everyone's recovery and eventually rejoin her father a nagging instinct held her back. Something didn't feel right.

* * *

"How utterly disappointing!" whined Jaken as he pulled his head free from the saddlebag Shura had stuffed him in earlier that morning so he might stop harping on her. "Your daughter enlisting the help of that pathetic half demon Inuyasha to take down such a simple foe!" The little imp looked hopefully up at his master, who was still sitting proudly atop Ah-un overlooking the battleground. It was his intention of course, to have Shura punished. After she crammed him into that tiny pouch he was no less anxious to see her disciplined. But to his dismay Sesshomaru didn't react at all to his harping. Instead the demon lord just kept staring at the fallen demon, as if agitated by something. Then it sounded; an unfriendly gurgling growl from deep within the fallen Yeti's throat. Sesshomaru could see the creature twitching, as if drawn back to life by its insatiable anger. The group of travelers noticed it too for they all froze and swiveled their glances back around with almost unnerved slowness.

In an instant Sesshomaru had launched himself from atop the dragon making a beeline towards the Yeti as it reared up and gave one final lunge at his daughter…


	18. chapter 18

Chapter 18

The beast's movement was unavoidable, its speed unmatched. No one had time to move, think, draw a breath to cry out. In a single horrifying instant the snow beast that had appeared defeated suddenly rose from the ground and with a last, desperate heave lept with fangs exposed toward the sources of its hatred.

With eyes wide and body tensed Shura watched as the beast's gaping jaws reached for her. Then, in the instants before impending death some unseen spark of instinct seemed to ignite within. Her body heightened in power, gaining the horns and black markings now known to be an inheritance from her mother's line. Then a shield appeared. The dome surrounded the entire gathering, casting off the Yeti's charge with its familiar blue/green iridescent shine. The barrier lasted for only a fleeting moment…. just long enough to repel the creature and send it stumbling backwards. Then it, and all trace of Shura's power faded. As if nothing had even happened at all. But something had happened and both the dog brothers felt it. In that split moment of innate defense Shura's aura had gained a strange, almost evil, dark potency it made both of their insides tremble, if only for an instant.

The creature didn't have time for a second lunge. Sesshomaru darted in and landed an energy sphere exactly where Tetsusaiga had penetrated the chest, effectively rupturing the beast's insides and thereafter blasting the remains into a million bloody pieces. Then with a graceful slowness the dog lord lowered himself to the ground and turned to face his daughter. She was subdued now, no longer harboring any traces of that unfathomable darkness. And still…. something about the situation didn't sit well, and Sesshomaru had a strong suspicion why; it reeked of witch trickery.

"I suppose I fail," Shura mumbled quietly once the great dog came within a reasonable hearing range "you told me early on to make sure my target is dead before turning away. I was a fool not to have remembered." Sesshomaru didn't reply at first, only continued to approach with slow, deliberate steps. Soon he was less then three feet away, his tall, elegant frame surpassing Shura's by only a few inches.

"Shura…" the dog lord at last began with a seriousness that made the demoness flinch. No doubt she was expecting a scolding over her failed Yeti killing mission. But as it turned out Sesshomaru's remark was not a reprimand only a question. "How did you make that barrier?"

There was a long, unsettling pause as all eyes gradually fell to Shura for an answer. To everyone's surprise however the demoness just stared at her father as if he had suddenly grown another head.

"What barrier?" Now everyone's expressions became laced with bewilderment, but none more so then Shura's. Though the she-demon had indeed produced a barrier…she could recall none of it.

"The barrier you created just now. The one that repelled the demon," the dog lord reiterated with a note of increasing unease. To his dismay the she-demon still remained uncooperative.

"I didn't cast any barrier" Shura insisted "you killed the demon before it got to us." Now the atmosphere was growing tense and Sesshomaru, for all his dignity and composure, was running out of patience. Swiftly he reached out and seized Shura gruffly by the shoulder making her yip in alarm.

"Shuramaru…I am in no mood for these games! Now tell me the truth!" his tone was demanding, almost angry, and it made Shura recoil with fear.

"I am!" she whimpered hurtfully. Next it was Inuyasha who stepped in and amazingly it was to defend his brother.

"But Shura…we all saw a barrier."

"He's right," chimed in Miroku calmly "and you're the only one who would have that kind sorcery skill…"

"No I don't! Not for that kind of magic!" retorted Shura angrily. "I've never cast a barrier seal before and I'm telling you I didn't do it now. I'm sure I would remember if I did!" that reply made Sesshomaru become unnervingly still. Something about her wording, the reference to memory, had set his mind ablaze with worry. That darkness he had sensed within his child…was it corroding her memory? He didn't know the answer but for Shura's sake Sesshomaru was bound and determined to find it…and he knew just the demon he would need to speak to.

"Alright Shura." The dog lord at last consented quietly as he relaxed his grip "if that's truly what you believe then I'll let it go at that." As he finished speaking Sesshomaru turned and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" called Shura, a note of distress still lingering heavily in her voice. The incident had clearly upset her and Sesshomaru's lack of explanation only seemed to further aggravate her emotions.

"To find someone. I'll return in two days. You may remain with Inuyasha until I do so." That was all he said before rejoining Ah-un and Jaken atop the ledge. Then in the next instant the three of them were off and flying to some unknown destination with unnerving speed.

Shura watched with a heavy heart as they left. No doubt the cause of her father's abrupt departure had something to do with her, but what exactly that was she couldn't even imagine.

At the same time Inuyasha and his friends surveyed the departing trio of demons with bewilderment. Only Inuyasha had any idea as to what had distressed Sesshomaru to the point that he'd leave so suddenly and interrupt Shura's training. But where exactly his brother was off to remained anyone's guess.

* * *

After an agonizingly long hike the group of eight managed to find a cave shelter big enough to house them all and more. This turned out to be fortunate for not long after their arrival, Ah-un appeared carrying Rin and Jaken. Apparently Sesshomaru could not afford to be bogged down by their presence and so ordered that they stay with Shura. This suited Rin just fine, and Ah-un didn't much care either way as long as there was food and shelter. Jaken was a bit more disliking of the idea, but he quickly shut up after Shura threatened to stuff him back into Ah-un's saddlebag if he didn't stop with his incessant whining.

After the area was made somewhat organized and everyone for the most part became settled, the wounded received treatment. For all the damage Inuyasha took, the half demon sustained only mild injuries; two cracked ribs, a minor bump to the head and blisters on hands and fingers from the death grip he kept on Tetsusaiga's handle throughout the duration of the battle. Because of the relatively mild nature of his injuries, along with other reasons Shura wouldn't mention, she was content to leave her beloved uncle under Kagome's gentle care. Though Shura had not anticipated the incessant bickering between the two would continue throughout the process…the stubborn remarks of her uncle and returned fits to temper from Kagome were actually reassuring to hear. Yelling sessions were as clear an indication as any that her uncle would recover quickly.

Matyeo's healing however remained another matter entirely. Though the dragon's broken arm could be set easily and his strained muscles eased with rest and numbing herbs, repair on his wing was a much more complicated endeavor. It was a well-known fact that, in the dragon species especially, poor management of wing tears could very easily hinder the sufferer's flight abilities, or even ground them permanently. For this reason such procedures very often required a great deal of precision and a near flawless understanding of the various species anatomy. Fortunately for Matyeo, Sesshomaru's daughter was no stranger to flight based demons, and after a decade of practice, her skills in the art of wing mending had since become unparalleled.

With utmost care the demoness flexed and extended the dragon's wing this way and that to check for breaks and assess the damage to the membrane. Then with the aid of ah-un's leather reins as ties, Shura suspended the structure and its right side counterpart from the cavern walls so each remained fully extended. The posture, as uncomfortable as it was for Matyeo to endure, was essential for accurate and effective stitching, and Shura would not skimp on either. For six agonizingly slow hours she worked to repair the gashes and by the end of the procedure the dragon's battle worn, tightly hunched, body had cramped so badly even the slightest movement was painful. It took close to another hour before Shura was finally able to get him situated comfortably on his back so he could rest, but by that point such a thing seemed nearly impossible. The poor beast's body had tensed to such a degree it was beyond the relaxing effects of the herbs Shura had gotten into him.

So it was without a second thought that the she-demon worked to massage out the knots from her friend's body. And through it all she remained amazingly composed. Despite the stares she received from her semi-alert uncle laying at rest a few yards away or those of his companions as they passed freely about, the she demon kept her professionalism intact. Hard as it was not to be taken in by Matyeo's handsome features and alluring golden eyes, at that moment, the dragons status was that of a patient; shying thoughts of distraction and temptation just weren't appropriate.

It was late at night by the time Matyeo finally became relaxed enough to sleep and Shura could give her badly cramping hands a much needed rest. Following the return of feeling to her fingers the demoness listened briefly for the number of sleep-laden breaths about her in the darkened cavern. The only one that didn't register was that of her uncle, and a quick sniff soon confirmed that he was not in the cave, but instead sitting quietly just outside.

With feather quiet movements Shura maneuvered around and over the assorted heaps of demons and mortals until she emerged into the crisp night air. Sure enough, not three feet away from the cavern entrance was the familiar red and silver slouching lump that was Inuyasha. Presently he was admiring the breathtaking assortment of stars that painted the equally beautiful, navy blue sky, but he perked an ear out of politeness to acknowledge his new company. After a series of stretches to relieve cramping muscles and kinked joints Shura took a seat on the ground beside her uncle.

"Feeling better?" she inquired gently almost out of reflex. The answer was nothing less then what she expected.

"Don't worry about me. This is nothing."

"I'm glad to hear it," cooed Shura in return as she too cast her gaze skyward. Beside her the half demon grunted softly, as if mulling over something.

"What about Matyeo?" Inuyasha finally spoke after a long pause "How's he doing?" The she demon glanced momentarily in his direction caught off guard by Inuyasha's unexpected concern.

"He'll be alright" Shura assured her uncle softly "a half day's rest should see his recovery." The she demon gave a little smile before tossing in playfully "heaven knows I've seen him pull through worse anyway." Shura let out a deep sigh and flopped backwards onto the ground. She didn't notice the smirk tugging at her uncle's lips; the sky had taken her full attention. "Wow its gorgeous! I forgot how beautiful the sky is way up here."

"Come again?" posed Inuyasha when Shura's reference eluded him. The she demon broadened her smile.

"Matyeo and I used to go exploring all the time when we were younger and our favorite place to camp was always the mountains. Places like this, they were always so peaceful, and they had the most breathtaking scenery, especially the sky." Shura paused and let out a soft, contented puff of air. "It was the perfect escape for our two restless demon souls."

To that Inuyasha couldn't resist a gentle smile. He himself knew all to well the anxieties his niece referred to, for they had taunted him for countless years after the death of his mother. But unlike Shura, his inner piece did not come through a place, but rather a person….

The half demon seemed to stir at his own thoughts for a moment. Then he shot Shura a most mischievous stare.

"What?" asked the demoness when she became aware of her uncle's gaze.

"You care about him don't you?" the abrupt question set a fire on the back of Shura's neck jolting her into a sit. What on earth could have prompted her uncle to ask such a thing?

"Well of course," she replied quite naively "He's my best friend." Inuyasha snorted.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he badgered causing the fire on Shura's neck to spread to her cheeks. Now Inuyasha was just making her mad. Even if she did have feelings for the dragon, _if_ of course being the key word, there was no way she'd go about announcing it to everyone…. Shura's face twisted into a devious half smile that mimicked her uncle's as a certain memory from their latest battle tugged at her mind. If she recalled correctly, stubborn coyness was a trait Inuyasha had inherited as well.

"I care for Matyeo…" Shura at last replied casually "as you care for Kagome." As expected her retort sent Inuyasha into fighting a blush and the topic was abruptly ended with no further comments.


	19. chapter 19

Chapter 19

A gentle prod on the shoulder roused Shura's senses, as did a tiny, girls voice.

"Shura….sister Shura…."

"Mrg…" babbled Shura with a huff before burying her face deeper into her folded knees and hugging her arms around the remainder of her head. For a moment the insistent little voice stopped, but it was quickly replaced by an even less appealing sleep distraction.

"Hello….anybody home…?" this time the voice registered as Inuyasha's and it was followed abruptly by a series of gentle knocks to the crown.

"huah…wha…." A still sleepy Shura blurted as she finally opened her eyes. She was still outside slouched just beyond the cavern interior, her half demon uncle sitting beside her. At present Inuyasha was tapping lightly on her cranium with the flat side of his knuckles in an effort to alert her to the child standing at her other side. "What is it?" she finally managed to mumble. Rin, who apparently had been tugging at one of Shura's sleeves for the past fifteen minutes, released her hold on the fabric and fixed the she-demon with a concerned stare.

"It's master Matyeo," the girl informed "he's become restless," the child paused before adding innocently "I think he's having a bad dream." Without a second thought Shura uncoiled from her slouch and rose at Rin's beckoning.

"Okay dearest, I'll tend to him. You go back to sleep now." Rin nodded in obedience and quickly headed back inside the cavern. Shura was quick to follow, but she did pause long enough to snub Inuyasha who was teasing her with a suspicious eye.

Moments later she came to Matyeo, who was indeed very troubled by something. Though still caught half in sleep the dragon was twitching hard, as if witnessing something painful or gruesome. Kneeling down Shura placed a gentle hand on his forehead and almost instantly Matyeo reacted, giving one final violent shudder before opening his sleep heavy eyes.

"Are you okay?" cooed Shura softly in concern. For a few moments the dragon merely stared up at her, as if entranced by her very presence. Then to Shura's surprise, he shied away. "Matyeo…" Shura tone hardened a bit when the dragon refused to answer. "What is it?" After an unnervingly long pause Matyeo finally caved.

"Something sinister is flooding my dreams with darkness and it has made me fear for you…and your clan." Shura leaned a bit closer her mind suddenly uneasy.

"Is it Naraku?" her question sent the faintest of trembles through the dragon's body. Such was a horrible thought.

"I don't know," Matyeo finally admitted, "I just don't know."

* * *

A shimmering white sphere of energy blazed across the early morning sky leaving a fine silver trail amidst the pastel pinks, oranges and purples that had already emerged. The orb made deliberate movements, skimming just shy of the sprawling forest canapé that enveloped nearly the entire region. It was an unusual sight for the wilderness dwellers; to see silver rays of light suddenly pouring through the foliage and what looked like a comet soar periodically above. But for one individual the orb of concentrated, demon energy was not a strange, foreign presence, but an ally of many, many years.

"Ah, Sesshomaru. It's been a while since your last visit." Voiced the tree demon Bokusenou in an eerie, echoey tone as the silver orb descended slowly through the canapé. Moments later the sphere dissipated, revealing the elegant dog demon within.

"Indeed it has," came Sesshomaru's reply as he took a few strides forward. As the dog demon spoke Bokusenou proceeded to project a knurled, hook nosed, countenance through his bark. It was an uncommon practice; done solely out of politeness for his company, so that they might speak "face to face" as it were.

"So then…" murmured the tree "what is it you want to know?" Sesshomaru's eyes flickered ever so slightly.

"Witch demons," he answered with unnerving composure "I need to know about their spells…" The tree demon gave a little hum of thought.

Stationary though he was, the whispers of the forest and earth helped to paint a most elaborate portrait of distant happenings. Furthermore, Bokusenou had always made it a point to pay extra attention to news concerning his late ally Inutaishou's decedents, and that included Sesshomaru's unorthodox leap into parenthood with the black witch queen.

"I see, so your concern is for your daughter" Bokusenou voiced frankly, catching Sesshomaru completely off guard "well I'm afraid I don't know much of witch magic in perticular, however I think I can help with the answers you seek." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Go on." The tree gave another light rumble.

"As you already know, witch demons live in a society composed only of female members and they in turn rely exclusively on outside demons species to procreate and expand their lineage." The tree paused when Sesshomaru gritted his teeth harshly.

"Your point, Bokusenou," grumbled the dog demon with a sharp impatience that was unusually accented in his voice.

"My point Sesshomaru," continued the tree "is that these demons exercise some rather stringent methods of preserving their bloodlines in future generations." Now Sesshomaru was becoming alarmed. In all that time since his involvement with the blackwings' the dog demon had never bothered to reason out how an entirely female species managed to keep all its members so uniform in appearance, powers, and gender, and he was starting to regret it.

"You mean…" the dog demon's voice lowered dramatically, as if reluctant to finish the suggestion "they use sorcery…to alter their young?"

"Correct," confirmed Bokusenou "a seal to be precise. From what I understand, before a baby is born the mother undergoes a purifying ritual to banish all traces of the father's influence. In this way her child is born a direct descendent of the tribe." A wave of nausea passed over Sesshomaru, but he managed to suppress it. All things considered the witch's tactics, however unorthodox, did seem to make sense. However they left one very important exception.

"So then, how do you explain Shura?" inquired the dog demon seriously. Bokusenou hummed again, this time with an unexpected note of amusement.

"Your daughter…is a most unique case. You see, under normal circumstances witches only pick lesser demons as mates so the sealing process is easier…" the tree paused as Sesshomaru's expression shifted into a half-smirk.

"So my blood canceled Mura's seal. How amusing. It's what she deserves for thinking herself more powerful…" the dog demon started to gloat, but a grunt from Bokusenou swiftly interrupted.

"Canceled? Hmph," the tree gave a swift bark of laughter "Not even your father's blood could have canceled that kind of sorcery. No Sesshomaru, your blood only slowed the process. The witch's seal placed on your daughter is still there, trying to suppress the canine traits she inherited from you… even if it means dividing her soul in the process." Sesshomaru's face fell and his already pale skin went noticeably whiter.

"Divide her soul…" he repeated slowly before his throat constricted. As much as he didn't want to think such a thing was happening, the explanation matched every shred of evidence he had witnessed; his daughter's sporadic power shifts and memory loss, the creeping darkness in her aura. All were the result of overlap as her "witch's half" tried to predominate.

"I'm afraid…" the tree went on in despair "if left unchecked the conflict will eventually drive her mad." Sesshomaru stared unblinking for several moments, as if envisioning such a scene in his mind. Then without the slightest quaver he voiced sternly.

"How can I stop it?" his question met with an uncertain reply.

"You, Sesshomaru can do nothing directly, for the burden is one your daughter must overcome herself. However, with confidence and adequate strength of body and heart…it is reasonable to believe she might be able manage the darker half of her soul."

Again the dog demon went white, but this time it was in rage. He was furious at Mura for having done this to his daughter, but even more so he was furious with himself; for all time he had missed. All the years he could have spent helping to prepare for this, and instead his child was being softened and degraded by a human caregiver. His little escapade of stubborn neglect…could have already sealed Shura's fate.

The dog demon clamped his fangs together hard in an effort to steady himself. Such was not a time to start becoming feebleminded, not when Shura needed his guidance the most. And upon his return he would show no more restraint. No more lenience in training sessions, no more tolerance of mistaken steps. Even if it meant making her despise him…he would see to it that she got strength enough to resist whatever internal threat loomed in her future.

"Thank you Bokusenou," Sesshomaru at last concluded as he turned to leave "you have been most helpful." The three demon didn't reply, only let out a hum that might be translated as a nod of the head and hopes for a successful future.

* * *

It was close to midday by the time Matyeo finally awoke and appropriately enough it was compliments of his loudly growing stomach. The previous afternoons little skirmish had left the dragon absolutely ravenous for fresh meat. Slowly he rose, testing the steadiness of limbs and muscles with deliberate movements. Then he studied his wings. Bending, flexing, and finally flapping…the repairs were flawless. Sighing in satisfaction the dragon assimilated the structures back into his human form and then approached the entrance of the cavern. White light poured in from the outside, giving the dreary gray stone walls a mottled look. And resting in the midst of the glittering rays was a very frumpy looking half demon. From where the dragon stood Inuyasha's injuries looked mostly healed.

"Well, look who finally decided to get up." The half demon's snooty remark reached Matyeo just as swiftly as his gaze did "Its about time." the dragon snorted. Had he been in any other mood Matyeo probably would have let the remark slide, but with intense hunger also came a very short temper.

"I apologize for my inconvenience…" sneered the dragon sarcastically "next time I'll piss off the demon and let you get thrashed by it." Immediately Inuyasha got to his feet and maneuvered, with some difficulty, into a semi-tensed fighters stance with fists at the ready.

"Why you…" was all he managed to growl out before an angry female voice interrupted the impending brawl.

"Alright boys break it up!" snapped Kagome as she stormed in and confidently wedged herself between the arguing demons. "you're supposed to be resting." In a huff the girl turned, first to face her companion. "Inuyasha settle down and stop being such a snot," she ordered. Then she shifted to Matyeo "and as for you Matyeo I don't want to see you leaving this cavern. Is that clear?"

Being used to Kagome's attitude, and knowing full well the consequences of disobedience, Inuyasha huffed but quickly resumed sitting. Matyeo however was not so swift to comply. Respecting humans he could do, but staying put at the whim of a fifteen year old mortal when he desperately needed to hunt. That was something different.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. I need to go in search of game while there is still daylight left." The dragon informed as politely as he could. His reasoning was logical, but apparently not good enough.

"Don't worry about food, Shura already said she'd bring some back after she was finished practicing," the girl informed before adding "and she gave me strict instructions that both you and Inuyasha should stay here and recover."

The dragon opened his mouth, ready to argue that he was in fact fully recovered, but he was stopped short yet again by Kagome.

"Oh and don't try to tell me you are," she interrupted "because Shura also told me that if you try to fly now you'll put to much strain on your body and make yourself sick. Sooooo…" the girl paused and gave the hardest of stares "have a seat." This time the dragon couldn't argue and reluctantly sank to the floor across from Inuyasha. His action delighted Kagome and her once domineering face brightened into a smile. "That's better. Now then I'm going to see how Sango, Miroku and Shippo are doing gathering firewood. Don't you go anywhere." And with that the girl departed. Only after her footsteps had gone far out of hearing range did either demon dare make a sound.

"Sheeze…is she always like that?" asked the dragon in a voice that harbored both surprise and pity.

"Uh-huh," grunted Inuyasha.

"And here I thought master Sesshomaru had a bad temper." Again Inuyasha grunted, but it was more directed towards the mention of his brother rather then Kagome. As far as he was concerned the longer that white ruffed bastard stayed away the better.


	20. chapter 20

Chapter 20

"We're back!" cheered an enthusiastic Rin as she paraded happily into the cavern. "And we brought lots of food!" the child beamed while holding out a carrying sac for everyone to see. The bag was stuffed to the brim with large mushrooms.

"That's great" praised Kagome cheerful as ever. Her remark was followed with similar ones from Miroku and Sango, and a overly happy cheer session from Shippo. Inuyasha, compelled more by his stomach then desire to please the female rug-rat offered only a smile. In truth only Matyeo was disappointed with the haul. He had, after all, been hoping for a more substantial meal. Still the dragon hid his despair well with a faint smile and a few scattered compliments to Rin on her good work.

The dragon's dissatisfaction however proved to be short lived. For no sooner had they started roasting the mushrooms the scent of freshly killed steer wafted across the demon's nostrils from outside. Moments later the scent entered the cavern, spilling profusely from a familiar she-demon's garments, fangs and claws. Sure enough, when his friend came into view her face and clothes were dappled red.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting," she apologized while wiping a smear of blood from her face. "I had to go clear off the mountain."

"Don't worry, this is quite adequate," voiced Miroku reassuringly as he tested a cooking mushroom skewer with his fingers.

"Indeed," added Matyeo as he rose to his feet "and very much appreciated." Shura waved off the dragon's complement and gave a little laugh.

"Spare me your praise and go feed yourself Matyeo. I could hear your stomach growling half way down the mountain." To that the dragon gave an amused look of his own. Considering his appetite Shura was probably not exaggerating.

With the image of a meaty dinner blazing in his mind Matyeo turned towards the entrance. The dragon knew that, for the sake of her mortal allies, Shura would have left any larger kills she acquired outside and away the campsite so that the two of them might eat unhindered by manners and excess neatness. However before Matyeo could take a single step a shrill, impish voice erupted into the air gaining his, and everyone else's full attention.

"Alright that's enough chatting!" Jaken was yelling in Shura's direction as he strode confidently into the cavern. "We've still got a few hours of sunlight left and I don't intend to let you waste any of it with meaningless conversation!"

Shura meanwhile had crossed her arms and after a lengthy role of the eyes let out a heavy snort of exasperation. If there was one thing the little imp loved it was pretending to be her father. Even Inuyasha and his friends, themselves not having to put up with Jaken's yelling since dawn, seemed annoyed that he was treading so confidently.

"Really Jaken," voiced Matyeo before Shura could shell out some smart alic comment "give the woman a break. She just hauled nearly a weeks worth of meat all the way up here." The remark pleased Shura but nearly sent the imp into a tantrum.

"Mind your tongue impertinent dragon! Lord Sesshomaru gave me strict instructions that I train Shura from dawn to dusk in his absence, and that's exactly what I intend to do." Again Shura rolled her eyes but made no further attempt to protest. Once Jaken got into "obey Sesshomaru mode" it was best just to humor him. Disobedience or stubborn remarks would only result in an exaggerated report of misbehavior to her father, and that was the last thing she needed him to hear immediately following a tiresome journey.

Matyeo himself knew this too, having once trained under the majestic demon lord and personally experiencing the consequences of one of Jaken's negative reports.

"Well then, if that's the case then I suppose it's out of my hands." Matyeo concluded with a casual shrug. That seemed to satisfy Jaken just fine because he abruptly turned on his heels and started strutting proudly back outside, implying of course, for Shura to follow. With another sigh the exhausted she-demon turned ready to obey, but she stopped short when Matyeo gently gripped hold of her shoulder.

"Just say the word and I'll eat him," he joked in a loud enough whisper for everyone to hear. The comment sent a multitude of snickers echoing off the cavern walls.

"Ok," Shura managed to giggle. Again Jaken's voice exploded into the room.

"What's that? What are you two whispering?" he hollered while casting a glare over his shoulder. Both demons smiled innocently.

"Nothing Jaken." They answered in unison. Jaken continued to glare even as Shura quickened her pace to join him. Then after they had gone Matyeo too exited the cavern to find the bovine feast Shura had brought.

* * *

True to his orders Jaken did indeed keep Shura working until sunset for it was noticeably late in the evening before she finally returned. During the remaining hours of her absence Matyeo had made quick work of her kills, feasting on his favorite delicacies and afterwards preparing the rest for travel. True to his nature before he set to work drying, slicing, wrapping and packing Matyeo set aside the choicest and most nutritional parts for his friend to enjoy, which she did quite ravenously upon her return despite Jaken's harping.

Soon after, everyone settled into his or her sleeping spots. Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Rin slept close to the fire for added warmth while Inuyasha dozed nearby, his back resting against one of the cavern walls. Kirara, as always slept next to Sango and Shippo curled close to Kagome. Ah-un rested further back, both heads snoring gently in unison, and Shura remained snuggled in a tight heap against the horse-sized demon, her silky tail curled closely around her tucked limbs and face for heat. Matyeo rested not to far away, content to sit like Inuyasha, with his back against the interior cavern wall near Ah-un's heads. As for Jaken, he refused to sleep in the cavern at all and chose instead to perch himself outside ever watching for his master's return.

Sleep came quickly for everyone, however it did not remain for long. Mid way through the night a strange nightmare plagued Inuyasha's mind. The image was of a demon, feminine in appearance with prominent horns and large, feathered wings. She was shrouded completely in shadow, with the exception of her irisus's, which gleamed blue like sapphires through the dark. She was standing amidst the remains of a burning village, the dismembered bodies of its former residents scattered at her feet. As the dream progressed the last mortal still alive, a man wearing a boar's head cowl and sporting crude exterminator weapons made his way from the wreckage and stared in horror up at the demon he had failed to kill. The beast just stared right back and a cold, almost inaudible laugh started to resonate from her throat. Then she lunged, eyes blazing with undeniable bloodlust… the sound of crunching bones and a hideous roar followed soon after and it was that horrible sound that jolted Inuyasha back to consciousness.

Breathing heavily the half demon glanced around swiftly in an attempt to regain his bearings. The action, combined with his painting inevitably roused Kagome.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" whispered the girl as quietly as she could manage so as to not wake the others. Her effort didn't quite work for both Sango and Miroku were pulled from sleep by the disturbance.

"What's going on?" mumbled Sango sleepily while pushing herself into a half sit. Miroku did the same, though could manage only a yawn.

"Nothing." Muttered Inuyasha trying to brush off his friends' concern "it was just a dream, that's all." Though atypical for the half demon the explanation was believable…at least for a moment.

"So, you have seen it too then Inuyasha." The dull whisper of a familiar dragon lord caused the four alerted heads to turn. They were greeted by two golden, black-slitted, points shimmering through the dark. "I suppose its not surprising, considering you're her uncle."

"What are you talking about?" inquired a bewildered half demon.

"That dream you had, was not simply a nightmare, but a past memory being projected into your mind." Inuyasha's face twitched uncomfortably as details of the image impressed across his psyche. If what Matyeo was saying was true then the demon in the dream had been…

"Are you sure?" inquired Inuyasha defensively. The dragon's eyes shifted slightly in the ark of a nod.

"I myself was a witness to the aftermath of that day. And though it happened nearly a decade ago, before Shura and I had even met, I have never once forgotten…that horrible scent of darkness and rage that was left behind" Matyeo paused and for a moment his eyes closed, shrouding him completely. "It was Shura's darkest hour."

Inuyasha stared ahead for several moments as he continued to replay the scene in his head. Something about it seemed oddly familiar, not perhaps to him personally, but the premise itself. He vaguely remembered hearing something about Shura's rage and demon slayers…

"Wait a minute…" Inuyasha interjected still half in thought "I think I remember…back when we first met Mia told us that when Shura was younger she went on a rampage and killed a bunch of demon trappers in revenge. Was what I just saw her memory…of that day?" Matyeo's eyes shifted to him.

"Yes," he answered truthfully. Now Miroku, Sango and Kagome sat up with interest. They vaguely recalled that story also. It was after Shura's poisoning by the black viper, Mia had told them of her daughter's past, including her bloody night of vengeance against the offending demon trappers.

"If I recall…" Miroku stepped in "Shura requested sedation afterwards, until she regained control of herself."

"That's correct," voiced the dragon once again "And for a great many years she was successful. But…" everyone's faces twitched uncomfortably.

"But not anymore." Inuyasha finished nervously. Through the dark everyone could see the dragon's eyes grow heavy with concern.

"Something has reawakened that darkness she had managed to suppress." The dragon tilted his head and gestured glittering eyes to the she-demon still sleeping beside ah-un. Though hardly visible in the dark an eerie purpleish aura had started to enfold her, all the while Shura shifted restlessly, pawing out at the earth with hands and feet. "You see, even now it torments her, plaguing her mind with menacing dreams and emotions. And if it continues to grow…" the dragon's voice trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to finish.

"What could have released it?" now it was Kagome who spoke, her voice came as a harsh whisper filled with anger, despair and pity. To her surprise the answer did not come from Matyeo, but instead Inuyasha.

"Naraku. It was Naraku," hissed the half demon "during her battle with him Shura boosted her power in order to fight back. It must have been then. Naraku gave her a reason to loose control." The half demon gritted his fangs harshly "and now he's given her even more reasons to do it again."

Before anyone could comment further a familiar yet incoherent yammering from outside the cavern broke the quiet tenseness. It was Jaken. Moments later a chill swept seemed to sweep through everyone's spines as Sesshomaru stepped inside. As was typical he didn't acknowledge anyone except the restlessly fidgeting she-demon who remained oblivious to his appearance. Lowering himself to a crouch the demon lord rested his hand on Shura's forehead. The aura around her dissipated and Shura in turn gave one final flinch before gradually opening her eyes.

"hmm….father?" muttered the demoness in a half daze when the familiar scent reached her. The calmness of her tone seemed to suggest she had forgotten all traces of the nightmare she had been having. Sesshomaru patted her lightly.

"Yes I have returned," he informed, masking perfectly his unease. Shura continued to gaze sleepily.

"Did you find who you were looking for?" she asked. Her father nodded.

"Yes."

"Oh…. that's good," replied the she-demon apparently to tired to divulge any further information.

"We shall resume your training at dawn," Sesshomaru concluded, giving his daughter another slight pat between the ears. Shura let out a tremendous yawn and curled her head back to its former position, tucked tightly inward to her chest.

"Ok. See you in a few hours." With that the she-demon closed her eyes and fell almost immediately back into sleep. Sesshomaru meanwhile started towards the exit. Though it was not at all obvious from his expression changes in his scent revealed clear enough the deep brooding worry that was throbbing within. And as the dog lord himself was quick to notice, Matyeo, Inuyasha and the three mortals that watched him leave harbored similar olfactory cues.


	21. chapter 21

Chapter 21

The coming of dawn once again brought Shura back into training with her father however this time around things were much different. Sesshomaru, the once distant soul content to stand and watch from afar as Shura toiled with his various assignments had been replaced with an intense and looming shadow that tracked nearly her every move with scrutinizing eyes. The great dog's focus had also altered, shifting away from the realm of general physical improvements and focusing instead on a much more narrow and complex array of skills such as accuracy, sensory perception, concentration, analysis of enemy defense, and strike efficiency. These lessons proved to be far more involved and often kept the she-demon busy so late into the night that she wouldn't have the energy to return and visit Inuyasha and his friends.

And things only grew worse the further up they journeyed. Now nearing the winter season, icy blizzards were already starting to pelt the upper mountains, making travel significantly harder. By weeks end the weather was so uncooperative that each of the two dog brothers found themselves inclined to take completely separate routes. Sesshomaru naturally did not waver in the storms, and so kept his current course; strait up and over. This was by far the most difficult and dangerous strategy for crossing, but the challenge would prove useful. Years back, Matyeo had concluded his training on these very peeks, and with any luck Shura would do the same by the time they reached the other side.

The she demon must have sensed his intention because she followed her father into the blinding snow without a fuss even after Rin, ah-un and Jaken opted to follow a safer path. As for Matyeo, he possessed a knowledge of the area and its winter tantrums to a degree not even Sesshomaru could ignore, and so was instructed to ascend into the storms as well to act as a navigator and, for Shura at least, a source of encouragement.

Inuyasha and his friends meanwhile took a similar route to Rin's party, choosing to evade the storms rather then charge into them. Strong as they were, none were exactly willing to try and challenge the elements as Sesshomaru. Even Inuyasha, whose concern for his niece had doubled now that she was at the mercy of winter's chill and the equal cold of his half brother, was not so bold as to risk such a climb. Even had he decided to go it alone, eliminating the danger to his friends, the northern mountains had claimed more then their fair share of accomplished demons. And as stubborn as he was Inuyasha was not so foolish that he'd take on such a venture so close to the coming of the new moon.

And so it went. Inuyasha and his companions descended from the mountainous terrine following what they believed to be the shortest path, and in the end made relatively good time. The six-day journey just barely managed to beat the lunar calendar and to the group's relief there was even a well-placed village nestled on the fringe where mountain gradually tapered back into wilderness. Intent on restocking supplies, having a home cooked meal and generally reassuring themselves that life did indeed exist in the northern territory, Inuyasha and his companions traveled with hopeful hearts in the direction of the town, all the time unaware that their movements were being tracked….

* * *

Hidden in the woodland outskirts that flanked one of the village's boarders, Kagura stood and watched impatiently as the black, hulk of an incarnate Goshuri sat motionless staring strait ahead with an almost vacant expression. 

"Lazy oaf" snapped the irritated wind rider with one of her most unpleasant grimaces "you know last time I checked, sitting around like a lump wasn't the assignment Naraku gave you…" To her annoyance the black demon hardly sent a glance in her direction.

"Dear sister, if there is one thing you did not gain from our master it is the gift of patience," the incarnate mused in a cragially tone that almost perfectly mimicked that of his late elder sibling Goshinki "Naraku wishes that I slay Inuyasha, but to do that I will also need to kill the three gifted mortals, and two lesser demons that accompany him." Now the demon moved, arching his pointed snout ever so slightly in a directing gesture towards a distant range of mountains that were visible on the horizon. "They are passing through the northern mountains as we speak. By the time they make it here, fatigue and the summits chill will have weakened them, ensuring me an easy victory." The strategy sent the wind sorceress into a fierce glare.

"Unbelievable! With nearly all the power of the sacred jewel at your disposal you still choose to sit and wait in ambush like a spineless jackal! You're pathetic! If Naraku had given me the jewel…"

"You would have charged ahead blindly as my brother once did, and wind up an ornament suspended at Inuyasha's side," The demon concluded before his elder sister could finish. Then after a brief pause the sneer he was carrying broadened. "Or perhaps you would have even abandoned your orders altogether in favor of betraying our master" Kagura's eyes widened in horror.

"How did you…" was the only thing she could bring herself to stammer. Not even Naraku knew of her attempt to betray him by enlisting Inuyasha's elder brother…so how then did this mere servant find out? Goshuri cackled, delighted by his sister's unrest.

"Goshinki may be little more then a sword now, but that doesn't erase the fact that we are twins…and will always remain linked. He told me of you're little escapade…among other things." Now Kagura's entire face turned red with embarrassment and fury. Knowing the finer details of her betrayal was bad enough, but being informed of her little crush on Sesshomaru… The wind sorceress tried hard to retain her composure but such efforts only seemed to entertain her sibling even more.

"So then sister," Goshuri continued shrewdly "care to rethink your views of my strategy? Or shall I enlighten Naraku to the full extent of your unwillingness to cooperate?" after a long moment of quiet fuming and half uttered syllables of protest the wind sorceries conceded.

"Fine. I'll go along with your idea for now. But breathe one word about me to Naraku and I'll make sure you regret it." With that said Kagura snatched one of the snow white, decorative feathers from her hair and fashioned it into a transport with a mighty gust of wind. Those same currents surged her upward into the atmosphere, away from her snickering sibling.

"We'll see," muttered Goshuri under his breath once the she-demon had traveled out of range. Then after letting out a satisfied snort the incarnate resumed his observation over the peaceful town. For the time being the villages remained oblivious of his presence, but as soon as he got wind of Inuyasha their blood would serve as an ideal lure.

* * *

"Inuyasha…" Kagome squeaked as a sudden chill ran through her body. The half demon turned to face his friend with an anxious expression. 

"What is it Kagome?" he asked. The girl gestured to the horizon. The village they were heading to was just barely visible in the distance.

"I sense a really big fragment of the sacred jewel…It could be Naraku." Everyone's insides tightened.

"Are you sure?" inquired the perceptive Miroku, but before he could get an answer Sango gained everyone's attention with an observation of her own.

"Look there!" the girl directed to the sky with an outstretched arm. Looming not far in the distance was a massive, writhing cloud of demon bodies. The creatures were identical to the types kept by Naraku, and they were coming closer.

"Those are Naraku's demons!" squeaked Shippo in alarm, though by that point such information was trivial. The telltale scent of the demon horde had already reached Inuyasha, as did another, much more alarming one.

"They must have come from that village…because I smell a lot of human blood."

Without any further delay Inuyasha was off and running towards the town. His friends started to follow, but they soon found themselves being swarmed not only by the multi-colored cloud of demon serpents, centipedes and ogres but also by droves of Naraku's loudly buzzing hell insects. With no other choice but to defend themselves, and the monk's wind tunnel not an option, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kirara set to work on what was to be a very long hack and slash battle. Even with the power of Kagome's sacred arrows intermittently blowing large portions of the swarm to kingdom come, the seemingly endless waves of demons' just kept coming…

* * *

Watching the carnage from her airborne, feather perch, Kagura mused over the efforts of Inuyasha's companions. From what she could tell, none of them had even noticed her presence there, let alone the fact that she was commanding the horde of demons. The wind sorceress snorted lightly to herself. Thus far she had abided to Goshuri's plan; using a swarming barricade of lesser targets she had deliberately cornered Inuyasha's friends, while allowing the half demon himself an unhindered path to the village where Goshuri was waiting in ambush. But the wind sorceress by no means enjoyed it. As fun as it was to watch the three mortals run around rampant like little ants, it didn't change the fact that Goshuri would skyrocket up Naraku's hierarchy if his strategy worked. If that happened…she would not only have to answer to Naraku's demands…but also those of her lumbering sibling. 

The wind sorceress shuddered heavily at the thought. But nevertheless she held her position. With the threat of her brother's blackmail looming precariously in the future, obeying him was the only option she had. Either way, it seemed, she was out of luck.

Just about that moment, the faintest of scents drifted across Kagura's nose. It was barely detectable, masked with the frosty aroma from the northern mountains, but the wind sorceress recognized it instantly and it filled her heart with dread. The scent was Sesshomaru's. Grimacing slightly Kagura summoned a wind gust and secretly started off in the great demon's direction. As bad as things looked for her now, they would only grow worse should Sesshomaru enter the battle wielding his sword forged of Goshinki's fangs.


	22. chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sesshomaru was in a bitter mood. Both Shura and Matyeo knew it by the way he moved. The demon lord was taking swift, deliberate steps, almost as if the act of walking was a means of forcing the anger from his body. He had been that way ever since the three of them had left the frosty mountain ridges and started their decent, but for what reason neither was sure. Matyeo had attributed it to the weather, which had been unusually severe for that time and thus delayed their travel over the summit. Shura however had a hunch the great demon's mood was her doing. Though she had remained completely obedient the entire journey and performed every task her father appointed, dangerous or not, there always seemed to be a lingering dissatisfaction in his eyes. It was almost as if he were expecting something _more_ of her. But what exactly that something was, Shura hadn't a clue.

As it turned out the she-demon was not far off in her presumption. Sesshomaru was indeed fuming over her progress, but this time his rational extended beyond the mere completion of his drills. Thus far, despite all the improvements Shura had acquired in body and fighting skill, she still was missing one key component, the confidence to use these skills without hesitation. Sesshomaru had hoped the rigorous journey over the mountains would bring out the lingering remnants of his daughter's potential, but to his dismay such was not the case. Even after all the lessons, all the trials of strength, endurance and will…there was still one individual whom Shura feared…and wouldn't dare challenge in earnest.

It was this faint tremor of doubt that maddened the great dog so much. For he hated seeing it at this point, when there really was no reason. And so, he marched on, intent on continuing Shura's training until this fear was driven from her, no matter how long such an endeavor would take…or how harsh it would be.

A faint wind stirred the gradually foliating landscape, carrying with it a pungent and familiar scent. All three demons paused momentarily as if to reaffirm the identification that had registered in their olfactory memory. But the moment was short lived…the scent was unmistakable. Naraku was near.

Without even thinking Shura sprang forward, shooting past her father in a blur of silver towards the lingering aroma of her nemesis, but a sharp note halted her plans.

"Shura! Stop right there!" the great dog's command came with the abruptness of a bark and it sent Shura skidding to an abrupt stop. When the she demon glanced backwards her golden stare came to rest on her father's composed yet noticeably perturbed countenance. "Where do you think you are going?" asked the dog lord, his voice a perfect reflection of the emotions written on his face. It was obvious he already knew the answer, and was only inquiring as a means to point out Shura's recklessness. But nevertheless the she-demon was compelled to answer.

"Naraku is close…I can smell him," she informed. As she spoke Shura bounced lightly on her toes. The scent was still approaching and it made her burn all over with vengeful desires. At present it was taking every ounce of willpower just for Shura to remain standing there. There was no doubt Sesshomaru saw this, given her incessant shifting and continuous glances to the distance. But to her dismay the dog lord remained unsympathetic to her conflict.

"You will not take another step towards Naraku until you complete your training is that understood." Sesshomaru's order burned in Shura's ears almost to the point of flinching. But the she demon stood her ground. Had it been any other time she would have yielded, but with the scent of her rival coming ever closer…she could not give in so quickly.

"But…" Shura tried to protest, but her father cut in before she could utter another syllable.

"Is that understood!" Sesshomaru restated in a tone that implied most vividly his unwillingness for compromise. Shura turned away swiftly on her heels in an effort to conceal her face and the sneer of anger that had tugged its way across her lips. Her entire body had started to tense, and it only grew worse the more she thought of her father's restrictive order.

Another gust of wind blew past, tussling the long whisps of Shura's hair and evaporating the beads of sweat that had started to pool in her clenched fists. That same current blew past Sesshomaru's face as he watched his daughter fume, the smell of Shura's anger was saturated in it.

"Sorry father," the sudden sound of Shura's voice almost startled Sesshomaru for it was much harder and deeper then normal "not this time…" in the next instant Shura had propelled herself forward, leaving a stunned Sesshomaru yelling in her wake.

"Shuramaru! You come back…. " Was the only thing Shura heard before the great dog's voice faded out of range. But she didn't dare stop. Naraku's scent was still teasing at her nostrils and with each stride she took the demon's location became clearer. He was hovering at a moderate pace just in the distance at a point where the surrounding greenery was noticeably thicker, and he was heading in her direction. With body pulsing Shura continued to race forward into the forest until Naraku was just above her. Then without even breaking stride, she altered her pursuit upward, ricocheting off the nearest tress in an alternating pattern until she broke through the canapé.

With claws bared Shura reared back her arm and lashed out at the source of Naraku's scent…a black haired woman with pink eyes sitting on an ivory white feather. The blow connected, splitting the feather clean in half and causing its stunned rider to fall towards the ground. Shura quickened the feather-rider's landing when she doubled back in mid air and, with the speed of her father, rammed down hard with her shoulder.

Kagura hit the earth with a loud thud and with such force it left a noticeable indentation. But she was far from finished. Rising to her feet the wind sorceress glared furiously around her, ready to face whatever that silver blur had been. Sure enough, seconds later the silhouette of her attacker bounded down through the canapé, coming to a halt not ten feet away.

"Importunate little…" Kagura started to snap when she saw for the first time the features of her attacker…a canine she-demon. But she was stopped abruptly when the dog demoness suddenly darted from her current stance and repositioned herself not three inches away from Kagura's face.

"What is this?" inquired the silver dog demon with glare that was far to close for Kagura's comfort "You reek of Naraku, and yet, you are not the one I seek…" Unnerved by the proximity of the interrogating dog demoness Kagura seized hold of her fan and struck out with the razor edge. Her attack missed slitting open the dog demon's face, but it did create a much greater gap between them. Straitening herself Kagura kept her fan at the ready and once again stared over at her attacker, who was waiting just as poised several yards away.

"And who are you exactly?" sneered the wind sorceress when the canid's face didn't register. To her annoyance the question was ignored.

"Deceiving bastard…have you taken to shape shifting now?" hissed the dog demon with fangs partially bared. "Then again I suppose it doesn't matter what form you take… beast or woman I'll kill you either way for what you did to my home!" Now Kagura raised an eyebrow. Apparently this demon, whoever she was, had a grudge towards Naraku that extended back before she and her siblings had been created.

"You actually think I am Naraku?" mused Kagura with a smug tilt of the head "Don't be so naive." To that the she demon just stared for a moment, as if reassessing the input from her senses.

Upon closer study Shura did indeed detect the differences between Kagura and her puppeteer Naraku. The changes were subtle, existing as only the slightest alteration in essence, but they confirmed what the wind rider had hinted towards.

"An incarnation?" grumbled Shura with a lingering note of spite. The wind sorceress snorted.

"Catch on quick don't you." to that Shura growled deeply. If this woman before her was merely a culmination of Naraku's essence then the same was probably true regarding the beast that had slaughtered her village. In retrospect it was a bit disappointing, knowing a resurrected fragment of Naraku's essence had killed her so easily. Then again this little twist also had the potential to work in her favor; why waste so much effort trying to kill Naraku all at once, when she could easily take him out in pieces by slaughtering his incarnates one by one. And Shura knew exactly which one she wanted first.

"Listen to me wind rider," the she demon snarled in a low, dangerous tone "if you value you're life you will tell me what I want to know…"

* * *

With rapid steps and a pounding heart Inuyasha darted through the thinning forest towards the village. Even from that distance the smell of burning ash mixed with blood was almost sickening. But still the half demon ran on, driven by the insatiable urge to kill whatever demon Naraku had dared to send there. It didn't so much concern him when his friends didn't follow, for he was focused solely on the hunt and given the choice much preferred to take the demon out himself.

Within moments he had reached the town, now nothing more then a wreck of toppled, burning houses. Even the small line of trees bordering the community had been scorched black, adding to the area's already ominous aura of death. And standing amidst the rubble, with eyes blazing red as the ember pits dieing out around him, was the incarnate Goshuri.

Massive and towering the demon formed a conniving grimace when Inuyasha stepped before him. But the half demon didn't much notice it. His gaze was fixed not on the incarnate's face but on the sizable, squirming something he held in his right hand.

"So, you've finally come Inuyasha!" Goshuri's voice was low and harsh and it seemed to accent his movement as he took a few strides forward toward his foe. Inuyasha stood his ground defensively, and stared with hateful eyes up at the demon that now faced him. The beast was surprisingly battle worn for one of Naraku's incarnates. His left arm was missing; cleaved at the shoulder. And on the opposite side his face revealed similar trauma. His right eye was practically squinted shut complements of a long, clean scar that ran vertically down through it and continued along the side of his face. Though it was difficult to tell for sure from where he stood, Inuyasha was almost certain the beast's face had been damaged by a sword while his arm had been severed by a demon's claws.

"Another incarnation," sneered Inuyasha "Naraku must be loosing his edge if you're the best he can come up with." to that Goshuri only laughed evilly. Then he flexed his arm revealing the mass he held in his fist. A raven-haired village woman with piercing brown eyes and tattered clothes winced uncomfortably in his grasp. To Inuyasha's horror the woman's distinctly enlarged belly further revealed that she was not the only hostage.

"So you think I'm weak do you?" hissed the demon "an ironic insult considering you harbor such an attachment to mortals." The demon paused and to Inuyasha's discomfort snorted a huge breath upon the women he held. As expected the villager cowered in horror. "Any demon who would waste their time defending such frail, bothersome creatures isn't worthy of that title."

"Why you…" Inuyasha started to snap as he retrieved Tetsusaiga from its sheath and held it out threateningly. But before he could follow through with an attack Goshuri raised up the trembling villager so that she was shielding his heart. The action made the woman shriek, and true to his nature Inuyasha hesitated.

"Pathetic, simpering…." Chuffed Goshuri when he saw the half demon's predictable reluctance "it's hard to believe a welp like you actually killed my brother." Now the half demon looked perplexed.

"Brother? What are you talking about?" he yelled out in frustration. Goshuri grimaced again, revealing a mouth full of short, serrated fangs.

"Not to bright are you? I would think you'd at least remember my twin brother, considering it was his fangs who broke your precious sword!" Inuyasha's eyes widened and a jolt of dread ran down his spine.

"Goshinki!" the gasp flew from the half-demon's mouth before he could stop it and in the following moments Inuyasha suddenly realized just how much his black-bodied foe did indeed resemble the deceased Goshinki in appearance an manner. Even the incarnate's lure of human slaughter was uncomfortably familiar.

"Catching on now are we?" mused Goshuri when Inuyasha's face distorted with unease "Good. I was beginning to get bored." With that the incarnate bared his fangs and let out a horrendous snarl. The sound made the village woman in his grasp wail all the louder. "Now then Inuyasha" Goshuri challenged "come and face me if you are not a coward!"


	23. chapter 23

Chapter 23

Fuming, Sesshomaru paced through the woods on the trail of his daughter's scent. As much as he wanted Shura to become a fearless fighter, blatantly storming into battle was not exactly what he had in mind. He had most certainly taught her better. And yet there he was, hounding after her yet again…the girl was almost as bad as Inuyasha when it came to rash outbursts!

A gust of wind stirred Sesshomaru's senses and out of reflex the demon lord slowed his pace. There was a familiar presence in the air…and it didn't please him one bit. Coming to a halt the great demon's scanned the rural surroundings. Almost immediately his keen eyes picked out the feminine silhouette approaching from the foliage. Sniffing subtly Sesshomaru's nose confirmed what his eyes had lead him to suspect. The identity of the woman was the wind sorceress who worked for Naraku. The one who called herself Kagura. Her scent was more potent then usual, exacerbated by stress. More careful sniffing revealed just why. Though at the moment the wind sorceress was approaching him without any obvious signs of distress, Shura's scent lingered heavily from her person. That and the fact that she was moving on foot rather then through dramatic gusts of wind seemed to suggest that there had indeed been a confrontation.

Sesshomaru watched wearily as Kagura finally stepped free of the foliage and into viewing range. She looked slightly rattled, but seemed to brighten up the moment she saw him.

"Where's Shura." demanded Sesshomaru, ignoring the look of interest currently tugging at Kagura's face. His bluntness seemed to annoy the sorceress, for she curled her lip at the remark.

"If you mean that half crazed wench that just ran through here…" she started while casting a glance behind her shoulder "she's headed off to kill my beloved brother." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"And you let her go?" he inquired, more out of reflex then curiosity. Seeing that she had gained his interest Kagura's mood immediately reverted back to that seemingly sly, yet sickeningly exaggerated tone of arrogance that made Sesshomaru's skin crawl.

"It's called sibling rivalry, I believe you're familiar with it," she teased. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and started to brush past the sorceress whom had come within a yard or two of him.

"I have no time for this nonsense," he growled with a sternness not even the wind sorceress could ignore. To his surprise however, rather then step aside, as she should have, Kagura retrieved her fan weapon from her kimono sleeve and held it open directly in his path.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled, her voice coming dangerously close to what might be considered a threat "but I can't let you interfere." Her words were steady, almost brave, but Sesshomaru could sense from her posture that Kagura knew she was outmatched and the resistance she was fronting was actually more of a plea. The dog demon's eyes shimmered in annoyance. He had just about decided to split Naraku's servant clean in half when a jolt of elemental energy intervened. Fortunately for the incarnate, the blast was meant merely as a warning and sent her darting backwards instead of into tiny pieces.

No sooner had the wind sorceress regained her composure then the source of the energy came into view. Sesshomaru wouldn't dare admit it, but he was glad Matyeo had finally caught up. Perhaps now that she was outnumbered, Kagura would stop fooling around.

"Master Sesshomaru," addressed the beast as he strode over to the dog lord's side. His voice wasn't filled so much with concern, but rather an air of intimidation. "Is this demon bothering you?" Sesshomaru turned up his nose slightly.

"She is not a demon," he made sure to point out "only an incarnation of Naraku." The dragon seemed a bit taken back, but nevertheless exposed his fangs when he heard the name.

"What about Shura? Did you find her?" the dragon went on, making sure not to let his gaze trail entirely from the incarnate.

"She has lost all her senses and charged blindly into battle with another of Naraku's puppets," the dog lord replied coldly. Matyeo's eyes flashed with worry.

"We have to go after her…" the dragon insisted with what was obviously a great effort to remain composed. Sesshomaru, not devoid of worry himself agreed with a nod, but that still left one obstacle.

As both demons turned their attention back to the wind sorceress standing before them, they found themselves faced with what had to be the most contorted, grimace of rage either of them had ever witnessed. Apparently Kagura hadn't appreciated Sesshomaru's commentary, for she looked about ready to explode. Still, for her credit she did manage enough control to refrain from attacking him. Instead, the wind sorceress chose to vent her anger verbally, a trait she was famous for.

"Why so generous all of a sudden Sesshomaru?" she hissed with utmost sarcasm "Last time I checked you 'weren't obligated to assist anyone'…let alone some psychotic mongrel."

Now Sesshomaru's pupils constricted, but it was not because of Kagura's ill attempt at mocking him. Had the demon lord not been so proud he would have yelled back some rather vulgar remarks, but luckily for him Matyeo had already readied a counterstrike, and unlike the dog demon, the dragon was not at all above name-calling.

"Listen here Naraku's spawn" hissed the dragon with great emphasis "that 'mongrel' is lord Sesshomaru's daughter, and if you continue to disrespect her with such talk I'll split that mouth of yours wide open."

Kagura's face hardened and her lip quivered uncertainly, as if the news struck a tender cord. And in fact it had. For deep in the very recesses of her mind the wind sorceress had secretly hoped that her pining over the elder dog demon was not just a one sided effort…and that deep down Sesshomaru fancied her. But now, having suddenly heard that the unyielding Sesshomaru not only bonded with another female, but fathered her child… It made Kagura absolutely livid.

Sesshomaru naturally, knew nothing of the wind sorceress's delusional hope and so was rightfully surprised when she reacted not with dread, but a seething, bitter rage.

"yu…you conniving mongrel!" was the only discernable comment either Matyeo or Sesshomaru could make out for in the next instant Kagura had raised her fan and in a display of raw anger let loose the strongest attack she could muster "Dance of the dragon!" Kagura screamed as the blue-gray tornados lunged forward at her command. The attack came with no hesitation and no regrets. Even if the effort would prove fatal, it was one the wind sorceress would relish if it in any way harmed the deceiving white haired monarch.

Kagura watched eagerly as the cyclones raged and swept in towards her opponents, but to her surprise, they did not follow through. Instead the vortex's paused, as if meeting a resistance. But in this process they did not dissipate, in fact…they appeared to be gaining power… The incarnate peered through the swirling twisters to try and seek out an explanation, and to her dismay she quickly found one. The lad standing near Sesshomaru had one arm raised and from his body came a very distinct elemental energy. When the beast caught her watching, his face twisted into a smirk of sheer delight.

"You really think that's how dragon's dance?" he mocked with a childish grin. The wind sorceress never got to reply for no sooner had he spoken Matyeo gestured faintly with his hand and strengthened the storms until they occluded Kagura's view of him and Sesshomaru entirely. All the while the winds grew in strength. Kagura was soon having difficulty keeping herself balanced, and the strain on her eyes was so terrible it was almost painful to keep them open. Then suddenly, the smallest of gaps appeared in the writhing shield of tornados, and from it shot a white blur. Unable to react in time Kagura suddenly found herself suspended in the air, a strong hand closed around her throat.

Almost immediately the storms died and the wind sorceress was able to open her eyes wide enough to view her attacker. She was horrified when Sesshomaru's striped face came into focus.

"What was that about me being a conniving mongrel…" he grumbled. Gulping hard Kagura tried desperately to reach one of the feathers she usually kept suspended in her hair. If she could manage to get one…there was a chance she could escape. Her trembling fingers came to rest where the aforementioned feathers usually lingered, but to her surprise there were none there.

A light whistle to the left of her caused Kagura to glance over. The dragon that had stopped her attack apparently influenced some lesser air currents as well, for he was holding the pair of her decorative feathers with his thumb and forefinger and twirling them lightly. All the while he wore a mischievous smile as if to say, "looking for these?" Then as if to rub her nose in it further the dragon gave a little snort onto the feathers, causing them to burst into orange flames for a split second before disintegrating into ash. Kagura's nose wrinkled and she let out an angry snarl before averting her eyes back to Sesshomaru. There was no escaping this time.

"Matyeo," the dog lord's voice made Kagura brace, "bind her." Immediately the dragon took a few steps closer, and after lowering himself to his knees, set his palms to the earth. Again their was a spark of elemental energy, and from out of the ground grew a series of long, sinuous vines. They wound themselves around Kagura's body, securing first her ankles, then her legs, waist, wrists, arms… Before long the tendrils reached her neck, and only then did Sesshomaru release his grip. Not that it really would have mattered. The plant mass was so extensive the wind sorceress couldn't have struck at him even if she wanted to…which in fact, she did.

"So what….you're just going to leave me here?" Kagura found herself asking. Unfortunately her inquiry was spoken to soon.

"You know where Naraku is hiding…. and once I've retrieved my daughter and she finishes her training… you're going to lead us there. That and only that is why I've spared your pathetic life. But don't think for a moment you're out of danger. Try to escape, or provoke me any further and I'll kill you on the spot."

With that said the dog monarch turned back in the direction of Shura's scent.

"Matyeo, stay here and guard her. I'm going after Shura." The dragon nodded in obedience. Though it was obvious from his eyes that he wanted to come, he wouldn't dare question a direct order. Soon Sesshomaru had disappeared from sight, leaving the dragon and a fuming Kagura to await his return.

- - - - - -

"Hiraikotsu" yelled Sango over the din of the attacking mass of demons as she let her slayers weapon fly from her hand. The boomerang obeyed her swing flawlessly, soaring a great distance and leaving a wake of half severed demons before doubling back to her outstretched fingers. The recoil of the weapon on her arm was beginning to worsen, already the strain on her muscles was close to unbearable, but she continued nonetheless. With Miroku unable to use his wind tunnel for fear of the hell insects hovering about, it left her as the group's most adept fighter.

"Sango look out!" the slayer heard her name projected an instant to late and in the following moments found herself toppled to the earth by an intensely concerned Miroku. Looming precariously close to where both she and Miroku had been seconds before was a blood red, poison fanged serpent, but the beast didn't linger long. A spray of lavender exploded in the vicinity, evaporating said demon into oblivion.

"Thanks Kagome!" Sango voiced as both she and the monk scrambled to their feet. Kagome, currently posed not ten feet away acknowledged them with a nod before taking aim at another unfortunate cluster of demons. Another jolt of lavender sprit energy-another pile of charbroiled demon ash.

"There's to many!" the girl yelled over the screams of the creatures she had just incinerated. "We'll never get rid of them all…" Kagome's concern was interrupted suddenly when an iridescent silver shine illuminated the forest around them. Glancing skyward out of reflex Kagome, Sango and Miroku all caught a fleeting glance of the light's source: a swift, comet-like jolt of demon energy that for a brief second had the silhouette of a wolfish dog. The orb flew strait into the still oncoming swarm of Naraku's demons, and the force of its speed caused them to rupture in mid air, sanding a cascade of blood and stray body parts falling to earth.

"Ewww…" muttered Shippo from his defensive position near Kagome and Kirara as a severed demon claw landed near his feet. The others wore similar looks to the young fox, however their faces were also tinged with relief. At least the battle was over.

"What was that? Kagome inquired as she replaced the few remaining arrows she had back in her quiver and slung her bow securely across her shoulder. Neither Miroku nor Sango had a definite answer. Most likely it was a demon aura, but it had moved with such haste, there was no definitive conclusion. One thing that was certain however, was the direction the energy had been traveling in.

"It's heading toward the village…" Miroku pointed out. This quickly sparked a renewed concern within Kagome.

"Inuyasha! We need to go after him!" The girl's three friends nodded simultaneously.

"Right."


	24. chapter 24

Chapter 24

The half demon stood poised and stared defiantly at the black hulk of a demon that was still sneering savagely at him. If not for the hostage…hostages…Goshuri held precariously in his clawed fingers, the half demon could have ended the confrontation right then and there. But despite the near overwhelming temptation to do just that…Inuyasha held his ground. Killing this demon would grant him no satisfaction it if also meant formfitting the lives of an innocent mother and her unborn child. If only there was a way to get the incarnate to release her…

"It's ironic that you'd call me a coward!" the half demon at last growled sharply "considering you're the one that's hiding behind a shield."

His effort was simple enough, wound Goshuri's pride and he'd henceforth release the mortal in an effort to prove himself…or so he thought.

"You're right… how utterly spineless of me," came a very sarcastic retort from the incarnate that made Inuyasha realize instantly the flaw in his plan. With an expression torn between anger and horror the half demon watched as Goshuri extended his arm away from his body and with painful slowness started to tighten his fist around the whimpering woman. "I suppose you would prefer if I dispose of it…"

Glaring hard Inuyasha was just about ready to loose the tiny shred of restraint that kept his muscles frozen but before the impulse had time to register a jolt of silver erupted from the forest. The energy streak shot past Goshuri's hand and left a cloud of red and the incarnate's roar in its wake. It was only a an instant later, after the silver rush glided to the ground and assumed a perceivable shape.

His niece was standing with back turned some distance away, the shivering village woman clutched in her arms. At the moment she was snarling something awful, but the sound was condensed and muffled thanks to the large hunk of black-furred flesh she held within her jaws. Gradually the demoness turned, releasing the woman as she did so, and as her head swiveled to peer hatefully over her shoulder Inuyasha could see that the trophy she held in her fangs was one of the incarnate's fingers; torn intact, strait from the joint where the digit fused to the hand. Chuffing the she -demon spit out the claw causing it to hit the earth with a dull thud.

Goshuri meanwhile watched with dilated eyes as his former prisoner ran into the woods and he was faced instead with a dog demon whom he himself has personally slaughtered.

"You…" was all he could stammer, and after a seemingly endless pause to confirm the she-demon's scent he managed to continue "but that's impossible! I thought you were…"

"Dead?" came an eerily cold interjection from Shura followed by a snort "That was a cheap shot…and it's one you won't make again!" As she spoke the demoness maneuvered forward with confident strides until she had reached the side of her uncle. Then for her own enjoyment if not added effect she pressed the knuckled edge of her clenched right hand against the open palm of her left and gave them a sharp crack.

The threat didn't seem to frighten the incarnate for his snarl deepened as he continued. "I don't know how you survived canine _wench_," he growled with an angry note of emphasis "but I will not let you stand in the way of my revenge!" Now it was Shura's turn to snarl.

"That makes two of us."

Knowing full well that he was Goshuri's intended target Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and stood at the ready. But before he could make another move and dice up the incarnate just as he had the beast's elder brother a slim, striped wrist extended before him.

"No Inuyasha," came Shura's stern request "this battle is mine." True to his nature the half demon started to grunt out his disapproval, but in the instant before the protest escaped, instinct clamped his jaws shut and held them fast. His niece had been driven into "kill-mode," and provoking her with unnecessary arguments was not at all a wise course of action. Lowering his sword Inuyasha acknowledged his stand-down from battle by taking a short, step backwards, away from the soon to be warzone. This action seemed to satisfy Shura for she gave an approving nod.

"If for whatever reason I don't survive," the demoness directed to her uncle before advancing a few paces "I leave it up to you…to take this bastard down." Inuyasha nodded at her request, but said nothing more.

With a determined stare he watched his niece approach Naraku's incarnation, her gate and movements frighteningly similar to those of her father.

Goshuri meanwhile snarled under his breath at the she-hound nearing him. There was nothing he hated more, then an adversary that refused to die. And this one was presently thwarting his attempts at slaying the real enemy…Inuyasha. Hissing harshly in his throat, Goshuri tapped lightly into the sacred jewel concealed in his chest and focused the energy to his bleeding hand. Almost immediately the bloodflow ceased and from the raw, exposed tissue poked the beginnings of a claw. Within seconds a new finger regenerated from his flesh. With that problem taken care of, the demon next turned his attention to Inuyasha's bothersome niece….

Whoomp! Something hard struck Goshuri in the chest with the force of an avalanche, sending the two-ton demon careening into the earth. Now sprawled awkwardly on his back Goshuri immediately composed himself, when he realized the demoness's target was the jewel in his chest. Springing to his feet the incarnate countered with a telekinetic pulse of energy. He could see Shura's body thrown back but within an eye blink she was at him again her claws at the ready. This time Goshuri tried to block the demoness's assault by psychically ripping a large tree from the earth and hurling it at her. But to his dismay, such an obstacle didn't even break her stride. Just as the object reached her it was split clean down the center with a well aimed Iron rever attack and the two haves sped harmlessly past. Then suddenly…she was gone again… Goshuri turned on his heels when he heard the whistle of an approaching attack from behind. How did she get back there so fast? This time the incarnate blocked by hurling a boulder, and for a second time he was sorely disappointed with its lack of effect. Rather then using her claws the demoness connected her fist to the rock, pulverizing it in mid air. Then with equal nimbleness she zipped out of the fragments path and settled to the ground, just left of where the incarnate was facing.

"Is that the best you can do?" the sound of the she-demon's voice made the incarnate pivot again to face her "I would think you'd be a lot stronger considering how many you killed…"

The incarnate's eyes flashed for a brief moment as he continued to stare down at the dog demon. Her skill level may have increased to the point of posing a threat but unbeknownst to her, he still had an edge, and it stemmed far beyond the jewel pulsing in his chest. Despite all her newly acquired bravado and fighting skill, it didn't erase the fact that he, Goshuri, had slain her once before. And thanks to that faithful claw-stroke delivered to her chest…his victory was inevitable. For deep within the she-demon's flesh lingered the tiniest sliver of his claw, a fragment so small it remained completely undetected, to both her and her caregivers. But he had sensed it. Now that the demoness's blood was rushing, and her temperature risen, he could feel the tiny fleck of his essence throbbing within her chest. All he needed was to call it back to him…and the battle would be over.

"So, it's my best that you want is it she-hound," mused the incarnate with a devious grin "well then allow me to grant your request." With eyes glowing and the sacred jewel perking with power the incarnate focused upon the pin-prick of essence and fueled its energy. Then with the slightest command, he drew it towards him. The effect was immediate.

Shura let out a horrendous shriek as a searing pain erupted in her chest, and an even louder one when a wriggling, buzzing mass started to crawl within her flesh. Tearing at the pain with her claws Shura ripped a sizable gash through both her garments and her tissue, and from out of the openings poked a hell-insect's head. The creature buzzed loudly, and after prying enough of itself into the outside world, thrust its stinger at Shura's heart.

* * *

Inuyasha watched horrified as his niece sank to the ground. Her pale skin made even paler complements of the insect's venom, the demoness's body looked as still and shrouded as a ghost, and for all her rights she probably would become one soon enough.

Turning a rabid eye in the incarnate Inuyasha darted into the beast's line of sight before he even realized his feet had started moving. He was that pissed. Naturally this delighted Goshuri, who like his master, relished adding fuel to the half demon's flaring temper.

"What a pity," the black demon voiced with a smirk "I broke her dreams and her heart."

"That's enough out of you!" roared Inuyasha before the beast could comment further. With a mighty thrust of Tetsusaiga the half demon unleashed a wind-scar attack aimed directly at Goshuri's head. But before the blow could connect a pulse of iridescent telekinetic energy radiated from the demon's body and formed a brief but effective half-dome shield. This shielding protected the incarnate from the strike's damage however it did not prevent the massive recoil that accompanied it. Goshuri had to dig his talons deep into the earth just to keep from falling over, and even with this effort, the blow still sent him skidding a good twenty feet backwards.

"Learned some new tricks have we, how interesting" hissed Goshuri with a sneer as the half demon readied for another strike. "Not that they will save you…" he made it a point to add. In the next instant, with the same surprising speed inherent to his late brother, Goshuri appeared within striking range of Inuyasha. A well-aimed underhand punch sent the half demon soaring a lengthy distance before he hit the earth with a thud.

Growling angrily, Inuyasha pulled himself to his feet but that was all the further he could get before another blow, this time from Goshuri's tail, knocked him flat. For a second time the half demon tried to rise, but as before his movements weren't fast enough. Goshuri appeared with his same lightning movements and with a heavy hind-paw squished Inuyasha into the dirt. And that was where he stayed, unable to move even his lungs.

With wild eyes Inuyasha stared up into the face of the demon that now loomed above him. Goshuri's lips were parted revealing a sinister grin, and his eyes shone with a reminiscent evil inherent to every incarnate Naraku had ever created…

The half demon's vision blurred. His body had gone numb to the point where all he could sense was the shift in pressure as the black demon drove him into the earth with increasing force. A distinct cracking sound also reverberated in the air and it was only after the fear of death had started to set in that the half demon realized the noise was from his bones as they strained to withstand the weight. With his last driving ounce of strength Inuyasha managed to land a moderate Iron rever attack on the leg that currently pinned him. Unfortunately, with his senses so distorted, the strike was quite poorly aimed; only one of the five claw-strokes actually hit, not nearly enough to do any serious damage… and still, the weight atop his body suddenly lifted.

Drawing in a massive breath for air Inuyasha felt relief spread across his entire being. Rich, wonderful oxygen and a blaze of adrenalin surged to his vital structures and within moments the feeling returned to his limbs. At the same time the half demon's senses also sharpened. His hearing came first and strangely, based on what his ears relayed of the incarnate's breathing pattern, Goshuri had turned away from him and was focusing on something in another direction. Blinking hard Inuyasha eventually got his eyes to clear. As he anticipated the incarnate had indeed pivoted his body, but from his current angle still sprawled in the soft earth and with the black hulk of a beast occluding his view, the half demon couldn't see what had intrigued him so. Then Inuyasha regained his sense of smell…and in that moment he quickly learned the reasoning for his captor's sudden change of heart. Sesshomaru's scent was in the surrounding air…and it reeked of anger.


	25. chapter 25

Authors note: sorry for the wait. This should have been two chapters...but I didn't want to disrupt the flow. enjoy!

Chapter 25

With deep, piercing golden eyes Sesshomaru looked upon the battleground with growing disbelief. He had not been absent for more then a span of fifteen minutes… and not only was Shura hovering on the very fringe of death, his half demon brother was presently getting the life crushed out of him by one of Naraku's…things! The situation was beyond mystifying it was downright unbelievable!

A snort sounded and Sesshomaru suddenly found himself caught in a reminiscent crimson stare. It was the same piercing gaze Kagura so often set upon him, although this time it came from a distinctly larger, black and silver, reptilian-framed demon. Apparently the dog lord's presence had interested the beast, for he abandoned his current task of flattening Inuyasha in favor of inspecting him a bit closer. Or so it seemed.

"So the elder brother has decided to make an appearance," chuffed the incarnate with a toothy smile "how fortunate for me."

Sesshomaru braced himself and gripped hold of Tokijin's handle. Goshrui's overconfidence, unsurprising as it was considering the black-bodied character had popped out of Naraku, still managed to shatter what little remained of his patience. Skillfully the dog lord drew out his prized sword and held it at arms length so that his adversary got a good look at the source that would soon bring about his demise. Strangely though the incarnate didn't seem threatened at all, rather his grin broadened.

"I fail to see what you find so amusing considering I intend to kill you…" the dog lord informed calmly as Goshuri continued to beam down at him with that annoying smile of his. To this the incarnate let out a deep, raspy laugh.

"Indeed. And I suppose you plan to do it with that sword do you? How utterly foolish" Goshuri laughed again, making Sesshomaru reflexively tighten hold of his blade's handle; the incarnate wouldn't think him foolish once he was falling to the ground in pieces. Narrowing his eyes Sesshomaru flexed his muscles ever so slightly to stimulate Tokijin's power. Normally the sword was flawless when obeying his movements and the power it emitted flowed in near perfect synchronization with the demon lord's biorythems…but this time Sesshomaru met with a nasty surprise. The energy that poured from his weapon was harsh and searing; it clashed painfully with Sesshomaru's demonic aura and repelled his efforts of control. Even the blade itself seemed to seethe with resistance, for it took on a disturbing red glow.

"You see," Goshuri continued before Sesshomaru even had the chance speak; question or otherwise "unlike in your clan, my brother would never harm me!"

Sesshomaru snorted and stared up at the incarnate with one of his very distinct 'you're starting to piss me off' expressions, but it was the only retort he had time to offer. An invisible force yanked hard against the Tokijin, sending a ripple of pain up the great demon's arm before the blade was torn from his clawed hand. The sword obeyed the pull, or rather followed it, to where the incarnate stood ready, and with surprising force the pointed end dove strait into Goshuri's exposed chest.

The black demon cast his head backward, letting out a horrendous gasp as the sword burrowed into him, its blade extending diagonally downward from thorax to abdomen until only the hilt remained exposed. But the demon did not fall. In fact, as Sesshomaru was quick to observe, Goshuri seemed surprisingly unmoved considering bulk of Tokijin's blade was currently mingling with his vital organs.

A grunt suddenly sounded from Goshuri's throat and following it the incarnate started to twitch and contract the muscles of his shoulders and chest, an act which caused Tokijin to imbed deeper still, until no trace of the sword remained outside his body. Then, miraculously, the penetration wound created from the blade's impact mended over leaving near flawless, unscarred muscle in its place. Following this Goshuri sagged his head forward to stare mischievously at the now weaponless, and even more pissed off dog lord.

Sure enough the glare received back from Sesshomaru could have frozen a small army. And rightfully so. After toppling Shura at the peek of her training, and almost ruining the dog lord's self-made proclamation that he would be the only one to slay Inuyasha…now that retched demon Naraku had spawned…had the _nerve_ to assimilate his prized sword! Grinding his fangs harshly Sesshomaru readied his poison fingertips. There were more then one way to skin a demon… and he was no novice when it came to finding methods, especially in this case.

"Hump…" chuffed Goshuri with a confident note before Sesshomaru could even make a move "Sesshomaru, so now your planning to kill me with your claw-whip am I right?"

In response to this the dog lord froze and his pupils constricted a little. Since when had this demon become a telepath? He had detected no such talent before. Bracing himself harder the dog lord watched with narrow eyes as the demon foe before him took on a new, even more menacing aura that reeked of Tokijin's power. Then Goshrui's physical body also started to alter. His right eye, previously semi-squinted, suddenly opened wide and a new arm erupted from the demon's left shoulder. The limb matched nearly every detail of the right counterpart with the exception of its color, which was a ghastly contrasting shade of magenta. It was only after the demon spoke that Sesshomaru realized the full extent of the situation…for when the beast did so his voice held not one, but two distinct vocal identities: the telltale signature of a soul fusion.

"hahaha!" cackled the demon and his twin in perfect synchrony "Now that my brother has joined with me! There is no limit to our power!"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me…" whispered a still semi-dazed Inuyasha from his observation point, knee deep in upturned earth. Though he had managed thus far to get into a standing position, his body was not at all ready to see combat, at least not while Sesshomaru was also involved. Determined as the halfling was to kill Naraku, throwing himself between two pissed off demons, both of whom would probably sell their souls to see him dead, was not exactly the best way to go about getting his revenge. And now that Goshuri had somehow fused with Sesshomaru's sword…. the half demon gritted his teeth uncomfortably…the long since dead Goshinki was in on the match too… 

Sesshomaru, also keenly aware of the new twist, offered no spoken reaction, however, it was obvious enough from his expression that had he decided to comment verbally his response would have been identical to that of his brother. This subtle yet obvious display of disbelief, irritation and downright rage delighted the now twin-souled incarnate, which of course fueled another commonality the two dog siblings were unfortunate enough to share. Despite his foe's obvious advantage, in spite of the fact that he was now sword-less, and regardless of the countless instincts that warned of Goshuri's threat to him… Sesshomaru attacked.

With a ripple of strength the demon lord pushed off from the ground and moments later brought forth his glowing whip with a graceful, yet intense motion of the wrist. Then with weapon poised the demon lord struck down hard intending to land the blow strait between the creature's eyes. To his surprise however, instead of cleaving Goshuri's skull in half, Sesshomaru's whip encountered only air. The incarnate had dodged the blow, in what had to be milliseconds before impact! Disappearing momentarily in a black blur Goshuri reappeared without the slightest warning…and in the perfect position launch an assault of his own. A massive jolt of hot, red, demon energy soared past Sesshomaru missing him by what had to be centimeters. The great dog's skin tingled all over with mild burns from the much to-close-for-comfort encounter and it made him seethe all the more. Growling, Sesshomaru shot a brief glance in the direction the attack had come from but he saw only landscape. Goshuri had disappeared again! Averting his eyes back in front of him Sesshomaru caught for the faintest instant the image of a red-eyed rush of muscle and dark fur unleash a tightly coiled arm in his direction. After that, there was only abrupt and horrible pain.

Goshuri's claw-swipe came before Sesshomaru could even consider evasion and its impact was devastating. The sheer force of the blow to his upper torso shattered the great dog's armor leaving his exposed chest to take the impact from Goshuri's razor talons. A mist of blood erupted into the sky as claw clashed with flesh. Three diagonal gashes ravaged across Sesshomaru's pale skin while gravity acted simultaneously to send his soaring body careening back to earth. The great dog landed close to where his child lay, his limp frame crashing so forcefully against a tree it sent blood flying from his wounds. A few stray drops even flew far enough to strike Shura's forehead. But the demon lord didn't see it, nor did he notice his daughter's pupils dilate following the blood splat to her face. The crash had knocked him out cold.

Inuyasha meanwhile watched the drama with growing dread. If that beast could so easily topple his brother…what then did that mean for him? Grunting the half demon adjusted the grip on his sword. Unfavorable as the odds were, that beast had to die. And as he had promised his niece, he would be the one to do it. With body tensed and sword held defensively before him Inuyasha watched with narrowed eyes while Goshuri and his twin strutted about in proud success.

"Stupid fools!" the beast taunted in the direction of the two fallen dogs before averting his crimson gaze to the anxious half demon "There is not a force on earth that can stop us now!" While he spoke, or rather announced, the twin souled incarnate coiled his body, as if preparing to pounce, and in return Inuyasha tensed his own body, ready to defend the instant that attack came. Then suddenly, from out of nowhere, a shimmering, purple streak shot past the incarnate's snout, grazing the side of his face before striking the earth. When the lavender aura faded, an arrow was revealed sticking out of the earth. Then came the feminine voice that so often accompanied this kind of attack.

"Don't be so sure!" yelled the unusually talented, if not overconfident school-girl Kagome as she proceeded to ready another arrow. Her presence sent first a wave of relief over Inuyasha, followed almost immediately by a wave of profound horror.

"Kagome!" the half demon bellowed as he turned his head in the girl's direction "Stay back!" His warning was as usual ignored.

"No way!" yelled back the girl from her current position, poised atop a small hill for a better vantage many yards away "This demon has almost the entire Shikon jewel, and I'm not letting him get away!!" Inuyasha's face paled. The chore of killing this beast, he realized, suddenly seemed vastly more dangerous…and his friend was presently tackling that danger head on!

"Kagome don't it's too risky!" roared Inuyasha in near desperation but his plea came to late. Another jet of lavender illuminated the sky and sped strait for the observing monster.

"Arrogant girl," snubbed the incarnate as he watched the arrow blaze towards him. For a brief moment his eyes flashed with power and immediately afterwards Kagome's speeding arrow halted in mid air, frozen by an eerie, red, telekinetic aura "do you really think I'll fall for that trick twice?" Following this the red aura surrounding the arrow brightened slightly and the weapon within was rotated so that the point now faced the young archer who had fired it. "Lets see how you like it!" the incarnate hissed mockingly, and in a flash the arrow was off, speeding strait for a stunned Kagome.

"Kagome! Look out!" Inuyasha howled, but his cry was in vein. The blazing arrow and its red, demonic aura struck Kagome in the chest. But it was not the wound, which caused her to cry out so horribly, but rather the fiery red aura as it ignited her own and emblazoned a near devastating strike directly to her frail human soul. Soon Kagome's cries subsided to feeble whimpers and she lost consciousness, collapsing limply backwards to the soft earth. Following this, the red aura that consumed her dissipated, leaving only the arrow in her chest as proof of any injury.

Horrified Inuyasha started in the direction of his friend, completely forgetting about his body's current weakness…and his enemy as well.

"Kago…meeeee!" the half-demon's mid-stride exclamation was abruptly silenced when an enormous sphere of energy hit the ground inches from his heels and let loose an explosion that sent him soaring nearly the length of the village ruins. When gravity finally did intervene it planted the half demon on his stomach, his face buried up to the cheekbones in scorched earth. Inuyasha remained in this position for several minutes, torn between his body's desire to rest and his will to fight. Then slowly, painfully, the half demon planted his palms on the ground and pushed until his face was elevated. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the incarnate begin to advance in his direction and beyond him, further in the background, two familiar silhouettes approaching the scene at a runners pace.

"Miroku! Sango! Go help Kagome! Get her out of here!" the half demon's command reached his friends just as they had started to assess the carnage they had come upon. And despite the near overwhelming urge to help Inuyasha kill the red-eyed brute currently strutting towards their half demon companion… both the monk and demon slayer made a beeline to where Kagome had fallen.

Satisfied that his friend would be protected, at least for the moment, Inuyasha pushed himself to his knees, and from there to his feet. Then, after picking Tetsusaiga from the ground, he once again stood poised for attack. Meanwhile the incarnate was still approaching. His footsteps were distinct and heavy. The sound they cast made the half-demon's very soul burn with fury.

"Bastard…" hissed Inuyasha through tightly clenched fangs before his voice exploded into a near canine war cry "I'm going to _make you pay_ for hurting Kagome!" With arms raised far above his head Inuyasha called upon the swirling wind-scar vortex, which promptly enveloped the blade. Then with all the strength he could manage the half demon swiped the fissure open as wide as he could. The split unleashed a golden blaze of power that ignited the air and sent great claws of energy lashing out towards the observing incarnate. But such was only a distraction. Despite his temper Inuyasha recalled Goshuri's barrier-generating ability and to his credit had devised a clever, if not risky, idea to counter the problem. With the now red-bladed Tetsusaiga firmly in his grasp, and a surge of adrenalin in his veins, Inuyasha sprinted along the path of the wind-scar power he had just released so that he might be within striking range the instant said power triggered Goshuri to place his barrier. Then in that split second, as the shield was still forming, the half demon would truly test the resistance powers of his blade by stabbing strait through the barrier and into Goshuri's terrible heart. It was a foolhardy plan fueled by anger, instinct and desperation, but for the battle-worn half demon, it was his last option.

With blade powered and poised for striking Inuyasha pushed himself into the air. The wind scar's golden energy was seconds from impact…all he needed was for Goshuri's barrier to show… A smirk from the incarnate sent wave of dread over the half demon, and before he realized it, the creature was no longer in his path. The wind-scar energy sped onward, mowing down nothing but harmless vegetation and stray rubble, while Goshuri stood to the side just out of range.

"How amusing. It seems that in your haste to destroy me you neglected to remember that I now share the clairvoyance of my brother Goshinki…and can predict your every move." Inuyasha heard the incarnate gloat just before a set of fangs snatched him from the air and a swift toss of the head landed him back on the ground. For the briefest of seconds Inuyasha's vision clouded and the sight of Goshuri's monstrous frame leering down at him was replaced by Kagome's soft, smiling complexion. It was a face he'd never see again…if he let this demon win.

Inuyasha squinted, forcing his eyes to focus and his mind from the brink of unconsciousness. Goshuri was still standing there, a grin of sheer rapture etched across his pointed snout. Both he and his joined brother, thrived off of Inuyasha's suffering.

"It's over half-breed…. " hissed the echoed blend of demon voices, but they seemed to trail off the harder Inuyasha tried to move.

"Damn….yu…" The half demon blurted out between gasps for air as he agonizingly piloted his near crippled body first to reach for Tetsusaiga, laying inches from his fingers, then from there moving the still empowered sword until the tip was embedded in the ground. "I'll….make….yu…." Inuyasha went on with each action, as if his own words were giving him strength "suff….fr….fo..r….h…ting…." Now almost in a crouch the half demon leaned heavily upon his sword, pushing hard to make his body rise. "Ka..go..me!" with a final urge Inuyasha made it to a stand, though both hands still held firmly to Tetsusaiga, his primary means of support.

It was not the half demon's actions, however that caused a boggle eyed Goshuri to practically burst out laughing, but rather Inuyasha's babbled proclamation of revenge.

"Is that so Inuyasha? You can barely stand, let along lift your sword…so how then do you plan on…" again the incarnates voice trailed off, but for what reason Inuyasha didn't know, until that is, he felt a gentle touch to his shoulder.

"Huh?" murmured the half demon as his neck arched reflexively in the direction of the new presence. His golden eyes came to focus on a identically colored irises that mimicked his stare, and the familiar feminine face that carried them. "Shu..ra?" Inuyasha puffed out the barely audible question to which the demoness beside him gave a subtle and difficult nod. His niece's complexion had paled almost beyond recondition creating a stark contrast of her stripes. With her left hand she was concealing the heavily bleeding wound inflicted to her chest; red ooze was seeping through her fingers and ran in small streams all the way to her elbow. Her right hand, meanwhile, was resting on Inuyasha so that she might remain precariously balanced on quivering paws. The she-demon's breaths were staggered and difficult, even more so then Inuyasha's, but regardless the half demon still heard her whisper.

"Uncle, open the wind scar…" Inuyasha looked with heavy eyes upon his niece. For a moment he was convinced her statement had been meant as a joke or was the product of venom induced incoherence but a firm squeeze to the shoulder quickly made him realize that such was not the case. Shura was serious.

"It won't work…" the half demon protested weakly "he…knows our every move…before we make it…"

"Trust me…" Shura interjected in a barley audible whisper. And though the half demon couldn't understand her logic, he decided to obey. At this point he had nothing left to lose. With agonizing slowness Inuyasha worked to raise Tetsusaiga. In his battle-worn state the sword seemed to weigh one hundred times more then normal.

Goshuri meanwhile had lost all his patience. Inuyasha and his niece's blatant and stubborn refusal to die had long since ruined the fun of torturing them.

"Damn dogs!" roared Goshuri and his twin in unison "I'm through holding back!" as he spoke the distinct, tainted aura of the sacred jewel enveloped around his body "Now with the power of the Shikon jewel infused within me…I'm going to send your entire clan to hell!" Goshuri opened his mouth revealing a flickering red, spark of energy. The sphere, hovering precariously between his fangs, soon became entwined with the pinkish, glowing aura of the sacred jewel that exuded from the incarnate's body. Rapidly, the sphere expanded, growing more formidable with each passing second the Shikon jewel amplified its power. Then, when the object almost threatened to consume its master Goshuri launched the orb at Inuyasha and his kin.

The light from the blast was blinding. Inuyasha had to clamp his eyes shut just to be able to concentrate. He had managed to lift the empowered Tetsusaiga to his upper torso…all he needed was a final nudge of strength to get the blade high enough for an effective attack.

"Strike!" Inuyasha heard Shura hiss in his ear, and in the same instant he felt his niece's arms slip under his own until her hands came to rest on his wrists. Pulling in a deep breath for air Inuyasha arched his body backwards and with Shura's added pull raised Tetsusaiga far above his head. Goshuri's energy was nearly upon them. Inuyasha could feel the heat from the blast radiate across his skin. Releasing the resistance in his arms the half demon let the Tetsusaiga sink downwards into the searing heat. When the blade staggered with resistance he drove down as hard as he could, splitting open the wind scar and unleashing his ultimate attack.

"Backlash wave!" roared Inuyasha when he felt the two demonic energies start to collide around him. Tetsusaiga's energy twisted into Goshuri's energy sphere, replacing the heat and light with a windy coolness that made it safe for Inuyasha to open his eyes. Out of reflex the half demon shied a glance over his shoulder to insure his niece was still safely concealed behind him. But to his surprise she was nowhere to be seen. Seized in a twinge of panic Inuyasha glanced over the swirling blue and red surroundings for any trace of his kin. Eventually the half demon caught sight of a silver spark riding Tetsusaiga's blue power as it bound with the last of Goshuri's fiery attack. Then in the following instant the massing of demonic energy exploded outward sending a fleet of churning blue cyclones flying directly towards the wide-eyed incarnate.

"_What have you done!_" was the last thing Goshuri managed to roar as two twisters swarmed in and took great chunks out of his limbs and face. A dozen storms were still coming, and one of them, presently aiming to land in his torso, carried a second, silver, demonic aura. It was this aura that reached Goshuri first.

After separating from the tip of the blue cyclone the silver energy burrowed into Goshuri's chest and after forcing its way through ribs, lungs and muscle emerged out the other side in a spray of blood. As it descended to the ground this same energy assumed briefly the shape of a dog, and in its mouth was Goshuri's throbbing heart. The cyclone meanwhile, continued on its course and landed in the now vacant space that had seconds before held the bulk of Goshuri's power. The force ripped the demon in half and promptly thereafter tore what remained of him into thousands of tiny, bloody pieces. While the fragments scattered Tokijin soared intact from this wreckage and after twirling several times in mid air landed with its tip imbedded in the ground only a few yards from the bloody sight. Goshinki's red aura remained on the blade for only a moment before it subdued and faded into permanent dormancy.

When the attack finally faded the only trace that remained of Goshuri were the scattered pieces blanketing the landscape, and a sizable indentation in the earth where the backlash wave had struck him. Inuyasha was kneeling, exhausted, where he had landed following his attack, ten feet or so from the crater. He could see his niece at the opposite side of the depression. She was standing upright, the remains of her silvery aura dissipating, and in her left hand was incarnate Goshuri's heart. For a few moments Shura just stared at the object vacantly. Then her face hardened. Inuyasha saw his niece flex her wrist as if to coil her fingers into a fist and almost immediately afterward the object within her hand exploded, leaving a bloody mess on her face and garments. But Shura didn't seem to care; she was fixated on something else. Inuyasha squinted to try and get a better look. Presently the she-demon was staring at her blood-stained right hand. Corroding fragments of Goshuri's heart were still falling from around her poison claws, and as the last of them dissolved, Inuyasha could see a familiar lavender energy shine out from between her fingers.

"Good, she has the jewel shard," thought Inuyasha in a moment of relief. But that moment was quickly replaced by concern. Something about the way Shura was staring at the jewel…it made him uncomfortable.

"Shura," Inuyasha voiced in his niece's direction. For his present weakness the half demon's voice was fluent and stern. "Give that to me."

Now Shura set her gaze upon him, and it made the half-demon's skin crawl. Her stare was cold and sinister, and it radiated an intense dark essence.

"No." The demoness answered.


	26. chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Shura, I'm not kidding," Inuyasha spoke again, this time even more sternly then before "Give me the jewel." Barely standing the half demon tried with all his effort to move in his niece's direction, but his body would not obey. Shura meanwhile was still gazing at the glowing orb in her palm. Her expression was laced with obvious inner turmoil, but to what degree Inuyasha would never fathom. By touching the tainted jewel Shura had inadvertently fueled the power of her inner witch, and it was that dark soul that now corroded her mind.

Inuyasha watched in horror as Shura closed her fist around the orb, thus beckoning its power. A flash of red-pink light shone out from between the she-demon's clenched fingers, as did a great surge of tainted energy. It merged into Shura's demonic aura, casting away the radiant silver that had once been there, and replacing it with dark, plum colored whips. Soon the purple haze had completely surrounded her in a swirling vortex shielding her from sight.

Inuyasha gulped hard at the scene. So much power would inevitably lead to a transformation, and having seen Shura's true demon form he shuddered to think what kind of monster the sacred jewel would turn her into.

"Inuyasha!" the half demon heard Miroku call from somewhere behind him. The voice was followed by the sound of both his and Sango's running strides.

"Stay back!" Inuyasha ordered sternly without even blinking an eye. Though deep down he was relieved to see his companions, he wouldn't leave anything to chance. Both the monk and the demon slayer stopped in their tracks, but they didn't retreat, nor would they. Not this time.

"What's going on!" called Sango across the distance to the still unflinching half demon.

"It's Shura," he finally replied "She was poisoned and it must have made her hysterical…she's using the sacred jewel…" Inuyasha's explanation was cut off suddenly, when the gusty purple aura enveloping Shura slowed and eventually dissipated. To Inuyasha's surprise however, there was no half crazed, monster dog standing in his nieces place. In fact Shura appeared relatively unchanged. Stricken with relief Inuyasha was half ready to begin chewing her out for her theft of the jewel but then the half demon got a good look at her face. The she-demon's eyes were glazed, almost vacant, and her irises were a hauntingly familiar sapphire blue.

"At last, I have surfaced…" Inuyasha heard his niece whisper, though it was with a voice he didn't recognize, and frankly didn't like.

"What's going on? Who the hell are you?" he snapped defensively, but his questions were ignored. Shura's gaze had fallen elsewhere, to the spot where her father's sword had landed.

"Still weak…. need more power…" was all the more the demoness said as she proceeded to maneuver with slow, unsteady steps. Barely able to move himself, Inuyasha stared on in confusion as his niece gradually made her way over to Tokijin. Considering Shura and her father had dramatically different views when it came to particular matters, the half demon had always figured his brother's sword was beyond Shura's ability to wield. Just as Tetsusaiga rejected Sesshomaru; so Tokijin would surely reject Shura. Inuyasha watched as his niece reached for the sword, and with sinuous fingers gripped hold of the handle. Then with a sharp jerk, she pulled the blade from the earth and held it aloft. The sword revealed no hostility at all. In fact the only visible change that Inuyasha could pick up on was that the vacancy in Shura's eyes had suddenly been replaced with a keen awareness, and a horrible evil.

"At last!" hissed a seemingly crazed Shura to the sky "I'm finally free!"

* * *

At the same time some distance from the village Kagura was still brooding over her circumstances. The vines that held her, numerous as they were, were only weeds, and could be easily destroyed with the slightest wind-call from her fan. And as luck would have it, said weapon had been bound in her palm; even the slightest movement of the wrist would be enough to activate it. Kagura shifted her gaze to the dragon youth set in charge of guarding her. At present his back was turned…perhaps if she could…the wind sorceress twitched her fingers ever so slightly… 

"Don't even think about it," the dragon's voice made Kagura freeze.

"How did you know…" she began, only to realize the answer an instant later. "A telepath…" concluded Kagura with a much more confidant edge to her voice. The dragon youth shied only the slightest of gazes past his shoulder, but it was enough for Kagura to see the faint color changes present in his iris's. "Well you certainly are multi-talented," mused the wind sorceress after a short pause. This time the dragon ignored her completely, keeping his sights fixed in the direction Sesshomaru had departed from. His posture was tensed, anxious even, and it made Kagura curious to know how her brother was faring.

Then suddenly, the dragon rose. His movement came so quickly it almost made Kagura flinch.

"Something wrong…" inquired the wind sorceress with a playful note just to be annoying, but at that very moment the answer reached her as well. Off in the distance, in the direction of the fallen village, a sinister purple-black, demonic aura was starting to poke above the tree line. Kagura herself had no idea who in that village could be producing such a thing, but obviously Matyeo did.

In the next instant the dragon was sprinting towards the aura, and within moments he had vanished from sight entirely, leaving Kagura alone, completely unguarded and rather confused.

"Apparently so," the wind sorceress answered her previous tease with an even more delighted chuckle. Then with a twitch of her fingers she summoned a single wind blade to make quick work of her leafy bindings.

* * *

Inuyasha felt his insides turn heavy and cold. Just when he had started to think the day couldn't turn any worse. Now he had to put an end to Shura's little tantrum, and with her wielding her father's cursed sward no less. Shuddering heavily, Inuyasha tried hard to balance himself and hold Tetsusaiga as a weapon instead of a crutch. But in the end his weakened body wouldn't allow it, and neither, as it turned out would Tetsusaiga. Without the slightest warning the sword reverted loosing all its demonic energy and taking on the appearance of a common samurai blade once more. For a moment Inuyasha was baffled by his swords sudden change…then he remembered the date. It was the night of the new moon! 

Horrified the half demon peered up to check the sky. The last traces of the evening sun had already descended past the horizon leaving a murky blue in place of vibrant pinks and oranges. Letting out a small gasp of surprise Inuyasha shifted his gaze to one of his hands. His demon claws were vanishing, as were his ears, silver hair, strength, heightened senses and resistance to…pain! A wave of intense dizziness overwhelmed Inuyasha to the point where he could no longer hold his own weight. In a dazed numbness he sank to the ground. His wounded mortal frame had nothing left to spare.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku's voice sounded abruptly nearby and seconds later Inuyasha felt a set of hands supporting his shoulders from behind.

"Hey Miroku," he replied quietly and with great effort "do me a favor" Inuyasha paused and gazed with heavy brown eyes up at his pair of friends. "You and Sango get the sacred jewel."

"But what about…" the monk started to protest, but Inuyasha cut him off.

"That isn't Shura…not anymore." To that the monk sighed heavily, and then he called out to Sango who had already run several yards ahead.

"You heard the man!"

"Right…" muttered the demon slayer sadly before shifting her attention to the target ahead. "Hiraikotsu" With a mighty heave Sango let her weapon fly. The boomerang was right on track.

A hiss sounded from Shura and a quick leap upwards got her clear of Sango's weapon. Then with blue-eyes shining she aimed Tokijin's point to return an attack.

"No Shura!" a dragon voice sounded suddenly, and seconds later a green blur knocked Shura from the sky. The pair of demons fell to earth and after a rough, toppling landing, their bodies became more clearly outlined in the grass. Shura had taken the force of the fall and was currently sprawled on her back in a complete daze. Matyeo meanwhile was using all his available weight to keep her there. For a moment all was still, then Shura twitched and slowly opened her eyes. Matyeo let out an immense sigh of relief when two familiar golden irises stared up at him.

"Wha…what happened?" murmured Shura, still dazed. She never did get an answer for an instant later one of Naraku's hell insects shot up from the grass nearby, the sacred jewel clasped in its mandible. The force of the fall had apparently knocked the object from Shura's hand, and Naraku wasn't about to ignore the opportunity to get his power source back.

"Oh no you don't!" roared Matyeo as he sprang from his previous pose and sank five curved claws through the insect's frame. The creature's shredded remains fell swiftly to the earth, as did the shard.

While this was going on Shura managed to pull herself into a sitting posture. With the jewel no longer fueling her darker essence the balance within her had fallen back to normal levels. This did not bide well with Tokijin, whose power originated from a dark soul, and so the blade was quick to protest. A sharp pang of electric looking energy coursed from the sword's handle and lept up Shura's unprotected left arm. Shrieking in agony the she-demon released the sword, but her effort came to late. The sword's dark energy had reeked havoc on her arm and even after the weapon left her grip, its power continued to gnaw within. The process was a thousand times more painful then the sting of Naraku's hell insect and it made Shura black out entirely.

Meanwhile, Matyeo had managed to gather the sacred jewel, though he was careful to grip the thing in a piece of torn fabric to avoid infusion. In the sky, more of Naraku's demons had started to rear their ugly heads. At their master's command they were beckoned to retrieve the sacred jewel Goshuri had lost. Many of them lunged, but each time Matyeo made short work of them before had time to swoop in to close. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to the dragon, such weaklings were not the only reinforcements present.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura's battle cry echoed in the air catching the dragon off guard. A rush of crescent-moon shaped wind razors was quick to follow the chant and before Matyeo even had time to move, they were upon him. The wind blades landed with amazing accuracy, shredding Matyeo's garments and causing wide, bleeding wounds to erupt across his torso, shoulders and thighs. One particularly nasty blade even struck his face leaving a diagonal gash that narrowly missed blinding him in the right eye. The force of the attack caused Matyeo to fall backwards to the ground and in the process drop the jewel. Hissing, the dragon rolled painfully onto his belly, and with hateful eyes watched the wind sorceress pluck the Shikon shard from the earth.

"Looks like you're not as talented as I thought," she made it a point to tease before turning away. The group of demons once serving as Naraku's jewel retrievers now acted as a transport for Kagura. Within moments she was airborne and soon after out of sight entirely.

The sight of the retreating wind sorceress flickered only momentarily in everyone's minds, for as disappointing as it was to loose such a large portion of the Shikon jewel, there were far more important concerns at hand.

Though torn and bleeding himself, a driving protective instinct coaxed Matyeo to his feet. The scent in the air told him Sesshomaru had been injured longer and so he was the first the dragon went to. After a gentle tap to the cheek to confirm that his mentor was indeed still alive, Matyeo removed his shirt and bound the dog lord's chest with it in an effort to at least reduce the bleeding. Then the dragon went to Shura. For her bleeding chest-wound he made due with a quick trim of fabric from the bottom of her kimono; seeing as how the outfit had more to spare then either his or her father's. Following this, while his hands were still anointed with Sesshomaru's blood Matyeo was careful to wrap the dog monarch's sword tightly in large, forest fronds so that he could transport it safely. Then, with careful slowness, the dragon eased Sesshomaru atop one shoulder so that his posture followed as natural a curve as possible. Shura was then taken onto the other shoulder, her body draped in an identical fashion to her father's.

It was a rather odd thing for Sango and Miroku to see; Matyeo limping about, each arm curled upward to support a pair of rag-doll dog demons. But neither one commented. They themselves were trying to maneuver their own unconscious companion, and neither of them had demon strength. So it went. Sango and Miroku worked together to carry Inuyasha to the sight were Kirara and Shippo were presently guarding their other fallen companion and Matyeo followed close behind transporting his mentor and best friend.


	27. chapter 27

Chapter 27

Naraku stared ahead with cold defiance. Though Kagura had not witnessed his servant's last battle first hand, she did report her view of the aftermath following her return with the sacred jewel. Apparently Inuyasha's niece had yet again cheated death, and in a vengeful rage ripped Goshuri open from the inside out. She then turned traitor over the sacred jewel and after seizing hold of it gained a terribly evil aura. Had the young dragon lord not intervened when he did, so said Kagura, Inuyasha's psycho niece probably would have kept its power, and possibly even come after her and Naraku. Naturally, this news had not boded well with Naraku. Without even inquiring about the fate of either Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, which as he would come to realize much later Kagura deliberately didn't mention in her report, Naraku worked to decipher the silver-she-welp's bizarre twist in behavior. And following that of course, how he could use said behavior as a tool to inevitably destroy her. The solution he eventually found had come after several hours of puppeteering, sneaking, divulging, and bloodshed. But it was a plan well worth the effort.

Now the time had come for him to put his scheme to action. Naraku closed his eyes and a cold grimace formed across his lips. "I'm beginning to grow weary of you're resilience Shuramaru of the west," the demon muttered under his breath "for it is your shadow which prevents me from unleashing my wrath upon Inuyasha…" Tapping lightly into the sacred jewel he reached with his mind until he connected with his latest demon puppet. The mimic was standing just downwind of an enormous, and quite sinister looking black castle shrouded by a powerful, near invisible barrier. Now staring through his puppet's eyes Naraku could see the palace's occupants. Swarms of feminine, leather clad, raven-haired demons were moving about the area dutifully guarding entrances or patrolling the skies with the help of their large, ebony-feathered wings. It was perhaps, the closest any demon would dare to come to this formidable tribe of harpy-esque witches voluntarily …any demon that is except him and a much younger Sesshomaru.

"That is why," the demon continued on, more to himself then anyone else "I intend to fight that shadow…. with a shadow of my own." the thought was only fleeting, but at this proximity even the faintest mental stirring was enough to draw the witches' attention. Sure enough, seconds later, two armor clad sentries swooped down from the sky cornering the baboon pelted Naraku.

"Please, forgive the intrusion," Naraku began politely as you please "I meant no harm, but only wished to speak humbly with your queen." To this the guards exchanged momentary glances, but kept their staff-weapons poised.

"On what business?" one of the guards finally hissed with a note that made her question sound more like a threat.

"I've come across an important discovery, one that could prove quite beneficial to your clan." Again both guards exchanged glances. Suspicion and curiosity hung heavy in their sapphire eyes.

"We'll see," the second guard concluded aloud. Then with a faint, telepathic touch she reached for her queen. The connection was near instantaneous.

_"What is it?"_ An angry mental note made the guard stiffen.

_"My queen, a stranger has arrived who wishes to speak with you." _

_"Kill him." _

_"But Queen Mura, he claims to have knowledge that will help us." _Insisted the guard. The protest, though relayed with caution, sparked Mura's mental ire.

_"Is that so…well lets just see…"_ With that the witch queen's telepathic link left the guard and proceeded instead into Naraku's unguarded psyche.

_"Search all you want,"_ a mental note from the baboon-pelted demon brushed confidently against Mura's _"I have nothing to hide."_ The act clearly caught the witch off guard, for her mental delving reached only the shallowest fragments of Naraku's mind.

_"Naraku is it,"_ the demon witch mused, _"I've heard that name."_ Naraku seemed delighted.

_"Then you know why I've come,"_ he once again prodded mentally, but his effort was cut short as the witch queen severed the connection. For a moment all was quiet and only after Naraku spied the guards nodding to themselves did he realize his efforts had worked.

"Our queen has agreed to see you," a sentry at last informed while gesturing with her weapon. "We'll take you to her."

Naraku nodded his understanding and proceeded to follow the two guards as they started towards the expansive palace. The territory was huge by any demon's standards, but unlike so many other tribes this one had the numbers to match. At least a thousand black-wings perched atop the expansive castle's balconies with twice that number dwelling inside. And that was just those demons present. Hundreds more were out foraging the mountains and surrounding land for food and potential mates to help keep their numbers high.

Before long Naraku and the two guards reached the palace. Though they moved far to rapidly for the baboon-pelted demon to take in all the décor of the interior, from what he saw the castle'sinside was as dark and jagged as its exterior. The floors, walls and numerous round supportive pillars were composed entirely of flawless black and gray swirled marble giving the entire inside a shrouded appearance. The only light came complements of countless free-floating, baseball sized, orbs of energy fashioned by sorcery to mimic the soft glow of the moon.

"Hmm, intriguing." commented Naraku as one of the orbs started to hover alongside his shoulder and better light his way. "One might think you witches feared the sun." The pair of guards turned up their noses.

"The darkness enhances our powers," one explained simply "and tonight is a new moon, so I suggest you monitor your remarks more carefully." the added warning came with a distinct mental poke that made Naraku grimace. Yes indeed, the blackwings were just as feisty as the rumors foretold: It was no wonder their branch was the largest of the dozen or so sub-species.

After a few moments the two sentries came upon a pair of ebony black doors decorated with elaborate, slate gray engravings of harpies. The guards didn't even need to knock, their mental vibrations had already reached Mura and so the doors opened at her psychic beckoning allowing the three to enter. Mura herself was seated atop a large decorated throne her wings draped casually over the armrests so that their tips reached the floor. Her body, pale as snow, was concealed in a skin tight, black leather tank top laced precariously along front and sides and an almost ridiculously short skirt. Under normal circumstances the two-piece set did a great deal to accent her lavish figure, however at present her right shoulder was tucked away in clean bandages, as was her neck. One cut remained visible on her cheek. Though a majority of it was covered over with an herbal sealant Naraku could see faint traces of raw, pink tissue around the parameter suggesting the ongoing work of an oddly familiar acidic residue.

"Leave us," ordered the witch queen when the three of them approached. The two guards were quick to obey and after a light bow they departed, closing the heavy doors behind them. Naraku out of politeness dipped to the ground in a respectful kneel, but apparently his etiquette was already less then desirable.

"You've got a lot of gull to speak to me through a mere puppet Naraku," grumbled the witch with irritation "I though you said you had nothing to hide." Naraku, not to be outdone in the realm of mind games was quick to retort.

"It seems we all have our ways of protecting our future…wouldn't you agree?" his reference was of course to Mura's ill-gotten canid heir a subject the witch queen clearly didn't appreciate.

"Watch yourself demon fodder," hissed the witch with a very real note of danger "unlike so many others I know where your real self resides… as well as your weaknesses." Naraku for his composure was more then a little surprised the witch queen had divulged so much without him realizing. No doubt she also learned of the sacred jewel shard he possessed and had full intentions of eventually taking it. But the demon kept his wits about him. As long as the witch remained his ally, he would have nothing to fear from her.

"That may be true," Naraku answered slyly "but tell me, is it my weaknesses you're really interested in?" The implication was subtle, but the witch picked up on it immediately.

"You speak of the western dog clan…"

"Of one particular member to be exact," Naraku went on with a silk-smooth edge "I believe you have ties with her." Now Mura was intrigued.

"Go on," she urged. The baboon-pelted demon gave a sly smile.

"It has come to my attention that she has been having some difficulties as of late. One might say, her darker side is beginning to show," the demon paused momentarily to delight in the eerily devious smile that had crept onto Mura's face. "You know of what I speak…" Naraku egged on with a hint of confidence. Mura's smirk broadened.

"I do indeed. The seal I placed at birth didn't fail as I had thought." Now it was Naraku who smirked.

"There's more,"

"Oh?"

"She has a human heart." The witch queen's piercing blue eyes widened and her jaw fell open slightly.

"A…human heart?" She repeated as if mulling over the fact. The idea was almost foreign, seeing as how the only commonality she shared with Sesshomaru was a hatred of humans; it was unbelievable that a child of theirs would be brought up thinking any different. It made her wonder…that perhaps the great dog wasn't as dutiful as he seemed to claim when it came to their whelp of a daughter. Not that such things really mattered now that Naraku had exposed the girl's Achilles heel.

"Exploit that queen Mura," Naraku went on "and she can still be curbed. You need only to strike with the right tools…and Shura of the west lands will become the powerful witchling heir you intended." Mura leaned back and cackled lightly. For being an assembly of random demon parts, this Naraku character had an outstanding mind. So manipulative and cunning…he thought like a witch.

"Thank you Naraku," the queen blackwing addressed down to the baboon-clad puppet "Your information was quite useful and for that reason I'll continue to tolerate your existence. However…" the witch's eyes suddenly flickered with power and with a graceful gesture of her staff she sent a wave of energy that evaporated Naraku's artificial vessel "continue to send pawns before me and I could change my mind."

* * *

Though their movements were slowed Miroku, Sango and Matyeo eventually reached their destined shelter, a simple glade shrouded in concealing foliage. Shippo and Kirara were cheered by their return however the atmosphere didn't last long. Although Kagome's arrow-wound had already been tended the girl hadn't awoken or even moved during their absence. Her complexion had also taken on an unnerving grayish tint that made everyone worried that perhaps her injuries were worse then they suspected. But to what degree none of them could tell.

The sight would have distressed Inuyasha a great deal if he had strength enough to remain coherent. But after such a grueling battle, and with only a mortals healing ability until dawn, it was a strain for him mealy to keep his eyelids open. He couldn't even protest while Miroku worked to treat his injuries, a process that to Inuyasha felt as though the monk were provoking every single pain receptor he had.

Thankfully for the halfling, Matyeo sensed his agonized mental vibrations and soon after he finished getting Sesshomaru patched up and settled he soothed Inuyasha's mind into comfortable, if not euphoric state of analgesia with a telepathic nudge. Matyeo would have also granted a similar treatment of mental painkillers to Sesshomaru, but a light mind tap revealed that the dog lord not only had stimulated said treatment himself he was already in an extensive plane of sleep.

"Rest well master," Matyeo muttered quietly as he draped the dog lord's red and white kimono top gently over his shoulders and propped him against a boulder in a half-sit. "The less you move, the better." With that done Matyeo set his attentions to the western dog clan's final member presently laying at rest a few feet away from her father. For all his concern the dragon had been hesitant about treating Shura's wound himself, mainly because exposing its location would prove a bit more revealing then his princely morals would allow. So Matyeo trusted the task to Sango, who as it turned out, was actually refreshed by his shyness. Supposedly in the company of Miroku and Inuyasha, morality and manners were revealed infrequently at best.

In a half crawl the dragon inched his way over until he was almost next to Sango, but he didn't dare take his eyes from the ground until the girl concluded her bandaging.

"Her wounds are manageable," Sango informed Matyeo while she made the final tie "and from the looks of things her body is managing the poison." The girl's reassurance was welcoming for the dragon to hear, but nonetheless he decided to remain on the cautious side. Poisons were a tricky matter and it was always best to be prepared.

"Even still, I'm going in search of some herbs," the dragon informed rather casually, but he stopped short when a hint of concern flickered across Sango's face.

"You should at least let us treat your injuries first," advised the slayer as she took up a clean rag and refilled the basin she was using with fresh water. Matyeo wrinkled his nose in disgust but offered little resistance when Sango soaked the rag and dabbed at the wound on his face. Even though all trace of the cuts would more then likely be gone by the following day regardless of treatment Matyeo saw no harm in humoring the girl. If anything it would distract her from worrying about her other companions for a few more fleeting moments.

With gentle yet efficient strokes Sango made fast work of the face cut. Then after tugging a bit on the dragon's shirt collar to expose the gashes on his shoulders and torso the girl shifted her healing talents to the next one, a diagonal cut that stretched from collarbone to midsection.

"Wow," Sango commented suddenly, making Matyeo follow her stare out of reflex. The girl's eyes had fallen from the gash to a distinct pair of parallel scars that rested overtop his heart. "That must have been a bad wound." Matyeo ground his fangs together uncomfortably but said nothing. With any luck the topic would end there. "Its strange…" the girl continued oblivious to Matyeo's unease "my father told me that dragons aren't scarred by anything…except the fangs and claws of other dragons…"

"Your father told you correctly," Matyeo's reply was barely more then a whisper. By that point his throat had constricted and a cold lump of past remorse and anger started to form in the dragon's gut. Swiftly he reached up and seized Sango's wrist, effectively stopping her progress with his wound care. "I should go now, and gather the herbs before any of them wake," was all he said before rising and transforming to the point of being able to unfurl his wings. Then with a mighty flap he was airborne and moments later out of sight completely.

"Did I…just say something wrong?" questioned Sango quietly to Miroku, who had come within range to witness the last few moments of her conversation.

"It seems he must have had some unpleasant dealings in the past," commented the monk in return "dragons are rumored to be a rather barbaric and traitorous race when it comes to inheritance and succession, especially in royal families."

"I wonder what could have happened…" Sango's thoughtful reply was cut short when a faint rustle in the foliage sounded not far from where she and Miroku stood. Kirara had apparently heard it too, for she roused from her post near Kagome and Inuyasha in order to investigate. With sabor-fangs bared the empowered cat demon stalked into the foliage and moments later the intruder was flushed out into the open. Half expecting a rogue demon to suddenly come barreling from the undergrowth with Kirara on its heels, both Sango and Miroku were surprised when instead a mortal women, carrying an armload of herbs came into view, backing timidly away from the growling cat demon.

"Kirara!" Sango called, stopping her companion's pursuit on the poor woman. The cat demon obeyed, offering one final chuff before resuming her protective watch over Inuyasha and Kagome. The village woman meanwhile set a nervous eye on the cat demon's owner.

"I'm sorry…. " She stammered, "I didn't mean to intrude…"

"Think nothing of it!" interrupted Miroku almost out of reflex. "Tell me what's a pretty young woman like you doing all the way out here by yourself…" the monk started to inquire further in his typical manner, but he stopped short when the woman held out the herbs at arms length, exposing in the process that she was very soon going to be mothering someone else's child.

"I brought these," she informed timidly while gesturing in Shura's direction "for her. They're jade-roses," she went on nervously "I thought maybe they would help. It's the least I can do, after she saved my life back at the village." As she spoke the woman let her eyes trail slowly around the camp she had stumbled into. Not only was the group twice as large as she had guessed, so was the number of wounded.

"Your generosity is most appreciated," replied the monk, having temporarily abandoned all his flirtation protocol in favor of a more virtuous mindset "please come join us, you'll be safe here."

The village woman took a nervous step backwards. Tempting as the invitation was, and diverse as the group might have been she had already learned from harsh experience not to trust so quickly.

"No…I couldn't…" she started to protest, but her effort was retorted, this time not by the monk, but the demon slayer.

"Its not safe to go wondering around alone in the wild…" the girl advised truthfully with an undertone that clearly reiterated the monk's invitation. Not sure what else to do, the woman at last relented.

"Alright then," she said with a heavy sigh "I suppose I can't argue."

"Good." Miroku once again chimed in, his tone more relieved than anything. With that settled the villager started to work preparing and blending her herbs while Miroku went over the very extensive list of introductions. The woman, noticeably less anxious after hearing the group's unique dynamics, eventually introduced herself as Zala.

"Well its very nice to meet you Zala," Miroku replied gently in the hopes of further easing the villager's lingering nervousness. His coaxing seemed to work, for after letting her eyes sweep across the group once more she finally voiced her inner curiosity.

"Do you…always travel with so many demons?" Miroku gave a slight smile before answering.

"Well usually it's just Shippo and Kirara…and Inuyasha, whose only half demon. The three of them along with Sango, Kagome and myself are on a quest to find the fragments of sacred jewel and stop an evil demon named Naraku. It was one of his henchmen…" the monk added quietly "that attacked your home." the latter remark must have struck a painful note, but to Miroku's surprise instead of sadness, Zala's face hardened with anger.

"That village was not my home," was all she said, however it was obvious from her expression there were far deeper implications. But to what degree the monk couldn't imagine.

Sango meanwhile was not so much interested in the young woman's history, but rather the unique blend of herbs she was presently concocting. Being a demon slayer, Sango was well versed in demonic curative herbs, and if her memory served her right, jade-roses were one of the rarest; a plant coveted by demons and nearly impossible for mere humans to acquire.

"If you don't mind me asking," the slayer began "how did you manage to come across such rare herbs?" Sango gestured with her eyes to the pile of green blossoms that flawlessly mimicked the shape, color and texture as their name implied. Zala, bit her lip anxiously and after several moments finally answered in an uncomfortable whisper.

"My late husband…taught me how to grow them."

Sango's face softened almost immediately and a pang of guilt left her fumbling for a reply. Now things seemed to make sense, the reason Zala was so unnerved by strangers and without a home or family. She was a widow soon going to bear a demon's halfling babe, and neither mortal nor demon had since granted her any sliver of kindness or mercy.

"Where will you go now?" Miroku voiced quietly. Though unsure of what help he and Sango could presently offer, what with so many of their companions injured, the monk felt obligated to at least make an effort.

"I've heard rumors of a settlement high in the northern mountains," Zala answered after a moments hesitation "where demon's and humans dwell together in peace…and everyone is treated like family." The woman paused to stifle the movements of her baby with a gentle stroke "I hope for my child's sake I can somehow make it there."

Sango and Miroku nodded in unison, unsure of how else to respond. After the horrors they had witnessed, the chaos brought so unfairly to their lives, Zala's fairytale paradise seemed to them nothing more then an illusionary hope. But neither one had the heart to comment. Hope of a peaceful future…was a motivation neither of them could dismiss.


	28. chapter 28

Chapter 28

The conversation had barely ended before another interruption set the three mortals and two observing demons on alert. This time however the disturbance did not come from the surrounding thickets, but instead manifested from the near starless night sky; it was the shrill and annoying voice of a familiar imp. Sure enough, no sooner had the noise died then the massive outline of ah-uh passed overhead. The dragon landed not far from the where Sesshomaru and Shura had been placed, and seconds later the beast's two passengers scrambled from his back to the sides of their fallen comrades.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken wailed so pathetically it was almost depressing "What happened? Please! Speak to me Milord!" But the dog demon offered no reassurance. Still immersed in a deep, slumber Sesshomaru had little reason, let alone energy, to heed the whim of his servant.

Rin meanwhile had taken up a post by her demon sister and was nudging Shura lightly on her bandaged left shoulder in the hopes she would offer some kind of response. The stimulation, faint as it was, provoked the remnants of Tokijin's energy that still lingered in Shura's arm causing a faint, red, lightingbolt shaped charge of power to suddenly emerge into the surrounding air. The painful resistance of energy not only scared Rin to tears and send her scrambling backwards, it effectively dragged Shura's unwilling mind to the plain of semi-consciousness. Startled and dazed, the she-demon first reacted with a single, high-pitched yip of alarm. Then, when the agony in her arm persisted, her single note turned rapidly to whimpers, and soon after to full-out cries. The noise was a terrible blend of a canine's howl of pain and a human's plead of mercy, and it made the four mortals watching shrink in distress. Jaken practically came to the point of throwing a fit while Shippo and Kirara put forth their best effort to shield their sensitive ears from the din. Even Inuyasha, for only being semi-conscience himself groaned out in his friends direction in the hopes that they would do something to make his niece's wailing stop. Then suddenly, amidst Shura's howls, Rin's whimpers, and Jaken's uncoordinated tirade of sheer panic, a new noise sounded, and it came from a most unexpected source.

"Mm…master?" questioned Jaken when a loud growl of distress reverberated from Sesshomaru's throat. Moments later the dog lord's eyelids flickered and after what seemed like a great effort, two half-glazed golden irises greeted the anxious imp. "Master!" Jaken crooned in a mixed note of amazement and relief "You've awakened!" The little demon's observation didn't seem to interest Sesshomaru, for he was clearly focused on another voice. With slow, painful movements and even more growls, the dog lord instinctively started to inch his body in the direction of Shura's cries. The movement aggravated his wounds terribly; blood soaked clean through the bandages on his chest making Jaken's already wide eyes bulge out even further.

"Milord please stop! You shouldn't be moving!" the imp pleaded desperately. But the dog lord ignored him. Keeping a grip on the boulder that had served as his backrest for support Sesshomaru gradually edged his bleeding frame forward until he came within reach of his daughter. Then, with agonizing stiffness the dog lord stretched out his arm until he was able to rest his clawed hand gently atop Shura's forehead. A fine trail of blood ran from his fingertips down the side of his child's face, but neither Sesshomaru nor Shura seemed to take any notice. Almost immediately the she-demon's cries of pain subsided at the whim of her father's familiar touch. Then, only after Shura was completely still and calm did Sesshomaru allow himself to sink down into the soft grass next to her and cast his mind yet again into a deep, pain-numbing sleep.

Things didn't have time to quiet down after that, for no sooner had the two dogs settled another shadow passed overhead. This one boasted close to a ten-foot wingspan, making Zala cower in distress. Everyone else however showed little concern over the approaching dragon demon…except that is for Jaken. Still distraught over his master and Shura's conditions the little imp was just itching to take out his frustration on someone, and being that Matyeo was still in essence a subordinate to Sesshomaru, that made him the ideal target.

"It's about time you showed up Matyeo! Honestly the importance! Gallivanting about while Master Sesshomaru and Lady Shura are in need of care! Why I have half a mind to…" the little demon shrieked, and probably would have continued to do so for hours had the landing gust from Matyeo's wings not sent him sprawling a good five feet.

Once on the ground the dragon lord's eyes immediately fell upon the source of the imp's distress. Naturally he was rather shocked to note that by some miraculous endeavor Sesshomaru had not only managed to reopen all his wounds, but also reposition himself a good three feet away from where the dragon had first left him.

"erh… foolish hound," Matyeo grumbled under his breath while he approached the still bleeding dog lord "I told him not to move."

Lowering himself to a crouch Matyeo swiftly split open his mentor's bandages with a ready claw so that he might inspect the damage Sesshomaru had done to himself. All three of the monstrous gashes along his chest were oozing blood and the tissue around them had become raw and inflamed. Frowning the dragon reached into a small pocket hidden on the inside of his shirt and extracted from it an assortment of seeds. Then with his thumb and forefinger he plucked one from the pile. A slight jolt of elemental energy was all it took to start the seed germinating. Then after replacing the other seeds back safely in his shirt the dragon used his free hand to dig a shallow pit in the earth, into which he promptly buried the flourishing seedling. Placing his palm overtop the patch of dirt Matyeo intensified his demonic influence until a healthy, full grown and rather large leafed sprig wound its way up through the soil. The herb was a potent hemostat, effective for stubborn wounds but little else. Delicately the dragon plucked some of the bigger leaves and after splitting them open set them across Sesshomaru's wounds. A faint fizzing, and a decrease in the smell of fresh flowing blood rapidly informed Matyeo the remedy was working. Now all that remained was to blend a salve that would cool and sooth the remainder then apply a fresh set of bandages.

Rising wearily the dragon scanned the area in search of ah-un, or more specifically, the buckskin satchel full of healing recopies, tools and linens Shura kept strong across the demon's twin necks for safe keeping. What he found instead however, was the unfamiliar face of a young mortal woman sitting nervously among Sango and Miroku's gathering. At present the raven-haired newcomer was blending some rather potent smelling herbs in a large bowl until they formed a creamy substance that mimicked the color and texture of pasticcio pudding.

"I see we have a guest," remarked the dragon in a friendly tone. The woman's brown eyes flashed with momentary panic.

"You'll need to forgive me honorable demon…." she squeaked as she tried, rather unsuccessfully to conceal herself further behind the observing Miroku. "I came only to bring some herbs for the injured she-hound, but the monk insisted I stay."

"Is that a fact," mused Matyeo calmly "Well then dear lady, consider yourself in safe company." His remark, Matyeo sensed had eased the woman slightly, but her tensely coiled mind revealed she was still apt to remain cautious. Though considering her circumstances…the dragon could clearly understand why.

Fanning his ears lightly as a stress release, the dragon quickly turned his focus back to the dog monarch, still sleeping peacefully by his feet. Now that they had stopped bleeding his wounds looked better, nevertheless Matyeo was glad Sesshomaru wasn't perceiving pain.

"_Ah-un_," the dragon chirped in his own tongue so that he might gain the beasts attention faster. A duel set of grunts sounded simultaneously from the mount, who in his hunger had traveled beyond the shrouded thicket to graze on tender saplings "_come_." Matyeo's command was simple, as they needed to be for labor-bred demons.

"_We come_," Replied the beast. Sure enough within a minute the horse-sized demon lumbered through the foliage.

"_Good_." Matyeo made sure to offer his praise when greeting the creature. Then after slipping the healers satchel from around Ah-un's two necks Matyeo bid him to continue his grazing. The beast, always eager to please, left without question. Though it was obvious from his slower-then-normal gate he was worried for his master and Shura, ah-un also recognized that such was not the time for him to be getting in the way.

Digging through his friend's menagerie of artifacts, the dragon eventually found several clean rags, and fresh bandages. All he needed now was to convince the newcomer to share some of her herbal mix…

"Here," sounded a small voice suddenly from seemingly out of nowhere. Matyeo glanced down to see Shippo holding a small bowl of mint-green gel at arms length. The fox cub's face was plastered with a half-repulsed, half drunken grimace, and his cheeks were unusually flushed. "Zala told me to give this to you…. but you might want to be careful…it stinks really bad…." Matyeo nodded, and took the bowl, only to realize seconds later the truth to the fox's words. The herb mix, for its rather harmless looking exterior, landed a powerful kick to the senses. The fumes in essence, had the same intoxicating potential as catnip did for felines, however said nip was not nearly as species selective or as pleasing to the nose.

"Wow, these are some strong demon herbs," the dragon mumbled to himself after quickly covering his nose with a sleeve to avoid falling over. "They should work real well…tell Miss Zala I said thank you." Not wanting to prolong his exposure to the vapors Matyeo ended the conversation there and quickly set to work applying the salve/demonic-nip to Sesshomaru's wounds. The herb's effect was amazing. Matyeo could see improvements even in the short span it took him to place the bandages. And at that kind of pace, the dragon surmised, Sesshomaru would probably be up and moving within the next few hours.

Meanwhile as all this was going on Sango suddenly became struck with a thought, which she promptly voiced out, to the dragon while he worked.

"Hey Matyeo, you come from the northlands right?"

"Mmm hmmm," muttered the dragon with a nod while he placed the final bandage.

"So have you ever heard of a settlement that fosters humans and demons together?" The question seemed to come out of nowhere and it caught Matyeo a little by surprise.

"Yes, actually I have," the dragon replied at last after he had finished repositioning and covering Sesshomaru.

"Really? You have!" Zala's voice rang out suddenly with surprising enthusiasm. The dragon offered a smile.

"It fringes my palace," was all he said, but ever-perceptive Miroku was quick to figure him out.

"So what you're saying…is that you built it."

"I did." the dragon confessed, trying hard to mask a note of pride. Now Zala's eyes widened. No doubt, had she not been days away from delivery, the woman probably would have thrown herself at Matyeo's feet.

"Please…noble demon…" the girl begged with as much of a bow as she could safely manage "will you permit me to stay there?"

"You and your child are most welcome Zala," replied the dragon warmly in a tone that almost seemed to say, "Though you really didn't need to ask."

Elated, but not eager to press her luck, Zala managed to compress her expressions of thanks into a single nod and a tender smile.

"umm…milord…" an unsure squeak from Rin made the dragon shift his focus. The little girl, practically invisible amongst the barrage of scents and other distractions was still kneeling alongside Shura. "I think she's waking up," informed the girl quietly. Taking cautious steps the dragon maneuvered over to where Rin was sitting and lowered himself into a crouch. He had been prepared to tap the she-dogs mind and push her back to sleep, but a quick glance over his friend abruptly changed his plan.

Shura was flushed in the cheeks and her breaths were starting to come in pants. Resting a hand to his friend's forehead Matyeo felt his palm burn from an abnormal heat.

"Teo…" the dragon heard Shura mutter weakly. At least she was aware enough to recognize his scent "I'm so cold…" the dragon frowned. As he suspected a fever had ravaged his friend's mind as well as her body, leaving her psyche too frail and unsteady for telepathic therapy.

"It's just the poison Shur," he replied gently "It's making you think you're cold, but you're getting overheated."

At about that point Zala and Sango started to come near, the bowl of mint-colored slave at the ready. The dragon found himself forced yet again to cover his nose with a ready sleeve for fear of keeling over.

"Here, use this," Zala insisted, "I added in a fever reducer,"

"That's…very kind of you milady," came Matyeo's somewhat stifled reply, then the dragon turned once more to his friend, who had fixed him with an almost desperate stare "did you hear that Shura? Sango and Zala brought you some medicine." As he spoke Matyeo started to back away, not wanting to remain near the herbal concoction that was screwing with his head or in plain sight of Shura while she received treatment. But he didn't get far. The instant Shura realized he was beginning to retreat she gave an incredible lurch and seized hold of his sleeve with her uninjured hand.

"Please," the she demons voice was shrill and almost to the point of panic "please…don't leave me!"

Matyeo, now quite beside himself, hesitated nervously. Politeness dedicated that he leave, but Shura sounded so agitated…

"As you wish," the dragon relented with a sigh. Taking a seat on the ground Matyeo had thought he positioned himself at a safe distance to avoid any…awkwardness. But apparently he hadn't anticipated Shura would go to such great lengths just to be near him…. what her fever-bound mind saw as her only source of safety and comfort. After a few brief moments of oh- crap-now-what-do-I-do-syndrome Matyeo eventually settled into a quiet sit, the she-demon resting rather contently in his lap with belly exposed and head nestled ageist his abdomen. Sango and Zala didn't seem to care, seeing as how Shura's wounds were still accessible and she was staying calm, they had no reason to disapprove. Still, throughout the procedure the dragon tried with all his might not to breathe in the sensory-numbing herbal vapors or let his eyes start to wonder to places they shouldn't…but in the end, though the act was subtle, he found himself unable to resist on either count.

As they had with Sesshomaru, Zala's herbs acted with incredible swiftness. Shura's fever dropped before the she-demon herself even fell back asleep, which happened not five minutes into the treatment process. Even Matyeo for all his efforts, eventually became slave to the herb's intoxicating effect. By the time Sango and Zala were finished with Shura the dragon was snoring just as heavily as the she-dog in his arms.

* * *

"You called for me my queen?" a young voice rang out in Mura's expansive chamber, distracting the queen from her work. Shying only a glance in acknowledgement the lead blackwing pressed on with her current task, gazing keenly into a hovering viewing portal she had just fashioned and adjusting its power so that it might reveal the target she desired.

"Kusoa," the witch queen spoke without even moving "how long has it been?"

"My lady?" questioned the fair-faced young blackwing with a bit of confusion.

"Since I began your training," to that Kusoa could offer a confident reply.

"Ten years milady,"

"And in that time you've become almost a daughter to me…" Mura cooed, almost manically. It was a tone young Kusoa had long come to recognize.

"What is it you would have me do my queen?" inquired the girl with a dutiful edge and a submissive bow. Now Mura turned from her spell and gazed down at her most astute and loyal apprentice. The girl was still little more then a juvenal in body, but in mind and talent she was truly one of the gifted; a prodigy to her rank.

"There is a band of travelers, mortals and demons, journeying toward the north dragon's castle. Among them is a demoness, fare in features, with the talents of a sorceress and the soul of a hound."

"Aye," the young witch nodded in understanding.

"I want you to destroy her, use any means necessary," Mura informed with an unwavering expression.

"As you wish," Kusoa replied with another dip of her head "I will go at once," that said the young witchling rose and swiftly departed to carry out her mistress's orders. Mura just watched as she left. It was almost disappointing…having to sacrifice such a tenacious and well-trained fighter. But for her effort to work, to lure her daughter's latent darkness into full potency, the girl would need to be weak in body and unguarded in spirit. And for that, Mura had no choice but to send a pawn that would be strong enough to endure the she-hounds wrath until that point could come. Kosoa's defeat was inevitable, but it was a loss Mura was more then willing to endure if it meant gaining the loyalty and power of her true heir.

Glancing back into her portal Mura refocused her energy and continued to scan for the mental signature she desired.

"Ah, there you are," the witch cooed at last when the familiar energy echoed across her iridescent window. The trace was faint, dissolved in heavy sleep, but not so much it could elude her keen mind. "Sesshomaru. Since my powers are ineffective against our young whelp's mind, I'll just to lean her greatest fear from yours instead, " the witch crooned deviously, all the while scanning until she found the tag he had left in his psyche so many years ago-on that fated night. The spot was faint, nothing more then a pinprick of her energy embedded within the caverns of his mind, but it was all the opening Mura needed. With her keen talents even such a tiny infusion was enough to provide an unguarded passage into the great dog's psyche. And with him sleeping so heavily, Sesshomaru would perceive her telepathic tapping as nothing more then a dream…or more appropriately a nightmare.

"Let us see what haunting memories you have tried to lock away," Mura mused with a slight cackle as she slipped past Sesshomaru's mental barricades and into his most hidden memories. The first of many images appeared across Mura's spell-portal- a juvenal Sesshomaru with a pained expression standing quietly by in the shadows as his father departed to visit his mortal lover, then later wearing the same expression as he stood over his father's grave- no, that was to early. Mura scanned swifter, unable to resist a smirk when a twenty-year younger version of herself popped briefly into view. Still not there…

"Pappa! Help me!" The witch queen froze when a childish voice cascaded from the portal. It was the cry of her daughter- a horrendous sound she still despised. Sneering the witch queen watched closer as the next, painful memory from Sesshomaru's past unfolded before her eyes. Her child was a toddler in this one, appearing around three or so. A band of demon trappers had bound her with snares and were struggling to keep her from escaping. "Please! Help!" the young girl continued to cry, but with no response. Mura's eyes widened a bit. As the memory continued to play she caught the briefest glimpse of Sesshomaru. He was standing concealed in nearby foliage watching the entire event with clenched fists, but that was all. He was letting the girl be captured!

"ha! Sesshomaru you stupid mutt, you've made this too easy," declared the witch in utter delight. A quick tap to the luminescent memory mirror broke the spell, and her secret link with Sesshomaru simultaneously, and soon after the witch broke into a fit of maniacal laughter.

It would only take one spell to coax her daughter's mind into darkness, but timing was critical. Not until Cusoa weakened her child could she put her strategy into effect. Until then, there was nothing more she could do but wait…


	29. chapter 29

Chapter 29

Shura awoke slowly to a muffled, thudding sound reverberating in her right ear. Her senses were sluggish to respond, but eventually as her mind sharpened she was able to identify the noise…it was a heartbeat. Opening her eyes wide in surprise Shura's sight focused on a padded blanket that had been placed over her. The object, she recognized was Kagome's sleeping bag. Moving slightly, the demoness felt a sharp prick of pain in her chest and braced. The movement caused a light grunt to sound and Shura tensed even further when the warm surface she was presently resting on shifted beneath her.

"Feeling any better?" a familiar voice questioned, and in a dread moment of panic Shura's eyes darted rampantly until they found her father.

Whew… the she-demon's tension escaped her in the form a heavy sigh when she saw the dog lord to her left was still asleep. Heaven only knew what kind of fit he'd throw if he happened to see her and Matyeo bundled together like they were.

"Ok, I suppose," she finally replied dryly. Again she felt shifting and seconds later a clawed hand pushed gently into her scalp, just behind the ears.

"I'm glad. You know, you had me worried for a while" cooed the dragon as he started to massage lightly with his clawtips. The sensation made Shura shudder heavily, though it was not at all in pain.

"Sorry," she at last replied quietly, not wanting to spoil Matyeo's comforting gesture with a some misplaced comment of arrogance. Letting out another sigh Shura cast her stare slowly across the campsite to see how everyone else was faring. To the right Ah-un's bulk of a frame was first to catch her attention. The creature was dozing peacefully close by, Rin napping atop his back. Beyond the dragon she could just barely make out the forms of Kagome and Inuyasha, both of who were laying motionless and breathing unsteadily. It was startling at first, to see her uncle sporting a human frame and jet-black hair in place of his usual doggish features, but the moment was short lived. Shura's ventures as a healer had made her well versed in normal half-demon physiology. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Zala and Kirara were situated near the two of them, shifting every now and then to re-apply a cool compress, gather more water, or check a bandage.

A faint voice sounded in the air making Shura perk her ears in reflex and put a halt to Matyeo's massage.

"Kagome…." The voice murmured and the she-demon recognized immediately that it belonged to Inuyasha "I'm sorry Kagome…please don't die…" the plea made Shura's chest tighten in sorrow. Seeing others suffer, had never sat well with her. Matyeo seemed to sense her distress for he drew her a tiny bit closer and shifted his kneading clawtips to between her shoulder blades.

"I know what you're thinking," noted the dragon gently after a moment and Shura couldn't help but tilt her chin upward to look Matyeo in the eyes. "And I don't think it's a good idea." Shura's face saddened.

"He's my uncle, Matyeo, and Kagome is his bond. I can't just sit by…"

"Sango and Miroku are taking care of them," Matyeo was quick to remind her, but Shura remained uneasy. Talented as both mortals were, she knew far more secrets when it came to matters of healing.

"I just need to go and gather a few roots, I've seen them growing around this area it won't take me long…" Matyeo curled his upper lip slightly exposing pearly fang tips in a gesture of disapproval. Bit he did not argue further. As much as he may have disliked letting Shura go wondering about while she was still recovering, forcing her to do otherwise simply to satisfy his own concern seemed even less appealing. "I knew you'd understand." Shura purred with a gentle smile. Then as she gathered herself from the ground and slowly tested the limits of weakened muscles the she-demon made it a point to place a tender kiss atop the diamond-mark centered on Matyeo's forehead.

"Just promise you'll be careful," the dragon mumbled as she started to walk away. To that the she-demon snorted lightly.

"You worry to much Matyeo," she observed in a distinctly Inuyasha-ish retort. With careful steps Shura walked a bit closer to her uncle's group, then with a hand gesture summoned Sango to her.

"Would it be alright if Kirara accompanied me?" Shura inquired after a few moments of relaying her status, and explaining her present intention.

"That's fine with me," Sango approved. Though her voice carried the same note of hesitance that Matyeo's did the girl had other concerns and wasn't about to start adding unnecessary arguments into the equation. With a gesture of the head Sango motioned to her demon friend and the saber-cat obeyed, rousing from nearby Kagome and Inuyasha to walk alongside Shura.

Matyeo watched as the pair of demons departed through the underbrush and vanished from view. He couldn't deny that Shura's request for company had relieved his worry slightly. In truth he would have liked to accompany her himself, but with Sesshomaru still unconscious it would be unwise and irresponsible to leave the dog lord unguarded. In any case even if Sesshomaru had been well, Shura was as stubborn as her old man and probably would have refused his escort on principle. Either way it didn't matter, as long as she stayed safe.

The dragon's stare drifted slightly until both golden iris's had come to focus on Inuyasha and his company. Zala was still sitting among them, her weary frame resting against a solid tree trunk. At first glance her face appeared placid enough, but further study quickly revealed the lingering dared that raged within her body and mind. She may have found a group of comforting allies and assured her future in a safe environment…but that didn't change the fact that her baby would be coming any day, weather she was prepared or not. The dragon saw this worry, and it made his heart throb with pity. After everything this poor woman endured, the least he could do was ensure she could relish the first precious moments of motherhood in peace and safety.

With the tip of his foot the dragon nudged Ah-un into alertness, then after rising to his feet he went to Rin, rousing her with a much less insistent backrub. Both the girl and the demon were slow to stir, but after several minutes of persistent intrusion the pair eventually came completely to their senses. Once he was confident both the girl and dragon were awake and alert, Matyeo approached Zala. The mortal woman, as well as the monk and demon slayer lifted quizzical eyes to him.

"Something you wanted Dragon lord?" inquired Zala timidly. Exhaling lightly Matyeo dipped into a crouch and stared with keen, golden eyes.

"My castle is not far from here. With en escort you could make it in half a day." the woman's face wrinkled in worry.

"Why are you saying this?" she asked, though it was plainly obvious she already knew.

"I think it would be safer for you and your child if you went ahead of us. Ah-un knows the way, he can take you there." Zala's gaze never wavered but the reflection in her eyes revealed the depths of her inner conflict.

"I'd…rather not be alone…" the mortal woman finally admitted after a long moment of quiet deliberation.

"I imagine not. That's why young Rin will be sent along to accompany you." Matyeo replied calmly, "Isn't that right Rin?" the dragon turned his head towards the child clutching Ah-Un's reins. Not wanting to disappoint her dragon friend the girl gave a smile and a cute bow for emphasis.

"Yes Lord Matyeo," she agreed. That seemed to ease Zala's tensions a little for she looked curiously over at the twin headed beast and the girl leading him. Both of them seemed confident enough with the request.

"I suppose it would be best." The woman at last conceded with a sigh. Smiling warmly the dragon rose and then helped Zala to her feet. The drain on her body was even more evident when she was standing. Gently Matyeo guided her aboard Ah-Un's back, after which he filled the dragon's saddlebags with pouches of food and some of Kagome's clear water containers. Rin hopped into place shortly afterwards and taking hold of the rains she eased Ah-Un into the sky.

"Travel safely," Matyeo called after the threesome, to which Rin eagerly and confidently called back

"We will!"

As the twin-headed dragon slowly drifted out of eyesight towards the few remaining, mist covered peeks that concealed Matyeo's palace a dozen sets of glittering sapphire eyes watched him pass.

One of the sets owners shifted uneasily as the dragon slipped by, disrupting the air current that held her aloft and almost ruining the cloaking enchantment that kept her invisible to those on looking.

"Let them go…" she was abruptly scolded by her ranking commander "there is more important game to be found here," both demons averted their eyes back to the group they had been watching….

* * *

"They must be around here somewhere…" Shura mumbled out loud to no one in particular as she scanned her surroundings. Beside her Kirara let out a snort of disapproval, apparently not even she believed Shura was healthy enough to get the task done. "I heard that," the she-dog scolded lightly, to which the felid rolled her eyes. After several more minutes of careful spying Shura finally caught sight of the blood-red leaves she was looking for. Approaching the plant Shura knelt to the ground and with her one good hand dug at the earth until the flora's plump, brown roots were exposed. Being that her left arm was tied in a sling, it took her several hard pulls with her other arm to finally pry the aforementioned roots from the ground. 

"See, I told you they were here," commented the she-dog with a smirk. "All we need are a few more, and we'll be done." Taking the remark as a cue, Kirara glanced around until she too found a plant with the same scent. Then after clamping down on the objects leaves with her fangs she ripped the entire thing from the earth with one swift movement. Shura couldn't help but giggle when the cat demon held up her head proudly.

"Wow you're better at this then I am Kirara, I should go gathering with you more often." Mused the she-demon as she rose and prepared to take the plant from Kirara's jaws. A burning pain in her left eye stopped her cold.

The throb of her dragon's eye was unmistakable and it made Shura's blood go cold with dread. A vision passed before her, revealing the encroaching threat upon her friends and family— a scouting band of witches similar to her mother, except their wings and garb were silver.

The vision faded and only then did Shura become aware of Kirara's snarling. The cat demon was staring into the distance intently, her hackles and mane raised in alarm. Immediately Shura followed the cat-demon's gaze. The same witches from her vision were gliding through the forest in the direction of camp!

"Kirara!" Shura barked "after them!" as she spoke Shura pulled herself atop the feline's back and clung tightly to her cream colored ruff. The cat demon didn't argue; in her weakened state Shura's pace wouldn't have been fast enough. And each would need the others help if they were going to slay the intruding witches.

* * *

"Please! Help me! Pappa!" Shura's haunting, puppyhood wails reverberated through Sesshomaru's mind, as did the same terrible images that always accompanied them. The vision was the last in a long string of feverish nightmares that seeped through the dog lord's slumber bound mind, and with this final scene he could bare it no longer. 

Tearing back into consciousness Sesshomaru was aware of the figure leaning over him long before his eyes opened and out of reflex he lashed out a clawed hand in self-defense. His fingers coiled tightly around the front of a silk shirt, but the figure didn't move.

"Easy Master," assured a familiar voice causing Sesshomaru to force his eyes open. A blurred, emerald haired demon with fin ears and gold eyes gradually came into focus before him. "It was just a nightmare. You're safe." Blinking hard Sesshomaru released the youth's collar and proceeded to massage his throbbing head. Something he couldn't name seemed to be making his mind burn.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken's high-pitched, impish howl rang harshly through the dog lord's ears, making his head throb all the more "At last you've come too!" Sesshomaru didn't even turn an eye to acknowledge the subordinate standing to his left: Jaken's relief-stricken squeals painted enough of a portrait of what he would see. Instead Sesshomaru focused on locating his kin. When his daughter's scent didn't register as strong as it should have, the dog lord became suddenly alarmed.

"Where's Shura?" he asked trying not to sound panicked. Matyeo rocked back from his previous kneel onto his haunches.

"She went gathering. She'll be back soon" the dragon replied calmly. To that Sesshomaru forced himself upright. Under any other circumstance he wouldn't have been so concerned, but this time was different. His senses may have been groggy, but his instincts were as keen as ever, and they were blazing a warning.

"Retrieve her at once," he ordered with a sternness that made the dragon flinch. Though the dog lord hadn't bluntly stated such, it was obvious from his tone that he held Matyeo responsible for Shura's actions. And that in mind would tear him apart should any harm happen to befall the girl.

"But master…" Matyeo tried to interject, but before he could point out that he had not let Shura simply go wondering off without a protective escort Jaken cracked him hard over the skull with his staff of two heads.

"You heard Lord Sesshomaru hatchling! Now off with you!"

The insult sent Matyeo into scowling. After all, hearing the telltale remark from Sesshomaru was one thing, but from his servant. It took all of the dragon's inner restraint not to throttle the imp right then and there.

"Forgive me, I will go at once," was all he said before rising and starting in the direction Shura had left from. Sesshomaru watched as the dragon started to leave all the while nursing the baseball sized lump Jaken had created atop his head. Any other time he would have scolded the imp for acting so uppity but on that occasion there were other more pressing matters to be concerned with. Though he still couldn't see, scent, or feel any ominous demonic presence, years of past experience were playing Sesshomaru's insights like a harp. He knew something was out there watching them…but what? A chill ran up the dog lord's spine, and it was in that instant he noticed the dragon had stopped in his tracks and was staring curiously into the sky.

"Matyeo? What is it?" Sesshomaru barked. No sooner had the question left his lips then something cool and soft landed lightly on the dog lord's cheek. Touching the spot with his fingers Sesshomaru felt the object dissolve instantly much like a snowflake.

"What in the world…" exclaimed Jaken as he too encountered the tiny, crystalline objects that had started to fall all around them, "How can there be snow at this time of year?"

"This is no ordinary snow," came Sesshomaru's answer. And in fact he was very right. For although the flakes mimicked the temperature and texture of winery ice-shavings their unnatural cherry-blossom color revealed they were tainted with deceit.

"Wow…pretty…" mumbled Matyeo sleepily, his face already beginning to flush from the spell. His remark was followed quickly by those of an equally entranced and curious Sango, Miroku and Shippo who themselves had wondered into the open to investigate the phenomenon alongside the dragon.

"Don't let them touch you fools! It's a trap!" Sesshomaru wanted desperately to warn as he tried in vein to stand. But the words never made it past his throat. An intense, fatigue suddenly made his body to heavy to move. Even his jaws didn't want to work properly. Sinking backwards, Sesshomaru caught a final glimpse of Matyeo and the three others near him. All four had collapsed to the ground and just beyond them emerging from the foliage were the unmistakable outlines of witch demons.

"Strange…" Sesshomaru's thoughts barely came in coherent sentences as he fought to stay consciences "these witches…not the same..."

* * *

The lead scout inspected her band's progress and smiled approvingly. All eight of the remaining prey had been successfully incapacitated. Now all that was left was to transport them back to the colony. 

"Commander," the witch turned when one of her subordinates addressed her. The scout was inspecting the pair of injured mortals.

"This one's doesn't look like she'll last much longer. Her souls has been injured." The commander snorted and tossed back a lock of her silver hair.

"Bring her anyway, dying or not she's got some fine power brewing in those veins. It's worth trying to extract before we turn her into stew."

The scout's sapphire eyes lit up at the thought of fresh mortal.

"Yes commander," she readily agreed.

The scout leader averted her eyes back to the remainder of the prey items, and her eyes lingered over the fare-faced dog demon and handsome dragon.

"Queen Sityra will be sure to reward me for this capture," she thought proudly to herself. Even now she could imagine the look on her high-rulers face when she brought forth not only fresh mortals for cooking, but royal demon suitors as well.

_"Watch out commander!"_ a shrill warning reached the band-leaders mind just as a sphere of power soared at her head. Darting out of range the witch hissed out a warning, but seconds later she was greeted with a snarling feline.

"Wrenched beast!" she snapped angrily. Forming an electric sphere between her palms the witch sent a paralyzing charge into the lunging feline's body, stopping her assault and rendering her unconscious. "Ha, serves you right," she started to snap arrogantly at the fallen demon, but her overconfidence was spoken to soon. Another energy blast, stronger then the first hit her hard in the chest, sending her toppling to the ground.

Wincing hard the witch commander forced open her eyes to see the slightly blurred image of a feminine dog demon preparing her claws for striking.

A chorus of shrieks and a rather dazzling array of flying orbs of magic erupted into the sky, reassuring the witch commander that her scouts were still there and would do their part in engaging the threat. To her surprise the dog demon managed to avoid the multi-colored onslaught of energy charges almost as feverishly as they were being thrown.

Growling at the sight, the witch commander got to her feet and prepared a second paralyzing charge, fueling its power with her anger. Then she aimed it at the preoccupied dog demoness.

"Take this!" she screamed, releasing the orb from her fingers. The charge did its work well, catching the dog demon in mid air and causing her to emit a horrendous howl of agony before falling limply to earth. Smirking with approval the witch commander approached and stood menacingly over her newest victim. The dog demoness's body still twitched sporadically in protest to the charge but she paid no mind to it.

"Take this pair as well," ordered the scout head as she motioned to the dog at her feet and the feline several yards away "their power could be useful and their pelts will make fine trophies."

* * *

"What?" Kusoa exclaimed as she stopped mid flight _"but that's impossible…" _her thought didn't take long to travel. 

_"What happened?"_ Mura's authoritative voice rippled through the young blackwing's mind.

_"It's the travelers,"_ Kusoa replied in a bewildered panic _"They're mental signatures just disappeared…I can't sense them anywhere!" _

_"That's because they're being hidden." _Informed the witch queen in annoyance.

_"But, who would be able to…I mean—" _Kusoa's thought broke off when she received a most hostile vibration from her queen's mind.

_"No matter. We already know they'll be heading towards the north dragon castle soon enough. In the meantime return to the castle."_ Mura's signal broke off, leaving Kusoa annoyed and curious at the same time. What could Mura be scheming?


	30. chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Queen Sityra" the scouting leader dipped to one knee and spread her large, silver-feathered wings in submission before her queen "we have returned with some prey you might find very interesting."

The queen witch gave a little curious smile, giving her distinctly aged face a childish quality. With her right hand she gestured to the scout at her feet indicating that she was permitted to lead the way. The silver-winged girl nodded and quickly proceeded to do just that. The queen witch followed gracefully, her black garments and matching hair flowing with every movement.

It didn't take the pair of them long to travel the length of the small, mountain edge clearing where the silverwing witch clan of one hundred plus members had taken up refuge. At the far corner of the camp, amidst the temporary, sorcery-fashioned huts rested one of many small caves the witches had excavated into the mountainside for shelter and storage. This particular cave was designed to house prisoners before their function, be it food or breeding, was carried out. There were several holding cells hollowed out of one wall and places for further restraint on the other and in the very back. The bars and shackles however were fashioned with spells and thus appeared as brightly colored wisps of unbreakable energy.

As the queen witch followed her scout into the cavern her sapphire eyes quickly scanned over the assortment of prisoners, all of who were still unconscious. Two mortals, one dressed as a demon slayer, and the other a monk, were confined in the first cell. A second cell held another mortal wearing demon garb and a young fox cub. On the floor lay a fourth mortal, a priestess with life threatening burns to the soul. To the left of her, bound to the wall were five demons. Furthest back was a feline and an imp both secured by means of sorcery fashioned collar and chain. Next to them was a white-haired dog monarch suspended to the wall at the ankles and his one available wrist. Following him was a fine-blooded dragon ruler suspended in a similar posture, and beyond him… the witch queen's eyes settled upon the final demon.

"Is there something wrong my queen?" inquired the scout when Sityra's eyes grew narrow and focused. The queen didn't answer right away, but instead approached the incarcerated she-dog bound to the wall. There was something about this demon's aura. Carefully the witch took hold of the she-demon's chin and tilted her head gently in various directions.

"This dog," she thought secretly to herself "she appears tame enough and yet…why do I feel so unnerved?" Sityra turned her gaze to the scout waiting patiently beside her. "Bring this demon to my chamber, I want to confirm something. After that you and your party may do with the others as you please," was all the queen said before departing in the direction of her roost. The scout grinned mischievously and after taking one final glance over the handsome dragon demon she released the female dog and carried her still motionless form in the direction of Sityra's cavern lair.

* * *

"Now then dog," Sityra murmured to herself as she spread the final powered ingredients into the crystalline urn and mixed them. "Let's just see if my suspicions about you are true." As she spoke the witch turned a curious eye to the she-hound dangling from the ceiling by means of brightly glowing ropes that held her wrists. Beneath her padded feet was the circular spell inscription Sityra had drawn using the dog-demons blood, and it was onto this pattern that she dusted the light-purple powder. Wispy-pinkish vapors rose up from the mixture shrouding the demoness's frame with a slight tint of color. 

Nodding in approval Sityra took hold of her staff, an elegant structure sporting at its top a red orb held securely within the jaws of a wooden-carved panther head. Resting the staff base lightly to the incantation circle Sityra felt the influx of power as it resonated from her weapon into the spell. Almost immediately the she-dog started to react. Her body writhed this way and that in a serpentine manner. Her face scrunched up tightly, and her jaws widened in discomfort. Harsh snarls and indistinguishable notes of noise reverberated from her throat and her eyes went wide with anger. Then Sityra felt it, a harsh, blasting mental note that sounded with the same rage presently etched across the she-demon's tortured face.

_"Release…me!" _The message was forceful and it carried with it no trace of a canine heritage. This demand was from a witch demon.

"So it's true then." Sityra noted with a slight twinge of worry "You are Mura's heir." Again the voice echoed in her mind, bringing with it a mental sting that made Sityra brace.

_"Yes. Now unbind me from this canine's conscience!" _Sityra almost laughed.

"So you can take over the Mura's throne and return to slaughter me and the silverwings? I think not." Now the she-demon was truly growing angry, for when the voice replied it came not only through a mental link, but also strait from the demoness's parted fangs.

_"You had better obey my demands…or else…"_ Sityra snorted and her eyes flashed with power.

"Or else indeed! You won't be so easily harping threats once I'm through with you." Sityra proclaimed. Then with eyes blazing she tapped deep into her staff's power and focused that energy on condensing the dark witch's soul that berated her. The she-demon roared in response. Her body thrashed violently in resistance while Sityra's spell continued, but in the end she was no match. The essence of her darkness, the witch's soul within her caved to the binding spell. When the enchantment was concluded all traces of Shura's blackwing heritage were sealed tightly and secured in the furthest regions of her mind, in the place where unwonted memories, fears and other undesirable things resided.

Satisfied with her work Sityra let out a little sigh and allowed her power levels to return to normal. Afterwards she cast tired eyes upon the she-dog still suspended from her ceiling. The demoness had gone limp and quiet, her ravaged body just barely able to withstand the strain. A pang of guilt raged in Sityra's chest at the sight. Mura's heir though she was, it didn't make hurting her any easier. Especially considering…

_"Pappa…"_ a faint echo of a thought brushed against Sityra's psyche catching her attention _"Uncle…Matyeo…Kagome…"_ the list went on, and with each name spoken came a clear mental picture of whom the name represented. Sityra recognized them as the group of prisoners. _"I hope you're alright…" _a final worried note from the she-hound faded from Sityra's mind. The witch queen's gaze turned soft, and in a rare moment of compassion she answered the girl telepathically.

_"Don't worry, they're safe." _

* * *

Zzzzching! Zzzching! The unpleasant sound of a solid mass slamming against a defensive barrier reverberated through Sesshomaru's ears, rousing his mind. Zzzching! Sesshomaru's nose twitched. The smell of his brother's blood and burned flesh filled his sinuses. Cracking open his eyes Sesshomaru's vision came to focus on a set of glowing-neon bars behind which stood a mortal Inuyasha. His brother was panting heavily. The fabric of his fire-rat shirt hanging in shreds about his blistering left shoulder. Behind him, close to tears, was the young fox. He was whining loudly, begging Inuyasha to stop. But Inuyasha didn't listen. Again and again he threw himself at the cage-bars, and each time they would spike with a terrible energy, throwing him backwards. 

Opening his eyes wider Sesshomaru strained to move. A sharp jolt of pain in the wrist informed that he too was being held captive. Leering the dog lord shifted his gaze to get a better look at his surroundings. Matyeo was suspended to the wall close by with glowing restraints tied round wrists and ankles. The dragon's face was filled with suppressed worry.

"Don't try to move master," Matyeo warned him quietly after he noticed the silent observation, "the bonds will hurt more if you struggle." With all his effort Sesshomaru worked to relax his body until the biting in his wrist eased to a dull reminder. Then he quickly resumed his observations. Inuyasha was still charging his cage-bars, his mortal eyes ablaze with anger and dread.

"Please stop it Inuyasha!" cried the young fox "you're still hurt!"

"He's right Inuyasha, you kill yourself if you keep it up!" came the voice of the observant monk from a neighboring cell. Inuyasha just shook his head violently, causing his ebony locks to sway in all directions.

"They took Kagome!" he snapped almost rabidly "I've got to get out! I've got to save her!" Another body slam, and another charge of resistant energy from the bars sent Inuyasha crashing into the back of his cell's wall and from there the floor. This time he couldn't get himself to rise.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in disgust. It was repulsive enough seeing his brother fully mortal, but witnessing one of his human-born tantrums of emotion…it made his very skin crawl.

"Ah, so I see you've all awakened," an eerie female voice reverberated off the walls making everyone freeze. A winged, feminine outline stood in the cavern entryway. With sinuous movements she stepped inside. The light from everyone's glowing restraints bathed over her shoulder length silver hair and matching colored garments and wings, emphasizing her already seductive allure.

"A silverwing witch," Matyeo noted quietly "I though your clan was wiped out from the territory decades ago." the female demon's eyes flickered mischievously but only Sesshomaru seemed to notice.

"Ah, so you've heard of us then dragon," she mused, "how refreshing." Matyeo raised his eyebrows, uncertainty beginning to tug at his lips. The witch had started to come very close to him, much closer then he ever expected. And it was obvious that he didn't approve.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes steady when Matyeo glanced nervously in his direction.

_"Don't panic,"_ the dog lord thought as loudly as he could manage in the hopes the dragon might telepathically pick up on his vibrations. A coy smile had worked its way across the silverwing's face. With slow, deliberate movements she reached up and set her palm on the dragon's left cheek.

"Queen Sityra said I could do as I please with you…" she mewed "and now I think I will." Matyeo gulped hard. His body had gone rigid; every muscle coiled for flight, but there was nowhere he could run. All the while the witch pressed herself closer pinning him against the cavern wall. For a brief moment her sapphire eyes flickered revealing a hint of telepathic power. Then with cold insistence the witch pushed at Matyeo's mind trying to work past his elaborate mental barriers and influence his will to return her lustful affections.

Fear welled on the dragon's face. His eyes went wide, pupils fully dilated, and his ears pressed tightly to his head. Despite Sesshomaru's instruction the witch's physical and mental provoking had him on the verge of panic.

_"No! Wrong! Help me!"_ Sesshomaru heard the dragon's anguished thoughts as they telepathically reached him. But to no avail. In his current fix he could do nothing to help his ward. Nothing except…

_"Release him!"_ Sesshomaru barked a command that came not only from his throat but also through a stinging telepathic link to the distracted silverwing's unguarded mind. The effort was draining; especially since the dog lord's acquired clairvoyance was so limited. But it produced the desired outcome. The witch recoiled in surprise leaving Matyeo able to counter. Jerking his head sharply the dragon let out a horrendous snarl and lashed pointed fangs across the she-demon's palm that still rested on his cheek.

A horrible shriek sounded from the witch along with a flood of profanity. Angrily she clutched her bleeding hand and backed swiftly away from the still snarling dragon. Then with a hateful snear she averted her attention to the source of the disruption.

"Damn dog! I'll teach you!" she hissed. With blazing eyes and fangs bared the silverwing advanced ready to kill Sesshomaru where he stood. But before she could carry through another female voice sounded from the cavern entrance.

"Yanta!" The silverwing turned glaring.

"What?" she snapped, only to realize seconds later to whom she was speaking "oh…Queen Sityra… I didn't mean…" the queen witch made a gesture to the exit.

"Leave us," she ordered.

"Yes…of course…" Yanta stammered awkwardly before departing. Moments later the new witch stepped forward from the shrouded exterior revealing features that made Sesshomaru's eyes narrow. To the untrained eye she seemed as normal as any other witch. But for Sesshomaru this demon queen carried a face and manner that was hauntingly reminiscent. Had it not been for the distinct markings of age around the eyes and more civil choice of black-velvet attire the dog lord would have pegged her as Mura.

"Aren't you a bit far from home…blackwing," the dog inquired with a low grumble of distrust. The witch queen retorted with a smirk.

"I see your charming demeanor proceeds you, Lord Sesshomaru,"

In the background the still mortal Inuyasha had since abandoned his tactic of hurling himself at the cage bars and exchanged it for a long, angry tirade of demands, which he was presently yelling at the witch queen.

"What have you done with Kagome? Did you hear me? You'd better let me out of here…"

Annoyed at being interrupted Sityra set her sapphire gaze to the nagging mortal.

"Silence halfling!" she ordered, all the while making the slightest gesture with her left hand. In an instant Inuyasha's body went rigid, his jaws frozen in the midst of a yell. Naturally, Shippo was horrified by the scene.

"What did you do to him?" bawled the fox cub as he lept to his frozen friend's shoulder and tried to initiate a response.

"A mild curse," replied Sityra calmly, her concentration much improved without the incessant background noise "I'll remove it soon enough, young fox." That said the witch queen turned her attention back to Sesshomaru. Though she continued to gaze at him intently, her expression stayed tame, as did her posture. "Now then Sesshomaru, I don't know why you and your company have traveled so far, but be assured that as long as you refrain from harming my clan, yours will receive the same respect from us as long as you're here." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"I have no reason to trust a blackwing's assurance," he retorted frankly. To that Sityra's gaze grew stern, almost to a point that it mimicked Sesshomaru's.

"Don't be so sure," she replied firmly. Then for emphasis the witch motioned toward the cave entrance with her eyes indicating that said reason was, in fact, in her clan's nest grounds. A twinge of unease shone for a brief instant across Sesshomaru's face as the witch queen's implication settled in the pit of his stomach.

"What have you done with my daughter?" The dog lord growled dangerously.

"Agree to my armistice and I'll let you see for yourself," was all the witch said, making Sesshomaru's concern and anger grow. Beside him Matyeo was beginning to fidget, an indication that he too was genuinely worried.

After a long moment of stillness Sesshomaru finally relented. As much as it disgusted him, as much as he hated being bossed around, stubbornly refusing Sityra's contract wouldn't get him released any faster, nor would it help in finding Shura.

"Very well witch," the dog lord responded. Then, not even trying to mask his suspicion he added "but if any harm has befallen Shura…no spell in existence will keep me from taking your head." Sityra gave a nod.

"Fair enough," she agreed confidently. Then she raised her hand and snapped her fingers loudly. Immediately, the sorcery bonds holding Sesshomaru, Matyeo, Jaken and Kirara disappeared, as did the bars that trapped Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha. In the same instant the half-demon's curse also faded, leaving him a bit disoriented but otherwise unchanged.

"Inuyasha…are you okay?" muttered a still worried Shippo, but the fox's concern was brushed aside by the half-demon's still flaring temper. Sesshomaru might have agreed to a temporary truce but convincing him to do the same was an entirely different matter. Kagome was still missing.

"Listen witch, I don't care what kind of tricks and spells you know, I'll slit you're throat right here and now unless you tell me what you've done with Kagome!"

"Inuyasha?" a familiar, feminine voice sounded almost on cue catching everyone off guard. Sityra stepped aside revealing two new figures that had just entered the cavern behind her. The first figure was a large and rather handsome black panther with elegant wings and piercing yellow eyes. Atop his back rested the second figure, a fatigued but nonetheless healed Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's eyes went wide and his jaw nearly hit the floor "You're okay!" Kagome slid from the animal's back and ran over to embrace Inuyasha and her comrades. The panther meanwhile, pushed against Sityra and let out an affectionate purr.

"Good work Kuromaru" the witch praised. The panther's body enveloped in blue flames for a brief moment revealing the demon's smaller, casual form; a black tabby with a lean frame, long legs, small narrow head and a "y" fork at the tip of its tail. Gracefully the cat leapt to Sityra's shoulder where he was praised further with a scratch under the chin. "Now then, " the queen addressed back to the group observing "if there are no further complaints, let us move along," Sityra made a point to place emphasis on the remainder of her sentence as she made an "after you" gesture towards the exit with her hands. Wary glances were exchanged amongst the Inuyasha group, and after a silent consensus Miroku stepped forward.

"If I may…" the monk inquired as politely as he could "I'm still finding it hard to understand. From what I hear, witches are always opportunistic when it comes to captives. So why exactly are you being so generous to us?" To that Sityra turned up her nose slightly.

"You intend to forge protection charms then take on the blackwing tribe am I right?" she asked, or rather stated. Again there was an exchange of glances. Though they were well aware that Sityra and the other witches had the ability to scan their minds, the thought of them actually doing it was still unnerving. Uneasily the monk nodded in confirmation on behalf of his friends. "Then it would be foolish of me to act otherwise considering we share a common enemy," the witch queen concluded. That said she turned slowly around towards the exit. To everyone's surprise her wings, though unnoticeable before while she had been facing them, had been savagely cropped at the ends. "And in any case…" the witch added softly "I promised my niece you'd be safe."


	31. chapter 31

Chapter 31

Everyone followed tensely as Sityra pressed through the small community in the direction of her nest. Glares of suspicion and secretive whispers came from the silverwings as they observed from safe distances, worsening the unease. Sesshomaru in particular stayed on high alert, never once letting his eyes trail from the blackwing leading them. Eventually Sityra stopped in front of a large, secluded cave that expanded deep into the mountainside. Twin, armored silverwings stood watch at the mouth of the cavern and their posture stiffened as Sityra drew near.

"Queen Sityra," one guard addressed "our comrades have kept the she-dog calm, as you requested." Sityra nodded approvingly in the guard's direction before motioning her and her companion aside. Not waiting for further invitation Sesshomaru pressed onward ignoring Sityra's lead. Matyeo followed cautiously on his heels, all the while keeping a cautious eye on the witch queen. Within a few moments the pair of demons came upon the far end of the cavern, a cozy space lit with a faint, pale blue cast by some unknown magic source. A heaping pile of furs rested in the furthest corner, and laying on those furs… Sesshomaru quickened his pace toward the familiar silhouette.

"Sssss…." An angry warning reached the dog lord's ears, making him freeze out of reflex. Three sets of blue, glowing eyes appeared suddenly in the darkness, as did the shrouded outlines of the silverwings they belonged to. Sitting atop his daughter's fur mattress all three witches watched Sesshomaru intently, their ice-cold stares never wavering. Shura meanwhile had started to groan softly, but a quick touch to the forehead from one of the witches promptly silenced her.

A pang of unease pushed at Sesshomaru's chest when he saw the three demon's proximity to where Shura was laying. Though consciously he realized they were just following Sityra's orders, using telepathy to keep Shura's mind at ease, but instinctively he had an unexplainable dread of seeing Shura so close to witch demons.

_"Depart" _The dog lord's telepathic order came almost without him realizing, and it clearly surprised the trio of witches for all three of them flinched.

"Quite an talent you got there, dog," the silverwing near Shura's head commented "learn that from the dragons did you?" Sesshomaru's stare hardened. True as the witch's observations were, such was not the time for reminiscing over training concluded when he was barely more then a juvenile.

"I won't ask again," grumbled the dog lord impatiently when the three demons failed to budge. His order was augmented suddenly when Sityra's calm instruction sounded from behind.

"Do as he says,"

"Yes queen Sityra," replied all three demons in unison. Then obediently each of the witches gathered themselves from the fur, slipped past Sesshomaru and Matyeo, and reconvened around their exulted matriarch who stood a safe distance away.

Not waiting for further invitation, Sesshomaru approached where Shura lay. Even in the dim surroundings he could see the she-demon's eyes were heavily glazed with delirium. Gently Sesshomaru reached out and lightly patted Shura's cheek in an effort to rouse her. Eventually Shura reacted to the gesture.

"pa…pappa?" Shura questioned still in a half stupor. Sesshomaru paused, a bit taken back by the reminiscent nickname. It was the first time Shura had called him that since their reunion.

"Yes, Shura," the dog lord replied quietly. Shura opened her eyes a bit wider only to wince from the effort.

"My head hurts…" Shura whimpered. It was the last thing she had strength enough to say before her mind caved to the strain of consciousness and she once again blacked out. Sesshomaru shot a nasty glare over his shoulder and locked on the still patiently waiting Sityra.

"What did you do to her?" he growled in a tone that even made Matyeo step away in alarm. Sityra however, kept a cool head.

"She did it to herself, by trying to harness a power she doesn't have control of," Sityra paused and in the next instant Sesshomaru heard the witch queen's voice echo throughout his mind. _"Much like her father."_ The message was accompanied with a subtle, yet insistent push. The probe was not hard enough to harm, moreover it was done more out of precaution; a signal to him that although he outranked Sityra in physical power, Sesshomaru's scant telepathic cues were by no means comparable to hers.

Fury rose in Sesshomaru's chest. It was a bitter anger, one he had hoped wouldn't surface. But Sityra's mannerisms brought back to many bad memories for it to remain locked away. With an irritated wince he shook Sityra from his mind. Then with eyes still narrowed coldly Sesshomaru turned towards Matyeo. The dragon was keeping a close watch on the queen witch and her lackys but turned a keen eye when Sesshomaru addressed him.

"Matyeo, gather Shura, we're leaving," was all the dog lord said as he started in the direction of the exit. Matyeo was more then a little surprised and it showed in his reply.

"What…right now?"

Sesshomaru turned his head sharply to gleam over his shoulder with what could only be described as a "don't question me," kind of look. It was a cue he had practically engrained in the young dragon's mind. To his surprise, however, Matyeo did not follow through as he was expected. Instead the dragon hesitated and with an unsteady voice went on "I don't think… that is a wise idea."

Now growing impatient Sesshomaru hardened his stare in a final warning. The signal did not go unnoticed, for Matyeo cowered a little. But again the dragon stood his ground. It was only after the dog lord had turned towards Matyeo in irritation that he noticed the genuine look of concern across the boy's face.

"Shura's mind is still trying to recover," Matyeo whispered in a audible tone only Sesshomaru's keen ears could pick up "The stress of transport could kill her. Please reconsider."

Sesshomaru stared at Matyeo intently. Such a suggestion was bold of him, almost to bold. And yet, there was something about his eyes. They were filled with an intense inner fear, one that stemmed beyond worrying over Shura's fate. The silverwings and their society may have made the dog lord uncomfortable and angry…but Matyeo was downright terrified of them.

"You…wish to stay?" Sesshomaru questioned skeptically, never once averting his eyes from Matyeo's face. The very idea was still difficult to grasp, considering how much interest the young witches had shown towards him. Even letting his guard down for an instant could prove disastrous for the upstanding dragon prince.

Matyeo meanwhile shot a glance momentarily over his shoulder and Sesshomaru followed it subtly. The trio of silverwings gathered by Sityra was beginning to eye him eagerly as well, visibly worsening the dragon's anxiety.

"I think…it would be best for Shura," the youth at last replied in a small voice laden with intense dread, but no hesitation. The devotion in Matyeo's tone made Sesshomaru unexpectedly falter. Somehow, even though he had raised the youth solely as his trainee, the orphaned dragon prince still managed time and time again to tug at Sesshomaru's parental heartstrings.

"Very well. This time I won't argue," the dog lord relented after a long pause. Then, turning on his heels, Sesshomaru started back to where Shura was laying. Guarding her, at least, would alleviate some of the strain. On his way he brushed past Matyeo and made it a point to add quietly "I just hope you're prepared to handle any and all consequences." The dragon gulped again.

"Me too," he muttered.

* * *

Consenting that travel was impossible until Shura's recovery, Inuyasha, his friends and Matyeo couldn't put up much of an argument when Sityra offered them shelter and food for the remainder of the evening. But when time came to eat no one really argued the choice. For being a group of conniving demons Sityra and her underlings were surprisingly well-mannered hosts. Inuyasha had his wounds painlessly tended to with sorcery and afterwards the entire group eventually settled in a circle with Sityra and her black-tabby resting among them. Food and drink arrived promptly thereafter; tailored to suit everyone's tastes. It was a bit awkward in the beginning, but Kirara eventually broke the rift by opting to curl on Sityra's lap, next to the handsome Kuromaru.

"She did the same thing when she got to know Shura," Sango noted aloud as she observed her partner. Sityra offered a small smile in return.

"The western heiress has a kind heart, I will say that. It's rather surprising, all things considered." Next it was Miroku who opted to join the conversation, but the monk's interest wasn't on Shura.

"You said a while ago that you were Mura's sister,"

"Yes, her elder," Sityra confirmed, her expression turning a bit repugnant. Miroku continued.

"If you don't mind me asking… why aren't you helping command the blackwings?" Sityra turned up her nose.

"My sister thought my tactics foolish, so she turned the clan against me and usurped my power," she answered with a distinct note of bitterness "The wench would have killed me too had she been strong enough, but being the elder gave me at least that edge. Still," Sityra's expression hardened slightly "Mura made sure I didn't get away unscathed." The witch shied a glance to her cropped wings. Had it been any other demon she would have been able to mend them with a simple spell, but with Mura's cruel hand responsible… it was a mark she could not escape. "The Silverwings took me in," Sityra continued "and after Mura slayed their queen, I was voted the best candidate to take over."

"Oh I see," Miroku interjected "Who better to lead them into battle then their rival's greatest enemy?" To that Sityra offered a little smirk.

"I suppose you could see it like that," she agreed, her casual tone restored "Not that it really matters, as things stand now we are nowhere near strong enough to face Mura and her tribe."

"That's to bad," Miroku replied quietly, his mind seeming to be half lost in thought. It would be rather foolish to simply dismiss the fact that Sityra and her silverwing followers shared one of their enemies. But suggesting they fight as allies, that was far to bold. "I wonder," Miroku mumbled, a new thought striking him suddenly "Queen Sityra, I'm guessing with your clairvoyance you knew about our plans to make protection charms, and challenge your sister's clan for the sacred jewel shards,"

"Yes," the witch confirmed, though in truth it didn't really make a difference considering the monk had just gone through the trouble of revealing their plans to her anyway "you're point?"

"I'm curious… does that mean you know how to make them too?" Sityra smiled and tucked an ebony lock of hair behind one ear.

"Well of course dear boy. I wouldn't be much of a witch otherwise." By this point Kagome and Sango were beginning to pick up on Miroku's motives and neither one really opposed the idea. It would certainly make their travels easier anyway.

"So why not side with us?" Miroku at last inquired "We could fashion the charms and go after the blackwings together," the monk's suggestion sent Inuyasha into glaring.

"Miroku! We don't need…" he started to snap, but his protest was quickly halted.

"Come now monk, and give you the tool that will inactivate my only defense against that fool hound Sesshomaru! I may be vengeful but not stupid," Sityra chuffed. Everyone except Inuyasha and Matyeo frowned in disappointment, making the witch sigh heavily with guilt. "Well I won't make you the charms, but… I suppose I see no harm in granting you the final ingredient you need." Drawing out her claws Sityra pressed one into the palm of her hand until it started to bleed. Then she held her hand aloft so the blood could flow easier. As the crimson drops fell from her skin they appeared to halt in mid air at a single, universal point. As that spot the drops converged, gradually forming a growing, liquid sphere. When the sphere reached about the size of a golf ball Sityra made a fist with her bleeding hand. The blood flow stopped and at the same time the hovering sphere crystallized into a perfectly smooth orb. "Here," she offered the sphere to Matyeo, seeing as how he would be the one making the charms. The dragon uncoiled from his hunched, defensive posture just long enough to take the item.

"Thank you. Your gesture is most appreciated," replied the dragon quietly. It was the first time Matyeo had spoken since he had left Sesshomaru and Shura, not at all his usual mannerism.

Sityra sensed this unease too and was about to offer some reassurance when a mental tremor distracted her. The pulse was from her sleeping niece. Scanning the vibrations lightly Sityra confirmed that the cause was neither pain nor discomfort. In fact it was quite the opposite.

"Hmm, how interesting," the witch queen noted slyly, her eyes flickering with momentary psychic energy as she peeked into Shura's exposed sub-conscience.

"What is it?" asked Kagome, ever curious. Sityra turned her sapphire eyes upon Matyeo.

"She's dreaming about you," the witch mused. Matyeo's ears flattened and his cheeks gained a noticeable tint of color.

"It isn't polite to read someone's thoughts without their permission…" came his slightly fumbled reply. To that Sityra snorted and turned up her nose.

"You dragons and your etiquette," she chuffed aloud, then for effect she added psychically _"_… _better be on your guard boy…you'll find no such courtesy here._ _"_

Matyeo, a bit taken aback by the intrusion, glared but said nothing more. With Yanta and her group of leering friends watching on the sidelines the dragon couldn't afford to get distracted any further. Especially now, knowing that witches wouldn't hesitate invading his mind if given the chance.

The witch queen turned her attention back to the observing group.

"But enough about that…you have questions, yes?" she inquired, or rather stated. This time it was Inuyasha who took the liberty to answer, for there were many things still weighing heavily on his mind.

"Earlier this evening Shura got hold of a sacred jewel shard…and something happened to her. She wasn't acting like herself at all… even her demonic aura was different…" Inuyasha trailed off his gaze growing surprisingly concerned "If you know what's going on then I want answers."

Letting out a sigh Sityra started into the long, complicated explanation of witch culture and inheritance rites, Shura's unorthodox birth and the inevitable conflict of blood that in turn split her soul. All the while Inuyasha hung on every word, his stare growing more stunned by the second. By the time Sityra's story was finished he looked about ready to keel over in shock.

"Why do you seem so surprised half demon?" Sityra inquired when she noticed, "Do you not have a similar predicament?" Snapping back to reality Inuyasha scratched behind one of his still human ears. The clashing of his mortal and demon haves didn't seem comparable at first, but now that he thought about it…

"Well… I suppose…" Inuyasha admitted a little embarrassed. Sityra went on.

"The charm on your sword has always protected you, even while it was laying dormant within your body. But Shura was not so fortunate. Had she gone much longer without my intervention… " The queen's voice trailed off, leaving an unsettling silence that spoke louder than any words could.

Miroku intervened.

"So you've cured her then?" he asked, hopeful. Sityra shook her head lightly.

"No. I merely managed to re-channel the darkened half and conceal it within young Shura's mind. I could never fully eliminate it," the witch let out a small sigh "That is a task only my sister can fulfill, because it was her seal that started the problem in the first place."

"I see," murmured the monk with a note of disappointment "well that complicates things." Inuyasha and the others lowered their eyes in agreement. Waltzing up to Mura and asking her to remove Shura's seal would no doubt be just as effective as them demanding she surrender and give up her jewel shards. Sityra sensed their distress and her response was surprisingly confident.

"I don't see why it should. I made sure to bury the essence in a place Shura wouldn't readily go looking. As long as it remains intact and secure, the girl should recover well." That seemed to cheer everyone slightly. But Miroku was still curious.

"What would cause it to break loose exactly?" it was a personal question but important nonetheless. The more they knew about what would make Shura go ballistic, the easier it would be to keep her from doing so. Sityra only shook her head.

"That I couldn't tell you. I didn't remain past her barriers long enough to see."

The conversation was ended suddenly when a strange noise sounded in the air. A quiet rumble at first the note eventually escalated into an audible growl. The sound, everyone eventually observed, was coming from Matyeo. Sitting poised in a crouch with back arched the dragon was rumbling a warning in the direction of the silverwing Yanta. All during the conversation she, along with two companions, had gradually snuck closer to where the dragon was seated. Now only six feet away, their crossing of invisible personal space boundaries had not gone unnoticed. Despite the warning however, the dragon's disapproval was deliberately ignored.

Coiling even tighter and on the verge of transforming Matyeo's protest was brought to an abrupt halt when a stern, clawed hand clasped down on his shoulder from behind. In that instant the dragon's face drained of color and in a reflexive panic he shot a fanged grimace over his shoulder.

"Matyeo," Sesshomaru's familiar command reached the dragon before he snapped the dog demon's hand off at the wrist "go guard Shura for me." Sagging his body in relief the dragon did not hesitate in obeying.

"Yes… master," he replied shakily as got to his feet and promptly departed. Sesshomaru watched him leave through the corner of his eye and only after the dragon was safely out of range did he turn his golden stare upon the three witches.

"The boy is under my guard, lay one paw on him…" the monarch raised his wrist and cracked his knuckles sharply for emphasis. The warning sent all three demonesses into mumbling.

"Spoilsport…"

"Killjoy…"

"Nosy old hound…"

The trio of witches snubbed as they departed in a huff. Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to the blackwing queen who was observing silently.

"Is it really wise to let your underlings disobey the only rule that is keeping you alive?" he inquired with a note of irritation. Sityra chuckled aloud.

"It wasn't there intention to harm the young dragon," she noted before adding mischievously "_You_ of all demons should know that…"

Sesshomaru's eyes squinted shut and his left eyebrow twitched sporadically for a moment. Then, despite what was obviously a great temptation to do otherwise, the dog lord re-composed himself.

"Is it true what you said?" he asked sternly "Did you really seal away Shura's witches soul?" Sityra nodded calmly in return. Inuyasha's reaction however, was anything but.

"Wait a minute," he snapped accusingly in the direction of his white haired sibling "you mean you knew about this!" Half expecting some shrewd remark, Inuyasha was rather surprised when Sesshomaru averted his eyes and only offered the slightest of nods. "Does Shura know?" the half demon's question was noticeably more soft-spoken. Sesshomaru snorted.

"Fool, of course not," he grumbled "And you'll speak nothing of this to her, understand." That sent Inuyasha into scowling.

"She deserves to know!" he started to argue, but a nasty glare from Sesshomaru cut him off.

"Mind your place half breed!" the monarch snapped, his frustration growing "This matter does not concern you!" That did it. Swiftly Inuyasha stood, his brown, mortal eyes glinting with fury.

"Like hell it doesn't!" he roared back "If you're not man enough to tell your own daughter the truth that's you're problem… but I'm not just going to sit here and let you keep lieing to Shura!"

Almost on cue a bright ray of dawn poked over the horizon. As the sky lightened so did Inuyasha's hair. Pointed dog-ears and claws replaced their flimsily mortal counterparts, as did a golden stare that carried the same rage that presently flickered in Sesshomaru's.

"I've had just about enough of your interference Inuyasha!" growled the elder dog as he pulled Tokijin from his belt with ease and held it poised for striking. Inuyasha scoffed and drew his own sword.

"Is that so! Well I could say the same for you!" he snapped.

On the ground the three observing mortals groaned in annoyance.

"Oh no…" muttered Kagome with an exasperated voice.

"We all knew this would happen sometime…" added Sango with a similar tone. Almost instinctively the sitting group of friends rose and scattered off to one direction. Sityra and the two cat demons joined them soon after. Far from being alarmed or stunned as most others were when the two dogs started up their little family feud, Sityra seemed rather amused by the situation.

"Now this brings back memories… " She laughed more to herself than anyone else "just like the good old days with dear Mura,"

Kagome wasn't nearly so entertained.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" she called. But it was no use. With a flash of blades the dog brothers charged each other…


	32. Chapter 32

Auther's note: I'm so sorry this took so long. I was debating for the longest time over how to write it. I hope it sounds okay.

HyperFerret

Chapter 32

"mmmm….where am I?" Shura's half dazed mumble sounded quietly in the air. Though her eyes were still squeezed shut she knew almost instinctively that her question wouldn't go unanswered.

"We're in the silverwing witches nest," came Matyeo's equally lowered reply. "But don't worry. Your father was quick to guarantee our safety with Queen Sityra."

"And Uncle? What about Kagome?"

"All safe and mended," Matyeo assured.

The she-demon let out a sigh of relief and slowly worked to open her eyes. The pain in her head had subsided to a dull reminder but it still took an unusual effort before her vision would clear. "What about you?" Shura heard the dragon question just as his face came into focus.

"I've been better," Shura admitted. "Everything seems like one big blur inside my head." The she-demon felt a reassuring clawed hand rest gently atop her forehead.

"Just try and rest. You're memories will sort themselves out in their own time." The dragon's words were comforting, and despite the nagging intuition that something within her was amiss, Shura felt compelled to believe them. Matyeo, after all, was one demon she knew would never lead her astray.

The sound of clashing blades and war-growls from outside made both demons raise their heads.

"Now what?" Shura groaned. Matyeo stood and poked his head outside the cavern entrance. The flashing of fang-swords and the acrobatics of the dog brothers they belonged to made the dragon snort in annoyance.

"Looks like another disagreement between your father and uncle," was all he said. Despite his deliberate effort to leave out the upsetting details, Shura already knew better and her expression showed it.

"They're fighting again? damnit! I'm not in the mood for this!" Growled the she-demon in a half sorrowful half angry fit. A few stray tears squeaked past her defenses, but she quickly brushed them away.

"Just give them some time…I'm sure they'll come around eventually…" Matyeo offered. But Shura saw through his optimistic lie.

"No. Pappa's too proud, and Inuyasha would sooner have his arm ripped out then put up with it." Shura sat up then stood, taking a second to catch her balance. "The only logic they understand is battle. Until one wins, they'll never stop."

"So what are you going to do?" Matyeo asked, almost hesitant. Shura joined him at the mouth of the cave on shaky paws.

"The only thing I can. Beat them at their own stupid game," Matyeo's jaw slackened a little. Charging blindly into battle against her warring kin wasn't exactly the answer he wanted to hear.

"Maybe…you should wait…" the dragon tried to intervene "until they've exhausted themselves at least…" A stern glare from Shura stopped Matyeo cold.

"No," she growled, "this ends now."

* * *

Sesshomaru dogged to the right and swiftly countered his half brother's attack. Tokijin and Tetsusaiga cried heavily in protest as their surfaces collided. Inuyasha was leaning with all his weight, driving his sword downward from over his head. But Sesshomaru stood firm. Even with only one arm as an anchor his demon strength proved enough of a match. With a burst of energy the dog lord pressed forward and both fighters were quick to feel the effect. Inuyasha soared upwards for a few seconds before landing nimbly on his bare soles. Sesshomaru meanwhile, was driven backwards, his rigid stance never wavering, not even to the rocky earth. 

The recoil left a sizable gap between the dogs, but neither took much notice. Inuyasha had already hoisted up his sword again and this time the blade swirled with the wind-scar's energy.

"Sesshomaru! Time for you to die!" The half demon roared as he prepared to swing down his weapon and unleash its building energy. Sesshomaru braced, himself just as ready to dodge, as his sibling was to attack. Then suddenly there was movement from the left. Out of the corner of his eye Sesshomaru saw a familiar female silhouette dart strait into his brother's path.

Inuyasha recognized he figure too and in a panicked effort to stop his attack he lurched to the left with such force that he practically spun in a circle.

"Shura! Are you nuts!" yelled an enraged Inuyasha after he finally regained his balance. "I could have killed you!" The half demon released one hand from his sword just long enough to motion at the figure standing in his way. Sesshomaru, though seemingly more composed on the outside, was quick to reveal his inner ire as well.

"Shuramaru…" he sneered in a tone that practically demanded obedience "Do not interfere!"

Immediately Shura's golden eyes shifted to her father. Then with slow, intense movements she turned towards him.

"Try and stop me!" Shura rumbled angrily deep in her throat. Her defiance clearly caught Sesshomaru off guard for his face hardened drastically.

"I beg your pardon," the dog lord snarled, his voice even more threatening then before. It was a tone that many a demon carried to their grave, but still, Shura seemed unaffected. The harder Sesshomaru tried to intimidate her, the more insolent she became.

"It will take more then words to dissuade me this time," she replied coldly. The implications in Shura's voice were anything but subtle and it made both dog brothers snort.

"Don't be stupid," objected Inuyasha bluntly "you can't seriously expect us to fight you…"

"Why? Because I'm you're family?" snapped Shura with a sarcastic edge. "I don't see why that would make a difference!"

"Enough of this nonsense Shura!" Sesshomaru interrupted impatiently. "Now stand aside! I won't have you getting hurt!" Rage erupted across Shura's face and the intensity in her voice heightened.

"Knowing that you'd kill your own kin over some stupid grudge, you think that doesn't hurt me? And what happens when these battles finally turn deadly? You think it won't hurt when I have to bury whoever is killed!"

Shura's hands clenched tightly into fists and a tremor of rage rippled through her muscles. When she spoke again her voice resonated with the same chill and authority of her father's. "For the sake of our clan, this grudge has to stop. And if you two won't end it…" Shura narrowed her eyes and glared accusingly at each of her kin, "then I will."

Sesshomaru blinked. Was his own daughter actually _threatening_ him? For a long while the dog lord stared, his gaze shifting between Shura and his equally startled brother just beyond her. Part of him wanted to chastise; roar at the girl for daring to act that way. But something held him back. The image of Shura shrinking away in submission, the cowardice that would forever linger in her heart if he set loose his parental anger. That fear, the last string of childhood that bound her to him, would never be cut.

Keeping a firm grip on Tokijin Sesshomaru approached his daughter with slow, confident steps. Punishment was not the solution, however, Shura would need to do more then just warn for him to back down. Trying to let go of the bitterness, the contempt for his younger, was a fair sacrifice _only_ if his daughter had the resolve to back up her threat. In moments he had come within a sword's length of Shura but the she-demon still didn't waver.

"An interesting proposal," Sesshomaru at last spoke in the coldest voice he could manage. Flexing his wrist slightly Sesshomaru let Tokijin's pointed edge come to rest delicately against Shura's neck where the life-giving jugular throbbed beneath her flesh. "But what I if I refuse your demands. Do you really think you can defeat me?"

To Sesshomaru's surprise, his daughter didn't flinch or even flatten her ears in alarm. In fact, the only movement he saw in her supple demon flesh was the slow tensing of muscle as she physically and mentally prepared to lunge at the slightest hint of aggression. Shura could strike him down if necessary, and not only did she know it, she believed it. Staring calmly into his child's piercing eyes, the dog lord saw no trace of the caution that had resized there for so long.

"I see," Sesshomaru confirmed, his voice lowered and no longer cold. Drawing Tokijin away from Shura's neck Sesshomaru replaced the sword to his belt before turning from her. "Very well then."

As the dog lord started to walk away Shura followed him with her eyes. For an instant she seemed amazed, even surprised, but it was a moment short lived. The gradual relaxing of her muscles was a clear indication that the conflict between her and her father was over, and that she was the victor.

Inuyasha's temper flared a little as the message of Shura's body language reached him. The demoness may have intervened but he still had a score to settle with his brother.

"Hey! Wait! We're not finished!" the half-demon snapped in his brother's direction. But his words didn't reach Sesshomaru. Instead of his sibling's fierce gold eyes Inuyasha found himself snared in his niece's piercing glare.

"Actually you are. Forever." Shura's harsh tone made even Inuyasha give pause before attempting to reply.

"What do you mean?" he tried to play dumb, even though deep inside Inuyasha knew exactly what his niece was demanding.

"Father won't bother you any more Inuyasha," Shura answered. Her voice had subsided slightly making her sound more approachable, but her tone hardened again when she made it a clear point to add "and I expect you will show him the same courtesy."

The half demon wrinkled his nose and after a moment of deliberation huffed and sheathed his sword. It would be an adjustment…a major adjustment…to look at his brother and not get the urge to cut him in half. But by the same token, knowing his sibling would have to make even more of an effort to endure the same adjustment was almost worth the aggravation.

"Fine," he snorted, "I've got more important things to worry about anyway." It was a true enough statement and it seemed to satisfy Shura for she nodded slightly. Huffing again, Inuyasha turned and started walking in the direction of his friends. The entire lot of them were staring awkwardly, unsure of weather to be relieved or afraid by Inuyasha's unusual behavior.

Matyeo and Jaken both carried similar expressions of uncertainty as they hurried to greet their respective parties. Where Inuyasha's comrades remained at a loss for words, Jaken made up the deficit with a shrill interrogation of his master's choice, which of course was ignored. Matyeo meanwhile managed to reach Shura just in time to catch her as she collapsed backwards from exhaustion.

* * *

"Shura…Shura…" a soft voice and a gentle psychic push roused the she-demon into alertness. "You need to wake up." Shura groaned something incoherent and rolled over onto her other side. 

"Five more minutes…" she mumbled insistently, all the while snuggling herself back into the pile of furs she had been set on once again. Familiar voices reverberated in the background but only bits and pieces registered in the she-demon's semi-alert mind.

"She still seems really tired Matyeo," sounded from Kagome.

"Yeah, just grab her and lets go." came an impatient remark from her uncle. Shura felt a pair of hands slide beneath her shoulders and thighs. A familiar scent loomed above her. Then she felt her body leave the soft furs and come to rest against a wall of warm muscle outlined in silk. The same, reassuring scent of before now surrounded her and for a moment Shura wanted to bury her face in the sweet-smelling silk that carried it. But at the last instant her father's scent along with countless others' overwhelmed her olfactory center and she lost the opportunity.

"What's going on?" mumbled the she-demon to the array of scents as she cracked open her eyes. The morning light she had awoken to before had shifted into a fading sunset making the observing audience difficult to see.

"We're leaving." Shura recognized the voice of her father. It was followed closely afterwards by the unexpected grunts of Ah-Un. Forcing her eyes open a little further the she demon eventually found the group of familiar faces that belonged to her kin and their companions. Beyond them, waiting patiently was a gathering of travel mounts. Ah-Un stood furthest to the left. Beside him was Ebony, Matyeo's royal mount, and next to him Kirara stood, transformed for flight. But the figure that most gained Shura's interest was furriest to the far right. It was a dragon with a large, serpentile frame but the profile of a wolf.

"Ukuri?" Shura's eyes snapped open and went wide with disbelief "You're alive!"

The wolf-dragon approached a few paces and extended an eager snout until his twitching gray nose reached Shura's outstretched hands. The she-demon returned the gesture, scratching the beast's muzzle affectionately. "I'm so glad you're okay." Shura cooed, to which the dragon responded with a soft purr. Then Ukuri shifted his eyes to Matyeo and offered a chortle of acknowledgement.

"Think nothing of it, my friend," Matyeo replied to the animal's thanks as he approached the wolf-dragon's torso. Taking the cue Ukuri dipped to the ground to accept Shura into her customary place just in front of his shoulder blades. Though still only half-awake and very wobbly, Shura managed to take hold of Ukuri's scale-feather mane and keep herself reasonably balanced. She half hoped Matyeo would opt to ride behind her, but to her disappointment the dragon lord had already departed and was busy relaying instructions to Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo about how to command and maneuver Ebony, whom they would be riding during the remainder of the journey to his palace.

When all seemed ready Matyeo himself took flight and one by one the four animal mounts followed suit. As they departed into the gradually darkening sky Shura cast a glance over her shoulder. The queen of the silverwings was watching her with particular interest, and it was only after studying her face closely that Shura realized why.

_"Good luck my dear,"_ came a gentle telepathic message almost on cue. Shura turned her head away and after a moment of deliberation she thought a response loud enough for the witch to pick up.

_"Thank you Aunt Sityra. I'm sure we'll meet again." _


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Mura watched with eager eyes as her apprentice finished tracing the outline of the incantation ring with the earthy-black mixture of mortal blood, crushed bones, and freshly tilled soil. The spell was elaborate, as was the design, but she had trained Kusoa well. The girl was meticulous in her efforts and it reflected vividly in her work. The circle and all its intricate details were flawless despite its impressive size—encompassing Mura's entire chamber floor.

"The summoning ring is finished my queen," Kusoa at last announced after gracefully landing beyond the perimeter. She was careful in her movements, opting not to make unnecessary motions even in submission for fear of disturbing the spell.

"Excellent," Mura praised as she eyed the finished design. "You've done fine work." The witch queen's lips parted into a cruel smile as she took hold of her staff. The magenta orb-shaped power source hummed with energy and the three sacred jewels held within quickly amplified its radiant light.

"Trappers slain of demon's ire!" Mura called loudly as the emblem on her floor blazed with purple energy "I release you from the netherworld. Come forth now and exact your revenge!"

As the witch queen's words echoed across the chamber walls, strange growing mounds started to form along the incantation ring's surface. There were only a few at first, about five total emerging from the very center. But soon the mounds started to appear everywhere, and they continued to expand.

Near the spell perimeter Kusoa watched boggle-eyed as the mounds closest to her reached about the height of a man. Then to her even greater amazement the piles of soil, bone and blood started to manipulate into mortal figures!

Their bodies were not complete, naturally. Without the proper burial remains for each they could only appear as generic skeletons. But Mura was a cunning demon. What the undead so often lacked was not an issue in this case. Her spell insured these warriors had their individual spirits completely intact and permanently bonded to their new, immortal, bodies, allowing them to remain on earth without the need to harvest others' souls.

By the time the spell was completed no less then three hundred revived demon trappers stood at rigid attention, their skulls all tilted upward in the direction of their summoner.

"I have brought you back for one purpose," the witch queen announced to her new audience. "To gain the vengeance that you desire against the demons that destroyed you. In this form you will feel no pain. Destruction will not hinder you, and you will have all the strength and weapons you crave. However, although your minds and memories are whole, it was my craft that summoned you here. Fail to do as I command, question me in any way, and I'll cast you back to the pits of hell where you belong. Do you understand?"

"We understand my queen," the skeleton army informed almost in unison.

"Good," Mura concluded before setting her eyes once more to her apprentice. "Kusoa, as a reward for your work I am placing you in command. Once you've fitted these warriors with garments and weapons I want you to take them to the north dragon's palace. When you arrive remain at a safe distance until I command otherwise."

The witchling's eyes lit up with pride but she managed to conceal it well enough with a humble looking bow.

"I will go at once my queen," she responded. Then she turned to her assigned subordinates. "Queen Mura has spoken. You are to follow my orders from this moment on is that clear?"

"Yes milady," the group responded obediently. Kusoa smirked with satisfaction before turning toward the exit.

"Good. Now come!" That said the witchling departed and was soon out of earshot. Obediently, the group of living skeletons started to file out the doorway. As Mura watched them leave she was careful to single out five specific souls—the very first ones that emerged at her beckoning, whose lust for vengeance was by far the strongest.

"Not you," the witch queen instructed before the chosen few left "you remain here for a moment." The five warriors did not object and after the remaining group exited Mura gleamed at them with a sly and sinister expression. "For you I have a special assignment."

* * *

The sky was just beginning to lighten with the coming dawn when Sesshomaru nudged Ah-Un alongside the dragon-cross carrying his daughter. The demoness was still a bit glossy eyed, having dozed in and out of sleep for most of the night hours they have been airborne, but she responded to his presence nonetheless. 

"I have one final task I must complete," the dog lord informed calmly. "I'll rejoin you at Matyeo's palace within a few hours." Shura nodded and unsuccessfully tried to fight off a yawn.

"Ok," she mumbled wearily. The flap of wings sounded and shortly afterward Matyeo was gliding at Shura's other side.

"What's this I hear? You're not leaving already… are you master?" The dragon's question was posed more as a sarcastic joke but neither Sesshomaru nor Jaken seemed overly amused.

"Now see here!" barked Jaken sternly "You had better be on your best behavior while lord Sesshomaru is gone!" But that was all the further he got.

"You can be sure of that Jaken," Sesshomaru interrupted "because you're going on ahead with Shura." The she-demon's jaw slackened a little as her father proceeded to pluck the imp from Ah-Un's back by and toss him casually in her direction.

"What! Why?" Shura started to complain but she was cut off when a squirming Jaken fell heavily into her arms. Her father didn't even offer an answer. With a gesture to Ah-Un he had already drifted backwards, effectively out of verbal protesting range. "Oh that's just not fair!" Shura grumbled angrily to no one in particular. Jaken meanwhile, after much muttering and fidgeting, eventually got himself settled comfortably between Ukuri's shoulder blades.

"Fine then," the little imp proclaimed "I shall not disappoint milord!" With that he abruptly turned his attention to the dragon hovering beside them. "Off with you now! Shoo!" Jaken ordered. The little demon swung his staff and narrowly missed clobbering Matyeo in the head.

The dragon frowned in annoyance but quickly dipped out of eyesight before re-assuming his place at the head of the convoy. The land all around them was gradually becoming more visible. Thick, rocky crags loomed menacingly on either side, shielding the distant, ground below. The scenery was quite menacing in the dark, but now in the pale oncoming morning, it seemed more mysterious, eerie and yet pure at the same time. Thick clouds of mist accented the atmosphere, and despite the toll on visibility, the cloudy vapor gave the land an unexplainable beauty.

"My palace is just up ahead," Matyeo informed after a while, even though it was distinctly difficult for those listening to tell which way "ahead" was. The mist had consumed virtually everything but the dragon's voice.

Following in the direction of the Matyeo's fading vocals, the three flying demons and their passengers continued through the murky, gray air. Then suddenly, without warning the mist cleared and a bright orange ray of light bathed across the sky making everyone squint in surprise.

Beyond then, nestled within the mountainous land was a deep, lush ravine. Dozens of houses dotted the lower portions of the basin, as did fine gardens, orchards and even a small stream—the divergence of its much larger cousin that ran a different course through the same valley. But by far the greatest attraction was the structure at the far end of the ravine. Dug into the distant mountain faces that bordered the gorge, Matyeo's palace loomed over the patchwork community, like a parent tirelessly watching its young. The design of the palace was strikingly different then the norm of the era. Built of carefully cut stone, the estate seemed more reminiscent of the medieval palaces of Irish lure, and it looked almost as old.

"Oh Matyeo!" Shura heard herself exclaim at the sight, "It's beautiful!" The dragon had perched on a nearby outcropping and was happily overlooking the view as he basked in the sun. But he must have heard Shura's comment clearly, for he turned and grinned in her direction.

"My ancestors got the design a few centuries ago from some visiting dragons that lived across the ocean," Matyeo commented before shifting his focus to the assortment of white and brown dots that was his human colony "but as you can see things have definitely expanded since then." Smiling, the dragon left his perch and gestured for everyone to follow.

"Come, I'll show you around."

Obediently the three demon mounts flew along at Matyeo's heels as he swooped down past the last few shallow rocky peeks and into the depths of the basin. After several moments of gliding past both preserved woodland and some more exotic looking gardens filled with strange, colorful plants, the distinctly tamer land and orchards utilized by the villagers came into view. Soon after they passed over the array of quaint little houses and other buildings that made up the human colony. Happy calls of "Welcome back milord!" sounded from the residents below as they worked and peeked curiously out of their doors, and Matyeo waved politely to each smiling face that greeted him.

The setting was almost too nostalgic for Shura, and it was only once they reached the parallel border of the village that she realized why.

"It looks just like my old home," the she demon noted quietly with both a smile and a tear. The dragon smiled warmly and peered over his shoulder. Though not as obvious, the inner pain of the realization lingered in his eyes as well.

"I'm glad you think so." The dragon paused and his expression grew unusually soft. "All things considered…I'm thankful we arrived today…"

Shura offered a small smile and nodded in agreement before Matyeo refocused his attention to the task at hand—reaching his palace and guiding the mounts to an appropriate landing area.

Shura meanwhile continued to follow the dragon with her eyes. Though to her the conversation between them had sounded casual enough, she quickly discovered the error of her presumption. A blunt and rather baffled "What was that all about? What's so special about today?" sounded from Inuyasha who was not far to her right, and out of reflex Shura blushed lightly. From Kagome or Sango, she could have expected such an inquiry, but from her not so intuitive uncle… Shura fidgeted slightly and found herself fumbling for words.

"It's um…." The she demoness's voice lowered to an uncertain whisper "It's …a bit complicated," she finally answered.

Such a statement was true enough. Ten years ago on this day both she and Matyeo experienced several life-altering milestones. Back then, some dark, frightening shadows that still lurked in both their hearts had chosen to rear their ugly heads, and for her, the result was a region-wide rampage of vengeance against any mortal bearing the trade of a demon trapper.

But amidst the haunting echos was also a flicker of fortune. For it was also on this day ten years ago that she and Matyeo first crossed paths. Although in the grand scheme of things their meeting wasn't particularly friendly at first, time and compassion had proven to be the victor over restless, youthful, demon vengeances. The resulting bond of friendship was proof enough of that.

In the end, although both she and the dragon still had their own personal grievances, it was a burden they no longer had to endure alone. And so, the day was both a blessing and a curse, unable to be truly celebrated but too important to regret.

Shura let out a heavy sigh. "Maybe I'll explain it to you guys later…but for now lets just say it's important to me for various personal reasons." The she demon concluded quietly before nudging Ukuri forward to avoid any further questions.

By this point they had reached the castle maingrounds. A large, open foyer tucked securely within the outer perimeter made the ideal landing space, and one by one the three mounts followed Matyeo's lead as he descended. Their riders meanwhile looked on with growing curiosity. On the grounds below dozens of servants were busy rushing about, as they would in any large, formal palace. But what grabbed everyone's attention was not the fact of their presence, but rather that most of the servants were not the lesser demons one would expect for a notable dragon. Instead, the swiftly moving figures were little more then ordinary humans.

One of the mortals in particular caught Kagome's eye—a youthful looking woman with black hair and brown eyes waiting patiently as they landed.

"Hey Inuyasha?" the girl questioned her company as she slowly fit the face with the person's identity, "Isn't that Shiori's mother?" Reflexively Inuyasha followed Kagome's stare, and shortly thereafter so did Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

"Yeah, I think so," replied Inuyasha after he recalled the woman's scent. "But I wonder why she's up here with the servants. Wouldn't it make more sense for her to be in the colony?" Inuyasha's question didn't remain unanswered for long. As Matyeo landed Shiori's mother bowed submissively.

"Welcome home Lord Matyeo," she greeted while the dragon steadied himself and retracted his wings. "I see we have company today. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Good morning Syana," Matyeo returned politely before gesturing to the black dragon who was still airborn. "If you could please tend to Ebony it would be most appreciated."

Without another word the woman nodded and immediately hurried to where Matyeo's prized mount was landing. Ukuri and Kirara had reached the ground first and both demons were quick to transform to their smaller sizes after their riders dismounted. Ebony touched down last, and as he dipped to allow his passengers off Syana took hold of his reins.

"Welcome," the woman began, only to realize seconds later the familiar faces she was greeting. "Wait…I know you… You're the half demon who helped Shiori and I a while back…" Kagome, as always offered a pleasant, "Yeah it's good to see you again." But Inuyasha didn't seem nearly so happy to see the young mother. In fact, he had turned downright grumpy.

"I can't believe that guy!" he huffed aloud, all the while gesturing in Matyeo's direction with his glaring eyes. "Making humans work as servants in his palace." To the half demon's surprise his irate grumble met with immediate protest from Syana.

"No! It's not like that at all!" she insisted with a seriousness that even made Inuyasha pause. "I volunteered to work in the palace…just like everyone else here!" The woman glanced momentarily over her shoulder in the dragon's direction and once she was sure he wasn't listing she continued, "It's the least I can offer, after Lord Matyeo took us in. He's been so kind, especially to Shiori. She practically sees him as a father."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, but before he could offer a reply, the sound of approaching footsteps caught his attention. Matyeo, Shura, Ukuri and Kirara must have heard it too for their ears were all perked curiously. Then a tiny voice sounded from the left.

"But Miss Zala… shouldn't you be resting?" a young girl was questioning. Moments later the curious child trotted into view, a woman draped in robes close beside her. The little girl, a silver-haired half demon with pink eyes, was gazing curiously up at her company as she moved, but her interest shifted once she realized the pair of them were no longer alone.

"Oh Lord Matyeo! You're back!" the child exclaimed happily when she caught sight of the dragon.

"Shiori what are you doing up?" Syana tried to scold, but her daughter wasn't paying attention. With eager little strides Shiori ran to Matyeo's side and clung tightly to one of his sleeves. The dragon meanwhile smiled down at the girl and patted her head.

"Hey there Shiori," he crooned before glancing up at the woman who was still approaching. At present Zala was moving with careful strides and her arms were curled tightly around a small, cooing bundle.

"You know you shouldn't be out here in this chill," the dragon informed with a quiet yet stern tone to emphasize his concern. The woman's tired face stretched into a warm almost euphoric smile that could only come with parenthood.

"I know," she replied softly. "But I wanted you to meet him."

All eyes followed Matyeo as he walked to the new mother's side. Then with utmost tenderness he accepted the bundled infant Zala placed in his arms. The baby's scent was warm and sweet, and it revealed his cross-blooded lineage almost immediately. A raccoon mix, the child already had the makings of an adept forest dweller. Soft, gray, black-tipped ears peeked out from his head of matching hair, and a long, ringed tail added to the boy's demonic features. Smiling, Matyeo stroked the infant's cheek with the back of his hand. The baby in return let out a squeak and reached up with eager little black paws to take hold of the dragon's pinky.

"What is his name?" Matyeo asked softly. Beside him, Zala gave a contented smile.

"Zoir," she replied. The dragon continued to watch as the baby tugged lightly on his finger. Then the child yawned, exposing briefly his developing set of milk teeth before snuggling deeper into the blankets and drifting to sleep.

"Hello Zoir," Matyeo cooed aloud. Raising his hand out of the sleeping tots paws Matyeo stroked the infant's head of soft hair, being careful not to harm his still delicate ears. Then after offering one final smile, the dragon returned the sleeping infant to his mother's arms. "Now please go back inside Zala, before you catch your death out here," Matyeo once again instructed the young woman.

This time Zala didn't protest. Turning slowly on her heels she nodded and started back in the direction of her quarters. As the others looked on Matyeo was quick to direct his attention to the second visitor.

"Shiori, you too. Back to bed," he ordered gently. Still at his side Shiori glanced up at him with her soft, pink eyes.

"Oh, yes milord," she replied in a cute little tone before dutifully obeying.

Syana just shook her head and laughed lightly as her child ran to catch up with Zala.

"You see what I mean," she concluded with a smile. Inuyasha let out a small snort and his observing friends just smiled back and nodded. Sliding from the black dragon's shoulders, Inuyasha took hold of Kagome's hand in a gentlemanly gesture so that she too might descend with ease. Then, once the pair of them and Shippo were safe on the ground Syana assumed their former place on the beast's shoulders and gave a gentle whip of the rains. Ebony obeyed immediately, fanning his massive wings before pushing off of the polished, sand colored stones. Moments later the dragon mount was airborne and gliding casually in the direction his new rider instructed—to the lofts dug out of the mountains that rested near the palace. Soon the beast dipped out of sight completely, his massive black frame concealed by the varied array of stone towers and walls that occluded everyone's view.

"Now then," Matyeo's voice sounded catching everyone's attention once more. The dragon lord was gesturing to his right, his attention fixed on a medium sized, tower that looked like it could be a sustainable stone mansion. The building was nestled comfortably at the far end of the large, T-shaped foyer they were presently standing in the center of. "Let us go inside, so that you may refresh yourselves."

Still fatigued and unkempt from her latest toils, Shura readily followed Matyeo's lead with Ukuri choosing to rest across her shoulders. Kagome and Sango followed close behind, themselves also eager for a hot bath and a soft place to rest. Shippo and Kirara opted to follow Ukuri's example and perched themselves on Kagome and Sango respectfully. And lastly came Miroku, Inuyasha and Jaken all trailing behind. The three of them were more intrigued with the elaborate surroundings rather then the promise of comforts.

The building they were heading towards was only one of many smaller constructions buried at different points in the surrounding mountains, but it and its twin— and identical structure at the opposing end of the foyer—were two of the largest. In fact, these two structures were dwarfed by only one other, the centerpiece of the palace constructed on the final portion of the T-shaped foyer. That tower was truly impressive, and more then likely the dragon king's main homestead. Behind this structure, residing between it and the mountain backdrop was a final expansion of space, however its contents appeared to be off limits, for they were tucked out of view by some added stone barriers.

"Pretty nice place you've got here Matyeo," Inuyasha commented aloud after he finished sweeping the terrene with his eyes, "It's no wonder you have so many humans around. The palace would probably never stay organized otherwise." Though the comment was not really meant as an insult, coming from Inuyasha it was difficult to tell.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded through her teeth, but the half demon didn't catch on. Matyeo did however, and just smiled warmly in return.

"It's true I share my home with anyone who needs it, but let me assure it is only for as long as they desire. The many you see here chose to stay because they have nothing to return to beyond these mountains." The dragon's expression softened slightly as he reached the building's entrance; a set of large, heavy, arch shaped wooden doors. "I guess you can say I have a bit of a soft-spot for orphans."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

With a strong push of encouragement the heavy doors slowly creaked open at Matyeo's command. The inside of the building was practically as expansive the exterior. A labyrinth of staircases and doorways greeted the anxious guests, as did exquisite tapestries and other decorations. Just like with the outside, this building was swarming with care-attendants, however the population of demon faces was far greater. This fact, and the sheer number of workers present indicated to those watching that this building was an area reserved solely for guests and the servants that would tend to them.

"I hope you will find this space adequate," the dragon said after he was sure he had regained his stunned followers' attention. But before anyone could utter a comment an unknown voice sounded without warning distracting everyone's attention.

"Master!" the youthful newcomer cheered as they lept from the nearest flight of stairs and landed heavily into Matyeo's arms. "You have finally returned home to us!" The dragon nearly lost his balance as the weight struck him, but when he finally re-composed himself it was revealed the source of the call was a scrawny female wolf demon.

"Hello Merka," Matyeo greeted the young pup as she clung tightly around his neck. "I'm sorry if I made you all worry." The wolf demon, a runt with steel-gray hair and furred garments to match just smiled widely.

"Master, me keep palace safe while you away, no need for others to worry!" she proclaimed enthusiastically. Matyeo just laughed.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten?" Glancing beyond her master's shoulder Merka went to work scanning over the score of new faces. When her gaze fell on Shura however, her smile along with her lavender eyes grew unusually wide.

"Can it be? Master has finally brought female pair-bond home to join us! What a happy day this is!" Squirming from Matyeo's arms the young demon scampered to where a confused Shura was standing before flattening her body to the ground in classic canine submission.

"Greetings mistress, I am Merka a daughter of the eastern wolf tribe. Help protect you and your puppies I will. Until my last dieing breath."

Shura flushed heavily at the suggestion, but even more at the looks she was receiving from her uncle and his friends.

"It's a very kind offer…" Shura at last replied as politely as she could manage, "but I'm afraid I'm only here as a guest." Far from being discouraged, the young wolf-demon rose and shifted her submissive gestures to an almost repugnant glare.

"Your words cannot hide what your eyes show clear to me," Merka announced matter-of-factly. "You are my master's chosen bond-mate, my instincts have told me so."

"Merka! That will be quite enough," Matyeo finally interjected. Although is face didn't reflect the embarrassment as vividly as Shura's did, his suddenly flustered speech was proof enough of his humiliation. "I'll not… have you showing such disrespect!"

Seeing her master's displeasure, Merka immediately shifted her submissive cues in his direction.

"Forgive me Master. Acted with great rudeness did I. Never again will it happen, I promise."

"I would hope not," Matyeo replied, his composure slowly returning. "Now please inform the others that there will be eight new additions that need rooms and attendants." The she-wolf dipped he head.

"Yes Master," she responded dutifully. Rising to her feet the young wolf-demon swiftly disappeared into a nearby doorway, only to return moments later with four servants in toe. Three were women, and of them two were young mortal girls. The third was a mink demon with soft brown eyes and dust colored hair; though at first glance such a fact was difficult to spot. A weaselish tail was, in fact, the only feature that seemed to identify her and her husband, the darker haired forth servant, as demons at all.

After introducing themselves the four servants politely gestured for their appropriate party to follow. Kagome and Sango, much to Miroku's disappointment, were summoned by the two mortal girls and Shura by the female mink. Because Inuyasha and Miroku, in the general scheme of things would require less "maintenance" then the female members of their party, the pair of them were placed in the male demon's care. Merka, already designated as Rin's caregiver during her stay, volunteered to tend to the groups remaining members as well. And although Jaken stubbornly refused to go along with the likes of Shippo, Kirara and Rin, Shura just as stubbornly refused to let him to stay with her while she got cleaned up.

As the servants and their followers all started off in different directions Matyeo made one final announcement.

"I will start work on the protection charms while you freshen up. If you wish to join me later, I'll be in the depths of the main palace. Your attendants know the way."

That said the dragon turned and exited, leaving his guests alone to enjoy their much needed pampering.

* * *

After an hour of digging through his ancestors' research Matyeo set to work on the painstaking process he had indebted himself to. The procedure was precise and tedious: first the ingredients had to be finely ground, and then the contents simmered in the blood Sityra had granted at a completely uniform and constant temperature until the moisture evaporated. Then, without contaminating the remains, the resulting black, doughy substance had to be super-heated with dragon fire, and then chilled almost immediately. Following these steps the base be handled and crafted into shapes one could wear, but there were still rituals needed to make them complete. The objects had to be further adapted so they would bind to their specific owner. 

But despite a seemingly endless list of potential errors, the rewards for a job done correctly were well worth the trouble. For the duration of their magical life, beyond shielding one's mind from unwonted telepathic intrusion, the magic-resistant charms would also grant the holder immunity to even the most powerful curses and spells. It was a desire for this temporary invincibility against sorcery-users that had driven Matyeo's ancestors to create such detailed records, and thankfully for the dragon lord, this was one of the few forging projects his father had been able to teach him as an adolescent, before betrayal left him an orphan.

By midday, Matyeo had finished the job. Nine condensed, quarter-shaped, charms the color of soot and around a half-inch thick rested atop the polished cooling stone, each infused with their future owners' unique signature via a single strand of their hair. Thus far, six of the objects would be granted to Inuyasha and his party, leaving three unaccounted for. As a courtesy, the dragon decided that Sesshomaru should also receive one, even if the dog lord would probably refuse to use it on principle. Shura, naturally, was also on his list, but for reasons extending beyond a token gesture. As for the eighth and final piece Matyeo strategically opted to craft that one for himself, so that if the need arose, he could protect Sesshomaru and his daughter from the witches that conspired against them.

As he leaned over the cooling stone and took a final glance at the finished results of his hard work a familiar half-demon's voice sounded suddenly from behind.

"So here you are," sure enough when the dragon glanced up, Inuyasha's golden-eyed countenance was visible just beyond the arch-shaped doorframe. Behind him, the dragon could also vaguely see to more figures, which he quickly identified as Miroku and the two gentlemen's mink escort.

"The charms are finished, but they will require many more hours to cool and solidify," the dragon informed wearily and without even thinking. It was difficult to tell from his expression if the news pleased or annoyed Inuyasha, but from Miroku, there was no question.

"Thank you for your help Matyeo," the monk responded politely. "We really appreciate all the work you've done."

"Compared to the quest you and your friends have undertaken, my work is trivial at best," Matyeo politely reminded. "I only wish I could do more."

"For now I think, you've done enough," Miroku replied with a courteous smile. "You should go and rest yourself." Matyeo smiled wearily at the suggestion of sleep, but it was a fleeting gesture.

"There will be no rest for me tonight I'm afraid," the dragon chuffed with a bit of humor to try and mask the reasoning. But Miroku caught on.

"Why is that?" pressed the monk. Caught in a corner, Matyeo let out a heavy sigh of defeat.

"Well I didn't want to say anything earlier…but tonight is the annual gathering of the dragon clans. In theory the leaders and their kin come so that they may honor my assent to power. But there's been a lot of growing tension among the clans so I hope to use the evening for other purposes."

The dragon paused and massaged between his tired eyes. The thought of the impending gathering was already giving him a headache. Every year for the past twenty things had been the same. His four alliances would support his efforts, whilst the remaining four less-cohesive clans would chastise them. The lot of them would disagree with one another's reasoning, arguments would break out, and the clans would depart even more divided then before.

"In any case," the dragon went on, turning his gaze back to the trio of listeners, "you may attend if you wish Inuyasha and Miroku, seeing as how you and your friends are my guests. But I must warn you to be mindful. Not all of the dragon clans agree with my affiliations with…." The dragon paused as if searching for the right word. "Other clans," he finally finished hesitantly.

"Well I see no harm in coming," Miroku put in before Inuyasha could say otherwise. "But we should discuss the matter further with Sango and Kagome first."

"Fine," huffed Inuyasha, his hope of avoiding the upcoming event waning by the second. "And as long as we're back that way we'll tell Shura too."

"Oh She already knows," Matyeo interrupted once again without thinking. Only after he had spoken did the dragon cringe. Despite the fact that, if there was one good thing to say about the evening, it was that he wouldn't have to travel to seek refuge in Shura's company as he was typically accustomed, inquiring minds didn't need to know that little detail.

Embarrassed by his slip the dragon quickly added "but you might as well inform Jaken, so that he may relay the invitation to Master Sesshomaru when he returns."

* * *

"I think it sounds fun!" Kagome voiced with a note of excitement when Miroku relayed the invitation announcement. "Don't you Inuyasha?" The girl looked hopefully in the half demon's direction from between her long strands of still drying hair. Inuyasha and Miroku were both sitting in the adjoining half of Kagome and Sango's suit-style room. But even from that distance the girl could see Inuyasha turn up his nose in disapproval. 

"Please. Like I'd really want to hang out with a bunch of snooty dragons," came his unenthusiastic reply. Kagome frowned in annoyance and crossed her arms making the clean white fabric of her tunic-style robe stretch as taught as her face.

"Oh come on! It's not like we have anything better to do until the charms are done!" she protested. "Besides, I think we could all use a chance to relax." Nearby, also draped in a robe with hair unbound and dripping, Sango nodded in eager concurrence.

"I agree with Kagome," she put in. Still, the half demon remained unconvinced leaving it up to Miroku to shift the tides—which of course the festivity-loving monk was more then happy to do.

"In any case, Inuyasha," Miroku added as he changed to a guaranteed Inuyasha-proof strategy. "With so many dragons coming from different areas, its possible that one of them might know where to find Naraku, or some more jewel fragments." That fact sent Inuyasha into grumbling.

"I suppose," he finally mumbled reluctantly after a long moment of debate with himself.

"Then it's settled!" Kagome cheered happily as she stood "Lets go tell Matyeo." As the girl and her friends gradually filed towards the doorway a timid voice spoke out.

"Once you've returned, we'll help you with your garments and hair," Kagome's young servant offered politely from nearby. Kagome giggled a little with embarrassment.

"Oh yea, I guess we will need to dress nicely won't we," she mused more to herself then anyone. "Okay then, that sounds good," the girl called behind her to the servant as she, Sango and the boys left the room and headed towards the exit.

Before long they had reached the outside and from there started in the direction of Matyeo's main stronghold. All four friends were surprised, however, when another familiar face crossed their path. Descending noisily from the sky was a three-eyed bull, and resting atop his back was the smart-mouthed old swordsmith to whom the animal belonged.

"It's Totosai," Kagome noted aloud as the steer reached the ground nearby.

"What does he want?" questioned Inuyasha.

Hopping from his mount the old man paused when he too recognized the approaching company.

"Well hello Inuyasha. I wasn't expecting to see you here," the swordsmith commented "How's the Tetsusaiga handling?"

"Fine I guess," the half demon replied for lack of a better answer. "I finally got the power to break through barriers."

"Ah, that's good." The old man praised.

"So, what brings you all the way out here Totosai?" Miroku was next to inquire.

"Well actually," the swordsmith started to respond, but a distant voice interrupted.

"Well now, if it isn't Totosai. Its good to see you again." The call was Matyeo's and sure enough moments later the dragon ruler strode into view.

"Hello Matyeo," Totosai returned cheerfully. "I'm glad to see you're still alive after so many battles." The dragon smiled broadly.

"Alive and well thank you," he replied. "But you have come an awful long distance. Tell me, what business compelled you to travel so far?"

"I have a delivery here for you," the swordsmith informed. As he spoke Totosai reached for a sword resting across his steer's back. The blade was tucked in an elegant black scabbard embroidered with silver threads that looked a lot like demon hair. Matyeo meanwhile just stared in confusion.

"I think you are mistaken Totosai, I commissioned no sword from you," the dragon offered as politely as he could.

"Don't see how you could have, considering this was made as a gift." The swordsmith returned a bit smugly as he held out the weapon for the dragon to inspect.

"A gift?" Matyeo questioned curiously. "From who?"

"She didn't give a name," responded Totosai whilst the dragon lifted the blade from his hands "All I can tell you is she was a very elegant demoness and she gave me specific instructions that I craft a sword from her fangs and present it to you exactly on this date."

At once Matyeo's eyes softened and the bewilderment of before seemed to melt from his face.

"Ah I see. Well thank you Totosai for honoring her request." Smiling warmly the dragon gripped the sword's handle and pulled the blade smoothly from its protective case. The single-edged sword was long and elegant, similar to those used by samurai, but with a slightly wider blade. The weapon's surface, though mostly silver, also carried faint traces of iridescent blue's, teals and purples, as if the colors had been worked into the metal and fang. The surface where the fang met the handle was round and flat, as expected for the sword's style, but it carried a small trim of silver fur, not unlike Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. Finally, tied securely both above and below the hilt it in a decorative fashion was two thin strips of black leather, each sporting a silver and black tipped feather at the end. Overall the piece was exquisitely detailed and it was obvious that Matyeo reveled in the idea that the weapon was now his.

"It's a beautiful blade," the dragon cooed as he took one last glance over the sword's surface before replacing it in its case.

"Mm hmm. That it is." Totosai nodded in agreement and scratched his chin. "You know this is just my opinion," the swordsmith went on a bit suggestively, "but…such a gift usually isn't given lightly."

Matyeo, who had taken to tying the scabbard to his belt glanced up momentarily at the comment and offered a light laugh of amusement.

"Don't look too much into it fang crafter," he mused. "The demoness who ordered this sword's creation is my respected companion," the dragon went on before adding quietly and with a distinct hint of sadness "…nothing more." To that, the old man took a bold step forward, and in typical Totosai fashion started another one of his blatantly critical ranting sessions.

"Well of course! And with an attitude like that it's no surprise!"

Far from being used to the old man's frank attitude Matyeo was left a bit befuddled and somewhat embarrassed.

"I don't see how its your concern," he at last managed to respond sternly enough. But it was to late. Totosai had already deemed it necessary to make a point, and no force, demon or otherwise would stop him.

"You dimwit dragon!" the old man barked. "Opportunity practically bangs down your door and all you do is complain about the noise!"

Matyeo took in a deep breath, his patience with the old man obviously waning.

"What exactly are you suggesting I do then swordsmith? Seeing as how you're so knowledgeable," the dragon inquired in an effort to turn the tides of attention. Unfortunately the question was left unanswered.

At what had to be the worst possible moment, a familiar demon lord's voice sounded out, interrupting the swordsmith's chance to reply.

"I'd suggest you watch how you answer Totosai, that is my daughter you speak of." Sure enough, when gazes fell in the voice's direction, there was Sesshomaru. The demon lord was leading Ah-Un along the foyer in the group's general direction, but he paused to cast a suspicious eye on both Totosai and Matyeo.

"Da..daughter!" the old man stammered, his budging eyes growing even wider. Matyeo nodded slowly his body stiffening with each pace Sesshomaru took towards them.

"Pappa? Is that you?" Shura's call sounded suddenly from her upper story bedroom window breaking her father's tension just before things turned ugly. Moments later her robed silhouette appeared within the open window frame. At present she toweling out the bathwater from her hair and ears, but she quickly shifted focus when she saw the rather large audience returning her stare. "Uh, did I miss something?" As she spoke the she-demon scanned over the assortment of demons and humans. When she came to Totosai, however, Shura immediately cringed with dread.

"Oh… master Totosai er..uh…what a pleasant surprise…" she tried to correct innocently, but to no avail. Her little family secret was out. And judging from the swordsmith's gaping jaw, her lineage would make business dealings with him a lot more tedious. "Well, it looks like I've blown my own cover," she observed with a huff. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my relations earlier Totosai, but as you might have guessed my father's reputation has a tendency to speak before I get the chance." Shura paused momentarily when a metallic glint caught her eye. A blade was resting across Totosai's steer, and thought she couldn't see it entirely it was too familiar to ignore. "Is that my sword?"

Totosai took a few steps backwards until he was within an arms length of the blade in question. Then he scowled bitterly.

"Nice try but you can forget it! I won't responsible for the damage! Eahh…" the old man shuddered heavily, "gives me the willies just thinking about it! What a sword like this could do in the hands of a demon that shares Sesshomaru's blood…" To that, Shura rolled her eyes and tossed up her hands in annoyance.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about." The exasperation in Shura's voice was obvious and it made Matyeo leer slightly at the swordsmith. The blade, after all, was one of his original creations, not Totosai's. The dragon was about to politely bring up the overlooked detail when a small voice distracted him. In the balcony, Shura's attention shifted also as Rin bounded into her room with arms outstretched in greeting.

"Yay Shura! You're back!" the girl's elated, girlish squeal reached Shura just as swiftly as her zooming eight-year old body. The young girl's charge nearly toppled Shura to the floor.

"Woah careful!" Shura warned, having to brace to catch her balance. Then with a graceful scoop, the she-demon hoisted the child to her hip so that she too was visible to those watching. Rin had been dressed that morning in a silky white Kimono with elegant red poinsettias patterns decorating the fabric. A matching red belt held the outfit in place.

It was a cute look for her, but not as cute as her happy smile.

"I missed you sooooo much!" the child exclaimed as she threw her arms around Shura's neck and squeezed tightly. Shura's face paled for a second before her throat gave way to a series of muffled coughs.

"Akh…easy now," she reprimanded, forcing Rin to loosen her grip. "I've only been gone for little over a day." The little girl nuzzled Shura's striped cheek, ignoring the wet strands of silver hair that fell in her face.

"It seemed like forever," she informed. Shura laughed lightly nosing the child on the forehead before turning back towards the window.

"Look there Rin," the she demon directed the girl's eyes to the crowd below. "Pappa's returned as well." Rin's face lit up happily when she saw the dog monarch and she waved to him in greeting.

"Hi lord Sesshomaru!" she called loudly making Shura pin her ears from the noise.

"Shall we go and greet him?" the she-demon asked quietly. Rin nodded vigorously. Smiling, Shura ducked from the window with Rin still in her arms and disappeared from view.

Meanwhile on the ground, Totosai's open-mouthed gape had stiffened to a genuine look of curiously and thought. His mind was no longer on Shura's sword; that thought had fleeted the instant he discovered whose heir she was. Rather it was her mannerisms, which had the fang crafter so intrigued. They were strangely reminiscent of the clan's former ruler; the great dog who had requested he fashion Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. Just from the look of her, and the type of weapon she had brought for him to fix, she was most likely a powerful nemesis. Yet her heart showed kindness and respect to fragile creatures….

A light tap on the skull roused Totosai from his thoughts and the swordsmith suddenly became aware of a fist pressing against his crown. Glancing over Totosai found Matyeo poised for striking him over the head, but unlike Inuyasha, the dragon hadn't followed through quite so viciously.

"There now you see," the dragon chided, "shame on you for being so rude!" Totosai hung his head in defeat. At about that time the doors leading to the foyer creaked open a little and Shura slipped out, Rin still on her hip. A scrambling Jaken padded near her ankles anxious to beat Shura's stride and reach his master.

The she-demon passed and flitted a curious stare to each face before slipping into the gathering. Her gaze lingered for a long moment on a mysterious bundle wrapped in a brown animal hide resting atop Ah-un's haunches, but before she could inquire about it Totosai cleared his throat to gain her attention.

"I beg your pardon miss," the old man apologized, "here's the sword you asked me to repair." While he spoke Totsai pulled Shura's sword from the back of his steer and presented it to her. He paused as she set down the child in her arms, and then added, "I hope it is acceptable."

Shura took the weapon from Totosai and inspected it with a critical eye. The old man had been kind enough to make her a better holder, she noted, her gaze falling first to the sturdy, black dragon-hide piece which hugged a majority of the blade. It would fit comfortably across her back once she adjusted the matching shoulder straps. Holding tight to the hide with one hand Shura gracefully pulled her sword free with the other and held it aloft. Immediately, she noticed the blade had been reshaped to suit its new power source. Although still reaching about the same length as Inuyasha's empowered Tetsusaiga, Shura's sword no longer had the steep bowl shaped curve towards the tip. Instead the blade was straighter, sporting only a slight incline 3/4 of the way up from the base on lower cutting edge, and a small pointed ridge directly parallel on the blunt, upper edge. The angle directed the lower edge of the sword upward around 15 degrees giving the tip an especially thin and sharpened surface. The top edge of the blade had been adorned with a fine gold trim that fanned small, curly, tendrils through the metal on either side, giving the illusion of a flame. The handle was gold also— cross-shaped with hooked edges that followed the curve of the sword—with a black grip. Embedded in the center of the hilt just under where the blade joined, was the rainbow crystal Shura had given as a source of dragon power.

Keeping a tight grip on the sword Shura raised the blade higher and swept it gracefully through the air in a diagonal cut. A metallic whoosh and the rush of air played like a malady in her ears.

"It's perfect!" she exclaimed, beaming. Totosai harrumphed to himself, a smug smile tugging at his lips. Shura raised her sword and cast her eyes along the blade once more. A spark of mischief welled in her and an instant later she lunged at Matyeo.

Springing backwards Matyeo drew his own sword and countered Shura's strike with surprising reflex. The two blades growled as their surfaces collided, but neither demon wavered.

"I see you got my present," Shura noted with an impish smile as she came within a few inches of Matyeo's face. "So what do you think?"

The dragon smirked. Then with a ripple of strength shoved his weapon forward sending Shura staggering back a few paces. Stabbing swiftly Matyeo landed his sword along the curve of Shura's neck and left shoulder, the razor-edge just barely touching her exposed skin. Arching her head, Shura observed the blade carefully with her left eye but didn't dare move any further. After a few seconds Matyeo flashed a friendly grin at her and recoiled his sword.

"Its exquisite," he answered, replacing the sword in its case "thank you." Shura tossed back her hair playfully before sheathing her own sword.

"You're welcome."

In the background, Totosai cleared his throat loudly suddenly catching both demons' attention.

"I don't mean to be a bother, but it's usually customary for swords of my craftsmanship to receive titles…"

Both Shura and Matyeo smiled at the suggestion.

"Good idea," the she-demon agreed. Considering her sword had undergone such a drastic transformation it was only fitting that it receive a new name. But what to call it?

Beside her Matyeo was having the same dilemma. After a few moments of thought he finally proclaimed, "I think I'll call mine Anor." Shura smiled approvingly at the elegant sounding dragon-title— until that is, she remembered seconds later that the name was the dragon word for "beauty."

Blushing lightly, Shura made herself focus on trying to name her own sword. But nothing came to mind. Hard as she tried nothing seemed to sound right. Tossing her head from side to side Shura at let out a frustrated groan.

"I can't think of anything!" she admitted. Matyeo tapped his chin lightly.

"How about Duroza," he offered. It was another dragon word, one Shura didn't quite recognize with her still limited knowledge of the language. From what she could guess the translation was something to the extent of "by dragon" or "of dragon"—a little vague for a meaning— but it had a nice ring.

"Duroza," she repeated the name as if mulling over how it felt to say, "I like it."

"Well, if everything's all settled then, I'm afraid I must be on my way." Totosai interrupted.

Matyeo cast the old man a friendly eye as he hopped onto his mount.

"The gathering of the clans is tonight. You're welcome to stay if you like." The remark jolted a reminder into Kagome.

"Yeah! That's right! We're all going to be there too." The girl announced.

Totosai shook his head wearily.

"Thanks but no thanks. I know a few of those beasts who would sooner serve me on a platter then welcome me at their table. Besides, I have a long way to travel." Matyeo nodded in understanding.

"Very well then. Travel swiftly and safely." Nodding, Totosai urged his mount into the sky and gradually the pair of them drifted out of sight.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Matyeo shifted his attention to Sesshomaru.

"My invitation is extended to you and your kin as well, Master." The dragon relayed politely. Sesshomaru eyed him, but didn't answer. His thoughts seemed to be focused elsewhere, to some deeper recess in his psyche.

"Well I'll be there," Shura piped up, not even waiting for her father's approval, "and I'm not leaving Rin cooped up inside." Matyeo smiled and nodded with approval, but Shura didn't seem satisfied. "Pappa, I think you should come too," she informed with a faint hint of daughterly insistence.

At Sesshomaru's side Rin nodded in eager agreement and Jaken paused to ponder the idea.

When Sesshomaru finally spoke his words were distant. His gaze staring beyond where his eyes were focused—past Shura and Matyeo's faces to the scenery beyond.

"I see no harm in attending," he muttered quietly.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

With the invitations settled the gathered group of demons and humans quickly went their separate ways so they could further ready themselves for the evening. Matyeo directed Sesshomaru to a room, but the dog lord declined the offer of a palace guide or servant saying only that he "had long been capable of tending to himself."

Unable to argue, the dragon too departed for his quarters, a cozy camber at the peek of the main palace. Within the hour, thanks to the aid of a very hot bath and soothing anointments, Matyeo had managed to soak, scrub and oil away the long journeys wear from his scales. The dragon's human guise reflected the difference—his hair had a new healthy shine, and his skin was clear and flawless. By all rights he looked and felt years younger, which was ironic considering he still was quite young for his status.

Dipping into his finest attire Matyeo next adorned himself in deep forest–green silks with gold embroidery along the collar and sleeves. Then after a long hesitation, he retrieved his armor from a concealed cabinet hidden away from prying eyes in the far corner of his room. The piece was styled very much like the armor Sesshomaru wore, excluding the spiked shoulder guard. The main portion that covered Matyeo's chest, waste and thighs was made of shimmering slate-blue dragon hide, while the upper most portion—the area that was metal on Sesshomaru's armor—was instead crafted from a ribbed, navy colored dragon horn.

The armor was durable, yet not a burden to wear, and Matyeo filled into it nicely. But still, he didn't like seeing it; the dragon-scale piece bequeathed to him as was tradition—an article crafted from the hide of his own deceased father. Had it been his choice Matyeo would have kept the marmoreal item enshrined, safe and polished alongside his old man's other totems of respect. But dragon custom demanded otherwise. For the gathering of the clans, he was required to wear armor, if only as a symbol of dominance.

Matyeo let out a long sigh as he observed his ornamented reflection in a mirror. The evening hadn't even started yet, and already his golden eyes were beginning to droop with despair.

"Here now, don't look so glum lad, this is your night after all." An old, friendly voice sounded unexpectedly from behind making Matyeo turn. Standing in his chamber was a portly, human guised, dragon dressed in royal garments ranging in color from olive to brown. Moss green hair draped across his stout shoulders in waves, and an identical colored curly beard accented his round, friendly smiling face. Matyeo's features cheered at the sight.

"Kayolin!" he greeted warmly as he moved to embrace his closest dragon friend. "It's been so long!" The old dragon chuckled happily and returned the gesture as a father would to a son.

"Yes that it has." Keeping his hands on Matyeo's shoulders, Kayolin pushed him backwards and inspected him in a parently manner. "Well now, look at you. Grown into a fine, strong, man. I know your father would have been very proud."

Matyeo gave a little smile but had to concentrate hard to keep his voice from cracking.

"Thank you Kayolin, that means a lot." Sighing lightly Matyeo turned back towards the mirror. His eyes fell to the elegantly carved wood chest the object was sitting on, or rather to one drawer in particular. "I'll be finished here momentarily. In the meantime, could you please go and see that the other clan-heads have made it here safely?"

Kayolin dipped his head in respectful submission.

"Of course, my king. And when you are ready to be announced, I shall be glad to do that as well."

Matyeo nodded and Kayolin departed leaving him alone with his reflection once more. Slowly, Matyeo approached the drawer that had held his interest. With a gentle tug he pulled it completely open to expose its contents. A shimmering wreath made of leaf gold and phoenix feathers peeked out from within the darkened cubby and it glowed all the brighter as Matyeo lifted it into the open air. Drawing in a breath, Matyeo set the gold and red ornament atop his head and adjusted it until it settled comfortably into its usual place. Then after one final glance in the mirror the dragon exhaled his breath and forced his personal endeavors under the cover a courteous and professional smile.

* * *

A knock sounded at Shura's door making the she-demon glance up from her grooming with surprise. For a second, annoyance welled in her for being interrupted, but an instant later she dismissed the feeling. The lady mink servant was there to answer the door, leaving her free to continue the meticulous final touches to her hair and tail. With all the work she and her care-attendant had taken to clothe, primp and style her into a semblance of the Westland's royal heiress, Shura wasn't about to let loose strands ruin the look. For a brief instant Shura heard muffled voices near the doorway, then a second later her servant returned carrying the large hide-wrapped package Sesshomaru had brought. 

"Milady, your father requested that I bring this to you," informed the mink politely. "He told me to tell you that 'you're training is complete' and that 'you've earned it'."

Shura blinked curiously and rose from her seat in front of a large mirror.

"Really… oh. Thank you." Unsure of what else to do Shura extended her arms and accepted the package. It was surprisingly light for its size and had no real discernable shape, even as Shura manipulated it in her palms. Taking a seat on the edge of her lush bed the she-demon set the object in her lap and worked to untie the leathery pelt. Finally she succeeded and the brown fabric fell open revealing a soft, white mass.

"What is it milady?" the mink questioned with obvious curiosity but Shura remained slow to respond. She knew what the token was—her sense of smell had revealed that almost instantly—but to have it come with such praise from her father… Tears welled in the corners of Shura's eyes but she kept them at bay. Gently, she lifted the white object and let it stream out in all its radiant beauty. Dipping her head Shura buried her face in the soft boa and inhaled the sweet familiar scent of her father's fur.

* * *

It took both Inuyasha and Miroku several minutes to recompose themselves when Kagome and Sango finally revealed their new looks for the evening, and rightfully so. Both girls were breathtaking. At the recommendation of her servant, Kagome sported a floral patterned kimono with layers of lavender and rose. Her dark hair was pulled into a bun with the exception of several long wisps that swayed lightly round her face. Sango meanwhile elected to wear an outfit of soft pastel blues. Her kimono had a navy embroidery pattern in the shape of circles, and her hair was woven into a loose, elegant braid. Although neither girl thought much of the change beyond the fact that it was a refreshing break in routine, seeing their male companions sudden ogling made both flush with happiness. 

The two gentlemen had been less cooperative when it came time for picking outfits. After much persuasion though, their attendant had finally finagled Inuyasha into a navy blue outfit similar to the one he usually wore. The half demon also got tricked into wearing shoes, which was very interesting and frustrating at first, not only for him but also for everyone within immediate earshot. As for Miroku, he consented to a simple black attire for the sake of politeness but that was all. Dispute their stubbornness, however, both men still cleaned up nicely—so nicely in fact that even Kagome and Sango's young servants couldn't resist a glance.

Shippo rejoined the four of them moments later, alongside Kirara and Merka. Unlike the other men in the group the fox cub hadn't minded the pampering. He presently sported a dark olive green top and pants. Although Shippo had insisted on keeping his fur-vest to wear overtop the outfit the kit didn't protest having his hair trimmed or his paws groomed.

When all was said and organized the group of six was lead by Merka to the enormous entrance of the main hall in Matyeo's stronghold. It was in the large, decorated, room beyond that the other invitees were presently gathering to mingle until their king was presented and dinner announced. A burly pair of reptilian guards stood before the heavy wooden door guarding the entrance and they watched critically as Inuyasha and his friends approached.

"I'm sorry," one of the guards informed with a grunt. "You'll need to hand over your weapons. It's a gesture of respect to our king." Shrugging indifferently, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo all dutifully obeyed and gave over whatever pieces they had elected to bring for one reason or another. Inuyasha however was not so obliging in forking over his prized sword to a complete stranger.

"Forget it! No way am I giving up my Tetsusaiga!" he snapped venomously while placing a protective hand on his weapon. The guard shook his head lightly and seemed to laugh silently at Inuyasha's fiery protest.

"I assure you, they will all be kept safe in the armory for the duration of your visit, and you can retrieve them whenever you wish to leave the main-grounds…" the sentry went on, but to no avail.

"Look I already told you…NO!"

"Inuyasha, just do what he says," Kagome argued, her voice filled with exasperation and embarrassment.

"Yes please Inuyasha, we don't want to make a scene," Miroku added.

Fuming, the half demon turned with a huff and almost stormed away, but a silvery voice stopped him short.

"Uncle Inuyasha are you causing trouble already?"

The half demon glanced up towards the familiar vocals but had to take a step back in surprise when he saw his niece. Dressed in vibrant shades of indigo from head to ankle Shura seemed to exude the image of royalty as she approached with confident steps. Her silver hair was pulled into a long, streaming ponytail leaving only two long, graceful, tendrils to caress the base of her ears and striped cheeks. But what really gained everyone's surprise was the snow-white fur boa that hugged her shoulders. The piece was mounted high on the she-demon's body; the bulk nestled against the back of her neck. But Shura seemed a natural, for she carried it flawlessly about her.

Smiling at the silent praise of her new look, Shura stepped past Inuyasha and gained the attention of the guards. From her back she removed Duroza and it's case. Next she pulled the battered dragon-fang dagger, also with scabbard, from her belt. Finally she retrieved the fire-whip tucked temporarily in her left sleeve. Casually Shura then handed her assortment of weapons to the guard closest to her.

"Much obliged milady," the beast thanked with a dip of the head as he accepted the armload of treasures. Shura retuned his gesture with a nod and a smile. Then she turned a confident eye to her uncle. Inuyasha scowled at the cue, but finally caved. Grumbling, he thrust Tetsusaiga at the guard holding Shura's weapons.

"If anything happens to it…" the half demon warned through his teeth, but to his dismay the guard just dipped his head once more.

Satisfied with her uncle's choice, Shura looked past him and called over her shoulder.

"Rin! Hurry up now. Pappa and Jaken are already waiting for us inside."

A few seconds past before familiar scampering footsteps echoed across the palace floor. Moments later Rin eagerly trotted into view, though it took everyone except Shura a few moments to recognize her. The young girl was clothed in bright purple silks similar to Shura's and her hair was no longer wild and scattered. Instead it had been trimmed and smoothed so that it flowed gracefully to her shoulders. Her bangs had also been neatly parted revealing a blue crescent moon painted in the center of her forehead.

When the girl reached Shura she beamed up at the demoness and took hold of her sleeve. "Alright then, lets head inside shall we." Without waiting for an answer Shura turned towards the door and the second guard who was holding it open politely.

Leading the way Shura passed through the entrance with Inuyasha and his friends in toe. The half demon was still muttering under his breath at the loss of his sword but his anger was eventually lost in distraction. The room they had entered was full of distinguished looking dragons all sporting human guises. A majority of them were gathered in clusters chatting amongst themselves and extending greetings and other small talk in their native tongue. Those not involved in discussion seemed content to mill about, admire the décor, and eavesdrop on others conversations. Many sets of eyes flickered in the group's direction as they moved along making everyone feel a little self-conscience.

After several confusing minutes of weaving between the assortments of dragons Rin eventually spotted Sesshomaru standing comfortably within the chaos. In truth, he wasn't a very difficult target to find. Deep blackish-purple silks replaced his usual white and red ones making the fur trim he kept on his right shoulder stand out like nobody's business. There was also the fact that, unlike every other guest in that room, Sesshomaru still had both Tokijin and Tenseiga suspended securely at his side. When Inuyasha angrily demanded an explanation Shura's whispered response was brisk and calm.

"From what I understand, during this celebration no one of a lesser status is allowed to carry weapons or wear armor without Matyeo's permission. Matyeo still owes my father a debt, so for the time being Pappa outranks him. That's why he's exempt from the rule."

Unable to argue the point Inuyasha went back to grumbling. Shura meanwhile continued onward with Rin to her father's side. Of course, like any doting parent, Sesshomaru was noticeably pleased with Shura's appearance, especially the fur accent. He was also affectionately amused with Rin when she eagerly pointed out the crest she had insisted Merka paint on her forehead.

Despite her father's approving praises, however, Shura remained noticeably uneasy. The stray whispers from passing dragons that had trailed her and her company as they came in were still echoing all around them, and they only seemed to grow more numerous with each passing second.

"Oh look milady, isn't that Lord Sesshomaru over there?"

"Yes, I believe it is."

"And those must be his daughters." Stated a few, referring of course, to her and Rin. There were other things as well—glances, expression changes, even greetings—a great deal of them directed at her father for almost no reason. Unsure of how to respond, Shura turned a timid eye to her father. To her amazement, Sesshomaru didn't seem bothered by the attention. In fact, the dog lord was uncharacteristically calm, almost relaxed, to a degree not even Shura had seen. The others noticed the situation too, and muttered curiously under their breath.

"Your brother sure seems popular," Miroku pointed out the observation to Inuyasha quietly. The half demon nodded with a bit of disbelief and re-directed Miroku's comment to Shura.

"Yeah what's the deal with that." The she-demon shrugged discretely to the question and when her father wasn't looking mouthed "no idea," to the crew. Truth be told, she was as perplexed as they were by the situation. And things only got weirder.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" A tall, fare-skinned, dragoness with ice blue eyes and elegant garments that matched spoke out from among the passing crowds and seconds later stood before the dog monarch with a most welcoming smile. "I was happy to hear that you finally came."

Sesshomaru, meanwhile, inspected the dragon lady with an unwavering gaze, as if trying to recall her face from some deep chamber in his mind. Evidently, something must have clicked because after several seconds of indifferent study a spark of intrigue flickered across the dog lord's eyes and his mouth arched into the slightest of smirks.

"Zaphyra," Sesshomaru rumbled in a tone barely above a whisper. Obviously pleased, the she-dragon's smile widened.

"You remember! Zaphyra mused, pausing only long enough to tuck a flowing strand of her snow-white hair behind a pointed ear. "After so many years I just assumed you'd forgotten about me."

"Zaphyra, come along." Another voice rang out suddenly, this one male, and Zaphyra shifted her stare reflexively in its direction. The summoner was also tall, outreaching most of the guests by a foot or so. His frame was lean but supple and draped in royal-blue garments. At the moment his lean face was still and composed, but his gray eyes remained fixed on Sesshomaru.

"Oh…I must be off now, Father is calling." Zaphyra informed with a very subtle role of the eyes. "I hope you and your kin have an enjoyable evening." That said the she-dragon bowed respectfully and departed with feather light movements to rejoin her watchful parent.

As the pair moved away and were gradually swallowed back into the sea of guests many sets of curious eyes shifted to Sesshomaru. The dog lord, however, kept on his usual highly convincing mask of indifference, a fact that finally drove Shura's tolerance to its breaking point.

"Ok that does it!" the she demon exclaimed. "Pappa, what is going on here?"

But Sesshomaru, stubborn as always, wouldn't budge on the matter. He stayed collected and silent even when Kagome made the mistake of muttering

"It seemed pretty obvious to me."

"Yeah," followed Inuyasha unexpectedly, "we finally see where you inherited your taste for dragons."

Blushing wildly Shura nearly took a swing at Inuyasha's head.

"You jerk!" the demoness snapped, momentarily forgetting about Sesshomaru and his withholding of information. "I can't believe you just said…"

"Well its true!" objected Inuyasha stubbornly. Shura sneered at her uncle but stopped short of pummeling him senseless when she suddenly remembered that her father was not only present, but also was within perfect hearing range to her and Inuyasha's more then suggestive argument. Flushing even harder, Shura cast a timid eye over her shoulder. No surprise, Sesshomaru's eyebrows were raised with curiosity, but thankfully he didn't have time to press the matter further. A booming dragon voice suddenly sounded out drawing everyone's attention to a set of stairs at the opposing end of the room.

"Lords and Ladies if I may have your attention." The announcer was saying, "It is my deepest honor and privilege to present our reigning King." As if on cue the gathered dragons dipped their heads and in a unanimous chant replied.

"He who was chosen through fang and blood, the commander of elements both natural and beyond, as our rights decree."

The room then hushed and the dragons' stares shifted upward in near perfect synchronization to behold their ruler. Emerging from a rectangular gap in the ceiling and descending with slow, elegant steps Matyeo gradually appeared in all his ornamented splendor. His clear, bright eyes swept over the crowd of guests never blinking as he moved gracefully down the staircase. Meanwhile, near the base of the stairs, eight dragons, including the announcer shifted seamlessly from the crowds and knelt respectfully before him. The dragon king smiled politely and as he spoke he gestured to each of the royal clan-heads.

"Rulers of fire, water, sky, wind, sun, moon, shadow and earth, I welcome you, as always, with warmest regards on this day."

"My King," The eight dragons answered, dipping their heads once more. Matyeo acknowledged the gesture with a slight nod then beckoned for the group to stand.

"Raise my allies. There will be time for formalities later. For now, let us enjoy this time with our kin and comrades." Matyeo lifted his gaze and shifted his attention to the rest of his watching audience. "For it is they who should really be honored."

A light hum of approval circulated through the room at Matyeo's closing remark and shortly after the guests started to disperse and mingle once more.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Unsure of what else to do until dinner was announced Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and each of their respected company continued to observe the passing dragons as they resumed conversations in their species' dialect.

The attention shifted however, when the half-demon noticed his niece's fur had started to bristle. Following her stare Inuyasha found the cause to be a pair of female dragons talking in the distance. One of the two, a feisty looking lady with scarlet hair was leering suspiciously in their direction between her hissed syllables.

_"I thought I smelled mongrel," _

_"Looks like Inutaishou's whole family got invited"_

_"Unfortunately for us. Now we'll have to deal with their stench all night." _

_"Hush. What if they hear you.."_

_"Please. With there primitive minds, those mangy dogs couldn't possibly understand what we're saying."_

Went the conversation, and although it was spoken in dragon the fire lady's tone was indication enough of her distaste of their presence, a fact that made Inuyasha tense reflexively. For Shura though things seemed to be different. Her tightly coiled posture was not solely branching from a defensive reflex, but instead, what looked to be a seething personal rage. And it was only after the two females sauntered past them that the other's realized why.

_"I understood you."_ The she-dog's words came with a dragon's hiss and it made both females stop dead in their tracks.

"Demon spit!" Barked the redhead, astonished, "Who taught her our language!"

Her question never got an answer. Unbeknownst to the quarreling groups Matyeo had slipped within earshot of the commotion and upon discovering his friend on the verge of cursing out the fire realm's royal heiress he stepped forward to intervene.

"What's going on here," the dragon inquired sternly, catching everyone off guard. Although Matyeo's question was aimed specifically in the fire dragoness's direction it was Shura who braced at his warning.

Unable to answer for fear of causing a scene Shura made due with a fierce glare that spoke far louder then any verbal reply. The fire dragon meanwhile leered back at her before snobbishly turning up her nose.

"Why, nothing my King. Nothing at all," came her departing retort along with a deliberate shrug of her wild hair in Shura's face. Many sets of eyes followed as the redheaded dragon proudly strode away, and most of them were silently raging.

Only after the second she-dragon apologized and shyly took her leave in the opposite direction did Matyeo address his furious friend.

"I'm sorry for lady Phoenix's rude behavior. I'll talk with her. " He assured gently. But Shura just snorted unhappily and looked away.

Displeased, Matyeo nudged his friend playfully and in an effort to lighten her mood remarked in dragon, _"I heard you speak. You're getting better."_ To that Shura offered a half-hearted glance in Matyeo's direction.

_"You think so?" _she questioned a bit coyly. Matyeo nodded and replied.

_"Yes, you're speaking much more smoothly." _Her temper easing Shura finally turned to look her dragon friend in the face. It surprised her at first, seeing her long time companion looking so regal and spotless, but the sight was not at all displeasing. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

Finally allowing a smile across her lips Shura pried her eyes from Matyeo just long enough to roll them impishly.

_"Well I did have a good teacher," _she teased. Matyeo smiled and, convinced that none of their present company could understand their encrypted conversation, chortled in Shura's ear.

_"And he thinks you look really sexy in fur."_

A blush crept across Shura's cheeks and seconds later gave way to an amused grin and a near fit of laughter.

"Alright now… Get out of here you! Go rule a kingdom or something!" the she-demon commanded jokingly giving Matyeo a friendly shove for encouragement. Snickering, Matyeo departed to do just that, leaving Shura flustered but noticeably pleased.

"You never told me you spoke dragon," Sesshomaru noted abruptly, catching his daughter's attention. Surprisingly his comment only made Shura laugh harder.

"If you could really call it that. My accent is awful!" the she-demon joked at her own expense.

"Here now, give yourself some credit. Dragon speech is a very difficult language to learn, especially for those without a forked tongue," came an unexpected dragon voice from nearby making everyone's gazes shift. Approaching calmly from the masses was the dragon who had announced Matyeo's arrival—the burly looking gentleman identified as an earth-realm ruler. "Ah but what am I babbling on for?" the dragon went on, suddenly turning his attention to Sesshomaru. "You know that yourself…Sesshomaru son of Inutaishou."

Hearing himself addressed the dog monarch looked over the dragon with suspicious golden eyes. When the beast's identity didn't register Sesshomaru took the interrogation into his own hands— and he did it in near perfect dragon tongue!

_"To whom do I give this greeting?"_ Sesshomaru's elegant speech nearly made Shura's jaw hit the floor. The earth dragon meanwhile just chuckled loudly.

"Ah well it doesn't surprise me that you don't remember. It was many years ago after all." The beast tugged lightly at his moss green beard. "I believe you knew me as head of the royal guard." Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly widened making the earth dragon bellow with amusement. "Now you remember, don't you lad?"

"Kayolin?" The dog lord asked, sounding more then a little beside himself. The dragon nodded.

"Aye. It's me."

"I didn't recognize you." Sesshomaru admitted. Although it was really not surprising, the Kayolin that had helped tutor him in the past after all, had been a warrior not a ruler. Even still, it was obvious Sesshomaru was still a bit embarrassed with himself for forgetting his old acquaintance so easily.

"Well I have changed quite a bit," Kayolin reminded Sesshomaru reassuringly. Then after a pause he added in a much more serious voice "And so have you." Though it was unclear from his tone weather his observation of Sesshomaru was approving or demeaning, the dragon moved from the topic with a genuine smile. "In any case, it is good to see you again."

Kayolin reached to pat Sesshomaru welcomingly on the shoulder and as he did his golden eyes fell to Inuyasha.

"Hmm… unless my eyes deceive me you are Inuyasha, Inutaishou's younger son are you not?" The dragon inquired of the half demon. Inuyasha meanwhile leered suspiciously, ready to defend should his heritage pose its usual problem.

"Yeah what of it?"

"Easy lad, I meant no threat," Kayolin assured, "I only wished to finally meet the younger boy of my departed ally."

"Oh," the half demon eased, suddenly feeling a bit sheepish. "So you knew my father…"

"Aye. He was a clever old hound. Stubborn as an ox though." Kayolin turned this time letting his stare drift to the she-dog standing next to Sesshomaru.

"And you, you must be…"

"She is my daughter, Shura." Sesshomaru informed before the dragon could go on.

"But of course," Kayolin replied pleasantly. "Kind Shuramaru, the fabled healer of lower province." The dragon turned to Shura. "Milady I must say I am impressed. The tales of your compassion and uncanny skill with herbs have spread even to my homeland."

Shura blushed, suddenly humbled to hear that kind of praise from a dragon whose clan specialized in handling plants and herbs.

"Wow…I…. had no idea I was so famous," she admitted shyly. Kayolin just chuckled.

"Aid a dragon, and your deeds will never be forgotten. Remember that." The dragon paused and his ever-friendly smile next fell on Rin who was peering nervously out from behind Sesshomaru. "Mmm, what have we here? What a tasty looking human you are!" Kayolin teased, a bit to well. With a squeak of alarm Rin shrank away concealing herself timidly behind her protector.

"Ewwwww! Grandpa!" two small voices rang out suddenly, making Kayolin perk up.

"Huh…what? Whad I say?" His befuddled question fell to a pair of young dragon girls who scampered eagerly to his side. Both kits appeared to be around Rin's age and were dressed in cute floral patterned kimonos.

"Dragon's don't eat humans anymore grandpa," one girl informed frankly.

"Yeah," added her twin, "That's _ancient_ history."

Kayolin's face fell momentarily at the comment but was almost instantaneously replaced with a booming fit of laughter.

"Well you're certainly right about that!" Stifling the remaining few chuckles Kayolin directed everyone's attention to the twin girls. "My Grandkits, Fern and Ivy," he informed while gesturing to each girl. "Girls say hello to my good friend, Lord Sesshomaru."

Dutifully, both kits bowed. Then in what had to be the cutest of voices chimed out in unison.

"Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru." Try as he might, not even Sesshomaru could resist smirking at the twins' enthusiasm and infectious sweetness. Behind him, Rin poked her head cautiously into view again.

"Hi!" one of the girls greeted with a smile. "Sorry if our grandpa scared you. He didn't mean it."

"What's your name?" added her sister.

When Rin was slow to answer Jaken gave her a little nudge.

"Rin, don't be rude," the imp chided. Gulping, Rin stepped out from behind Sesshomaru and with a nervous stutter replied.

"Mm…mm…my name is Rin."

The two dragons exchanged glances with one another then beamed.

"Want to come play with us?" they asked simultaneously. Rin shied a cautious glance upward for her lord's approval.

"You may." Sesshomaru answered her silent question. The tension breaking, Rin followed the two young kits as they started to scamper off.

"Can my friend Shippo come to?" She asked innocently, making the twins smile even wider.

"Yeah!"

Hearing himself addressed Shippo eagerly leapt from his previous post on Kagome's shoulder to the floor.

"Guess I'll see you guys later," the fox cub informed. "Try not to get into any trouble."

"We won't," Kagome assured with a giggle.

"You two mind yourselves now," Kayolin called over his shoulder as his grandkits lead their two new companions in a mad dash for the door. "And be careful you don't hurt the mortals."

"Yesss Grandpa!" two tiny vices called back.

As the four young figures vanished from sight Kayolin just shook his head and chuckled quietly. Before conversations had a chance to resume, however, another dragon was seen approaching from the distance and out of habit all eyes quickly darted to the newcomer. A handsome young man, the new dragon had crimson colored garments embroidered with gold and orange fabrics. His friendly face had a welcoming smile, and wisps of his slightly unkempt orange hair bounced playfully about his cheeks with each step.

"Uh-oh," everyone heard Kayolin mutter under his breath. "Watch out for this one." No sooner had his words died they were replaced by the elated greeting of the newcomer.

"Kayolin, it's been so long!" the young man exclaimed almost euphorically as he reached out a clawed hand in welcome to the older dragon. As the earth ruler greeted him, the young dragon was quick to observe with whom Kayolin had been talking. "And noble lord Sesshomaru! Well this is indeed an honor!" Now it was Sesshomaru who greeted the young man while everyone else watched with caution. Despite Kayolin's discrete warning, the dragon seemed harmless enough. At least he did, until he caught a glimpse of the elegantly dressed she-dog standing nearby.

"Hello…." The dragon cooed, his amber eyes widening with interest. "And who is this charming vixen?" Not wanting to be rude Shura offered a small smile but made it a point to shift a little closer to her father. Sesshomaru meanwhile cleared his throat and in a distinctly elevated voice responded.

"My daughter. If you must know."

Smiling even wider, the dragon ignored Sesshomaru's intimidation tactic and gracefully eased closer to Shura.

" Is that a fact? Please tell me, my esteemed lady," he requested with a gentlemanly bow of the head, "what is your name?"

"Its Shura," the she-dog replied, her voice gaining confidence. True the young dragon may have been an ogling twit, but his manner wasn't hostile. On some level, his playful attention was almost amusing, and in fact the young dragon's next move almost made Shura burst out laughing. With a melodramatic sweep of his arms the dragon grasped the she-dog's hands in his and looked her steadily in the eyes.

"Dearest Shura, will you bear my hatchlings?"

Stunned, and torn between rage and laughter, Shura incoherently managed something to the extent of, "I beg your pardon…" Sesshomaru, not nearly as amused as his child, expressed himself with a piercing glare of disapproval. And finally, in the background Inuyasha and companions all looked on and shook their heads hopelessly.

"Geeze this guy must be the dragon equivalent of Miroku," Inuyasha went on to observe. His remark met with a chorus of nods, except of course from the monk who turned and gave a "humph, how rude," kind of look.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Kayolin at last broke the tension and practically pried the young dragon away from Shura, "But I do believe an _introduction_ is in order."

"My apologies," the young man replied, finally making the appropriate submissive gestures to both Sesshomaru and Shura. "I am Falcon, son of Firestorm, and twin brother to the lady Phoenix." The last name made Shura wrinkle her nose with disgust.

"We've met," she grumbled, remembering the uppity redhead from earlier and seething. The young dragon identified as Falcon noticed Shura's anger and tried his best to offer a reassuring smile.

"Yes I can see that. My sister tends to have that effect on people." Next it was Sesshomaru who spoke.

"Don't you have other business to attend to?" the dog lord inquired, his tolerance of Falcon's presence obviously wearing thin. Once again though, Falcon ignored the dog monarch's warning. And this time it was not only in his answer but in his action as well.

"A wise observation noble lord of the west. I should be mingling," the dragon youth proclaimed while practically yanking Shura into his arms. "And who better then the lovely Shura to join me!"

"What! Hay…" was all Shura managed to utter before Falcon whisked her off into the crowds. Sesshomaru meanwhile just watched with growing restlessness as his child disappeared from view.

"Ah to be young again," Kayolin joked playfully, despite the dog monarch's obvious parental distress. "If this keeps up you'll be having grandchildren in no time, eh Sesshomaru." To that the dog lord gave a distinctly not amused, "harrumph" and turned up his nose.

"Don't worry about Shura, she can handle herself." " Miroku offered in an effort to be polite, Unfortunately, as most topics did when centered on women, this one was quick to blow up in the monk's face with a little help from his friends.

"Yeah I'm sure you would know," reminded Sango sternly, "Especially considering you tried to sneak into her room the night we first met." Miroku turned scarlet.

"That was before I realized who she was…" he snapped back, only to realize seconds later how badly his retort had just sounded. Turning timidly, Miroku ignored the snickers of his companions and let his eyes fall on Sesshomaru. A seething glare was enough to send Miroku jumping backwards to hide nervously behind Inuyasha.

"Wah…" the monk yipped in alarm, "I feel sorry for whoever Shura decides to date."

Inuyasha just shook his head and laughed to himself.

"I wouldn't worry to much," he replied knowingly.


	37. Chapter 37

Authors note:

First, I would like to apologize that it has taken me so long to update. I was participating in NaNoWrMo (national novel writing month) this year and didn't have much time for my fanfiction. I'll try my best to speed things up.

Also, for those of you who have seen the 3rd Inuyasha movie (I highly recommend it if you haven't) you might notice some familiar references in this chapter. Please note that my references follow a similar but NOT identical timeline to this movie's prolog, the primary difference being ages of certain characters.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for bearing with me.

HyperFerret

Chapter 37

Despite his issues with personal boundaries, Falcon turned out to be rather thoughtful in his own way. Instead of continuing on with his round of greetings and formalities with her staggering awkwardly in toe the dragon took it upon himself to familiarize Shura with the dragon clans and their respected ambassadors. It was a lesson the she-dog had been hoping for.

Casually the pair of demons walked the room side by side, Falcon making narrations when appropriate.

"Over there is the Wind ruler Lord Cyclone and his nine daughters," Falcon pointed out first, directing Shura's attention to the large gathering of tall, pale skinned dragons dressed in various shades of blue. "Gale, Jet, Breeze, Wisk, Whim, Blithe, Stormer, Whisper, and of course his eldest Zaphyra. Be weary of the younger ones for they can be a bit…uh…how should I say this politely…"

"Air headed?" Shura piped up with a smirk that made Falcon's face brighten.

"Yes! Yes that's it," he returned with a laugh. "Oh and see there…" This time Falcon pointed to a majestic looking couple ornamented with shells and pearls atop their matching teal attire. "That is Lord Turrent and his bond Rain. They are the new leaders of the Water realm, and word is they'll be having heirs shortly." Next Falcon gestured towards an older matriarch draped in layers of pale yellow and silky iridescent fabrics. Beside her were two blond-haired gentlemen with a similar color scheme. Both males were grown, but the elder of the pair had a well-groomed beard and a warrior's confidence. "She is Lady Aurora, ruler of the Sun realm. And beside her are her two heirs, Razor and Solar," the dragon informed before directing his attention beyond them to a pair of identical twins decorated in surprisingly contrasting black and white outfits. "And they are Lunos and Cosmose, the twin sons of Lord Eclipse, ruler of the Moon realm. Then of course there is Kayolin of the Earthern realm and his grandkits, Fern and Ivy, whom you've already met."

Shura swept her eyes around the room as the continued on, feeling distinctly more comfortable now that she could, at least to some degree, identify the royal dragons and their clan specialties. Even still, if her observations was right there were still two clans unaccounted for.

"What about them?" Shura asked, her stare gradually settling on a trio of dragons dressed in black and yellow. Two out of the three were males, appearing about the same age with ragged, scowling faces. In fact, had it not been for a prominent battle scar across one's right eye, it would be nearly impossible to tell the pair of gentlemen apart. The third among them was a young girl who looked about mid teens. Although she wasn't nearly as frayed as her companions, her expression was just as sour.

"That," Falcon noted pointing to the less battered gentlemen, "is the Sky realm leader Lord Skybolt. The scarred one is his brother, Lord Skystrike, and the girl is his daughter, Lady Charisma."

"Ah," Shura nodded, and then a bit curiously asked, "Aren't they one of your clan's biggest competitors?" The question seemed to make Falcon uncomfortable for he fidgeted a little in place.

"Yes, well. At these events I try to leave the past where it belongs," was his answer. Scratching behind his head, Falcon averted his eyes to a different corner of the room. Unbeknownst to Shura, something in the distance caught his eye.

"I don't believe it," Falcon finally exclaimed, catching the she-demon's interest.

"What?"

"Even the Shadow tribe has come." Curious, Shura beckoned for Falcon to show her and after several minutes of combing the shadows with her eyes Shura eventually spotted the pair of raven-haired dragons.

The older of the duo, a gaunt looking male with short, slicked hair, and black robes was observing the crowds silently and without much interest. Beside him stood an equally frail looking young woman clad in layers of purple, black and silver. She was not so much focused on the scenery, but instead seemed to be returning Shura's stare with her cool gray eyes. Shivering with discomfort Shura looked to Falcon who, not surprisingly, appeared oblivious to the shadow dragon's numbing gaze. "That is Lord Shale and his daughter Lady Nightshade," he informed in a casual tone that made Shura ease slightly.

Taking a few steps away the she-demon averted her gaze from the shadow dragon and looked round the crowded room once more. For all the dragons Falcon named there had to be dozens of wondering subordinates unaccounted for. Naturally, they weren't nearly as distinguishable, nor as well dressed as their royal counterparts. Nevertheless Shura was still impressed that so many would be invited, let alone show up.

"It's quite a turn out considering there are only eight clans," the she-demon observed for the sake of conversation. "Though I'm sure you've probably gotten used to it by now, since the gathering happens every year." Shura paused, suddenly aware that Falcon was eyeing her strangely. "Did I say something wrong?"

"For someone of Inutaishou's tribe you sure do know a lot about our culture." Falcon noted, the interest in his voice growing. Shura smiled and scratched behind her head modestly.

"Well, I… Lets just say I've had a long history with your kind," she answered as casually as she could manage. But it was to late. Her rapport with dragons had inadvertently ignited a spark of hope in Falcon, and unlike before, his affections this time around seemed far more genuine then playful.

"Really. So I take it you're quite fond of us then…" the dragon inquired in a velvety smooth voice that made Shura suddenly nervous.

"I…uh….I suppose…" Shura managed to stutter.

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha?" The half demon looked up when he heard Miroku speak up. "Where'd your brother disappear to?" 

"Who cares," he promptly returned, oblivious that Sesshomaru had even strayed from their company. Miroku shrugged at the half-demon's indifference and let his eyes wonder to where Sango and Kagome were standing a few yards away. Both girls were chatting with Kayolin, narrating details of their journey and how the group of them had met and become friends.

Towards the end of the conversation Kagome spotted Shura wondering through the crowds the young fire-dragon still at her side.

"Looks like Shura and Falcon are getting along pretty well," she noted a bit playfully. Out of reflex Kayolin, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku all turned to look as well. Just as Kagome observed, both Shura and the dragon seemed to be acting casually enough. At leas they were, until Falcon pushed his luck a little to far with his Miroku imitation.

"Pervert!" sounded a yell from Shura followed by a sharp and painful sounding SMACK that made all five of them wince in unison.

"Woopse, spoke to soon," Kagome corrected, a nervous grin tugging at her face. Kayolin offered an amused chuckle to that one, and Sango having had far to many similar situations with a certain womanizing monk made it a point to put in prudently.

"Humph, served him right." This of course made Miroku shy away uneasily and look to Inuyasha for some smidgen of moral support. But the half demon remained as indifferent and cranky as before.

"Is something the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked suddenly concerned. Inuyasha just crossed his arms. He seemed reluctant to answer but eventually Kagome managed to pry it out of him.

"I don't get it!" the half demon finally admitted voicing his frustrated confusion, "How is Sesshomaru's able to speak dragon…and why is he so familiar with everything that's going on?"

"You mean you don't know?" It was Kayolin. The dragon was eyeing Inuyasha now, his expression curious and yet wise in the same instant. When Inuyasha just shook his head the dragon's expression became even more thoughtful. "Come with me," he instructed.

* * *

"Oh Lord Matyeo! There you are!" The dragon flinched when the voice of a familiar, fire dragoness reached his ears. For an instant he almost ran, he wanted to. But his reflexes weren't fast enough. The dragon king had to brace himself when the fire-realm heiress practically threw herself into his arms. Matyeo grunted heavily. 

"You seem to be in better spirits Lady Phoenix," he observed. The redhead leaned up so their noses were almost touching.

"But of course," the female replied innocently. Then with a wanting stare she twirled one of her claws in delicate circles across Matyeo's exposed collarbone. "How about you and I take a…private tour of your estate? Hmmm?" As she spoke the dragoness made it a point to push herself in as close as possible so that their scales brushed against one another, a feeling that made a distinctly uncomfortable Matyeo noticeably more so. It was obvious from her body language that Phoenix had more in mind then just a tour.

"Uh…" he started to respond, but monents later a second young female slammed into his other side. This one, the Sky realm's young heiress Charisma, hugged Matyeo's arm tightly and stared up at him with an impish expression that was beyond her age.

"Now Phoenix, don't be rude…I've already asked him first…right dearest?" the sky dragon cooed. Matyeo ground his fangs nervously. Although it wasn't the first time, and wouldn't be the last, that the realms heiresses tried to win him over, that didn't make their advances any easier to deal with. A thought occurred to him suddenly.

"Why don't I just give you both a tour at the same time, to save us a trip?" Matyeo offered. As expected both females faces fell with disappointment, but neither one could argue the point further without due embarrassment.

As Matyeo started to leave the room with both females still in toe he spied Shura's familiar face among the crowds. She was leering fiercely but turned up her nose with forced indifference the instant his eyes fell on her.

* * *

Not sure what else to do Inuyasha and his three friends obeyed and followed Kayolin as he lead them from the main hall into the labyrinth that was Matyeo's castle. After passing through many winding corridors the group eventually came to a flight of stairs that seemed to stretch downward forever. At the bottom was another narrow corridor lit by torches along the walls. Despite the warm glow of the flames that bathed over the polished stone, walls, the surroundings were eerie, almost claustrophobic, and it made the group of friends fidget restlessly. 

Grabbing a torch Kayolin continued to lead the way through the palace's lower catacombs until they reached a pair of large, heavy looking wooden doors inscribed with Matyeo's dragon-eye insigna. Resting across the doors, barring them shut was an enormous curved fang.

Stepping forward Kayolin touched the fang lightly. Then with surprising ease he lifted it from the hook-like suspenders that kept it in place.

"Don't be fooled," the dragon made it a point to warn as he pushed open the doors and allowed the others to pass through. "If any one of us had even the slightest harmful intention, that lock would be impossible to lift. My King's ancestors made sure of it." The group of friends acknowledged Kayolin's words as the dragon himself slipped through the doors and let them shut heavily behind him.

The room they had stepped into was enormous, at least twice the size of the entry hall they had come from upstairs. Elaborate tapestries and ancient looking weapons of all shapes and sizes were hung decoratively from the walls. Life-size statures carved from ivory and precious metals spanned across the open floor, some stretching almost to the ceiling.

A decent sized shrine carved carefully from wood rested at the far end of the room: an obvious monument to the most recently departed monarch.

Glancing around in wonder at some of the various tapestries the group observed that much of the décor was arranged so that it told a kind of sequenced story—an illustrated history of Matyeo's family.

Impressive as it was however, the collection of dragon keepsakes did little to answer Inuyasha's growing list of questions regarding his brother, a fact that clearly annoyed him.

"So what exactly was the point of all this?" questioned the half demon as he looked once more to Kayolin for an explanation. The dragon merely smiled and pointed in the direction of the shrine.

"Look over in that direction and you'll see," he instructed. Sighing heavily Inuyasha obeyed and walked in the direction Kayolin had pointed, passing by statues as he went. After several frustrating minutes Inuyasha was on the verge of storming out in a huff when suddenly a huge memorial caught his eye. Unlike every other statue, which featured a dragon, this one was of a dog. The huge, ivory carved, beast looked a lot like Sesshomaru when he was fully transformed except its ruff was different, stretching over both shoulders instead of just one. The dog was depicted rearing up on his hind legs in a lunge, fangs bared in an open mouthed snarl. Opposing the dog was an equally large cat demon with pointed horns atop his head and on either side of his face. The cat was clad in armor and was shown swinging a massive paw at the dog demon charging him.

Inuyasha stared at this stature for a long while trying to make sense of why something like it would be resting among dragon memorabilia. Then suddenly it hit him.

"Is that…" Inuyasha began, but the rest of the words wouldn't come.

"Your father." Kayolin finished for him. "Yes." The dragon was standing behind Inuyasha now, as were the rest of his friends. Slowly the half demon turned. His expression was uncertain, half torn between surprise and sadness. Kayolin went on. "He and Matyeo's father, King Drakeion, were war allies against the panther tribe many many years ago…long before your parents had even met. The two Lords had such similar personalities and interests, that they remained friends even after the battle was over." As he spoke the dragon gestured to a tapestry suspended on a wall to the left of the statue. It was a large piece showing two regal looking demons in human form standing side by side, each with a young child in toe.

The gentlemen standing to the right had long, pale gray hair tied in a high ponytail. Short, unkempt bangs fell across his forehead, though they were parted in the center revealing a purple crescent moon. A single, ragged red stripe accented each cheek, providing a contrast to his pale skin and haunting yellow eyes. This gentleman was dressed in elegant white, purple, and red silks, which were further topped with gray armor, itself featuring ribbed, spiked, shoulder guards that stretched from collarbone to forearm. Behind these guards were twin white-fur boas that streamed elegantly to past the man's feet. Standing calmly to the right of the gray-haired demon was a small child with snow-white hair, twin stripes on either cheek and a matching crescent moon on the center of his forehead. Though the boy only looked around eight or so, Inuyasha had no trouble recognizing him… as his older brother.

"So that's what father looked like," Inuyasha thought silently to himself as he studied over the gray-haired monarch. A throb of sadness welled momentarily within the half demon when he realized that this portrait was the only way he'd ever see his old man. But Inuyasha quickly suppressed it. Forcing his eyes from the image of his father the half demon looked to the remaining subjects.

The second demon gentleman standing just beside his father had long, steely-blue hair that fell neatly to his lower back. His bangs were parted in the center as well but they were longer, steaming elegantly to his shoulders. Finned, dragon-esque, ears poked out from behind his flowing bangs, and atop his head was a golden leaf crown identical to the one Matyeo had been seen wearing. The royal dragon's outfit was similar to Matyeo's as well, though his was navy blue with silver embroidery, and his dragon-scale body armor was a deep green color. This demon also had a child, though it was only a baby. The bundled infant was resting comfortably in the blue-haired demon's arms, his tiny green striped face just barely visible.

Looking at the image it did not surprise Inuyasha that the blue-haired dragon was in fact Matyeo's father. By all rights Matyeo had become his near spitting image. But equating the tiny bundle with the raining dragon King… that was almost laughable. Shifting his eyes from the portrait Inuyasha next turned his attention to the tapestry hanging directly beside it.

This one also featured Matyeo and his father, though it was obviously crafted years later because Matyeo appeared as a young toddler. Drakeion was posing in the center this time, his son sitting proudly atop his left shoulder. Sesshomaru was there also, appearing around age eleven. He was standing by the dragon king's side accepting a friendly pat on the head. His tiny hands were clinging to a sword. It was the Tenseiga.

Sadness suddenly filled Inuyasha's heart when he realized the reason his father hadn't been placed in the second image. Seeming to sense his distress, Kayolin placed a comforting hand on the half-demon's shoulder.

"It was such a shame, when your father died. You were still only a babe when it happened Inuyasha, and so I'm sure you don't remember. But many a dragon mourned for him." The dragon let out a sad sigh and let his eyes trail to the tapestry. "The loss was especially hard for Sesshomaru. Poor lad was still only a juvenile whelp when it happened. It was lucky for him that King Drakeion offered to train him as an apprentice, otherwise I don't know how he would have endured it." Kayolin's voice went quiet and a note of lingering despair faded along with it. Everyone else, however seemed utterly fascinated with the idea.

"So Sesshomaru grew up with dragons. That explains why he seems so at home," observed Miroku astutely. Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Well I had no idea," she admitted. "Did you know about this Inuyasha?" The half demon grunted and turned up his nose repugnantly. It was a gesture his three friends recognized as Inuyasha's signature way of saying, "he had no idea" without actually admitting it. Kayolin nodded and when he spoke again his voice had turned pensive.

"Sesshomaru is a mysterious one that is for sure," the dragon observed his voice turning suddenly sad. "Even I have difficulty predicting his actions sometimes." Inuyasha scowled bitterly at the dragon's words but kept his eyes on the tapestry.

"Yeah, no kidding," he grumbled with a snort. It was a comment he meant to keep to himself but as usual the words came before he could stop them. The remark seemed to offend Kayolin because the dragon released Inuyasha's shoulder and his face grew unusually serious.

"Take it from me Inuyasha, I know more of the unfortunate details then anyone here, and regardless of what you think, your brother isn't heartless…." Rage filled the half demon. Stepping away swiftly he turned and scowled at the earth dragon.

"How can you even say that?" he demanded bitterly. "How can you take his side after everything he's done…" Kayolin didn't even flinch at Inuyasha's temper and when he spoke again his voice was still as serious and calm as ever.

"I know it seems hard to believe," he went on, "but Sesshomaru has always had a unique means of coping with regret. Take his daughter for instance. Not long after the incident with her, with which I'm sure you are familiar, your brother looked after young Matyeo after his father was brutally slain. In his own way, I believe Sesshomaru was seeking atonement for what he had done to his own child by sheltering and training the boy in her absence." The dragon went on. "Then of course there is little Rin. What better way to help gain back a daughter's trust, then to protect and nurture a mortal just as they did for her." Inuyasha coiled both hands into fists and his eyes narrowed coldly. All the while images of his battles with Sesshomaru flashed before his eyes.

"Well forgive me for not sharing your sympathy, but Sesshomaru didn't exactly regret all the times he tried to kill me."

"That is unfortunate," Kayolin agreed honestly, "But I can't say it surprises me considering…." The dragon trailed off, making Inuyasha glare harder.

"Considering what?" he demanded, fuming. Kayolin fidgeted and after a long pause he finally went on.

"Your father sacrificed himself to save you and your mother," the dragon's voice went soft again. "Sesshomaru felt betrayed, and at that frail age he immediately placed the blame on your shoulders Inuyasha." Kayolin paused and let his eyes trail to the tapestry once more. "Time has helped ease that burden, still…" Kayolin's voice suddenly filled with a parental pity. "I'm sure it haunts him every time he sees your face, knowing you were so important, so favored in your father's eyes, that he'd give his own life to protect yours." Inuyasha's fists relaxed slightly, but his scowl remained. As enlightening as Kayolin's observations were they still couldn't erase so many cruel and violent encounters with his elder sibling.

"And I suppose he told you all of this?" Inuyasha's remark bit with a sarcastic edge that finally made Kayolin raise his voice in anger.

"I guarded that boy from the day he arrived in this palace to the day he finished his training and left. I think I would know better then you!" he growled.

Just then the quiet sound of footsteps elsewhere in the room caught everyone's attention. Moments later Sesshomaru emerged from the dragon shrine and started to walk towards the exit. He paused momentarily to eye Kayolin, and out of reflex Inuyasha and the others braced themselves. There was no doubt that Sesshomaru had overheard their conversation in full detail, and that in mind, would loose his temper any second.

After a long pause though the dog lord just let out a small snort and turned his face away, indifferently. Then he continued on towards the door as if nothing fazed him.

Everyone watched silently as Sesshomaru opened the heavy door with a casual push. As he started to leave, however, another familiar presence greeted him at the door. His daughter. Stepping aside, Sesshomaru held the door for her as she approached. Then once she was inside the room he disappeared from view, letting the heavy door creek closed behind him.

Shura, meanwhile, had started to approach the group though she didn't seem to notice them. The she-demon's thoughts were obviously preoccupied and she was glancing over her shoulder in the direction her father had gone with a worried expression. It was only after Kagome offered a friendly "Hi Shura," that the demoness finally pricked her ears forward with interest.

"Oh, hello there," she remarked quietly in return. "What brings you here?"

"Just giving a tour milady," Kayolin answered before anyone else could. "But please, don't let us disturb you." Shura smiled meekly and nodded. Then, after offering a friendly glance to Inuyasha she sauntered past in the direction of the late king's shrine.

The group watched curiously as Shura paused in front of the large statue of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father. She stood there for several minutes, head dipped in respect. Then, with a swift move of the claw she cut a small lock of hair from her long pony-tail and laid it in front of one of the great dog's giant, ivory, paws. Shura departed after that and without saying a word disappeared into the dragon shrine to pay her respects.

Inuyasha watched her leave a bit bewildered. Slowly he let his eyes trail to the statue of his father again. He could see Shura's silver braid, a silent totem of her loyalty and respect, streaming elegantly across the dark mold. But there was something else. Something Inuyasha hadn't noticed before, a second, snow-white lock of hair. It was resting alongside Shura's and it carried a scent Inuyasha recognized immediately as his brothers.


	38. Chapter 38

Authers note: Arg! I have leaving a month between postings...Sorry AGAIN for the delay. I had to move last month and didn't have theinternet until now. : (

HyperFerret

Chapter 38

Emerging back into the main hall Shura was the last to rejoin her kin when the call for dinner was sounded. Following the flow of royalty and guests the group eventually found themselves in Matyeo's expansive dining hall. A large, rectangular table spanning over two thirds of the room was the centerpiece of the hall, sporting elaborate decorations and what looked to be very comfortable pillow-esque cushions to sit on. Smaller tables were dotted throughout for the subordinates and other guests, but none could compare to the main attraction. The very look of it cried aristocracy, and so it was no surprise that it was at this table that Matyeo's most distinguished guests were assigned seats.

Following the dragon King's cushy spot at the far end were his closest clan allies, those of Water and Wind who had served loyally during his father's rain. The Sun, Moon, and Shadow Tribes were placed next, mainly for political clout. They were the teetering bunch when it came to providing support and it was no doubt that Matyeo hoped the opportunity for a positive rapport could be further nursed with a kind gesture and good food. Kagome and Sango were placed next, each beside a handsome Sun brother on one side, followed by Inuyasha and Miroku respectfully on the other. Kayolin, meanwhile, though originally assigned to a seat on Matyeo's right, kindly declined the spot so that he could sit beside Miroku and offer the monk and his four human companions tips on which dishes were safe for them to partake in, and which were solely meant for demons. The three Sky tribe members were placed near the end beside the Earth dragon. Finally, the Fire clan representatives was seated precariously across from their long time rivals— one of Matyeo's final efforts to get the two clans to concede or at least tolerate one another.

Naturally, Shura and her father were assigned spaces near Inuyasha and his crew, a fact that didn't please either brother one bit. The wary glares began the instant both siblings sat and realized they were spaced on cushions next to one another. However, their building intolerances for each other's company didn't have a chance to escalate. With a rather abrupt shove of the hips, Shura wedged herself between the two brothers and with surprising force nudged her father over a cushion, almost making him spill ungracefully to the floor.

"Shura what…" the dog lord started to scold between clenched fangs as he regained his balance, but a quick glance to his right stopped his protest. Watching curiously from the cushion beside him was the Fire clan's young batcher, Falcon. The youth had a suspicious look of disappointment on his face when he saw Shura would not be sitting by his side, but even more discomforting to the dog lord was the large, red, slap mark of his daughters paw visible on the boy's cheek. Falcon offered a nervous grin and quickly lowered his posture once Sesshomaru straightened up and fixed him in an unnervingly close scowl.

A gruff snort sounded and Sesshomaru's eyes fell past the boy to its source, a dragon that indubitably was the Fire clan leader. He was a stern looking gentlemen with a battle warn face and fierce amber eyes. Wild, garnet colored hair spilled over his shoulders and arched horns, hiding an impressive assortment of scars. His garments mimicked the colors of smoke and charcoal.

The beast looked up momentarily to leer at Sesshomaru in disgust. Then one of his well-muscled hands came up and sank sharp hooked claws into Falcon's right ear.

"You've disgraced this family enough already," the elder dragon hissed under his breath. "I won't have you cavorting with _dogs_."

"Yes father," Falcon murmured pathetically. It was the last comment Sesshomaru was able to follow before a familiar arm wrapped round his shoulder and pulled him close. Shura's other arm was hugging around Inuyasha and he was yanked over with a similar insistence. It seemed like a kind gesture to those watching—Shura smiling happily, her kin snuggled near—but the mood was swiftly broken when Shura rumbled out with stern emphasis. "You two had _better_ be nice and not embarrass me!"

Food arrived promptly thereafter and there was no shortage of it. Assorted platters of roasted game teased the carnivores noses, as did fish, mollusks, and fowl. There were even some more exotic beasties up for grabs, the most memorable of which had to be the live scorpions, which Sesshomaru had apparently acquired a taste for during his youth spent among the dragons.

There were lots of fresh goods for the vegetable lovers too. Huge bowls of tossed greens ornamented with all sorts of colored morsels garnished the table, as did pots of live herbs and brilliant fruit platters. Then of course there was the Sake, and with Kayolin's talent in herbology and excellent taste in blends there was no shortage of choices there either.

The meal carried on for the better part of two hours and between Miroku's efforts to sample every type of Sake, Shura and Inuyasha's strikingly similar poses when gobbling up a bowl of rice, and Kayolin's near constant jokes at Sesshomaru's expense, the venture was, for the most part, and enjoyable one.

It was only after the food was beginning to get cleared away that the cheery atmosphere took a sharp turn. Without warning the ripe scent of a youngster's blood reached Shura's nose making her jolt with sudden alarm. At the same instant, Sesshomaru caught wind of something else, a motion behind one of the dining halls, large, decorative plants.

"Rin," Sesshomaru barked, drawing several sets of eyes upon him. There was an audible rustle of leaves and seconds later Rin hopped out into view.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru…" the girl started to answer while scampering forward. But at the last instant she tripped over her long garments and fell flat on her face. "Ow…" Rin grumbled. "That hurt…" The girl flushed when there was a murmured chorus of remarks from the surrounding tables.

"Why were you sneaking about?" Sesshomaru inquired of the girl once he saw she wasn't hurt. Rin got to her feet and dusted herself off with her hands.

"I didn't want to interrupt," she admitted innocently. The scent of blood picked up again and Rin gestured to the door with her eyes. Shiori was standing in the doorframe, a young dragon boy of five leaning against her. The younger child was whimpering softly, teary amber eyes hidden under his unkempt orange bangs. A ragged cut on his right knee was leaving small crimson trails down his leg. The boy sniffled loudly, then in a small voice announced.

"I scwaped my knee."

A throb of pity circulated through the room, but Falcon's resonated strongest of all.

"Finch…" the young male muttered, his tone laden with concern. Across from him, the reception from Phoenix wasn't nearly as open.

"What's he doing here?" the she-dragon demanded with a harsh whisper. Her retort was followed by an equally displeased, "I told you not to bring him," from Falcon's father. Dipping his posture in shame Falcon rose from the table and bent down to greet the boy who eagerly hobbled into his arms.

"It's alright son," the dragon tried to sound reassuring. But the hurt in his voice was more then obvious.

Shura meanwhile watched the pair of dragons with growing disbelief. Beyond the fact that Falcon was the last one she expected to be a family type the scent of the boy's blood brought up even more questions. The child may have looked strikingly like his father, but his blood was anything but pure.

Shura looked to Kayolin if only to confirm what her senses were telling her. The Earth dragon nodded heavily at her cue. Not only had Falcon disobeyed the royal credo that dragons of noble birth were to pair only once, and for life. He had selected a mortal lover—a forbidden act since the soul-bonding ceremony proved so dangerous with bloods of such varying strengths. Both offenses were outrageous enough on their own, but for the only son of the unyielding Firestorm and his clan, they were no doubt the lesser of two evils. As distasteful as it was to think about, Falcon's illegitimate heir was most likely an unforgivable blow to his close-minded, egocentric, father. And there was no telling how often both Falcon and his son suffered for it.

Shura turned once more to watch the young boy clamoring tightly in his father's silks. The distress and sorrow she felt in her heart for the child must have leaked onto her face as well, because she felt a reassuring pat from Inuyasha.

"Don't fret lad," Kayolin spoke up unexpectedly making Falcon glance over his shoulder. "Lady Shura is a skilled healer. She'll tend to your boy."

Shura glanced at Kayolin again and after an approving nod got to her feet and slowly approached father and son. The boy was still cowering in Falcon's arms and despite his father's comforting praises he only seemed to shrink further away when Shura came close. Dipping down to one knee so that she was eye-level with the youngster she spoke gently and in the best dragon-speech she could manage.

"Don't be afraid," she rumbled softly at the same time trying to offer the boy a friendly pat on the head. Finch winced hard at the touch, an instinctual reaction, the she-demon noted with growing distress. Frowning, Shura glared momentarily over her shoulder at Phoenix before letting out a long sigh.

"I see. We'll try something else then." Shura next looked over to Rin. "Rin, would you please fetch Ukuri for me," she requested. The girl nodded eagerly and scampered from the room. Moments later she returned, the wolf-dragon kit trotting alongside with Shura's medicine bag round his neck. Ukuri skidded to a halt beside Shura, allowing her to remove her bag. Then after a nod from the she-demon the kit started to chortle playfully in the boy's direction.

"I think he wants you to scratch him behind the ears," Shura noted softly to Finch. The boy sheepishly looked over and seemed to cheer at the sight. Reaching out small hands Finch dug his claws behind Ukuri's left ear.

"Like this?" he asked shyly. The dragon kit took the cue and mewed happily. Then he nestled his doggish nose in the boy's shirt and snuffled. Finch giggled wildly.

"He likes you," Shura praised. The boy didn't notice the small vile she had extracted from her bag, or that she was gradually leaning closer to his injured leg. She could see the wound, a shallow cut just below the kneecap. There was also a large patch of reddened skin, raw but otherwise fine. It would be a simple mending made even simpler of Finch would hold still long enough for a bit of sorcery.

"Alright buddy now that you're feeling better I'm going to fix your knee okay?" Finch looked back at Shura. His expression was worried but no longer afraid.

"Will it hurt?" he questioned. Shura measured out a small dusting of a white, metallic powder from the vile onto her palm. Then with her other hand she sprinkled the granules on the boy's injury.

"It will feel a little funny for a second, that's all," she assured. Then closing her eyes and probing lightly for the energy she murmured a swift incantation. The powder on Finch's leg ignited for a brief instant making the boy coo with wonder. Then when the light faded his scrape and the pain were both completely gone. The boy tested his leg timidly, then with more confidence.

"Kooooool!" Finch at last exclaimed, eyes wide. "Howd you do dat?" Shura smiled and plopped the vial back in her bag.

"Magic," she replied simply. A giggle sounded from Rin and seconds later she had tackled Shura and was clinging affectionately round her neck.

"Isn't my sister the best?" the girl bragged shamelessly. The question left Finch suddenly bewildered.

"Pappa?" the boy questioned, gazing up at his father uncertainly, "How comes its ok for miss Shura to have a human sister but auntie says its nots ok for me to have a human mother?" Falcon hesitated uncomfortably at the remark.

"Well," he tried to begin. But Shura quickly took charge.

"Sometimes grown-ups say mean things like that because they don't understand or are afraid. But that still doesn't make it right." Once again Shura set a critical eye on Phoenix and went on with emphasis. "There's nothing wrong with who you are."

At the table Shura heard Phoenix scoff loudly.

"This coming from a forsaken witch cross with a half-demon uncle." The she-demon narrowed her eyes at the comment but quickly turned her gaze back to the kit when he looked to her innocently.

"So, you're a mixed-blood too?" the youngster questioned. Shura let out a small sigh and nodded. The boy's eyes grew large.

"But…you're so pretty…" Finch exclaimed innocently. That one got a chuckle out of Falcon and a small blush from Shura.

Smiling sweetly in return the demoness playfully ruffled the kit's hair.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls, don't you little spitfire?" the she-demon teased. Falcon hugged his boy closer and smiled fondly at Shura.

"No, only the ones who deserve it."

Shura rolled her eyes and shook her head in what could only be classified as a "you're hopeless" gesture. Rin meanwhile took a few bold steps forward and smiled at the fire-dragon's boy.

"Finch, now that you're better, want to come back and play with me and the others?" The boy did an anxious little jig.

"Yeahyeahyeah!" he babbled. And with that he was off, sprinting full speed towards the door with Rin and Ukuri close on his heels.

The young boy didn't see one of Matyeo's servants step in his path, nor did he stop running even after the woman had to swerve awkwardly to avoid him. Gasping with alarm the woman strained to keep her balance, but it was no use. A large bowl of stew flew from her armload of dishes and landed with a splat directly on top of Phoenix's head. The fire lady was outraged.

"You wretched human! How dare you!" Phoenix hissed fiercely as she rose and stomped towards the cowering servant. The terrified girl could barely squeak out an apology before Phoenix grabbed the front of her shirt and with a single, well muscled, arm lifted her clear off her feet. Shura meanwhile, along with Falcon an many other dragons at the table had practically turned red from having to stifle their laughter at Phoenix's expense.

"I don't know, I think it's an improvement," Shura finally remarked boldly. It was rude, she knew, but also well worth any scolding she might get later if only to see the fire diva's face. Phoenix turned, her eyes fixing on Shura. With a rough shove she dropped the girl and in a single, powerful, movement leapt over the table to face her ridiculer. She stormed over to Shura and stuck her snarling face precariously close, but the she-dog held her ground.

"You have something to say to me, you illegitimate, witch-spawned, waste of space? Then say it now before I cut out your mongrel tongue!" A deep growl rumbled in Shura's chest. She could practically feel the stares of her kin and companions. All of them were silently fuming, burning for her, half hoping she would strike even if it meant risking the wrath of the dragon clans. Shura's hands coiled to tight fists and she parted her jaws just enough to bare the tips of her fangs in a hateful grimace.

"I dare you to try it!" Now Phoenix was snarling. A low, threatening, hiss escaped her parted fangs and wrapped unpleasantly against Shura's ears. The fire dragon raised a fist. The motion was slow, precise. Not at all a rash act of a clueless hatchling. Phoenix was confident in herself, convinced even, that she would win.

The sight sent a jolt of demonic energy searing through the she-dog's veins like liquid fire. Shura's pupils constricted and her eyes shaded crimson. She could have transformed, she wanted to desperately. But a loud, fierce, hiss rang out suddenly breaking her concentration. Seconds later a familiar-scented, green, blur wedged between her and the fire female, and a strong push to the shoulder put a sizable distance between their sneering faces.

"That is quite enough!" Matyeo's raised, stern, voice suddenly registered and Shura found herself staring into her friend's highly aggravated expression. Phoenix seemed especially startled by the sight, though it was not so much out of fear, but rather concern for her status.

"Oh…lord Matyeo…I," The female tried to blurt out a rather subdued and innocent apology, but Matyeo not only ignored the gesture, he cut off her sentence entirely.

"Rika," the dragon addressed the trembling human servant in a gentle tone, "you may return home for the evening." The woman stood and bowed unsteadily.

"Yes Milord," she squeaked then swiftly departed. Next Matyeo turned his focus to the fire lady. Despite her sweet expression the dragon King was anything but pleased.

"Phoenix, I've tried hard to tolerate your attitude towards my guests and human allies but you've worn my patience to its limit," Matyeo warned sternly. His voice was practically a growl. "One more disrespectful outburst from you and you will find yourself promptly dismissed from my palace. Is that understood?" Phoenix's eyes widened a little in anger but she didn't dare argue. Dipping her head in submission the female stepped away from Matyeo in defeat.

"Yes…forgive me. It won't happen again," she assured quietly. Then with a final bow of respect the dragoness started towards the exit so that she could find clean garments and rinse the stew from her hair.

Shura meanwhile was still tensed with fury.

"Don't you leave…." She growled through clenched fangs the instant Phoenix turned her back. "We're not finished!" Matyeo stepped suddenly in front of her, blotting out the departing fire dragon with his armored frame. Then, he rested both hands on her trembling shoulders in a stern, yet comforting gesture.

"Shura, let it go."

His words made Shura scowl bitterly.

"But…" the she-dog tried to protest, but a gentle coo from the dragon stopped her progress.

"It's not worth your energy," Matyeo pointed out softly. "Now take a deep breath…"

A growl rumbled in Shura's chest and her body twitched restlessly in place. Then, reluctantly, the she demon closed her eyes and tried very hard to steady her breathing. After a dozen or so very deep chest-fulls of air Shura was able to open her eyes. The crimson color of her irises managed to fade, however, the clench in her jaw remained.

"I need air," the she-demon finally hissed out when she couldn't bring herself to settle. The anxious stares of the diplomats made concentrating on anything else near impossible. Matyeo just nodded his head in understanding.

"Come on," he instructed, offering a guiding arm round Shura's shoulders. It was a bit embarrassing for Shura at first, having to be escorted out of the room because she couldn't regain control of her temper. But Matyeo, kind soul, had nothing but compassion for her. He blatantly ignored his comrades raised eyebrows and curious stares as the pair of them walked to the door. And once they were beyond it he tightened his hold on her into an even more comforting squeeze that never wavered even as they reached the fresh evening air.

* * *

Shura and Matyeo continued to walk until they reached the edge of the outer terrace, the flat, T-shaped, landing space they had first arrived on. The boarder they stood near teetered precariously close to a sheer drop down the mountain face. But nonetheless, neither demon was afraid of the height. For as dangerous as the spot might have seemed it was one of the few that offered an unobstructed view of Matyeo's mountainous home core. The still setting sun left the sky vibrant with its trail of colors. And the distant mountains' large, jagged peeks cut up into the fading pastels like ebony fangs. Even the cozy human settlements in the valley below warmed the encroaching dark—the tiny, fire lit homes glittering like dozens of fireflies. But it was not the view that drove out Shura's temper, but rather the warmth of the dragon at her side. 

"Feeling any better?" the she dog heard Matyeo ask concerned. His warm breath fluttered lightly against the tip of her right ear making it twitch reflexively.

"Yeah," she muttered in return. Shura's voice went even quieter with shame. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have acted up like that. Handling the clans is a hard enough job, and I'm probably just throwing fuel on the fire."

Shura dipped her head as her words faded. Proud as she was, even the she-demon was more then a little ashamed knowing she had done her friend such a disservice. What right-minded king, after all, would willingly associate himself with a short-tempered mutt?

Matyeo must have sensed her distress because he shifted suddenly and with his strong arms turned Shura so that their gazes met. Matyeo's golden eyes were soft and filled with kindness.

"Don't apologize, and don't ever say things like that," he instructed with a gentle shake for emphasis. "You're my best friend and I'm glad you're here _especially_ now with all the clan's breathing down my neck." Matyeo let out a heavy sigh. A nervous tension was beginning to work its way across his face. It was a strain Shura had seen before, the kind he always seemed to get when his duty as King was bearing down to heavily on his young mind.

"You nervous about your council meeting tonight?" Shura inquired gently even though she already knew the answer. Matyeo seemed hesitant to reply but after a pause he nodded shamefully.

Shura leaned her head forward and rested a cheek against Matyeo's chest in a comforting gesture. All things considered, hard-nosed Phoenix and her attitude was probably just a petty annoyance when compared to the temper the fire clan's leader had waiting for Matyeo in his council meeting. The thought settled uncomfortably in her stomach, as she was sure it had in her friend's as well.

"I don't blame you," she admitted. But you're smart and patient and you've got a strong will," Shura went on to assure softly. "I know you'll find a balance with them, eventually." Shura felt one of Matyeo's hands rest softly on her head. She snuggled closer and wrapped her arms loosely round the dragon's waist when that same palm started to massage delicately for the tender points just behind her ears.

"You're too good to me, you know that?" she heard Matyeo remark sweetly. The appreciation in his voice sent warm tingles of happiness up Shura's spine.

"Yeah. But I don't mind." she whispered.

"Me neither."

Shura felt her eyes close and her chest rumble lightly with satisfaction when the familiar clawtips found their mark. The scale armor her friend wore was surprisingly smooth and warm against her face. She could vaguely hear her friend's powerful heart pulsing beneath it. It had a smooth, steady rhythm—calmed into dormant regularity by her presence.

Shura exhaled slowly, feeling her own stress melt away just as easily Matyeo's had. She wished they could have stayed like that—alone in the beckoning night free of enemies, quests and politics, kept warm by one another's energy and calm through their kindred spirits. But it was not to be. The chilly northern air was just beginning to settle in for the evening and a sharp gust whipped past Shura's face and ears making her shiver heavily.

"We should probably head back inside," Matyeo observed gently, releasing her. His expression had lightened significantly but the invisible burden of what awaited him was still evident in his eyes. "The clan heads will be wanting to get in their last minute bribes… I mean favors," Matyeo corrected lightheartedly, "before we gather for council."

Shura smiled at her friend's joke and giggled.

"Right. Now this I have to see."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The pair of demons entered the palace in stride but had to depart shortly after they reached the main hall where the anxious crowds were waiting. Matyeo eventually took a seat on what looked to be a very comfortable throne against the furthest wall. It was from this noble perch that he forced a smile and welcomed each clan diplomat as they came forward to grace him with coveted treasures, armaments, weapons, garments, foods, remedies and every other type of rare valuable imaginable.

Shura meanwhile searched the sea of faces for her father and uncle. The she-demon eventually found them standing beside Kayolin amidst the crowd of nobles that had converged near Matyeo's throne. They were watching the dragon king receive his token from the Wind clan—a most unique armor material that would mold to fit the wearer's frame and could be worn easily underneath garments for added protection. The craft was apparently a specialty design of the Wind dragons' and it was a secret they didn't readily share. Even from where they stood Shura and the others could hear the mumbles of jealousy reverberate through the ranks.

The Fire clan was the last to present and when they did everyone was in for an unexpected eyeful. Phoenix had returned from changing her stew-drenched kimono and in its place she opted to wear the most skin-tight, bust-accenting, bodysuit Shura had ever seen. The scarlet piece was designed to be worn under the she-dragon's armor, and though her wrists, shoulders and waist had the fire colored complements Phoenix had conveniently left off the chest plate. And she was none to shy about showing off the fact either.

Rumbling with annoyance at the dragoness's breach of etiquette Matyeo accepted her gift of fire-rubies with a controlled effort and indifferent gaze. Shura meanwhile bristled her tail with disgust.

"Well she's got a lot of nerve," she growled under her breath. It was a tame statement compared to what she was thinking, but this time Shura managed to keep the insulting comments safe behind her fangs. Phoenix however was not so generous. After she finished schmoozing and showing off the finer details of her clan's offering the she-dragon made it a point to stride arrogantly past Shura and her comrades. Naturally, this sent the she-dog into leering, which as it turned out, was just the reaction Phoenix had been hoping for.

"Jealous lady Shura?" Phoenix inquired impishly. With a haughty toss of the head the she-dragon simultaneously turned sharply towards Shura, making sure all her lavish curves followed suit. "One can hardly blame you."

Shura blushed wildly and turned away, suddenly self-conscience. Everyone else just glared as the dragon walked away, everyone that is except Inuyasha.

"I don't get it, what is there for you to be jealous over?" he asked Shura, completely clueless. The question made Shura flatten her ears in shame and blush even harder.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome barked, exasperated. The half demon fell to the floor with a thud and Kagome crossed her arms smugly, "you're just making things worse."

With the final offering concluded Matyeo stood and thanked all the clans with a very convincing speech and smile of gratitude. As he finished however, Firestorm's gruff vocals sounded suddenly. His voice had the same stinging bite of his daughter's.

"And what of the _dog_ clan? I see they have nothing to give…"

Matyeo's expression hardened but he kept his voice steady.

"Inutaishou's tribe has already paid their respects," the dragon king defended calmly. Next it was Phoenix who spoke. She had a composed tone laced with innocent curiosity. But it couldn't mask the inner haughtiness that shone in her smile. Both she and her father had the same goal—to drive out Sesshomaru and his mixed blooded kin through relentless humiliation.

"Oh? What did they offer, if you don't mind me asking?" The fire dragoness inquired while pretending to look around passively. With a graceful sweep of his hand Matyeo drew Anor from his belt and held the blade so that everyone could see. The iridescent shimmers off the sword edge sent another murmur through the room.

"It's beautiful!" Kayolin remarked, enamored by the weapon's detail. A chorus of head nods and mumbled agreements promptly followed suit, leaving Phoenix more then a little frustrated.

"Pah!" she grunted, crossing her arms defiantly. "A petty token I'm sure. "

"Actually, Lady Shura had it specially commissioned by the swordsmith Totosai." Matyeo pointed out with a small smile. Another murmur reverberated through the room along with scattered comments of surprise.

"Totosai? You're kidding…"

"He hardly makes swords for anyone…" Matyeo nodded proudly.

"Not only did Shura manage to give him all the designs, it was her fangs that were used to make the blade."

In the crowd Shura scratched behind her head nervously when surrounding gazes started to fall on her. Then, for lack of better things to say she uttered an embarrassed, "Uh…you're welcome."

Pleased laughter erupted into the air making. Phoenix huff loudly.

"Even still," the fire dragon put in with one final effort to turn the tides against Sesshomaru's clan. "It would never last the rigors of combat!"

"Care to challenge that theory yourself phoenix?" sounded a playful call from the back of the room making many of the dragons chuckle.

"That's not a bad idea," followed up the Sky realm's young heiress prudently, "we could use some after dinner entertainment."

A ripple of agreement passed through the audience along with nodding heads and murmured "yeahs," and "good ideas."

It was hardly a surprising gesture. After all if there was one thing the dragon race loved it was a good battle.

"Well then," Sesshomaru voiced out suddenly and with confidence, "since the sword was forged from my daughter's fangs, why don't we let her test its strength."

Shura turned towards her father with surprise.

"What!" she hissed angrily. Her face had started to flush again and her ears practically glued themselves back to her skull. Another rumble of approval swept through the room and Matyeo himself perked up at the suggestion.

"What do you say Shura? Care to take me on?" The dragon King questioned impishly. As he spoke he raised his sword up so that the dull edge rested across the span of his shoulders. Then arching up his head proudly he gave the most heart melting of smiles. Shura gulped hard.

I…well… uh…" came her staggered reply. It was all she could manage to squeak out between the conflicting flashes of embarrassment and temptation. Had it been just the two of them she would have gladly accepted the sparing invitation, however, with so many other scrutinizing eyes…

"In front of all these people…I don't think…" the she-demon started to decline but a sharp jab in the ribs stopped her mid sentence.

"Sure she'll take you on, and she'll win too!" It was Inuyasha. Of all the times and places the half-demon had chosen that very moment to side with his brother!

"Uncle!" Shura hissed, mortified. But it was to late. Riled by the half-demon's enthusiasm the dragons' looked to Shura eagerly, the anticipation practically radiating from their auras.

The she-demon glanced up shyly to Matyeo. He was still standing there calmly, sword slung across his shoulders, that cute smile on his face. He wanted her to battle, maybe even more then the clans. Shura could tell from his expression. "Come on Shura," it was saying, "It's been so long, just one little match, for old times sake. Pleeeeaaassseee!" Shura groaned loudly.

"Fine," Shura at last relented with a snort. Matyeo's features lightened even more and his ears fanned forward with thanks. Shura just rolled her eyes in what she hoped would be read as a sarcastic "you're welcome." Then the she-demon turned briskly on her heels. Matyeo would not be so thankful, after all, if she tried to battle him in the not-so-flexible formal silks she had been outfitted in. First a change of clothes was necessary, then a trip to the armory for her weapons.

By the time she returned the crowds had been organized and a space cleared in the center of the room. Matyeo was standing in one of the far corners shedding his armor and ornaments despite protest from Kayolin.

"Relax would you," Matyeo eventually chided the elder dragon as he briskly removed his crown. "It's just a casual spar between two good friends. Nothing to be so protective over." With that Matyeo handed the headpiece over to Kayolin without a second glance.

At about that point the crowds parted allowing Shura to enter the sparing ground shyly. She felt better now that she was in her regular clothes and the sturdy weight of Duroza slung across her back was a comforting strength. Still, hard as she tried to mask the unease, there was still a tremor in her steps.

"Alright alright settle down! The lot of you!" Kayolin's resonating voice suddenly rang though the air making the restless audience quiet. "I was told this is a casual spar so that means no hastening from the sidelines." Kayolin made it a point to turn a sharp eye to both Phoenix and Charisma before going on. "And, for entertainment sake, I say there be no limit on weapons or style. Are we agreed?"

An enthused cheer echoed in the air voicing the crowd's obvious approval. Kayolin nodded and backed from Matyeo's side.

"Its all yours now lad," the elder dragon offered. Matyeo smiled confidently in return and drew his sword.

Shura drew hers as well though she was still hesitant to come forward. Hard as she tried to stay focused on Matyeo her eyes wouldn't stop wondering to the sea of surrounding faces.

Whomp! Shura braced hard when Matyeo's sword slammed fiercely into hers. The force of his lunge was incredible; it felt as though he had power-rushed her. Digging in hard with her paws Shura managed to hold her balance. She glanced swiftly to Matyeo. He was only a few yards away and was poised for striking again. Despite his posture though, his features seemed unusually relaxed.

"Come on," he urged playfully. "Come and get me!" Shura stepped forward, sword arm coiled. But she froze up again.

"I don't think I can do this," she whispered harshly, "not when they're all staring at me." Shura blocked another blow from Matyeo, though this time it wasn't nearly as intense. Instead of pushing her backwards Matyeo leaned into his sword so that their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Just pretend they're criticizing you, then they're much easier to tune out," he joked quietly. Shura offered a half-hearted smile but it quickly faded.

"I'm serious," she objected sternly. "What if I lose? I'll never hear the end of it…"

"Oh you're going to lose," Matyeo interrupted matter-of-factly with a smirk that made Shura's tail bristle. "The question is how badly." The she-demon's face hardened with annoyance and a bit of surprise.

"Did you just call me a looser?" she demanded, her voice rising. The pair of demons drew apart, swords flashing. Matyeo grinned even wider and poked out the tip of his forked tongue.

Shura launched at him swinging her sword heavily.

"Why you arrogant little…." Shura started to yell but she stiffened and swiftly clamped her mouth shut. A wave of embarrassment swept over her as the surrounding stares upon her grew more intense. Matyeo dodged easily to the side and with a sharp jab slid the tip of his blade precariously close to the underside of Shura's chin. The act made the she-demon fix on him instantly.

"Go ahead," Matyeo ordered, "say it." Shura narrowed her eyes. The embarrassment on her face suddenly hardened to downright anger.

"Hatchling!" Shura yelled. Bringing up her sword she swatted away Matyeo's blade. Then, still yelling, she struck again. "Hatchling! Hatchling!" she barked. Matyeo dodged her second swing and countered the third with his blade.

"Welp!" he insulted back, lashing out simultaneously. Shura ducked and evaded, her father's speed and grace beginning to surface in her more fluid movements.

"Scale face!"

"Dog breath!" The stream of name-calling and sword swinging continued. Many in the audience were alarmed at first, however, they soon realized from the two fighters postures that not only were neither Shura nor Matyeo offended by the ridicule they were actually enjoying it.

Frankly, it was the first time the pair of them had been so overt about their friendship in front of the clans and, not surprisingly, it stirred up the full gamete of reactions from them. Some were impartial to the fact, others sneered at the thought with disgust. Then there were Sesshomaru's allies who, of course, were utterly charmed with the idea. It was their amused laughter and remarks that sounded the loudest but neither Shura nor Matyeo heard them.

Sprinting in for another attack Shura leapt high and brought down Duroza with full force. Bracing hard the dragon blocked swiftly sending a metallic clang throughout the hall as their two swords connected. Then, without warning, a strange pulse of energy surged from Matyeo's blade creating a small yet very powerful barrier. The collision of energy sent Shura backflipping in the opposite direction. Her arm was already stinging painfully when she landed and a faint trail of smoke trailed from her sword. Snorting with annoyance Shura looked first at her smoking weapon, then across the arena to Matyeo. The dragon's face had lit up like a small child's.

"A built in shield!" he cooed, looking over his weapon in awe. "I should have known this fang of yours would pack some extra punch." Shura cracked her shoulder to bring feeling back to her arm. Then, smirking, she stepped forward with Duroza.

"Lucky for you. You're going to need it." she taunted. Then flexing her wrist Shura tapped into her sword's elemental power. A wave of warm energy from Duroza pulled at Shura's body, catching her by surprise. The power of her weapon was much different then it was before. As the Dragon's Eye her sword had fed from the environment allowing her to manipulate and augment the elements already present. But with Duroza the energy was not taken from the surroundings, it was being drawn from her demonic aura. With her energy fueling her sword Shura no longer needed an element present to use it; she could conjure them at will. It was a unique exchange and one she knew could be both a benefit and a risk. If she used too much power Duroza could drain her energy maybe even kill her. But if she handled things right, her very emotions had the power to alter the strength of any attack whenever she wanted.

Grinning at the thought Shura focused on the element she wanted to try first. Then holding her blade out she called.

"Shadow blade!" the warm pull on her body intensified for a second. Then the felt two distinct portions of energy detach from her aura on either side.

"Hmmmm, now that's interesting." she heard Matyeo comment above a murmur from the crowd. Blinking, Shura glanced to her right, then her left. Standing beside her were two identical copies of herself! They were illusions, of course, and couldn't do any physical damage. Still, despite being counterfeits, both of the other Shuras could move independently of one another and of her. Shura smiled slyly and readied for a charge. Both copies did the same.

"Glad you think so," the authentic Shura mused back. In a flurry of movement all three Shuras broke into a run swords at the ready. Their pace was fluid and calculated, each one dodging at just the right instant to mask who was real. Then came the attack. Matyeo moved and dodged rapidly as three glistening Duroza blades swung at his head. His reflexes were amazing. Strike after strike missed him by only centimeters and still his movements were seamless and confident. It was like nothing fazed him. Clearly a technique he learned from Sesshomaru.

"Hold still damnit," Shura growled, her voice wavering between frustration and amusement. Shura struck harder trying with all her might to make the dragon waver. But Matyeo just continued to dodge. He seemed to be studying her movements, biding his time until the perfect opportunity. And in fact, he was. No sooner had the realization crossed Shura's mind Matyeo flashed her one of his mischievous grins.

"If you say so." With that he slipped past her swing and landed Anor along the side of her head so that she got a good long look at the blade. Freezing with surprise Shura felt her ponytail come undone suddenly, the tie breaking at Anor's will. The she-demon smiled weakly as her hair spilled over her shoulders and back like a silver river.

"Good call," she praised Matyeo. On either side of the dragon the Shura copies vanished. "How did you know it was me?" Matyeo smiled affectionately but he didn't move his blade.

"Easy, you're much better looking then those cheap copies," the dragon informed a little bluntly. Shura laughed lightly back at him taking her eyes from Anor's edge to look up into Matyeo's. Judging from his uneasy expression she could tell that clever answer had slipped out accidentally.

"Why Matyeo, did you just make a pass at me." Shura inquired impishly in a voice she was sure only the dragon was close enough to hear. Matyeo finally faltered and a small blush shone on his cheeks. His distraction was only for an instant but it was all the time Shura needed. Tightening her grip on Duroza she tapped for another power. This time the choice seemed easier, like she was instinctively starting to recognize which of the eight elements would be most useful at a particular moment. "Light blade!" Shura chanted. There was another warm pull on her body and another manipulation of her demonic aura. But instead of tapping shadows to make illusions, Shura altered light to mask her presence entirely.

It was a draining process, much more then she anticipated. Shura barely had time to get across the arena before she had to let the invisibility effect wear off. Panting, Shura had to prop herself on Duroza to catch her breath. Matyeo meanwhile held up Anor and slid into an attack stance. Despite a composed face the dragon was still embarrassed. Shura could tell from the way his ears were fanned back. The dragon must have taken her little tease from earlier a bit more seriously then she intended. Strangely though, Shura couldn't decide weather she was surprised or enamored with the idea—that Matyeo might fancy her as more then just a friend.

Exhaling heavily Shura reached for Duroza again but to her dismay the blade felt as though it had tripled in weight. Apparently, just as raging emotions had the power to augment her sword's attacks, pressing and conflicting emotions had an influence all their own.

Shura growled at herself with disgust. Lifting Duroza out of the floor would take a more concentrated effort, literally. And that was something she didn't have time for. Matyeo had broken into a dash the instant he saw her move and was already speeding towards her, his sword poised for striking. Reflexively Shura reached for her alternate weapon—the fire whip she kept hidden in her sleeve for just such a situation. Around her, the audience cooed with excitement as she lashed out defensively with the molten object. Harsh cracking sounds echoed across the walls and sparks leapt up each time the weapon struck the polished floor.

Matyeo had to concentrate hard to avoid getting burned. Shura could see the strain in his eyes. It was taking every effort just for him to stay balanced between dodges, let alone keep barreling forward. Still, somehow, he managed. In seconds he would be too close for her range weapon to work. Rearing up hard Shura lashed out her whip one last time with all the force she could muster. Her aim this time was perfect. Had it been a lesser demon in her path she would have split them down the center. But, of course, her friend was anything but.

Springing into the air with an effortless push Matyeo soared over the scorch indentation Shura's final attack left in the floor and came down with a powerful thrust. Recoiling her whip Shura barely avoided the impact by hovering. The force of Matyeo's blow left and even greater indentation then she had made. The sight sent a tingle up Shura's spine. Flipping gracefully the she-demon floated back down with ease. She could feel Matyeo's demonic energy even before she touched the floor. He was charged to the gills with adrenalin and beginning to lose restraint yet at the same time he still had enough sense to know she could both handle the challenge and dish it back.

Matyeo struck at her again, this time almost taking her head. But Shura ducked at the last second. She stepped back to avoid another strike, then another. Next came a dart to the side. The pattern went on but Shura proved she could play the dodging game just as easily as her friend. After a few more dodges to test her reflexes Shura finally made a move, and it was an attack that caught Matyeo completely off guard. As he moved to make another jab Shura charged forward letting Anor's blade slide precariously close to her neck. Matyeo was so startled by her approach that he didn't even notice Shura grab his outstretched wrist. Pivoting sharply the she-demon yanked Matyeo forward and with a fierce heave threw the stunned dragon over her shoulder and into the closest wall. Kayolin, Sesshomaru and several other diplomats had to move swiftly to the side to avoid getting knocked over. All of them looked with concern as Matyeo crumpled to the floor.

"My King are you alright?" Kayolin wanted to know. The color had almost drained from his face. Matyeo stood up and wobbled unsteadily but a quick shake of the head quickly snapped him back. His golden eyes focused forward just in time to see Shura forcefully yank her sword from out of the floor. With a graceful motion of the wrist the she-demon next uncoiled her fire whip so that it wrapped snugly around the blade. Then she raised Duroza high. The air around her seemed to crackle with elemental energy as the sword fueled the fire. Matyeo tensed. He knew what was coming.

"Fire blade!" Shura yelled bringing down Duroza's weight with a mighty heave. The fire from her whip leapt from the blade in a molten rush and flew forward with the force and power that could have matched the wind scar. Bracing hard Matyeo held out Anor defensively. He wanted to move. But some unseen instinct compelled him to stand his ground. The rush of fire hit Anor full force. Matyeo had to dig in his heels to keep himself steady. But the heat never touched him. As the fire lapped at the metal and fang Anor's blade started to glow with a strange energy. It was drawing strength from the attack, absorbing every particle before it ever reached him. Even better, Matyeo could feel that same energy growing within his sword. Anor's shielding powers did more then just capture Shura's attack it was also augmenting it so that he could reflect back an even stronger blow. It was a similar principle to Inuyasha's backlash wave, however, it was much more precise and allowed Matyeo a greater degree of control.

Feeling the energy coursing through his sword Matyeo raised his arm and unleashed the pent up attack.

"Vengeance strike!" the dragon howled. Searing red flames flew from his sword. They charged through the air like a wild beast leaping at its prey. Shura froze in her tracks for an instant, horrified that her attack had literally backfired on her. Then she had no choice but to run.

The fire almost caught her. Even as fast as she was she could feel the flames nipping at her ears and ankles, singing her hair. Then suddenly the world was ripped out from under her. An explosion that would have killed her had it hit triggered a few strategically planned feet to her left. Matyeo had missed her. He did it on purpose. Still, it didn't stop the aftershock from tossing her across the room like a rag doll.

The diplomats followed with their eyes as Shura flew almost to the ceiling then fell limply from the air. Nearly everyone in the room winced hard when Shura hit the floor with a dull thud and a yelp of pain. Matyeo meanwhile sank to one knee. His head sagged downward, shielding his face from view as he panted heavily with exhaustion. He didn't even look over to Shura when she landed. It was a clear sign that he wasn't worried. Still, not everyone else in the room shared his confidence.

"Is she alright? Should we help her?" Many of Sesshomaru's allies voiced their concerns to the dog lord, as did Kagome and Sango. But Sesshomaru waved off their concern with the same confidence Matyeo had.

Sure enough, seconds later, Shura coughed weakly and her golden eyes worked themselves open. She was lying on her side, silver bangs streaming over much of her face. For a minute she just stayed there, her mind hovering on the brink of unconsciousness. Then she felt it. The familiar demonic energy that flooded through her in times of crisis, the power that pulled her mind into alertness and restored her strength. She had felt this power many times before; most recently while fighting Naraku, and again after she found her home village in ruins. But this time there was something different. A control she hadn't had before. This time her demonic nature wasn't being called out of delirium or rage. It was coming at her will, because she wanted to keep fighting. She no longer felt pain or fatigue. There was only her demonic resolve. It pulsed through her with every heartbeat, flowing as naturally as the blood in her veins.

Shura rolled and pushed herself to her knees. Every little movement seemed to make her demonic energy flow faster. The she-demon felt her body begin to morph to accommodate the shift in power. Her eyes were first, shading crimson and doubling in size. Next came her face. Shura had to open her mouth to allow room for her canine fangs to grow and her jaws to manipulate into the pointed snout of a dog. The transformation continued down her body adding fur and muscle to her shoulders and the delicate curves of her ribs and hips. Lastly, her hands gained silver fur up to the elbow and all her digits a set of hooked claws.

Flaring her nostrils Shura got to her feet. Then after fixing Matyeo in her sight she let out a threatening snarl that made many in the audience step back in alarm.

"This is getting out of control, maybe we should stop…" Kayolin started, but his protest was interrupted. A dry, fatigued laugh sounded from Matyeo followed by a remark that harbored no trace of fear.

"So you've found your second wind. I knew you wouldn't give in that easily." Digging Anor into the floor Matyeo lifted himself back to his feet. Then he lifted his sluggish head so that his gaze met Shura's. A smile worked across his face when he saw her, a fact that surprised the crowd even more. Matyeo's irises constricted suddenly and his eyes went wide and fierce. "But you know, two can play at that game!"


	40. Chapter 40

Authors note:

In response to some of my reviews (which I thank you for!) I thought I would clarify a few things.

First, Sesshomaru did not give Shura his boa, he gave her a different boa made of his fur. That in mind I would also like to note that after watching "showdown Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru" about fifty billion times I strongly believe that Sesshomaru's "boa" **is neither a boa nor his tail**. If you look at pictures of Sesshomaru transformed his boa actually corresponds to a ruff of fur that stretches only over his right shoulder. For the sake of my writing, however, I'm leaving it as a boa. (I just wouldn't be a true Sesshy fan if I didn't at least acknowledge that I knew better :P )

Second, I am fully aware that in the third movie Sesshomaru was shown as a teenager when his father died. I thought I mentioned this in an earlier note, but I'll bring it up again. In my story I have shifted the timeline a little because I intend to go into more detail once I finish this story and start on the prequel.

Finally, dog-demon-emiko asked if I had any pictures of Matyeo. The answer is yes! There should be a link to my webpage on this site under my username. On it is an art section with some character drawings from my fanfics. They're not the best (probably because I can't color on the computer to save my life!) but you get the general idea.

Whew…now that I'm done ranting…. Here is the next chapter. Sorry for having to split the battle in half.

Chapter 40

The same demonic energy that had driven Shura from the brink of collapse now shot through Matyeo's body as the dragon tapped into his core for strength. Arching his back Matyeo let his wings unfurl and spread to their fullest. Sickle shaped claws emerged from Matyeo's fingers and Emerald green scales spread over the dragon's outstretched forearms and hands. A deep-blue feathered crest flared up from his hair and continued underneath his clothing along his spine until they culminated at the tip of his lashing, emerald colored tail. A scaly, dragon snout also poked out in place of his human nose and jaws, though it was smaller then what it would have been, had he transformed fully.

Curling back his lips Matyeo flashed his fangs and forked tongue in Shura's direction, daring her to charge. The gesture sent Shura into a rage. Pointing her nose to the ceiling the she-dog sent a bone-chilling howl echoing off the walls. Then, she lunged with fangs bared. Matyeo's back arched and he snarled fiercely in return. With a rush of power the dragon leapt forward to meet Shura's charge mid air. The loud smack of bodies colliding filled the hall. In the air Matyeo's hands slammed into Shura's shoulders with such force it caused the pair of them to flip forward twice before crashing to a halt on the stone surface. Shura took the brunt of the impact, landing on her back and skidding roughly against the polished rocks. Her mind blanked for a moment, the impact ringing through the back of her skull. Then the she-demon's eyes opened and her vision cleared once more.

Matyeo's massive frame was hunched over her, his palms still pining her shoulders. The dragon's knees and calves were pressed firmly against Shura's hips as the rest of his weight straddled her. But Shura didn't notice the posture. Her focus was only on the dragon's face. Their stares were only inches apart, their demon snouts pressed lightly together at the tips. Shura could feel the dragon's every breath dance across her whiskers, as she was sure he could also feel hers. But there was something else. A near undetectable scent exuded from the dragon's scales. It was not so much a smell, but a communication, "strong, healthy, male seeking female." The message decrypted automatically in Shura's mind and for some reason it made her heart begin to pound within her chest.

A strange and unexplainable feeling began to creep through her body. It was like nothing she'd ever felt—a longing so intense it burned in her like a molten fire in her veins—and the deeper Shura stared into the dragon's eyes the more intense the desire became.

All the while the alluring signal of Matyeo's scent grew stronger. His eyes, wide and transfixed, continued to stare down at her with growing interest. Then his lips curled slightly, revealing a sly, fanged, grimace. It was a cue Shura had never seen before, but nonetheless instinctively recognized. Like the silent chemical message to her brain, the dragon's body language registered just as clearly but with ten times the intensity. "Want you, now."

Shura swallowed hard. She could almost sense the dragon's desire. It flowed over her in a warm haze, like his demonic aura was teasing against hers. The feel of it made the fire in her blood burn even harder. Suddenly, for that single instant, there wasn't the slightest hint of doubt in her mind. Shura tilted her head seductively to the side, exposing her vulnerable neck to the dragon's fangs. It was a submissive body signal, and one she knew Matyeo would easily decode. "Take me."

A low growl rumbled from the dragon's chest making Shura's heart throb even harder. The she-demon felt Matyeo's grip on her shoulders tighten suddenly. His hooked claws dug fiercely into her skin leaving bloody cuts. But Shura didn't care. She couldn't sense anything beyond her primal wishes, couldn't focus past Matyeo's eager eyes as she silently cued her invitation….

"Looks like we have a victor!" a loud, booming voice made both demons pull apart with alarm. A swift leap backwards landed Matyeo at the end of the room, his tail swishing nervously. Shura meanwhile lurched up from her pin with a snarl. She was furious for being interrupted but even more startled by the reminder that there was an audience and they were still watching her. Angrily Shura tried to stand but a wave of dizziness forced her to stagger clumsily to one knee. The distraction had disrupted more then just her train of thought. Her entire energy cycle was out of kilter and the strain on her body was horrible. Lowering her head Shura tried hard to refocus. Gradually, as her breathing steadied, her rampant power levels evened out and her demonic features quickly followed suit. Unfortunately, along with the return of her humanish appearance also came the she-demon's composed sense of mind, and with it the realization of what her and Matyeo's racing pheromones had almost brought about.

A sickening sense of dread flooded over Shura as the thought repeated over and over in her mind. Shame, humiliation, guilt… pure disbelief at her own lecherous feelings, they all swept over her in nauseating waves. Of all the times and places! How could she have possibly been so stupid! So careless! So hormonal! The she-demon covered her face with her sleeve. She didn't want to see her father's face, nor Inuyasha's…nor anyone's until she could regain control of her racing emotions. Her wish was not to be.

"Wow what a great battle!" she heard Falcon exclaim from close behind her. His complement was followed immediately by a relieved remark from Kayolin.

"Aye, Sesshomaru's trained them both well." Out of reflex Shura turned towards the speaking dragons, her face still covered from the eyes down. Neither beast appeared suspicious of her, in fact, after a quick glance around the room it seemed that none one there was. Even if they were being polite she would have gotten looks. But there was nothing like that. Had the dragons really not noticed? Perhaps her and Matyeo's communications were subtler then she realized?

Shura shot a glance over her shoulder to Matyeo. His human guise had returned as well, but his face was flushed and his breathing still unsteady. His expression seemed controlled enough until their gazes met and Matyeo turned from her. Obviously his senses had returned as well, and he was just as ashamed as she.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to get some air." Shura muttered timidly as she gathered her sword and edged towards the exit. The request barely had time to leave Shura's lips before she was sprinting out the door.

As she departed many of the dragon's looked around puzzled.

"Well that was odd," remarked Kayolin as he turned his attention to Sesshomaru. "What made her so agitated?" The question was posed at the dog lord, but it never reached him. Sesshomaru had left his side and was almost halfway to the door by the time the final syllable faded.

* * *

Shura tried to make it beyond the palace but she just barley reached the front foyer before her emotions won over her already exhausted body. Sinking to a halt Shura found herself at one of the many decorative fountains dappling the entryways. This one was larger then most, a centerpiece, it seemed, carved of fine marble. Shura sat herself on the circular outer rim that overlooked the gently babbling collecting pool at the bottom. Drifting gently across the water were dozens of delicate, pastel colored flowers. The she demon had to push several of the blossoms aside as she reached cupped hands for the clear liquid and brought it to her face with an angry force.

Again and again Shura splashed herself with the icy water trying to purge herself of Matyeo's scent and the heated memories it evoked. Eventually the waters chill did its work. Pulling away from the basin Shura shook her head violently then dragged a sleeve across her eyes. She felt a few warm drops mix with the stray beads of water that clung to her cheeks. There was no fooling herself anymore.

Hugging her knees to her chest Shura watched her reflection gradually reform across the water's shifting surface. A profoundly lost pair of golden eyes looked back at her pitifully. True she may have been enlightened to her own feelings, but there were still so many things left unanswered. Squinting her eyes shut Shura trailed one of her claws across her reflection breaking up the image. Did Matyeo return her feelings? Where did that leave their future? What would her family say?

Shura opened her eyes again and stared into the water hoping against hope that the answers would appear for her. Amidst the floating, pink, peach, and white blossoms a second pair of golden eyes rippled across the surface making Shura turn with alarm. She knew who it was, even before his face came into focus. Nevertheless she couldn't help but shrink away.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" the she demon scolded her father sharply. Sesshomaru must have sensed her distress because he backed down and looked genuinely sorry.

"You left awfully abruptly," the dog lord noted with a parents concern. "Is everything alright?" Shura forced a smile.

"Yeah, everything's fine." she lied half hoping her father would turn away. But it was no use. Sesshomaru saw through her lies then just as easily as he did when she was a spoiled toddler. Sighing heavily Shura turned her back to Sesshomaru and continued to stare blankly into the fountain. Deep down she wanted to tell her father— to bury her face in his boa and confess everything just like her three-year-old self had so many years ago—and on some level he did deserve to know more then anyone. Still, an ingrained phobia kept her emotions sealed tight. Sesshomaru's rigid training may have driven out her fear of facing him in combat, but in matters of romance, he was an overprotective, short-tempered, parent and she his only little girl.

Shura felt herself tense when a sturdy hand clapped down on her shoulder. In the water Shura could see her father standing beside her. His expression, as usual, was composed and calm. However there was surprising warmth in his eyes. When the dog lord spoke that same comforting sincerity radiated in his tone.

"Matyeo is fine young man. I think you've done well in choosing him." Shura saw her reflection blush heavily even before she felt the heat on her cheeks and ears. Wide eyed she turned swiftly to her father.

"Wh..what…" the words sputtered from her jaws almost incoherently.

"That is what you want isn't it?" Sesshomaru reaffirmed calmly, turning his eyes to her. "To have Matyeo as your mate?" Shura's mouth went dry and she blushed even harder.

"I…ne…never said that…" she finally managed to respond timidly. It was a weak defense. So weak, in fact, that Sesshomaru dismissed it with a duly noted, "Not out loud."

Shura looked away again. She couldn't argue.

"And If I do?" she questioned shyly after a long pause. In the fountain she saw her father's features soften.

"Then I think Matyeo deserves to know," he replied. His comforting voice flooded over Shura's ears like warm honey. But there was something else, a happiness she hadn't expected. Tears pushed at Shura's eyes making them sting. But she ignored them. Turning she stared up into Sesshomaru's face. Those same puppy eyes that got her everything as a child gazed up at him longingly yet again. But this time the wish wasn't treats, toys or attention, only a father's blessing.

"Really? You mean it?" she asked him. Sesshomaru lifted his hand from her shoulder just long enough to brush away the warm tears from her cheeks.

"Shura, you are old enough snow to make your own choices. But if you're asking if I approve… then yes." The tears were flowing faster now. It was all Shura could do to keep from bawling shamelessly as all her pent up worries melted into a warm haze of relief and happiness. Rising, Shura buried her tear-stained cheeks into the warm comfort of Sesshomaru's boa. The soft fur still had the same scent she remembered—strong, wise and wanting only for her happiness.

"Thanks Pappa." Shura mumbled. Shura heard her father let out a contented sigh. Then came the familiar touch to her left ear as he returned her embrace.

* * *

Matyeo looked boorishly round the table at the diplomats gathered before him. The meeting had gone on nearly an hour and the progress he had hoped for had been lost to the usual bickering within the first ten minutes. He had tried to step in at first, he always did, but forcing compromise among creatures like Firestorm, Aurora, Shale and Skybolt was like trying to fight the tide. Throw in the impartial Moon twins who swapped sides depending on the issue and it didn't take long for things to escalate to a migraine inducing level.

Matyeo was fighting such a migraine when Firestorm rose for the umpteenth time. He half hoped it would be some closing remarks and not an open invitation for debate. But his wish was not to be.

"Before we discuss anything else I feel there is one final matter that needs to be settled," the fire dragon announced gruffly. His amber eyes settled on Matyeo. "I speak of course of our young king's reluctance to take a queen."

"Oh crap…" Matyeo groaned unenthusiastically. It took all the restraint he had not to let his head fall sluggishly to the table. Of all the topics Firestorm could have brought up he just had to pick that one! Matyeo's closer allies seemed just as displeased with the topic, for the dragon King saw many of them roll their eyes.

"Must we _really_ bring this up again Firestorm?" asked the Wind ruler, Cyclone. His too was massaging a migraine from his forehead and his voice was tired.

"And why not?" Demanded Firestorm, ignoring Cyclone's fatigue. "It's been close to a decade and still our King has neither a bond to aid his rule nor successors to carry his power."

"Its not our place to decide such things." Kayolin finally put in bluntly. He was clearly annoyed with the topic as well, a fact that sent the fire dragon into yet another temper.

"The hell it isn't!" he snapped fiercely. Firestorm pointed an accusing claw in Matyeo's direction. "As of now our King seems more concerned with those human pets he keeps then the fate of our clans." Kayolin curled his lip slightly.

"What are you saying?" he replied sternly. The question sounded more like a threat. But Firestorm ignored it.

"Our King may have the blood of a ruler, but not the heart!" he growled. Glaring harshly the fire dragon turned to Matyeo. "You Milord, are little more then a cowering child, and if you won't start taking initiative to rule as a grown dragon should, then I will act in your place weather you agree to it or not!"

Now it was Matyeo who glared. The challenge was bold, to bold. But he didn't get the chance to counter it.

"Sinister beast!" Skybolt bellowed, "I'd sooner dig my own grave than see the day you preside over me!"

"Traitors!" Next it was Torrent of the Water clan who spoke. "I should kill you both for saying such things!" he yelled, getting to his feet. Cyclone rose beside him.

"Are the pair of you so stubborn that you'd lead us back to war?"

A pulse of dread resonated through Matyeo's body. No one had to reiterate which war Cyclone had referenced, for there was only one he could have meant. The epic war that almost destroyed the dragon race thousands of years ago, the first and last struggle for ultimate power. It was in the aftermath of that war that his first royal ancestor of Matyeo's lineage was born and from him the clans' elemental power divided. To have another war like that…it would be the end of them all, maybe even dragon kind.

Matyeo knew this well. The very thought of repeating that awful history terrified him. But even more frightening for the young king was seeing it all beginning to unfold right before his eyes. Anxiously he looked around the table of ambassadors. He was clawing at them with his eyes, desperately trying to find some speck of fear, some tiny bit of remorse or worry that another war was looming precariously in their future. But he found none. The clan rulers were numb to everything except their own petty grudges.

"Go ahead, let them fight," the Sun dragon matriarch was insisting snobbishly to Cyclone, "With any luck they'll destroy each other and save my sons the trouble."

"Yes, that would be fortunate for you wouldn't it lady Aurora." One of the Moon brothers cut in. "What better way to claim a territory then to steal it while no one is looking." That set the lady into a temper.

"How dare you accuse me of…" she started to snap, only to find herself cut off by a bemused touch on the shoulder. It was Shale, the shadow ruler.

"And I suppose she should follow your example then?" he defended with an arrogant smirk. Now both Moon brothers were scowling.

"Excuse me!" argued the elder. The noise in the room was terrible. Matyeo pinned his ears back and crushed the finned membranes under his palms. He wanted to blot out the arguments. He tried. But it was no good. The anger and hostility, the awful sound in the room, it was suffocating him!

"SCILENCE! All of you!" Matyeo screamed, slamming both fists on the table. He didn't care about being emotional or that he was taking out his anger on some who called themselves his friends. He was just so furious, furious with the clans, furious with himself, but most of all, furious with the burden that had been put before him. Matyeo parted his fangs slightly. His words escaped in a cold hiss.

"It would seem that I did indeed make a grave mistake. By overestimating your capacity for a trusting and diplomatic co-existence I thought it possible that I might work to make the region a safe and peaceful one. But obviously my faith in you as respectable individuals was foolish and misguided." Matyeo closed his eyes tightly. It was the only way he could mask the pain that was beginning to well in them. "I will make no further ventures from this palace and bind myself to whichever female can endure the combat trials if that is what it takes. But know this. I will not let there be another war! And anyone who _dares_ to challenge that ruling will not leave this room alive! Do I make myself clear!"

The ambassadors nodded their heads methodically. It was what they wanted. Still, none of them even dared to crack a smile.

"Good." Matyeo snorted at the reaction. Then he turned, too disgusted to look at any of them anymore. "Now get out!" He ordered. The shuffling of bodies sounded behind him and gradually the diplomats' footsteps faded into silence. All that is, except one. Kayolin was still standing there at his side. Matyeo could sense his concern without even looking.

"You realize what you've just done? Lord Firestorm and Lord Skybolt will surely have their daughters compete for you." His ally's concerned observation grated across Matyeo's ears like sandpaper. The old dragon's worry was useless. And frankly it pissed him off to hear it now, after he had yielded to a future the earth dragon and his comrades had forced upon him.

"I said leave." Matyeo snarled. He didn't even flinch when his words came out so hateful, nor did he bat an eye when Kayolin backed away and whispered with hurt in his voice.

"As you wish my King.

* * *

Something was wrong. Both she and her father could feel it the moment they stepped back inside. The air was alive with tension. Clan members, servants, guards, nearly everyone was exchanging nervous glances and whispered remarks. Looking around Shura gradually picked out the diplomats with her eyes. They were in the process of dispersing to rejoin their kin; meaning of course that Matyeo's meeting with them had ended some time ago. Feeling suddenly uneasy Shura searched the room for Matyeo. If the atmosphere was any indication, things had not gone well for him. Among the faces Shura found Kayolin's. At first glance the Earth dragon seemed extremely distressed, but his features lightened once he saw them. Silently, Sesshomaru gestured him over with his eyes. Then before Shura could even comment her father nudged her sharply. Shura picked up on the cue and tried hard not to blush as she spoke.

"Um Kayolin…have you seen where Matyeo went off to?" The earth dragon smiled warmly and for an instant his expression reverted back to its normal cheeriness.

"He's on his way down. You might be able to catch him if you hurry." The dragon informed politely. Shura bowed thankfully then quickly departed. Kayolin had news. That much she knew. But she wanted to find Matyeo. Whatever it was she would hear it from him. And after that… Shura felt her heart start to pound again. After that she would confess everything. Passing through the room Shura swiftly rounded a corner. Whomp! A warm, solid mass sent her stumbling backwards with surprise.

"Sorry dear," a calm, fatherly voice apologized. Shura felt a sturdy hand catch her wrist and steady her back before she fell ungracefully onto her tail. Looking up dizzily Shura saw the Wind dragon patriarch Cyclone come into focus. "You alright?"

"Yes, fine Sir." She mumbled, retesting her balance. Behind the Wind ruler eight of his nine daughters were chattering incessantly.

"Well I certainly can't believe it can you?" One of the younger teens was saying.

"No. Our king is the last one I'd expect to agree to that old custom." Remarked a second girl.

"I agree." Added a third, her nose turned upward. "Picking a mate based on her willingness to fight. It's so primitive."

"And dangerous." Another girl chimed in.

Shura's ears flattened and her heart leapt to her throat. Was she hearing things?

"What do you mean?" she stammered. Shura tensed when ten sets of eyes fell to her.

"Haven't you heard?" A middle child questioned. Shura shook her head, the tension inside her growing. Zaphyra stepped forward. Her expression was stern but also quite sad.

"Matyeo just announced that he will marry the clan heiress can win the combat trials." Shura's insides sank. For a single, horrifying instant it felt as though the world had been ripped out from under her.

"What!" she barley managed to exclaim. The dragons looked to one another, suddenly aware, it seemed of why she was so upset.

Yanking her arm away Shura shoved past the sisters and took off running. Already she could feel the panic rising in her chest, the icy fear of loosing her love before she even realized it. But most of all she felt rage.

Shura swore through her clenched fangs as she honed in on Matyeo's scent. Whatever the explanation was she would tear through it to get the truth.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Shura found Matyeo just as he was starting back towards the main hall. His back was turned and he was walking slowly much more so then usual.

"Matyeo," Shura called trying to keep her voice steady. "I need to talk to you." The dragon lifted his head slightly. But he didn't turn. It was as if he were trying to block her out.

"Another time perhaps Shura, I'm busy at the moment." Matyeo finally answered dully. The disinterest in his voice was like a set of icy claws digging into Shura's heart. Growling, Shura stomped forward and shoved herself directly in the dragon's path.

"Busy making a mistake! Did the clans pressure you into this?" she demanded to know. Matyeo tilted his head towards her forcing their eyes to lock. Though his face didn't show it a surge of profound helplessness resonated from the dragon, indicating all to well what his so-called alliances had done.

"This is not your concern." Matyeo tried to push her away weakly, but Shura dug in her heels. Fiercely she grabbed the dragon's shoulders and dug in her claws as deep as they would go.

"They have no right! You're their King!" she howled. It was all she could do to keep from exploding with rage. Matyeo's choice may have been a savage blow to her trust, but deep down her ire was also aimed at the dragon diplomats she knew to be the real cause. She had seen their impact on Matyeo for years. The way they tortured her friend's emotions. They undermined and criticized and argued, slowly wearing down his confidence. And now they had finally broken him. As much as his decision hurt her Matyeo wouldn't fight the clans' wishes even if he wanted to. The strength for resistance had been crushed with his spirit.

Shura felt Matyeo shift in place and suddenly found herself pressed tightly against him. His embrace, familiar and strong held her tighter then he ever had.

"Shura…" Matyeo at last spoke. His voice was gentle, calm even, but there was no denying the great effort it took him to keep it that way. "This isn't about me…its about the future of dragonkind. We can't afford any more hostilities…It almost killed us once before. That's why I must do this."

Choking back a sob Shura buried her face in Matyeo's neck. His warm scent washed over her making her muffled cries come even harder.

"No…you can't…" She pleaded. It was the only thing she could think to do. Matyeo nuzzled into her hair. It was the last gesture of comfort he could offer, but it was genuine. In that instant Shura felt her friend's cries. They were silent, reaching her only as faint tremors through his muscle. But for Shura it was as though Matyeo were howling in her ear.

"I'm so sorry…" Matyeo whispered. The words barely reached Shura before the dragon's embrace eased and he briskly pulled away. Then without so much as a backward glance Matyeo brushed past her and continued walking. A lingering departure would just prolong the pain and that was something his fragile psyche couldn't bear.

Shura followed him with tear filled eyes. She wanted to chase him. To drag him down and dig in so fiercely with her claws he'd never escape. But deep inside she knew it was useless. No matter how hard she fought to get near him there would always be eight steely threads pulling Matyeo in the opposite direction.

Shura turned and bolted into a run. She had to get out of there. She needed to find somewhere safe and secluded, a place as far from the dragon diplomats as possible. It was the only way she would be able to let out her rage… without killing them all.

* * *

Sesshomaru listened patiently as Kayolin went over the consensus of the council and Matyeo's resulting choice of action. Almost immediately the dog lord's face hardened with disapproval but Kayolin either didn't notice or was making a point not to. 

"I understand the boy would be upset," Kayolin went on, referring to Matyeo's sudden and rather adamant temper towards him, "but I've never seen him act that way before." Sadness hung in the old dragon's voice, but nonetheless Sesshomaru remained distant. Close ally or not, the Earth dragon had overstepped his bounds for sympathy.

"Is it really so surprising?" Sesshomaru answered the dragon's concern with purposeful indifference. "You and the other clan rulers are dictating the remainder of his future." Kayolin looked hurt.

"Now wait a second…Matyeo chose to…" the old dragon started to defend. But his reply was quickly cut off.

"He 'chose' to do exactly what you and the others wanted." Sesshomaru reminded rather bluntly. "It seems like a failsafe strategy, but believe me, there will be repercussions."

The dog lord closed his eyes and snorted lightly. He himself had learned that fact the hard way with his own child. Trying to teach Shura to stand on her own and fight without fear…it was that drive that landed her in a human village. Even when they reconnected two decades later it was only after Shura became willing to learn that he was finally able teach her those lessons. No, the clans' were going about things all wrong, and Sesshomaru had a hunch that Kayolin knew it.

Seeming to sense Sesshomaru's silent accusation Kayolin shifted uncomfortably and tried his best to put a positive spin on the topic.

"Well at the very least Matyeo will acquire a suitable mate. That should take a bit of the edge off." The old dragon observed with a suggestive wink and nudge. The gesture just made Sesshomaru's frown worsen. Even if Kayolin didn't know any better, the dog lord wouldn't even pretend to see benefit in a ruling that broke his daughter's heart. Cracking open an eye he fixed Kayolin with a glare that stopped him mid-chuckle.

"You assume to much," Sesshomaru retorted. His voice was angry, not to the point of being a threat, but it had just enough bite to catch Kayolin's interest.

"You know something…" When Sesshomaru didn't answer Kayolin tried to force the issue with a bit of parental-sounding authority. "Lad, what are you hiding?" No good. Sesshomaru stayed as tight-fanged as ever.

A cough sounded nearby making both demons raise their eyes. Matyeo was standing before them his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"I need to speak with Master Sesshomaru," he announced. There was a sternness in his voice though it seemed to be directed more to Kayolin then the dog lord. "Alone." Matyeo made sure to annunciate the last word as he glared resentfully at the Earth dragon.

"Yes My King," the dragon obeyed and swiftly departed their company. He sounded hurt but didn't argue the matter. Only after Kayolin was safely out of hearing range did Matyeo address Sesshomaru.

"So I take it he told you?" the dragon's voice was tinged with annoyance but also was noticeably sad.

"Yes," the dog lord answered sternly. For a fleeting instant his eyes trailed past the dragon to scan the room for traces of his daughter. If she hadn't heard the news by now he wanted Matyeo to tell her. His action didn't go unnoticed. Almost immediately Matyeo's features grew timid and his eyes sunk to the floor. Right then Sesshomaru knew the guilty details. He could see it all in the boy's submissive posture. Shura had confronted him and things had not gone well. She stormed off, devastated. And he, though dreadfully fearful of her father's wrath, was in desperate need of guidance from the only unbiased ally he had left.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at Matyeo silently. He was upset, of course, as any parent would be. But as much as he felt for Shura, deep down he also knew that pinning the blame on Matyeo wouldn't lessen her pain any more then his.

"It wasn't your fault," Sesshomaru reassured the dragon after a long pause. "Both you and I know that."

"But what about…"

"Shura is a strong girl. She'll find a way through it."

Matyeo nodded feebly. He still had doubts and terrible regret. But, nevertheless, there were still other matters that concerned him.

"Master," Matyeo spoke again. His voice was small and filled with a deep-seeded fear that Sesshomaru recognized. "The clans want me to hold the combat trials in the Arena. I haven't been near it since…" Matyeo's words faded into an uncomfortable silence. But it didn't matter. Sesshomaru already knew the reason the battle location was upsetting him. The "Arena" Matyeo referred to was the same place the young dragon had seen his father murdered, then years later, dueled his uncle for succession…and revenge. Try as he might to seal it away, both physically and in his mind, it was a fighting ground filled with horrible memories. And now, thanks to the clans, it would soon be the source of another battle, and another trauma.

"I'll go with you." Sesshomaru agreed too Matyeo's silent plea for support. As much as it pained him, it was the only thing he could do for the boy now.

* * *

With the dragon clan representatives in toe and Sesshomaru at his side Matyeo slowly made his way to the back entrance. The so-called Arena they were going to was actually the remains of an open foyer. It was similar to the landing space near the front entrance, however it was smaller, bordering only the main palace. Also unlike the T-shaped entryway, this space had been completely shut off. Massive, un-scaleable walls branched from either side of the palace to create a perimeter that joined into the mountain face—the very cradle of rock that held the entire mansion. The only entrance to the Area was a pair of heavy iron doors inside the palace, and Matyeo had forbidden anyone, including himself, from ever opening them. But thanks to the clans' that was no longer an option. 

Matyeo heartbeat started to quicken as they reached the heavy, rectangular doors. Already his instincts were telling him to run.

"Stay focused. Keep your eyes in front." It was Sesshomaru. The dog lord's voice was calm and authoritative. His confidence made the dragon ease slightly.

"Yes master." They were in front of the entrance now. Matyeo just needed to reach out and give the doors a push. Slowly the dragon extended his arms. His hands were shaking terribly but only Sesshomaru was close enough to see. Matyeo paused, then for a split instant tried to back away. No good. Sesshomaru had purposely stopped a step behind him in order to block his escape path.

"Take a deep breath," he instructed. Matyeo did as he was told. Drawing air into his chest Matyeo tried to keep it there in hope that the pressure would force out the fear in his heart. Cautiously he rested his palms on the doors' cool, metallic surface. Then, after exhaling his breath heavily he gave them the long awaited push of encouragement. The hinges creaked angrily as the doors slowly parted to reveal the secret landscape before them.

Appropriately named, the Area looked like the remains of an achiest battleground. Bones, scorched clean and bleached by the sun lay scattered across the ground. Rusted weapons and shields of every variety lay by their former masters and jutted from the ground. Two sets of huge claw marks were still etched in the crumbling stone foyer. But the most obvious insight into the battle that had taken place was a huge dragon skeleton!

The creature lay curled on its side in a semi-circular arch. From nose to tail the remains stretched more then the entire length of the back wall. The bones were completely intact save for the ribcage, which had a huge gap directly above where the heart had rested. The unsightly hole, however, was not the cause of the former dragon's death. Even from the entrance a massive double-edged sword the size of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga could be seen imbedded in the creature's skull directly between the eyes.

Matyeo went pale. Immediately his eyes fixed on the dragon skeleton. Visions flashed before him. Instead of bones the young dragon saw the beast they had once belonged to. His Uncle Ryuuko, the sinister creature with ebony scales and cold, amber eyes. Matyeo saw them glaring at him the same way they had that night, the night his father… A wave of dizziness swept over Matyeo and for an instant he almost fainted. Thankfully, Sesshomaru steadied him before he could fall to far backwards.

"I told you to focus!" Sesshomaru scolded. Though his reprimand wasn't nearly as harsh as it could have been.

"I'm sorry…" Matyeo managed to babble. It was the only thing he could get out before another wave of nausea hit. This time Matyeo sank forward, catching himself on his knees. Obligated or not he had to leave, if only to recompose himself. Sesshomaru sensed this too and was quick to take charge. Matyeo wouldn't feel guilty, after all, if he was giving the order.

"Go and rest. I'll retrieve you when you're needed." The dog lord commanded. Matyeo just barley managed a nod. Then, briskly, he turned around and shoved his way past the clan leaders.

"Um…my King…where are you going?" Protested Kayolin as their King disappeared round a hallway. His comment was followed by another argument from Firestorm, however his was directed at Sesshomaru.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"You should mind your own business hound!" added Skybolt. Other annoyed dragons nodded in agreement. After all, dining and socializing in their company was one thing, but deliberately interrupting royal affairs, that was another matter.

Turning, Sesshomaru fixed the clan leaders with a surprisingly icy stare. Suddenly, at that moment, his deep anger with the situation and their treatment of Matyeo became rapidly apparent.

"I gave him an order and as much as it displeases you Matyeo is still my subordinate." Sesshomaru informed frankly and with a sharp sting of disapproval. "But then why should I be surprised? Compliance to one's superiors is a concept you clan leaders never could tolerate now isn't it."

The remark sent a ripple of unease through the dog lord's allies and a surge of anger through the rest.

"Why you arrogant…" Firestorm growled, stepping forward. A sturdy hand on his shoulder stopped him mid step.

"Don't." it was Cyclone. Beside him both Torrent and Kayolin exchanged thoughtful glances. It was obvious they were beginning to feel guilty.

"It's about time," "Sesshomaru thought to himself.

* * *

Inuyasha and friends filed in shortly after the diplomats and they were noticeably surprised by the surroundings. Sango especially seemed to take particular interest in the fallen warriors and it was only after studying their armaments that the others realized why.

"Those look like slayer weapons…" the girl remarked with understandable concern. Anxious and curious Kagome searched the gathering crowd for a dragon who would give an explanation. The girl eventually found Kayolin. At present the Earth dragon, like all his fellow diplomats, was using his elemental talents to try and turn Matyeo's Arena into a proper fighting ring, He seemed deep in thought at first, but quickly shifted his attention once he realized the group of friends were anxious for answers.

"Many years back Matyeo's Uncle, Ryuuko, hired demon trappers to help him kill the lad and his father so that he could claim the throne," the old dragon explained grimly. Turning up his nose Kayolin sneered in the direction of the skeleton. "That horrid beast. He killed Drakeion and devoured his heart right before Matyeo's eyes."

A ripple of shock went through the four friends.

"That's horrible!" Kagome gasped. Kayolin nodded heavily.

"The boy just barely managed to escape with his life." Kayolin shifted his gaze to the four friends. His features had softened but there was still a slight uneasiness in his manner. Though he never said so, it was obvious from his posture that Matyeo hadn't been the only dragon to suffer from Ryuuko's unorthodox leap into power. Kayolin continued, his voice quiet. "It was a long time before Matyeo was finally ready to return and challenge his Uncle for the crown." He paused and gestured to the defeated dragon's skull with his eyes. "But when it did happen,

Ryuuko met a fitting end under the point of his brother's old sword."

Unsure of what to say Inuyasha and company all nodded in silent understanding.

"What about the demon trappers?" Sango couldn't help but inquire after another pause. Much as she despised what they had done Sango's inner slayer still wondered what fate had befallen the rogue exterminators.

"After he defeated his Uncle, Matyeo hunted down those that managed to escape, intent on killing them as well." Kayolin explained. The uneasiness in his expression had worsened almost to the point of hesitation. "But by the time he found them, it was to late. They had already been slain by another demon."

"Another demon?" Kagome's question came out more as a thought. "Why does that sound so familiar?" the inquiry had barely slipped out but almost immediately Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably.

"It was Shura." He reminded. An uncomfortable silence fell over the group when the Earth dragon nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. That's correct." The dragon lowered his eyes. "It was a very ugly day…for both of them," he finally relayed with a deep note of despair in his voice. "Many innocent lives were lost because of their fury." Inuyasha stepped forward.

"Maybe so. But you're forgetting one thing," the half demon defended boldly. "They found each other."

All three friends smiled warmly at Inuyasha's statement and remarkably, instead of blushing with embarrassment at his own sappiness, all Inuyasha could do was smile back. Shura was his niece, after all, and the only family he could honestly say he loved.

"Inuyasha. That's so sweet," Kagome remarked thoughtfully. But to everyone's surprise Kayolin didn't share the half-demon's sentiment…with very good reason.

"You haven't heard have you?"

* * *

"Damn them!" Inuyasha swore to himself as he charged through the palace. "Damn those selfish, snooty dragons! Damn that Matyeo for listening to them." He wanted to beat them all senseless. Even better, give them a taste of his wind scar for hurting Shura like they had. But as much as he wanted it, as much as those dragons disserved it, Tetsusaiga was still in the armory and he himself was outranked, outnumbered, and outmatched. 

Rounding a corner Inuyasha sniffed at the air for Shura's scent. Even in Matyeo's huge palace hers wasn't hard to pinpoint. The she-demon's signature was heavy in the air, intensified by her heightened emotions. Inuyasha could practically taste her rage in the back of his throat. Within moments he reached the Mainground exit. Sprinting onto the foyer Inuyasha grimaced as the crisp, night air bit at his nose. Shura's scent was much fainter outside the palace, meaning she had probably gone down the mountain. The thought distressed Inuyasha. Between his niece, himself, and his brother Shura might have gotten the longest fuse, however, she still inherited the family temper at the end of it, and that could only mean trouble.

Coming to the edge of the polished, stone walkway Inuyasha peered over for a better view of the sprawling valley below. Darkness had fallen making the fire-lit homes of the small, human settlement stand out like a blanket of orange fireflies. Beyond the community and its tamed orchards the half demon could just barely make out the remainder of the wilderness. Even with the aid of starlight the mass of forest and gardens seemed little more then an ominous black shadow that melded into the horizon. Inuyasha squinted, discouraged. If Shura were out there finding her would be a challenge. But he was determined to try.

Starting agilely down the mountainside the half demon paused when something in the far distance caught his eye. Amidst the intimidating shroud that was the forest there was also a flicker of color. It was an unnatural iridescent light coming in sharp spikes from deep within the trees. Inuyasha recognized the pattern immediately, for it was a technique he himself had inherited along with his niece, an Iron rever strike. Picking up the pace Inuyasha barely even noticed the scenery shift around him as he continued to hone in on the attacks. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the forest finally parted into a moderately sized clearing. His feet were aching with fatigue. But it was a pain quickly forgotten.

Shura was there in the center. Strained and heaving with effort the she-demon had fallen to her hands and knees. Around her were the scattered remains of dozens of evergreens, all of them splintered to tiny pieces from her attacks. Shura was crying loudly, or at least she was trying to. The only noises that managed to escape between her gasps for breath sounded more like whimpers. But her tears were real. Even in the bad light the half demon could see the silvery drops falling from her face into the leaf litter. Pain welled in Inuyasha's chest.

"So, here you are." He spoke softly into the night air. Shura's ears fanned forward angrily at the sound and her canine hairs bristled.

"I don't want to talk…go away!" She yelled. Her fierce yellow eyes fixed on Inuyasha threateningly, but the half demon stood his ground.

"Don't you care what's going on?" he pressed. Shura wiped a sleeve across her eyes. But her fit only worsened.

"It's caring that got me into this mess! I'm such an idiot!" Shura sobbed. Inuyasha tried to stay composed as he came forward to her side, but the harder Shura cried the more awkward he started to feel.

"Oh come on… will you knock it off already…" the half demon coaxed apprehensively as he laid a hand on Shura's shoulder. "Sitting here crying isn't going to get you what you want." Shura shrugged off the gesture gruffly and stood up.

"Well neither is barging in and demanding the dragon's change their traditions!" she snapped over her shoulder at him. Inuyasha didn't flinch.

"Who said anything about changing them." The half demon responded a bit more firmly. He paused momentarily while Shura wiped her eyes again. Only after she turned to look him in the face did he continue talking. "The contest is a battle between suitors right? So play it by their rules." To his surprise Shura almost laughed at the suggestion.

"You make it sound so simple…" she chuffed. But before she could argue the point further the half demon reached out and took firm hold of her shoulders.

"That's because it is simple. You love Matyeo, go fight for him."

Inuyasha stared sternly into Shura's eyes. He could see the fear in them—the terror of knowing that a dragon battle could very well claim her life. But most of all he saw her fear for Matyeo losing himself and his future.

Shura returned Inuyasha's gaze. Even as he spoke the words, it seemed, the dread in her was being re-constructed into sparks of hope and determination. Inuyasha smiled at the sight and very shortly afterwards Shura was smiling too. Turning up his nose Inuyasha next let out a very typical huff.

"And if the dragon's don't like it, I've got your back." To that Shura smiled even wider, and though it took the duration of the walk back to Matyeo's palace, her stubbornness eventually returned as well. And she was none to subtle about it either.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"And what do you think you're doing?" Shura narrowed her eyes coldly when Charisma of the Sky clan stepped prudishly in her path. The girl had both the manners and the mouth to match her juvenile body.

"What does it look like?" Shura snapped back at her crossly.

For a second the she-demon let her eyes trail past Charisma to the Arena she was guarding. The space had been tediously remolded by the diplomats. No longer just an open area, a shoulder high walking path had been excavated into stone foyer leaving a raised dueling circle that ended along the curve of Ryuuko's skeleton. The towering walls enclosing the ring had been reconstructed also and now sported box-like seating arrangements that would give spectators a great view of the battle. Those who weren't entitled to the better seats got their choice of perches carved from the surrounding mountainface. Finally, there were also four new entrances to the Arena— two on the east wall and two on the west—to allow crowd trafficking and improved access. It was an aesthetic improvement, Shura would admit, but symbolically it hit a few harsh notes. Either by intention or consequence the clan leaders had manipulated the tightly guarded symbol of Matyeo's childhood hardships into a cheap thrill for the spectators.

Forcing down her anger Shura looked back to Charisma. The girl was still blocking her path to the fighting ring, and once more she was staring as if Shura had suddenly grown a second head.

"Are you serious?" she gawked. Not even waiting for her answer the Sky dragon swiftly gestured past Shura to a third approaching combatant, Nightshade of the Shadow clan. "Is she serious?" Glancing over her shoulder Shura met Nightshade's unblinking stare. For a second time that evening the dragoness's cold, gray eyes seemed to look past her face and into her core.

"It would appear so." Nightshade relayed calmly and without much distress. Charisma however was anything but calm. Flailing her arms angrily she stomped past the two women and back into the palace. Unsure of what else to do Shura trailed along slowly behind her. Charisma didn't need to tantrum long before her actions were noticed.

"What's going on here?" It was Kayolin. The old dragon was the first of the clan leaders to finish the Arena preparations and now he would be the first to hear Charisma's complaint and Shura's request.

"Lord Kayolin," The she-dragon turned sharply to point an accruing claw at Shura. "This this…welp…actually thinks she can compete with us and it's pissing me off!" Kayolin looked first at the young Sky dragon, then his eyes trailed past her to settle calmly on Shura.

"Is this true?" he asked gently. Shura nodded slowly. There was no hesitation in her voice.

"Yes sir." Kayolin let out a long sigh and pulled at his beard.

"To be honest lady Shura I'm not sure how to answer. Normally duels of this kind involve only dragons…"

"I believe I have the solution." A wave of relief flowed over Shura when she heard her father's voice sound in the distance. Inuyasha had managed to find him, and once more, discuss the situation without instigating a brawl. Still, though his presence was a welcome comfort, his claim was hard for even her to swallow.

"Observe." Shura watched her father curiously as he flexed his fingers and got the poison flowing to his claws. Then, despite the urge not to, Shura remained stone still as he brought those same nails precariously close to her left eye. Wincing from the poison's essence Shura finally had to blink and pull away. The sight in that eye blurred and suddenly the she demon found herself straining to refocus it. Meanwhile, she heard both Kayolin and Charisma gasp with surprise. Though Shura couldn't have seen it between each blink her left iris flickered with magenta energy.

"Dragon's sight!" Kayolin exclaimed, almost speechless. "But how can that be? A dragon talent can't be passed to any other species…"

"Unless they were accepted under the rites of your kind," Sesshomaru put in. Reaching behind his head Sesshomaru gathered his hair in his fist. Then, turning around, he pulled the silky white strands over his shoulder exposing the back of his neck. Stretching from the base of his hairline to just above the shoulders were three interconnected symbols. At top was a dragon's eye. Below it, a frontal view silhouette of a dragon's head with a pointed snout and small head spikes. Finally, parallel to one another on either side of the dragon's head were two clawed dragon wings. The three symbols were well known in dragon culture and were commonly used in scriptures when referring to the "Mind," "Heart," and "Soul," respectfully. Sesshomaru went on.

"This bloodcrest was granted to me by the late King Drakeion of the Northern peeks. I'm sure you are familiar with what it means."

"Of dragon mind, body and spirit…" Kayolin uttered almost in awe. "It's a royal protection seal." Beside him, Charisma had gone white with anger.

"You mean to tell me the great King actually degreed _you_ an honorary dragon!" Sesshomaru smirked at Charisma's rage.

"Not only me. Considering her acquirement of dragon's sight it would seem Shura has received that distinction as well." Kayolin scratched his head and studied both Sesshomaru and Shura with fascination.

"I was aware lord Drakeion had trained you, but I didn't think he had gone so far as to grant you our status as well," the dragon explained almost beside himself. "Well than, that does indeed change things doesn't it?" Charisma stepped in.

"Are you kidding me? They may be able to call themselves dragons because of a technicality but neither Lord Sesshomaru nor his daughter have any bloodties to our clans! It still goes against tradition!"

"Alright alright settle down," Kayolin tried to calm the fuming dragoness. "Looks like we'll need to vote." Turning, Kayolin gestured to a passing servant. "A matter has come up that I must discuss with my colleagues. If you could, please gather them for me. " The servant bowed dutifully and soon they had vanished from sight.

Within minutes the bewildered diplomats started to appear one by one. All of them were interested to hear the reasoning behind the Earth dragon's emergency meeting. Kayolin, however, kept his fangs clenched on the matter until the last remaining members trailed over. Then with his usual air of self-confidence he addressed the group as a whole.

"My friends it seems we have a situation, and seeing as how it will affect us all l feel it is only right that we all have a say in it." Shura held her breath as Kayolin swiftly briefed the group of her request and unorthodox yet legitimate credentials. "That said, for the sake of time and sanity," Kayolin pressed on before anyone could comment, "there is no need to turn this into another open debate. We'll reward the majority…and that will be the end of it."

Shura felt her chest tighten. A majority vote meant she would need to earn the approval from at least five of the eight clans. It was a total that seemed impossible. Biting her lip the she-demon forced down the urge to cry and focused instead on Kayolin as he paced methodically.

"Clan leaders what say you?" the Earth dragon at last directed the important question to his colleagues. The pause that followed seemed to go on forever. Then finally, a dragon's voice sounded. Reflexively Shura looked to the speaker and for a second time that night she met the face of the Wind dragon leader.

"I will vogue for her." Informed the dragon calmly. His vocals came with both a ruler's confidence and a father's understanding. Beside Cyclone, the handsome young Water clan ruler was also nodding in agreement.

"So will I." Torrent announced his support. At that point the Water dragon shot a keen glance in the direction of the Moon dragon twins. Because of the nature of their elements the two clans had always shared an exceptionally strong alliance. And this generation of dragons was no exception.

"Well if Lord Torrent thinks it's a good idea I see no harm in letting her try." Remarked the fair-haired elder twin, Lumos, with calm indifference. "Do you Brother?" To the left of Lumos, young Cosmos gave a shrug.

"No." replied the dark-haired younger. In response the Sun clan matriarch stepped forward. Her face was livid with rage.

"Unbelievable! Have you lost your minds?" Aurora sent an abrasive verbal jolt across the walls. "This girl is nothing but a mongrel thief trying to steal the throne!" A shallow cough sounded and next all eyes fell to Shale of the Shadow clan.

"Not to be rude, but I must concur with Lady Aurora. I'm afraid I can't agree to this."

"Me neither." Added Skybolt with an annoyed snort much to Charisma's satisfaction. Shura felt her insides start to sink. The votes were three and three. That left only two clans undecided, and for her to win she would need approval from both of them. Timidly Shura followed Kayolin's stare along the crowd of diplomats until it reached the far left.

"What about you Firestorm?" Kayolin directed the question to the crimson haired ruler. The fire dragon just raised his head and fixed Shura with a cold and menacing glare that made the she- demon clench her fangs. She already knew what his answer would be. She could see it flickering in his eyes right alongside the thrill of crushing her spirit. Firestorm opened his mouth to speak but before he could even utter a sound a familiar female's voice sounded boldly from behind him.

"Let her fight. I've got a score to settle with this one." It was Phoenix. Stepping confidently forward the female dragon had both the attitude and the look of a champion gladiator. The lavish frame she had once flaunted was now hidden under a sturdy, fire-colored chest plate and shoulder guards. Matching phoenix insignias decorated both the center of her chest and the red, satin, cape that flowed elegantly behind. Tied to her hip was the dragoness's weapon of choice— a huge and powerful looking mace the color of melted rock. The weapon swung heavily with her movements but Phoenix didn't seem to notice. Her focus was solely on her father whose face had scrunched up into a snarl.

Swiftly the fire ruler took a firm grip on his daughter's arm and pulled her aside.

"This is no time for personal vendettas." Firestorm hissed sternly in Phoenix's ear. But the dragoness just smirked at her parent's anger.

"Please, as if I could ever lose to her." When her father didn't budge Phoenix's features went suddenly cold. This time her hiss was barely above a whisper.

"This is our one chance to drive out those damn dogs without any consequence. Even you can't say no to that." Firestorm ground his fangs harshly and he tightened his grip on Phoenix making her flinch.

"You had better not disgrace me." His threat reached the Phoenix's ears as a dangerous growl and despite her unwavering expression a slight tremble ran through the she-dragon's body. Glancing back over to the crowd Firestorm snorted gruffly before turning up his nose.

"Do as you like hound. It really wont matter anyway."

"Um…alright then." Kayolin glanced uncertainly at the fire ruler before clearing his throat. "Anyway, as radical as this situation is, it seems noble Drakeion made a great effort to see it through. That's why I too will cast my vote in favor for Shura, which makes the final tally five against three. Congratulations Milady. You've just become a member of our royal court."

Shura dipped her head submissively. The gesture was mostly to show her respect but it also helped to conceal the welling tears in her eyes.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! You won't regret this!" She promised sincerely. A haughty laugh sounded from Phoenix making Shura look up with surprise. The she-dragon was eyeballing her and a nasty smirk was pulling at her lips.

"They might not…but you will." Came the fire lady's departing words as she started to walk confidently towards the arena. Charisma followed her shortly after but not before snubbing Shura with a spiteful flick of her forked tongue.

"We'll see," she whispered under her breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, concealed under a powerful cloaking spell not even the dragon sighted could detect the young blackwing, Kusoa, smiled with cruel satisfaction as she watched Shura's drama play out. With The Gathering of the Clans going on it had been easy for her to slip into the palace unnoticed. And now, thanks to Phoenix, her job there had just became even easier.

"What luck," the witch thought cunningly to herself. Sneaking silently away from the crowd of diplomats the witch started to slink towards the Arena. Once there she settled herself on top of one of the walls. From that perch and with her shield in place not even the keenest dragon would be able to spot her.

The witch's ears tingled and reflexively she reached out with her mind. The familiar and impatient voice of Queen Mura echoed through her head.

"Kusoa, have you infiltrated the North dragon's palace?"

"Yes my Queen." The young witch replied proudly.

"And the girl?"

"Still alive, but not for long. That firey lizard will slay her in the most painful way imaginable…. I'm going to see to it personally." Kusoa felt the queen witch's mind break off abruptly from hers, but not before a faint tremor of deceit left a sour taste in her mouth.

Was Mura plotting something she didn't know about? The thought flickered faintly across her mind but she quickly dismissed it. It wasn't her place to question.

* * *

"Matyeo!" The dragon stirred when he heard Sesshomaru's familiar commanding voice drift above him. "Matyeo! Wake up!" Not daring to open his eyes the dragon tried to drown out his Master's orders. But it was no use. "Matyeo!" The sharp command cracked through his ears like a bolt of lightening. "I know you can hear me." Wincing hard the dragon worked to open his golden eyes. Sure enough Sesshomaru was standing over him.

"Everything's prepared for the battles and you're presence is being requested." The dog lord informed. Matyeo draped an arm over his eyes to try and conceal the welling inner pain.

"And here I was hoping it was all just a bad dream." The dragon admitted with a heavy sigh.

"I'm afraid not." Sesshomaru replied. There was a calming edge to his voice, almost sympathetic, and it made the dragon recoil even harder. Rolling on his side Matyeo buried his face in the layers of lush, colorful, silk covering his bed.

"I'm not going. If the clans want a Queen that much tell them they can crown her themselves." To the dragon's surprise Sesshomaru applauded his charmingly defiant attitude with a small chuckle. Then, turning away, the dog lord surprised him again.

"Suit yourself. Though I strongly suggest you reconsider." Matyeo sat up and blinked his eyes. Something was amiss. He could tell from his Master's tone. Sesshomaru knew more then he was letting on.

"What do you mean?" Matyeo asked. The dog lord gestured to the window.

"See for yourself."

Scratching behind his head Matyeo stood and walked to the small, square opening that overlooked the rear entrance. Though the Arena looked much more distant from his tower bedroom Matyeo had no trouble seeing the clans' modifications to the scenery, and more importantly, the contestants they had picked for him.

"What the…." Matyeo's face drained of color when he saw the familiar head of silver hair among the candidates. "Master what is Shura doing out there?" Turning around Matyeo fixed Sesshomaru with a serious stare.

"I told you she would find a way through." The dog lord answered calmly. Stunned and confused Matyeo could only look back out the window and gape at the scene below. It didn't make sense. His friend may have come from one of the stubbornness families in existence but outmaneuvering dragon tradition… it was a venture not even he could work around… and he was King.

"But…it's impossible. I mean…she shouldn't be… how did?" The series of questions came out more as an incoherent slur of syllables. But Matyeo didn't even notice; his mind was racing so fast.

"You have your father to thank for that." Sesshomaru noted still calm as ever. Matyeo rested his face in his hand. His head was pounding.

"My father?"

"Yes. Drakeion went through a tedious effort to protect your future Matyeo, and now my daughter has chosen to do the same." Matyeo stood silent for several minutes not knowing how to respond. The thought of Shura risking so much, her very life, just for him, it made Matyeo sick inside. And yet, deep in his heart, he couldn't deny the faintest flicker of hope. It was the part of him that desperately wanted to trust the echoed will of his father and the courage of his best friend.

"Is that so." Matyeo's voice dropped to an uneasy whisper. "Well then I guess it's only right that I attend." Turning towards the window Matyeo unfurled his elegant wings. Then, leaning his body out of the small opening he caught one of the Northern currents. With a graceful sweep he was out of the tower and gliding slowly to the warm glow of outdoor torches and eager calls of his fellow dragons.

It didn't take him long to find to find his place among the special viewing areas the clans had designed. His was the largest space elaborately furnished with cushions and other comforts. A servant was also waiting, ready to tend to his every whim as he watched the combat. Sighing Matyeo landed on the edge of his balcony seat. It took every ounce of energy he had to force down the fear in his heart, as he turned round to face the soon-to-be battleground.

* * *

Moments later, a few platforms away on Matyeo's right Sesshomaru emerged and took his assigned seat beside Inuyasha and his friends. The group was still wary of him, as he was of them, and they distanced themselves accordingly. Still the dog brothers forced themselves to stay tolerant, for Shura's sake if nothing else.

None of them noticed the approaching dragon until a sweet, silvery voice broke through the tense silence.

"Good evening Lords and Ladies. Does anyone mind if I join you?" It was Zephyra, the elegant Wind dragon heiress. A graceful leap had landed her on the balcony edge without even a whisper. But she didn't dare move any closer, not without permission.

"No not at all!" This time it was Miroku who answered for the group, which of course earned him a smack over the head from Sango. Smiling, though a little more warily, Zaphyra next looked hopefully over at Sesshomaru. The dog lord returned her stare and after a small pause he shifted over allowing her room to sit comfortably beside him. Taking the cue the she-dragon stepped down from the edge and seated herself. Then she gazed at Sesshomaru fondly.

"Why thank you Sesshomaru. I see you're still a charming as ever." Glancing over at the she-dragon Sesshomaru gave a small smirk and shook his head slightly before turning his eyes back to the Arena. Presently, with the help of Kayolin and several armed guards, Shura and the other females were busy being prepared for the first of that evenings battles. Far from experts on the matter Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango looked on with confusion as the four girls surrendered their personal weapons to the guards in exchange for a round arm-shield and a double-edged short sword. .

"What's going on?" Kagome finally inquired when she saw the exchange.

"It's all part of the custom," Zaphyra explained. "The rules for succession battles are very specific. There are three rounds. The first round is more of a skirmish. All four contestants are only permitted to use identical weapons and the goal is try to knock their opponents out of the Arena. In this case, since there are four contestants, the first two that are thrown and the last two standing will automatically be pitted against one another for the next battle. In the second round contestants are only allowed to use whatever weapons they have inherited or managed to acquire naturally. It's meant to test their ingenuity and confidence. The two victors of this second round will face each other for the third and final battle. You see?"

"Yeah I understand," Kagome replied. "And the winner of the last match…"

"Wins the right to King Matyeo's hand and the throne." Kagome shuddered lightly. Political marriages were one thing but competitive ones… that was a little more difficult to swallow. And that was especially true considering that poor Matyeo would be the one doing the marrying. Shifting a little in her seat Kagome tried to change the topic.

"So what are the rules for the final battle?" She asked a little naively. Zaphyra went quiet, a gesture that made Kagome and crew suddenly even more uncomfortable. "Oh I see."

"The battle to become the Queen of dragonkind isn't for the faint hearted," the she dragon reminded after a long pause. "The wining suitor not only earns rank for herself but also for her clan as well. And in these turbulent times… that in itself has become an honor worth dieing for."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Combatants ready…" Shura braced herself when she heard Kayolin's voice sound above the restless motions of the audience. Immediately her eyes locked on Phoenix but the Fire dragon didn't seem nearly as eager to face her. Instead, her eyes were targeting Nightshade. "Begin!" The order rippled through the air like a shock wave. The she-dog watched anxiously as Phoenix sprung from her fighting crouch and barreled down on Nightshade with full force. The Shadow dragon barely had time to get her shield in place to block the attack… Shura tensed suddenly when she saw a flash of silver aimed at her head. Charisma's strike was clumsy and Shura dodged the blow with ease. Forced to shift her attention Shura turned to face the young Sky dragon who was already preparing to strike again. In her young hands even the short sword they had been given seemed ridiculously out of proportion.

"I don't care what the clan leaders think I still say you're noting but a mongrel!" the young dragon informed with a hiss while she strained to keep her weapon steady. Shura just rolled her eyes.

"And you're still a child," she snapped back bluntly. "Look at you, you can barely even hold up that sword." Charisma blushed fiercely.

"Damn you!" the Sky dragon screamed wildly as she ran forward. With all her pent up frustration Charisma raised her sword high over her head. But by the time she brought it down her target had disappeared. Charisma dug down with her heels and skidded to a halt. "Where'd she go?" The dragon glanced up and around, her anger growing. Then there was motion behind her.

"Got you!" Charisma snarled, swinging around in a fury. But this time her attack came to late. A sickening clang echoed through the air as the young Sky dragon plowed her face directly into Shura's waiting shield. The collision knocked Charisma senseless and the sheer force sent her toppling backwards to the ground.

Shura shook her head. Then out of reflex she dipped to the young dragon's side to inspect the damage. Charisma was dazed and she would have a few nasty welts and bruises when everything was said and done. But other then that she seemed unharmed. Satisfied, Shura stood and searched for her remaining opponents. Phoenix was still wailing on Nightshade. Even from half way across the expansive Arena Shura could hear the metallic echoes of the Shadow dragon's shield as it braced from the strain. Within seconds she zeroed in on them. Phoenix had practically driven Nightshade to the edge of the platform but her attacks only seemed to be growing in ferocity. Despite this, however, Nightshade seemed hesitant to attack. The more Shura watched the more agitated she became.

"What is Nightshade doing?" Shura wondered with growing concern for the Shadow dragon. "It's like she's never even handled a sword!" The thought crossed her mind but she didn't have time to ponder over it. Just then Phoenix landed a strike with such force it made the Shadow dragon's legs buckle. On her knees Nightshade tried to cower behind her shield but Phoenix swiftly kicked it out of her hands.

"Pathetic," the fire dragon growled. Then, to Shura's alarm, she raised her sword to attack again. Nightshade cringed, as if preparing for the blow. But Phoenix's blade would not touch her.

Shura braced hard as the force of Phoenix's attack reverberated through her shield. The fire dragon's strength was incredible! The she-dog had to dig in with her paws just to stay balanced. Had she not moved in to defend Nightshade…there was no doubt Phoenix would have cleaved she-dragon's skull in half! Glaring up into the Fire dragon's eyes Shura felt her hatred for the woman start to boil over. Shura snarled deep in her throat then under her breath remarked, "You're a real piece of work you know that?"

Phoenix grinned a sinister fanged smile. Then with a ripple of sheer power she leaned into her weapon. Shura clenched her fangs tightly as pain erupted through her paws. She could feel the Arena floor beginning to cave beneath her toes. Maneuvering her sword with her other arm Shura tried to execute a strike—anything to distract Phoenix long enough for her to get out of close range combat. But before she could make a move a high pitched battle cry erupted from across the Arena. Shura swore under her breath when she recognized it.

Moving only her eyes Shura strained to see across the battleground for the source of the call. Sure enough, her golden irises fell to Charisma. Awake and furious the Sky dragon was charging towards her screaming at the top of her lungs. She had abandoned her shield in favor of slinging her sword with both hands like a club, and she had a swing aimed to land straight between Shura's eyes.

"Damn!" The she-dog swore as she strained against Phoenix. "I can't move!" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Charisma jump. There was nothing she could do! She was pinned….

Then suddenly there was a ripple of energy. It was a psychic power—an attack with Nightshade's mental signature.

"ENOUGH!" Shura heard the Shadow dragon cry as her mind let loose a searing wave of psychic energy.

The attack smashed hard against Shura's body and almost instantly her blackwing barrier emerged to handle the strain. The two colliding energies ignited the air with a blinding flash making Shura see stars. Squinting through the haze of dancing colors the she demon vaguely recognized the outlines of Phoenix and Charisma being thrown from the ring like rag dolls. It was doubtful they even knew what hit them.

Then as swiftly as the attack came Nightshade's mental energy subsided to a dull murmur. An instant later Shura felt her barrier dissolve. The recoil left her body numb and her mind burning.

"Impressive," she heard Nightshade comment, "I had a feeling you'd be able to sense my attack, but I never expected you to block it like that." Shura dropped her weapons and steadied her hands on her knees. Though the feeling had returned to most of her body she was still a little shaken and wobbly on her feet.

"It wasn't easy," she admitted with a small huff. "I underestimated you. I promise it won't happen again." Straitening herself Shura next walked to where Nightshade was kneeling and offered her a hand. Nightshade smiled slightly at the gesture.

"That makes two of us," replied Nightshade as she took Shura's hand and gripped it tight. The she-dog winced when a faint charge of energy buzzed through her palm. Then suddenly Shura felt the Shadow dragon in her mind.

Nightshade's mental touch was feather soft, more of a curious peek rather then an invasive probe. But nevertheless Shura found herself striking back in defense. Slamming up her guards Shura thwarted the dragon's effort to look any further. Then she made it a point to show her disapproval with a sharp and effective mental jab. Immediately she felt the Shadow dragon's psyche recoil with surprise and in the moment following an image flashed before her. It was a memory, one Shura was sure the dragon had meant to guard. The image showed Nightshade. She was in the arms of the Solar the young Sun dragon brother. Her eyes were soft and filled with love for him, as the young man's were for her. Then the image was gone. The cheers of dragons filled the air and almost instantly Shura's mind was jolted back into reality.

"The battles have been decided!" Kayolin was announcing to the audience. "In the next match Lady Nightshade will be facing Lady Shura!" Dazed and blinking hard Shura swept the room with her eyes trying to refocus her senses. Her eyes fell first to her fallen rivals Charisma and Phoenix. Sprawled on the ground outside the Arena both women were hissing obscenities while some rather brave guards were trying to help them up. Shura next let her gaze trail along the groups of spectators. She found Matyeo first. Sitting in his lavish accommodations the dragon King looked twitchy and nervous despite the clans' best efforts to make him comfortable. Not far away from Matyeo Shura found the seating box with her Father and Uncle. Inuyasha was praising her victory with one of his famous smirks while Kagome was waving like a cheerleader. Beside them Sango was leering at Miroku who was busy making a pass at Zaphyra. The monk's advances were ignored however as the Wind dragon seemed much more interested in conversing with Sesshomaru. As for her father, he was watching her with a critical yet supportive eye. It was a look Shura had come to know all to well. Sesshomaru would stay at a distance as she battled, neither helping nor criticizing. But in the rare event things got wildly out of hand Shura had no doubt he would step in to protect her, even if it cost him his dragon allies.

The thought conforted Shura as she pivoted around to face her adversary. As she turned, however, another familiar face in the audience unrepentantly caught her eye. Sitting among the diplomats was a youthful, blond haired man with a strikingly handsome face. Though he carried in indifferent expression his eyes were sad and full of suppressed pain. Shura recognized the young dragon as Solar and almost immodestly she felt her heart throb with sadness as the image of him and Nightshade flashed once more across her mind. Having to watch as his love fought for another man, she could only imagine how badly he was hurting.

"Now remember ladies, for this match you are not permitted to use any forged weapons or armor," Shura heard Kayolin instruct from somewhere on the sidelines. "So utilize your strengths and choose your strategy wisely." The she dog nodded vacantly but that was all. Hard as she tried she couldn't seem to focus past the young male's pain. Anger started to well in Shura. If the memory she saw was any indication Nightshade had no reason to even be fighting.

"Why." Shura barely had to hiss one word before Nightshade's keen psyche picked up on her cue.

"Because I have a duty to my Father and my clan, and I can't let personal emotions get in the way. " The she-dragon replied softly. Shura narrowed her eyes.

"And what about his emotions…" the she-dog reminded sharply, "did you even stop to consider how painful it would be for him? He's out there right now watching you risk your life…for a man you don't even love!!" The anger had risen in Shura's voice and suddenly she found herself fighting to hold in frustrated tears. Being forced to fight for love was one thing, but being forced not to… The thought was almost unbearable!

"You're young. I don't expect you to understand." Nightshade finally answered as she turned coldly away. It was hardly an excuse.

"This is wrong and you know it!"

"It's none of your concern! Now shut up and fight!"

"NO!" Shura protested crossing her arms childishly. "I wont!" Nightshade turned. The sadness was gone from her eyes and once again Shura felt the she-dragon's gray stare piercing through her. Next the Shadow dragon held up her hand and coiled her fingers as if to make a fist. Along her forearm three sinister looking black barbs pushed through her skin. Then like a porcupine bristling it's quills Nightshade extended her war spikes for attack.

"Then you've made my task easy…" Nightshade hissed coldly. Then, without even batting an eye she swung her arm sharply through the air. Shura shifted just in time to see the six-inch long projectiles streak past her like black arrows. Nightshade attacked again. Her aim seemed to be improving exponentially.

Following another dodge Shura landed and pawed at the earth. Then she took off into a flat out charge. Even if Nightshade was fighting for all the wrong reasons, the Shadow dragon had made her position clear. There was no more time for pity. Not if she wanted to win. Moving with the speed of her father Shura barreled past Nightshade's long-range attacks and readied a strike of her own. But just as she brought down her fist the dragon phased from view. Shura skidded to a stop, her knuckles cutting harmlessly through the space where Nightshade's face should have been.

"So she can teleport too…I should have guessed as much!" Shura thought angrily to herself.

"You're fast," The she-dog heard the dragon's voice echo from somewhere she couldn't pinpoint. Then suddenly Nightshade was behind her. She was only inches away. Shura could feel the dragon's gentle breaths on the back of her ear as she leaned in to whisper. "But not fast enough…"

Shura whirled, fur bristling, fangs bared. But Nightshade had vanished again. Shura tensed. Panic had started to rise in her chest but she forced herself to stay focused. In a duel with a psychic as powerful as Nightshade there was no place for doubt or fear.

When the Shadow dragon reappeared it was at a safe distance and with her arm spikes ready for throwing. In the blink of an eye Nightshade had teleported again but not before sending another wave of black projectiles soaring at Shura's head. Dodging frantically Shura managed to avoid them. But just as she landed more barbs came flying from a completely different direction. Shura tensed with surprise when two of the spikes left clean, quarter sized holes in the fabric of her dragon-scale kimono. Nightshade's attacks were growing bolder and becoming harder to avoid. That combined with her constant teleporting, it was all Shura could to keep the Shadow heiress in her sight, let alone form any kind of counter measure.

"I should have expected this kind of strategy from a _coward_!!!" Shura finally yelled out in frustration. The insult did not go unheard. Seconds later Nightshade appeared, her face barely a foot from Shura's bared fangs. There was dark flash of movement and suddenly Shura found herself gasping in pain. With a surprising amount of force Nightshade had driven her left wrist's collection of spikes clean through Shura's shoulder! Bracing hard, Shura caught Nightshade's other wrist before she could repeat the attack and twisted it sharply….

Suddenly a loud snap filled the air followed immediately by Nightshade's shriek of agony. Without even meaning to Shura had shattered Nightshade's forearm with her bare hands! In that moment the she-dog realized the Shadow dragon's Achilles' heel. The reason she relied on range attacks and had such incredible psychic prowess. It was all to protect her fragile body from even the most basic melee assaults. One close range strike was all Shura needed. And the fight would be over!

Now livid with pain Nightshade detached her spikes and teleported. She reappeared some distance away in a crouch, her uninjured arm gripping the broken one. Shura meanwhile staggered backwards and inspected her shoulder with trembling claws. Her fingers met a steady flow of warm blood.

"Damn!" Shura swore under her breath when she realized the spikes were in too deep to remove by herself. Growling, Shura forced her gaze to Nightshade again. The dragon had gotten to her feet and taken a defensive stance.

"You are a strong fighter, daughter of the Western dogs," Nightshade eventually managed to hiss between exaggerated breaths of pain. "But its time we ended this." Suddenly Nightshade's eyes glowed eerily sending a chill down Shura's back. A haze of purple demonic energy flooded the air. It swirled around Nightshade like a soft blanket, wrapping her protectively in its tendrils until she was masked from view. Then the energy dissipated. In place of the, frail, fair-skinned maiden rested Nightshade's true demon form—a jet-black creature that looked more snake then dragon.

Rearing like a poised cobra the she-dragon let out a loud, threatening hiss from deep in her throat. The noise rattled through Shura's ears like course sandpaper. Then there was a new sound. It was a horrible, deafening roar, like the entire arena was being ripped apart at the seams. Shura felt herself start to tremble, but seconds later she realized it was because the ground beneath her paws was shaking. Across the arena the she-dog saw Nightshade open her mouth wide. Between her twin sets of slender, serpentine fangs the shadow dragon was rapidly condensing the air into a colorless sphere of pure, psychic, energy. The orb had already reached the size of a small boulder and it was still growing!

Shura leapt into the air. She looked down just in time to see the once solid arena floor evaporate into millions of jagged rocks. Squinting through the debris Shura found Nightshade. The she dragon was sitting tall alongside Ryuuko's skeleton, her slender coils hugging the only solid patch of dueling platform.

Shura braced as she landed, her paws straining to get a grip in the pulverized rock. Several stray boulders dropped heavily around her stirring up clouds of dust. But Shura ignored them. Her focus was only on Nightshade's impending attack. The sphere had nearly doubled in size. Even from across the arena Shura could feel its energy prickling through her body. The sensation was frightening, but also strangely invigorating. For as intimidating as the attack was Shura could clearly sense Nightshade's desperation coursing throughout it.

With the last fragment of strength she had left the she-dragon loosed her attack, igniting the air. On the ground, Shura's fur bristled with alarm. Every sense, every primordial instinct was screaming at her to run. But the she-dog stubbornly refused them. Nightshade's aim was perfect. Even if she ran, Shura knew, no amount of demonic resolve or adrenalin would be able to move her fast enough to escape. Shura drew in a breath and stared up into the encroaching energy. It was close now. Even with the protection of her psychically resistant Blackwing blood Shura could already feel the pull on her body. It was like a strange fatigue slowly wearing the strength from her muscles. But even more obvious was the growing strain on her mind. Amidst the dull roar of charging air Shura could hear the voices of those watching in the stands. Carried by the psychic currents the calls of her family and friends registered as clear as if they were standing by her side.

"What is she doing? It's headed right for her!" exclaimed Kagome frantically.

"Don't be a fool!" Sounded a rumble from her father.

"Run Shura! Get out of there!" It was Inuyasha's yell that echoed loudest of all.

"No!" Shura heard herself cry back. The notes were barely audible even as she screamed them. "I won't run!"

Driving into the ground with her paws Shura hurled herself forward just as the space around her was engulfed in Nightshade's psychic attack. Shura braced hard. Again her protective Blackwing barrier emerged. This time though it was constricted almost to Shura's skin, it's meager power just enough to keep her molecules from flying apart. All the while the she-dog's senses were thrown into chaos. Her skin burned, then chilled. Her blood slowed to a crawl only to hasten seconds later. She couldn't smell past he terror ridden scent, couldn't hear beyond her own staggered heartbeat. There was no up or down only a consuming wave of random colors and lights. She couldn't scream…couldn't move…couldn't even breathe….

Then all of a sudden Shura felt the energy around her dull into a cool, almost euphoric relief. It was the core! Slowly, Shura's vision cleared. She was still hovering but in what direction she could no longer tell. The scenery had changed. Instead of the bustling arena there was only a soft shroud of milk white vapors. Struggling to move Shura tried to regain her bearings. But it was no use. The air was stagnant, devoid of any sounds or smells she could focus on. It was as if her senses had faded into nothing.

Then a voice crept through the air. It was soft and laden with guilt. Shura could feel the emotion push on her body like a cold weight.

"I'm sorry Lady Shura. You were a truly worthy opponent. But I had no choice." The voice was Nightshade's. Another wave of emotion washed over her, this one heavy and profoundly sad. "Solar my dearest. I hope you know I will always love you."

Shura felt her chest tighten as her opponent's voice faded.

Suddenly she she-dog realized exactly where she was. The center point where the condensed psychic power was strongest, it was an open channel. From this strange place of white mist Shura could gaze, unhindered, into the hearts of those around her. Unfortunately, with her barrier strained to its limit, there was no energy left for Shura to shield her mind from the feelings that she found. And so they raged through her like a storm, each one just as real as any she could have manifested, and all of them a thousand times more painful.

The she-dog closed her eyes. The weight of her opponent's despair was excruciating. It bore into her like a spike being driven into her heart. But there was nothing she could do. Without her senses as a guide Shura could only hover aimlessly and struggle as her life-saving barrier grew weaker and weaker.

"Shura…" a warm voice tingled in Shura's ears stirring her. "Be strong." The command was insistent but it carried a kindness that she recognized instantly.

"Matyeo!" Shura tried to cry out. But her voice wouldn't sound.

"Don't give up!" Her friend's call echoed around her again. Almost instantly the icy grip that had nearly suffocated Shura was replaced by a wave of wonderful, soothing, warmth. Drawing in a deep breath Shura felt her friend's emotions course through her like a healing remedy. The she-dog cracked open her eyes. Beyond her in the distance a split of purple energy shone through the haze. Its outline was faint at first—barely more then a flickering patch of color. But as her vision gradually sharpened Shura recognized the energy for what it was… her one and only way out!

Shura lurched hard. Her limbs felt like lead as they swung through the soupy air. But she was moving. Another wave of emotion from Matyeo pulsed around her. The dragon's resolve, his will, seeped into her as easily as life-giving air. With every fiber of his being he wanted her to live. No, more then that, he wanted her to win!

Straining with effort Shura raised her uninjured arm and readied her claws. The familiar prickle of her Iron rever strike was just barely detectable but it would have to be enough.

"Matyeo! I won't let you down!!" Shura heard her own scream reverberate through her mind as she brought down her arm. "Iron rever soul stealer!" The neon green energy flew from her clawtips. Shura felt the energy around her ripple with protest as her attack cut through the air. But her aim was good. The strike plunged into the glowing purple fissure making it widen and spread. With her last ounce of resolve Shura flung herself into the swirling tear.

For an instant the world went white. Then Shura felt the psychic power around her give way to sweet, clear air. Gasps of awe from the crowds rang in the she-dog's ears, as did the welcome sound of the night wind rushing about her. The once stagnant atmosphere suddenly overflowed with the scents of dragons, demons and humans. But there was only one scent that held her interest.

Drawing back her arm again Shura let herself drop into a freefall dive towards her opponent. The very smell of her made the she-dog's blood race. Then her vision cleared. The Shadow dragon was there in front of her. Nightshade was breathing heavily, her exhausted body barely able to remain upright. The dragon's gray eyes were wide and transfixed—her expression torn between utter disbelief and paralyzing fear.

Shura released her coiled arm to land her final blow. She could have bashed in the dragon's skull but in the end something deep inside refused to let her fingers coil.

Nightshade fell heavily, her serpentine body reverting back to a human guise before she even struck the ground. It was there she lay for several minutes, stunned it seemed, to be alive. Trembling, she reached with her good hand to touch the deep, red, slap mark across her cheek—the only injury Shura's final attack had left.

"I don't understand…why are you sparing me?" the dragon stammered as she looked up into Shura's eyes. Standing over her opponent the she-demon offered only a small shake of her head as she looked down at the bewildered maiden.

"Why ask, when you already know the answer," Shura replied calmly. To that, Nightshade's face scrunched up tightly. It was all she could do to try and hold in the pent up cries of relief. Even after such a heated battle Shura's compassion for her personal situation hadn't faded. And now, in a true gesture of kindness, the she-dog was giving her a second chance.

"Thank you." The dragon whispered. Although it would be difficult settling things with her father this time, at least, she was determined to try. The answer seemed to satisfy Shura because she smiled and nodded with approval.

But the moment of happiness was short lived. On the ground the she dog saw Nightshade's features shift into a pose of alarm. Shura tensed, suddenly aware of the swiftly approaching presence behind her.

"No Solar! Don't!" Shura heard the shadow dragon's feeble cry echo in her ears as she whirled around sharply. But the dragon's plea came to late. Shura turned just in time to see a blinding flash of energy strike the ground inches from her unguarded right side. Then there was only darkness.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Shura awoke slowly to a soft purring in her right ear. Then, as her senses slowly registered, she felt the wolf-dragon's warm body resting gently against her side.

"Ukuri?" Shura heard herself question weakly. A chuffle sounded and seconds later Shura felt a comforting nudge on the cheek. Forcing open her eyes the she-dog tilted her head in the direction of the movement. Sure enough a friendly pair of teal irises returned her stare. Smiling fondly the she dog tried to offer the wolf-dragon a scratch under the chin. But her effort was cut short. A sudden searing pain blazed down Shura's side making her see stars. Wincing hard, Shura forced her weight onto her elbows and looked over herself with alarm. Her kimono, what was left of it at least, had been cut away from the hips up leaving her chest and left shoulder clothed only in clean, white bandages. Strong herbal salves oozed from the wrappings and they carried a scent that burned like acid.

Tilting up her head the she-dog exhaled with disgust. Then, trying to ignore the medicine's kick to her sinuses, she peered warily around her. She was in a small bedroom lit only by a single candle. To her left she could see a sturdy, wood nightstand cluttered with fresh dressings and other healing paraphernalia. But that was all. There was no sign of anyone else. Shura perked her ears and listened intently. Meshed in with the typical echoes of palace depths and scurrying servants the she-dog's keen ears picked up something else— the dulled echo of battle.

"Charisma and Phoenix," Shura concluded when her rivals' familiar war cries sounded through the noise. "So the second match has started already. That doesn't give me much time." The dismal thought ran through Shura's head as she tried to move her aching limbs. Slowly, precisely she raised her right wrist and coiled her fingers. Again there was pain but it was not the sharp, driving kind of before. This time the hurt was wearing like embers smoldering under her skin. The she-dog frowned, disheartened. Although the immediate pain of her injuries could be dulled with herbs, no amount of medicine would be able to return her stamina or resilience. In her weakened state one sharp blow in the ring could cripple…or even worse.

The echo of footsteps sounded suddenly nearby breaking Shura's concentration. Beside her, Shura felt Ukuri's coils tighten defensively. Someone was coming. Growling in warning Shura reached for the closest sheet and concealed her vulnerable underside just as the outlines of two approaching figures shone in the doorframe.

"So you're awake." Shura recognized her father's voice even before he stepped inside. "It's about time." Moments later the dog lord's familiar striped countenance shone in the candlelight by her bedside.

A rumble of disapproval sounded from Ukuri, but despite her companion's wary guard, Shura just smiled weakly up at her father. The dog lord's mask of confidence could fool many demons, but not her.

"I'm glad to see you too Pappa," the she dog answered.

"Hey Shura, how are you feeling?" Next it was her Uncle's voice that chimed in. Even in the dim light Shura recognized the half-demon's silhouette lingering just behind her father.

"I've been better," she admitted. Through the shadows Shura saw Inuyasha's face harden into a bitter scowl.

"That damn dragon," the half demon swore under his breath. "He had a lot of nerve attacking you like that!"

The she-dog sighed softly. The truth was, as much as Shura wanted to despise Solar for what he had done, in the end she just didn't have it in her. After all, the young dragon's act against her wasn't done out of spite or prejudice but of his desire to protect the one he loved. It was a motive Shura not only understood but also profoundly respected. From her family though Shura would expect no compassion, least of all for the man who so badly jeopardized her future.

"I'm sure he had his reasons," she eventually replied. As she predicted both her Father and Uncle's eyebrows arched in shock.

"You're being awfully forgiving," her father observed. The remark sounded more like a scolding and Shura couldn't help but flatten her ears in shame.

"I know." She muttered, stroking Ukuri.

Just then, movement sounded from the hall catching all four demons' attention. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha immediately went on guard turning simultaneously towards the disturbance. On the bed Ukuri arched his back and growled. Shura meanwhile leaned forward and scanned the surroundings curiously. Outside her doorway a handsome looking dragon gentlemen was waiting patiently for an invitation inside.

"Pardon me for interrupting Milady, but if I may have a word with you." The stranger spoke politely all the while shifting forward so that his body was just barely visible inside the door. It was then that Shura caught a glimpse of the gentleman's iridescent silks and golden curls.

"You're Razor, Solar's older brother," Shura observed, suddenly remembering the man's identity.

"That's correct," replied the dragon.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha snapped defensively. But the half demon's intimidation tactic didn't faze the confident Sun dragon. Not even acknowledging Inuyasha's threat Razor continued to address Shura.

"Forgive my intrusion but I've come to make amends for my idiot brother."

The she-dog raised her eyebrows quizzically. Considering the Sun matriarch's rather obvious dislike of her the elder prince's suggestion was extremely bold. Still, after his younger sibling's inexcusable behavior in the Arena, there was no doubt Razor's offer was genuine and his intensions noble. It was, after all, a matter of honor.

Unfortunately for Shura her Father wasn't so easily persuaded. Razor's request barely made it into the open before a flash of silver from Tokigin's blade stopped him cold.

"Mind yourself dragon," the dog lord's warning was stern and dangerous. "You and your family have caused my daughter enough grief."

"Wait," Shura interrupted before he could go on. "Let's see what he has to say." Beside her Shura felt her father rumble disapprovingly before slowly relaxing his sword arm. Taking the cue Razor stepped forward. Then, being careful to keep his body language submissive, he approached Shura's bedside. With a dip of the head he acknowledged the she-dog's watching relatives, then like a true gentlemen, he lowered himself so that he could speak with Shura at eye level.

"Milady, as you know my clan specializes in manipulating light," he began softly. "What many don't know is that this power extends to inner light as well." Shura perked up, intrigued.

"By inner light… you mean life-force?" The dragon nodded.

"The concept is fairly simple. By strengthening one's inner light you in turn strengthen their body's natural rhythms including the ability to recover from injuries." Shura leaned forward, her eyes locking on the dragon's face. Razor's offer was exactly what she needed. But even as desperate as her situation was, Shura was hardly a fool. If there was one thing the years of healing had taught her it was that the body and all its processes worked through delicate balances. Disrupting any one of them, even for an instant, could have dangerous even lethal consequences.

"No disrespect Milord, but your offer sounds to good to be true." Shura voiced her suspicion bluntly. But the dragon was not offended.

"Unfortunately, there are heavy risks involved." Razor affirmed with a solemn shake of the head. "The technique is extremely invasive. Not everyone is strong enough to handle the strain." The dragon hesitated. "It could break you."

Shura shuddered heavily at the dragon's words. Having her mind ripped intact from her living flesh. Feeling every agony as her body slowly wasted over decades. It was perhaps the most horrible means of suffering imaginable. Then again, marching blindly into a royal dragon battle at barely half strength was hardly a choice either. It seemed no matter what her final decision she still risked facing a long and torturous end.

Glancing up Shura looked past the Sun dragon into the eyes of her kin. Both brothers were standing silently their faces pensive and unwavering. Shura could see it in their stares. The stubborn spark that drove her family forward through dark times. To them the risks she faced didn't matter— not because they weren't important –but because of the simple fact that they wouldn't let her die.

A charge of confidence ran through Shura. Again she shifted her stare so that her eyes locked with Razor's.

"Do it," she ordered. The dragon nodded in understanding.

"Very well." Razor stood slowly. Then with great care he reached down and placed both clawed hands on Shura's cheeks. The she dog flinched slightly at the unfamiliar touch. "Close you're eyes," the dragon instructed. Shura obeyed glancing one last time at her kin before letting her eyelids sink heavily. There was slight warmth on her cheeks. Then not moments later Shura felt the hum of Razor's energy as it seeped into her core. It was an unnatural sensation and it made the she-dog shudder hard with resistance.

"_Try and relax."_ Again she heard Razor's voice but this time his words fluttered in her mind. Shura exhaled slowly, suddenly realizing she had been holding her breath. Then, even though it went against every protective instinct, Shura suppressed her body's defiance and allowed Razor's energy to flow deeper. The strange warmth on her cheeks soon permeated through her body leaving a warm tingle from her head to the tips of her toes. But it didn't end there. Shura gasped in alarm when the dragon's energy forced it's way beyond the typical bounders of muscle and bone to consume her unconscious rhythms. Her heartbeat, her breathing, soon they were all bound at the mercy of Razor's overpowering glow.

Having completely surrendered her body there was only one fragment of the she dog that remained intact and free of his control. The realization reached Shura just as she felt the gentle push from the dragon's aura across her mind. He was tapping against her mental barriers. Not hard, but with enough firmness to let her know what he was after.

Shura resisted at first, unnerved by the idea of Razor poking around in her psyche. But her hesitation was short lived. Awkward or not, Shura reminded herself, any amount of trespassing would be worth it if it helped her rescue Matyeo from a certain pair of power-happy clan heiresses.

Slowly, painstakingly, Shura lowered her protective mental barriers one layer at a time. The process was excruciating. Despite Razor's best efforts to keep his approach as gentle as possible there was no escaping the pain. Across her vulnerable mind Razor's warm energy felt more like scolding oil. And the deeper he invaded the more intense the agony became….

A fog of sleep washed over Shura suddenly. It was a suffocating haze, not at all comforting as the normal sleep rhythms. And as her mind started to cloud Shura knew the order was Razor's doing.

"_Sleep,"_ a gentle but insistent command reaffirmed her suspicions. "_It will be over soon."_ His manner wasn't threatening. On the contrary, the dragon's actions seemed to be an elaborate effort to help suppress her pain. Still, despite Razor's good intentions, Shura struggled against his command. Leaving herself vulnerable was one thing, but surrendering herself entirely…. the thought alone terrified her. And with very good reason. Should Razor accidentally dig to deep, her dormant psyche could easily be forced from her body, leaving her unguarded soul permanently fused with his.

Another wave of sleep flooded over Shura, this one much stronger then the last. It enfolded the she-dog's mind, pulling her into an endless void of darkness before she could even argue. Then her mind blanked.

* * *

For the briefest of moments the she-dog found herself standing on a gray marble platform surrounded on all sides by a seemingly unending darkness. Before her on the platform was a solid, ebony colored box. The structure was fortified. The only entrance was a heavy, solid door that resembled iron. An unmovable lock kept the door sealed tight, as did layers of thick, silver chains. It was an eerie presence, but somehow vaguely familiar. Shura took a step forward. For some reason, despite the dark setting, an innate curiosity drew her closer to the object. Then, suddenly, the chains across the box started to corrode and melt. Shura took another step closer then another. Beyond the oozing lumps of metal she could see the iron door straining in protest. Then it too started to dissolve. The deep, gray lock cracked and fizzled, warping into an indiscernible shape. And it only grew worse the closer she came. Somehow, even with the seemingly unbreakable locks, her presence in that place melted through the barriers like acid. But Shura couldn't stop moving. As much as she wanted to, an unseen force kept her walking forward.

A metallic groan sounded from the door. It's lock useless, the heavy object swung ajar revealing a gap just wide enough for Shura to see into. It was dark inside the box, somehow it seemed, even more then the blackness around her. Then through the shroud a set of dark blue eyes opened and glared. Shura froze in her tracks, caught in the haunting gaze. The she-dog watched, almost hypnotized as four pale, clawed fingers coiled round the great metal door and gave an insistent push. Again the door groaned, its hinges gritting in protest. But gradually it shifted allowing the gap to widen. From the box Shura saw the outline of a slender arm emerge to join the fingers, then the edge of a black, feathered wing.

"Who are you?" Shura wondered. Around her, the she dog heard her thought echo aloud as if she had spoken. But she would not get a reply. No sooner had the thought ended a shriek filled the air and suddenly Shura found those piercing blue eyes inches from hers. Strong hands clasped round her neck. The stranger's touch burned like fire.

"Who am I?" The strange demon's features hardened into a savage snarl. Her words reverberated around Shura in painful waves. All the while her grip tightened with every word she managed to hiss from between glittering fangs. "You should know better then anyone!"

Shura struggled wildly. She dug savagely into her opponent's hands and forearms, anything to keep the demon from overpowering her. But it was no good. The stranger was relentless. She bore down on Shura like a rabid beast, her strength matched only by her rage.

Then, without warning, a flare of dragon energy ignited the air. The surge pried Shura violently from the stranger's grip and pulled her airborne, away from the marble platform and her dark attacker.

The energy's pull intensified and suddenly Shura once again found herself struggling to stay awake. Below her, the she-dog caught a fleeting glimpse of the demon. She was screaming angrily and trying to follow. But something seemed to be holding her back, like an invisible wall that blocked her path.

"A barrier," the thought flickered around Shura like a buzzing fly. "But how? What is this place?" The she-dog wondered. She didn't expect an answer, but as her mind passed once more into sleep Shura thought she recognized the comforting hum of her own mental shields as they slid back into place.

* * *

"Milady," a familiar voice sounded close by making Shura stir. "Milady, are you still with us?" Shura blinked. Her eyesight was slow to focus but eventually Razor's concerned expression emerged before her. The dragon was still holding her face in a polite attempt, Shura soon realized, to keep her sluggish head from sagging.

"Welcome back," Shura's ears perked when she heard her father mutter quietly. Straightening up the she-dog glanced past the dragon to her patiently watching family. Both demons were still standing tensely nearby, however, seeing her come around eased both their expressions dramatically. Beside her father Shura next saw Inuyasha's face twitch with curiosity.

"Well, did it work?" the half-demon blurted anxiously. It was the question on everyone's minds.

Still dazed and unsure how to respond the she-dogreached up to try and massage away the beginnings of a migraine from her left temple. It was then that Shura froze on the spot.

"What is it?" Inuyasha questioned, concerned. But Shura ignored him. Instead the she-dog eyes had fixated on her raised limb. She flexed each finger delicately, waiting to feel the inevitable burn of fatigue through her joints. But the pain never surfaced. Beneath her skin there was only the seamless ripple of muscle and the rejuvenated pulse of her demonic aura.

Shura shifted again this time to stand. She slid effortlessly from the bed, not even feeling the slightest shudder as her paws met the cold floor. Then Shura stretched. Across her chest and shoulder the she-dog felt the snug bandages give slightly with the movement and expose faint traces of her skin. Shura glanced down and her eyes immediately popped with amazement. Not only had she been completely healed, there was no sign of injury anywhere! Not from Solar or Naraku's incarnate… not even the scar from Tetsusaiga upon her face remained!

Utterly speechless Shura stood frozen in place for several minutes. Not far away Shura could see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha observing her closely. Judging from their expressions both demons were as impressed with her progress as she was.

Eventually the euphoria of the moment slowly returned too manageable levels. It was then that Shura remembered her manners.

"Milord, I don't know how to thank you," the she-dog began. But Razor waved off her gratitude with a casual shake of the head.

"Do not mistake my generosity Milady, I was simply correcting a wrong. That is all." The dragon reminded as he rose elegantly. Then he turned toward the door. "Now that I have done so there is only one final matter that must be settled…" The dragon's eyes narrowed. Then Shura saw the Sun dragon ready a power orb and aim it for the doorframe.

"What are you doing?" Shura yelped. But her exclamation was ignored. An orb of light energy flew from Razor's ready fingers. The brilliant flash that followed left all three dog demons seeing stars. Squinting through a haze of dancing colors Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just barely managed to follow the orb as is sped harmlessly past them to reach its intended target… a new figure no one even realized was there.

A thud sounded followed immediately by a groan of pain. Then the light faded. As the dog demons' vision readjusted all three looked to the ground. Sprawled face up on the gray stone was Razor's younger brother!

Horrified, Shura watched as the young dragon timidly righted himself into a sit. He was unharmed, save for a few minor scratches. But even still the young dragon couldn't seem to stop himself from shaking.

"Why brother?" Solar whimpered in shock. But to everyone's surprise Razor ignored his sibling's distress. In that moment the polite gentlemen of before vanished behind a wall of anger and family shame. Without even batting an eye the elder prince stormed over to his brother and yanked him up roughly by his hair. "Interfering with royal affairs is a serious offense. One that cannot go without punishment…" Razor growled. His tone made Solar's eyes grew wide with fear.

"W..what are you going to do?" Razor paused as if pondering the question. Then with a swift jerk he shoved his sibling forward so that he landed face first on the floor inches from Shura's feet.

"If it were up to me you'd be in chains for your recklessness. But seeing as how Lady Shura has suffered the most from your act, I think it's only fitting that she be the one to decide your fate. " Razor looked up, this time addressing Shura. "It's your decision Milady. Do with him as you will."

Moving only her eyes Shura glanced down to the dragon at her feet. Solar had coiled himself into a submissive bow. The scent of fear hung heavily about him. It was pathetic really.

"Stand up," Shura instructed after a long pause and roll of her eyes. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you." Out of the corner of her eye Shura saw Razor's face shroud over with disapproval.

"Milady…" the elder dragon tried to protest. But Shura silenced him with a sharp glare. Solar, meanwhile, glanced up at the she-dog timidly.

"You mean…you're letting me go?"

"I'm giving you an opportunity, same as Nightshade. How you use it is up to you." Shura replied simply. At her feet the dragon's face shifted from fear to disbelief to gracious happiness.

"I understand." Solar finally replied calmly as he could. Then, rising to his feet, Solar next turned to his sibling.

"Brother, I'm sorry. I never meant to shame our family. But I couldn't just sit by any longer. I…I love her." Hearing his own words Solar blushed and lowered his face bashfully. Razor meanwhile arched his eyebrows with surprise but said nothing. For a long time the elder dragon stayed motionless not even flinching to bat an eyelid. His stone complexion made both Solar and Shura fidget uncomfortably. Despite the elder dragon's calm exterior it was obvious his mind was racing—no doubt trying to mentally reevaluate how things stood now that some key details about his brother's little secret had been brought to light.

"I see." When Razor finally spoke again his manner wasn't at all what anyone expected. Far from being indifferent or angry his tone was actually surprisingly light. Then the elder dragon's features lifted and smirk of happiness shone through his princely mask. "Well then little brother it seems we have much to talk about."

Shura smiled fondly when she saw Solar's posture sag with relief. Although Razor had come off a bit hard-nosed in the beginning it was clear now just how strong their bonds of loyalty and brotherhood were tied. With his help Shura had no doubt Solar would muster up the courage to tell not only his clan of his feelings, but Nightshade's as well.

"Thank you brother," Solar smiled at his sibling warmly before turning back to Shura. "And thank you Milady for sparing me and my beloved."

"Don't mention it," Shura tried to shrug off the dragon's gratitude. But her effort was ignored. By granting Solar such a large reprieve she had inadvertently created a pact with him, which meant the dragon was, literally, honor bound to repay her kindness.

"No! There must be something more I can do in return…" Solar went on insistently. But Shura could only shrug. As far as personal vendettas went there was only one she was anxious to settle… and it wasn't with Solar.

Ignoring Shura's growing restlessness the young dragon turned and started to pace towards the door. Then an idea struck him.

"Of course!" The dragon cooed with delight. When he turned back around his eyes were bright and eager.

Shura watched with growing curiosity as Solar picked up a small cutting knife from the medicinal supplies on the bedside table. Keeping his body language submissive Solar approached her cautiously making sure to keep the blade well within her line of sight. Then the dragon dipped to one knee. With his left arm he held out the knife until the blade's shadow rested just shy of Shura's feet. Then to Shura's surprise Solar curled his right palm around the knife's edge.

"Lady Shura, for the life you have so generously given me, I feel it is only fitting that the same be offered in return. " As he spoke Solar squeezed the blade until blood seeped from between his clenched fingers. Dark drops spilled to the floor each one pattering loudly against the stone like rain. But Solar didn't seem to notice. His eyes were focused only on Shura.

"I swear to you… just as my blood now falls, from this moment forward my life is yours to command, and it shall remain thus until the day it ends." Shura took a step back in shock. She expected Solar would be thankful… but a blood oath of loyalty! That was another matter entirely. By signing himself to her in blood Solar was effectively becoming her servant—a duty that left him obligated by dragon culture to obey and defend her even at the cost of his own life. It was a gesture Shura neither expected nor was entirely prepared to accept.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful but you should think about what you're saying." Shura tried to interject gently. "I'm not exactly well liked among some of your comrades. Are you really willing to risk the favor of your own kind just to become my vassal?" The she-dog voiced her concerns honestly but Solar had already made up his mind.

"For you, Milady, I would consider it an honor," the dragon declared with a graceful dip of the head before going on. "And rest assured after I depart I am going see to it personally that Nightshade and her father hear of your kindness. Considering the compassion you showed to his only daughter on the battlefield, I have no doubt that the Shadow clan will pledge their loyalty as well."

Shura sighed lightly and forced a small smile. She knew when to give in. Like so many of the other men she knew, Solar was a stubborn creature. Once his mind was set on a plan there was no amount of reason or logic that could possibly change it.

"Very well then. If you're sure this is what you really want." Shura finally agreed. Solar nodded with satisfaction.

"I've never been more sure," the dragon confirmed with a confident nod before turning towards the door. Taking the cue Razor offered a final nod to the Western dogs before journeying to his sibling's side. Shura watched silently as they left, her keen ears picking up every fading detail.

"That was a bold move." She heard Razor comment just as they reached the door. But the young dragon cast off his sibling's false indifference with a piercing glare.

"If you care about our future, brother, I suggest you do the same." Solar muttered under his breath sternly. "Lady Shura is exactly the kind of Queen we need." Razor chuffed.

"Maybe so. Still, I think I'll let the combat trials be the final judge."

It was the last thing Shura heard before a new noise caught her attention. A series of shrill cries were echoing down the hallway. And they were growing louder. Seconds later Shura saw both Sun brothers freeze in their tracks.

"What is it?" Shura questioned. Another scream sounded sending a chill down the she-dog's spine. She knew the voice.

"Charisma…"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Shura stood motionless for several moments as though caught in a trance. She was torn. The demon logic racing through her mind demanded that she ignore Charisma's cries. It reminded that battle ahead was the key to her future and to get sidetracked from it now would only prove disastrous. But the call of her heart was strong too. Personal feelings aside, to allow the suffering of a subordinate…a child, it was not acceptable for any healer, let alone any Queen.

After only a few short seconds of debate Shura threw up her hands in defeat. Her choice was obvious.

"I'm sorry, I have to." Shura muttered quietly. Behind her Shura heard her father sigh lightly with annoyance. She couldn't blame him. With such an important battle looming ahead it was a horrible time to succumb to a vulnerable conscience. Still, she hoped her family would a least humor her.

"Do as you will," Sesshomaru grumbled, acknowledging her decision with forced indifference. "Just keep in mind if you're not in the Arena for the start of the final match you'll automatically forfeit your position." The she-dog shuddered at the warning and gave a nod.

"I understand." Next she turned to Ukuri. The wolf-dragon was curled up tightly on Shura's bed but he flicked an ear forward when he saw his friend's gaze upon him. "Looks like I'll be needing those again." Shura remarked softly. For a second time that night Shura gestured for the object slung round Ukuri's slender neck. Obedient as always the wolf-dragon stretched to reveal the bag of healing tools Shura had asked him to guard. Gently, Shura lifted the pouch from around the animal's neck. The dragon meanwhile showed submission with a leisurely dog-like bow. Shura smiled slightly and offered the animal his usual scratch under the chin before turning towards the exit.

"Wait Shura," the she-dog heard Inuyasha voice just before she dashed out the door.

"What?"

"You might want to wear this…" Inuyasha advised briskly as he lobbed his blue formal robe in her direction. Shura caught the shirt and stared at it quizzically for a second. Then she blushed. In all the chaos she had completely forgotten that her clothes were in shreds and simple dressings were substituting in their place. Ignoring the heat on her face Shura scrambled into the fabric as fast as she could. Then, supplies in hand, she made a beeline for the door.

* * *

The air in the room was thick with the scent of blood. As she stepped briskly into the small chamber Shura felt her heart sink like lead. Charisma was lying on a bed by the far wall. Her eyes were huge and wild. Her mouth hung open, fixed it seemed, in a near-constant whine of agony. At Charisma's bedside Shura saw the girl's Father, Skybolt. He was clasping on of her hands in his and trying to offer some, any kind of comfort. But his efforts were in vain.

Then suddenly there was movement outside. Out of the corner of her eye Shura saw the second of the Sky dragon brothers charge up behind her.

"Get out! You have no business here mongrel!" He snarled threateningly. Shura whirled around just in time to see the scar-faced dragon make a grab for her. Shura dodged backwards avoiding the dragon's claws by mere centimeters.

"Take it easy!" Shura addressed Charisma's Uncle in the calmest voice she could manage. "I only want to help!" But it was no good. To her plea of concern the dragon only narrowed his eyes.

"Impudent welp! Back in the Arena you gladly raised a sword against my niece and now you expect me to trust you with her life! What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

The dragon lunged for her again, fury raging in his eyes. It was a wild anger, exaggerated out of control by the dragon's short temper and vengeful heart. Shura could see it in his face. Skystrike's burning hatred was not meant for her but rather his true enemies—the dragons who had shamelessly wreaked havoc on his family and humiliated his followers—the Fire clan. And though, deep down, Shura realized Skystrike's grudge was only directed towards her out of convenience, that didn't make his threats any less dangerous. Even if she weren't his ideal target… he would kill her if he could.

Again Shura stepped back trying to avoid the fuming Sky dragon. But she underestimated his speed. Suddenly Shura found herself pinned against the nearest wall. Skystrike had hold of her shoulders and was bearing down with all his weight. But Shura kept her composure. For all his displaying and threats the Sky dragon wasn't nearly as strong as he boasted. Shura could tell from his increasingly angering expression. Even if she was pinned, the she-dog could overpower him easily with the right amount of effort, and both she and Skystrike knew it.

But as luck would have it, in the end, Shura didn't even need to waste her energy. A flash of light erupted from out of nowhere making both demons see stars. It was then that Shura felt a strong body wedge in front of her and force Skystrike away. Trying to regain her senses Shura's eyes eventually came to focus on Solar's familiar blond head of hair. Tensed into fighter's stance the young man was standing protectively in her path. He leered at Skystrike fiercely before growling with surprising fervor.

"Bastard! I'll kill you if you _ever_ touch her again!" Skystrike staggered backwards, clearly surprised, and even more angry.

"You should mind your own business boy!" the elder dragon hissed through clenched fangs. "It's none of your concern." But Solar would not be detoured.

"I beg to differ. You see, Lady Shura has become my charge. So anyone who threatens her is most definitely my concern!"

Shura watched with growing restlessness as the pair of dragon's continued to banter threats. It was hardly the time for posturing.

"Charisma!" Skybolt's hiss of alarm sounded suddenly making even the feuding dragons' pause. The Sky lord's cry was followed immediately by an unnerving silence. Panic fluttered through Shura's heart and in the next instant she shoved past both Solar and Skystrike to reach Charisma's bedside. The she-dragon had stopped crying and her once wide eyes were heavily glazed and starting to close. Shura leaned in close and felt the girl's neck. Her pulse was weak.

"What's going on?" Charisma's panicked father could hardly get the words out fast enough as he twitched anxiously beside her. "Is she dieing?" Shura bit her lip. She wouldn't dare lie to the man.

"Your girl is in bad shape," she whispered softly "if she isn't treated now… you may loose her. " Now the sky dragon looked Shura hard in the eyes.

"Tell me… can you save her?" the she-dog let out a small breath and answered the only way she could.

"I can try." Skybolt nodded and stepped to one side. Taking the cue Shura set down her bag on a bedside table. Then, ever so carefully, she worked to remove the remains of Charisma's armor.

As the last piece fell away Shura felt her insides tighten painfully. Beneath the sturdy, bronze-colored armaments, the young dragon's body looked half crushed. Deep, fist shaped, buries were already starting to swell across her upper torso, arms, and face. Worst of all Shura found both of Charisma's legs had been badly broken below the knee. It was a devastating blow in itself, but for the fastest dragon in all the royal clans the long-term consequences seemed just plain brutal. Overall the girl's injuries were excessive, even senseless, for a battle that should have ended quickly. And as Shura studied her closer her suspicions were quickly confirmed.

Charisma's challenge to Phoenix had not been meant as a test of physical strength, but rather a political gesture. The message was simple: even if the odds were against them the Sky clan would neither be intimidated nor controlled by their long time rival. Naturally for the Fire clan this was an insult that could not be ignored. And so, rather then defeat Charisma swiftly, Phoenix chose to drag out her opponent's suffering. She beat her clan's retaliation into the young Sky heiress over and over again before finally shattering her legs—a final and permanent reminder that hers was not an authority to be trifled with. It was a disturbing situation and the idea of Phoenix actually getting away with it…

Shura tried hard to ignore her rising anger as she continued to inspect the young dragon. Gingerly Shura palpated the young girl's belly, silently hoping that the dragon's insides had fared better then the rest of her. A sharp howl of pain sounded from Charisma making Shura fan back her ears in alarm. It was as she feared. Forcing down a breath of air Shura turned her gaze back to Skybolt.

The dragon eyeballed Shura suspiciously from his post nearby but kept his fangs clenched tight even as his child screamed. Shura knew then. Even if he wanted to, Skybolt wouldn't question her.

"Milord, I need you and your brother to go and get some items for me." Shura informed. After a moment of hesitation Skybolt agreed. Then he gestured over his shoulder to his sibling to approach. Skystrike reluctantly obeyed. For all his stubbornness, it seemed, even he had enough sense to know when not to argue.

"What do you need?"

To Skybolt Shura rattled off a long list of herbal medicines and to his brother an equally lengthy list of supplies and tools. Both dragons listened intently and despite some rather suspicious sounding requests neither dared argue the orders. It was only after both dragons left the room that Solar politely interjected.

"Um… Milady, if I may…why send them to gather supplies? The servants could easily…" Solar started to argue but Shura interrupted him.

"I know. It was a distraction," she rumbled as she opened her medical bag and started to rummage through it. After a few seconds Shura had a handful of vials, each holding a different colored power. "Here," Shura gestured to the young sky dragon, "make yourself useful and hold these." Obediently, Solar came to Shura's side and took the vials. The sight of Charisma made him cringe hard.

"This is terrible," he muttered.

"These wounds are nothing. She's bleeding inside." Shura's voice had lowered to a stern whisper. "At this rate, even if I used a spell I doubt her body would be able to endure it…unless…" Shura's voice trailed off as an idea suddenly struck her.

Now Solar arched his eyebrows.

"Milady?" the dragon leaned in curiously and Shura turned to look him sternly in the eyes.

"Solar," she said softly "I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

Neither Skybolt nor Skystrike wasted any time. Within minutes both had gathered their list of requested items and raced, full speed, back to Charisma's chambers. As they stepped inside, however, both brothers froze just beyond the door. The space where Charisma was laying moments before was now bathed in different colored auras. One aura, a brilliant golden hue was distinctly familiar and clearly belonged to one of the Sun dragon clan. The other was an iridescent blend of silver and rainbow speckles. It was foreign to the brothers but it carried an aftertaste of strong sorcery.

"What is this?" Skystrike growled. Almost panicked he stepped forward ready to charge into the auras and rescue his niece at a moments notice. But Skybolt stepped in his path.

Gradually both auras faded to a dull roar revealing the outline of a silver incantation circle traced along the floor. Within the glowing ring of symbols Charisma's motionless form was still resting atop the small cot. At the she-dragon's right side, bathed in the soft, golden glow, Solar was standing with palms spread gently on her forehead and over her heartbeat. Shura was on the opposite side. From her hand posture she appeared to be summoning spiritual power. But it was not at all the kind used by monks or priestesses. This energy was definitely magical in nature. It swirled around her in elegant whips as she muttered the remains of an incantation. Then as Shura's last syllable faded the ring surrounding them faded and vanished. In the seconds that followed the Sky dragon brothers thought they saw Charisma's body glow silver. But the moment was too brief to tell for sure. Solar's golden aura dispersed quickly afterwards leaving the room quiet and dark once more.

Shura exhaled and slowly relaxed. The spell was a draining one. By all rights she should have been exhausted. But luckily for her, this time she had some help.

"Thank you Solar," Shura spoke softly to the dragon across from her. "With your power stabilizing her I was able to work much faster. She should recover well." Solar looked up with tired eyes.

"No problem," he replied. Though he tried to disguise it with a smile, Shura saw his breaths were coming hard.

"You should go rest. I can handle things from here." The dragon nodded in compliance. Then, wearily, Solar dragged himself to the door. Shura watched him closely. Only once she was sure he'd make it safely to a nearby bedroom did she turn to face Charisma's relatives. Skystrike looked ready to explode.

"What is the meaning of this? What did you do?" Before Shura could answer a soft whimper sounded making both brother's drop their armloads of supplies.

"Daddy?"

"Charisma!" Skybolt ran to his child's side. Tenderly he took the young girl's hand in his and squeezed it tight. "You're alright!" The young dragon gazed up at her parent with sleepy yellow eyes.

"I'm sorry I lost."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. The important thing is that you're alive." Charisma nodded slowly. Next Skystrike came to her side and rested a reassuring hand on the girl's forehead.

"Hi Uncle…" the girl greeted with a small smile. For the first time that evening Shura saw the scar-faced dragon smile fondly in return.

"Hello dear. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine… never been better…" Charisma tried to joke but instead of a laugh she could only manage a pained wince.

In the meantime Shura had turned her attention to the menagerie of items the dragon brothers had left strewn on the floor. After picking out a few plants, a jug of water, and a knife, she returned to the bedside table and set to work cutting up the parts she needed.

"Your wounds may be mended but the strain has left your body very weak. You need to rest for at least a month, and that includes your powers as well." Shura instructed Charisma while she worked. Digging into her medical bag Shura removed her mortar and pestle and started to blend the ingredients into a fine paste. Once the mix was smooth she added the contents of the bowl into the water jug and shook it several times. Then she rummaged for a piece of parchment and a quill.

"I made this for after the spell wears off and you start feeling pain again. Take it in small sips and only use as much as you need." Shura glanced over to the young dragon as she scribbled a list on the paper. "Here's the recipe." Now Shura turned to the girl's family and handed the paper to Skybolt. "I'll be by in two weeks to check on her progress. In the meantime if you have any questions just send for me." Skybolt nodded in understanding.

Content that her instructions would be followed Shura hastily packed up her belongings. As much as she would have liked to stay and monitor the girl's progress she had a very important battle to prepare for.

* * *

Shura made it back in her room in record time. As she entered the lavish suite she was relieved to find her weapons resting neatly on her bed. Nearby she also discovered a selection of battle garments laid out in piles, along with a fresh basin of water and clean towels. Judging from the meticulous setup Shura didn't need to guess who had given the orders.

"Thanks Pappa, I owe you one," Shura thought to herself as she went for the basin. Shedding her bloodied clothes and dressings Shura scrubbed her body clean before climbing into a robe. Then, if only to calm her nerves, she took a warm towel to her face and ears. Very soon she would face Phoenix. The realization was both exciting and terrifying!

Suddenly Shura felt someone stir behind her. Forcing her eyes open Shura reached for her dagger and flung it without thinking. The object halted in mid air, caught between the fore and middle fingers of a familiar looking wind dragoness.

"You?" Shura gasped with surprise when the woman's face registered. It was Zaphyra, the elegant white-haired lady who seemed unusually attached to her father. "What do you want?"

Zaphyra smiled pleasantly. Then she lowered her arm to shift the tip of the dagger away from its previous location centered between her eyes.

"Lady Charisma dictated this and asked that I bring it to you." She informed. Then she extended her other hand reveling a folded piece of parchment. Shura eyeballed the dragon warily as she took the paper.

"Lady Shura," the note read. "I know my Father and Uncle were probably to proud and stubborn to thank you for saving my life, so I'm doing it for them. I've contacted a friend of mine. She will help you prepare for your match against Phoenix. Consider it a gift from the Sky clan. In the meantime I will work with my family. I'm not sure if I can convince them to support you should the future allow, but I will try. I owe you that much. Good luck! My thoughts are with you!

Yours, Charisma"

Shura stared at the paper quizzically.

"Something wrong?" Zaphyra asked.

"Charisma said she'd send somebody to help prepare for the match…. that wouldn't happen to be you would it?" Zaphyra smiled.

"That's right. Gather your things. We must move quickly."

* * *

"Where's Shura?" Kagome wondered aloud as she watched Phoenix pace the Arena floor below. "Shouldn't she have been here by now?" Beside her Inuyasha huffed lightly.

"She'll be here," the half-demon assured. Kagome looked worried.

"I hope so. The match is going to start any minute now…" The girl's voice trailed off suddenly as a strong gust of wind swept over the group. Then, without even a sound, Zaphyra appeared on the balcony ledge. The she-dragon's hair and garments danced gently in time with the wind adding an almost wild beauty to her already captivating presence. Lowering her posture the she-dragon submissively dipped her head to once again acknowledge everyone before stepping from the edge. All and all she seemed as stately and well mannered as ever. But as she returned to her place beside Sesshomaru a coy smirk betrayed a spark of mischief. The gesture made the dog lord arch his eyebrows.

"I know that look," the Sesshomaru spoke in a lowered rumble. "What have you done this time?" Zaphyra smiled wider and gave one of her silvery laughs.

"You'll see."

Meanwhile, on the ground, Phoenix's was starting to grow impatient. Shifting her attention to the Arena boxes she called to the watching diplomats seated safely above.

"Must we really drag this out any longer?" she wanted to know. It was Kayolin who finally answered.

"There is still time," he voiced calmly. But the Fire dragoness continued to protest.

"We've already been waiting half the night! The cowardly she-hound has obviously deserted…"

"Yeah you wish!" A voice echoed through the air followed by the familiar metallic groan of the main Arena doors as they shuddered open. All heads turned instantly as Shura stepped from the palace onto the Arena floor. She was difficult to spot at first. With the grounds lit only by torches and starlight the entryway was dark and shrouded in shadows. But as the she-dog continued to walk steadily forward the warm lights slowly revealed her for everyone to see.

In place of the elegant kimonos she usually appeared in Shura now sported a sleeveless cream-colored warriors top and matching knee-length skirt cut high on the sides. On top of this base cover was a light outer layer. It fell to Shura's ankles. This silky piece was also off-white and it was decorated with elegant chestnut embroidery. A matching ribbon-like belt that flowed half way to the floor held both layers snugly in place. Completing the look were pieces of dark olive green dragon-scale armor that rested snugly across torso, wrists, shoulders and paws. The fringes of the armaments, specifically those along the chest, forearms and feet were trimmed with matching white fur, a feature that nicely complemented the fur boa her father had given her. That token, like before, rested high along her shoulders. This time, though, it was joined by another sentimental gift. Held aloft in Shura's right hand Duroza's sturdy blade was also resting proudly across the curve of her shoulders.

"Lords and Ladies it's time for the final event! By the grace of our ancestors and all those witnesses gathered here may this battle decide which woman is fit to rule the generations to come!"

Kayolin was announcing dramatically in the background. But neither Shura nor Phoenix was paying attention. Their focus was only on each other.

"Well well, look who finally showed up. And here I thought you'd finally come to your senses and surrendered." Phoenix scoffed with a truly sinister edge. Across the Arena Shura only laughed dryly.

"And miss the chance to finally wipe that arrogant smirk off your face… I wouldn't dream of it." Phoenix snarled angrily, bearing her fangs. Then with a powerful motion of her right arm she lifted her mace from her belt and held it threateningly in front of her. Now it was Shura who snarled. Flexing her arm Shura lifted Duroza and pointed the tip of the blade towards Phoenix.

"Combatants ready?" Kayolin's voice reverberated around both demons like a general's war cry. "BEGIN!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I think it would be worse if I had to cut Phoenix and Shura's battle into two chapters. : P As for said chapter I have about 80 percent of the battle planned out already... it's just a matter of getting it written. I feel bad I haven't been able to update frequently like I used to but now that I graduated and am working full time it's hard to just sit down and write. Don't worry though; I've gotten this far in the story so I am determined to finish it!

Thanks for sticking with me!

HyperFerret


End file.
